desde los ojos del mensajero
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: precuela, es invisible, solo pocos saben que existe, pero gracias a el, los hilos de los santuarios, se mueven y respiran, porque todo cuerpo con cabeza, ha de tener una mano derecha.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero las cosas vayan bien, bienvenidas a un nuevo proyecto.

Esto es como apéndice de todo mi universo y cubre desde el nacimiento de los dorados, hasta la última guerra, llenando huequitos, será con unos oc que han sido muy queridos y han tomado importancia poquito a poquito.

Lo haré lento, así que ¡paciencia!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les complemento la historia.

Desde los ojos del mensajero.

Prefacio.

Todos ignoran sus prescencias, lo normal, es que los bajos rangos, los que podrían sucumbir a la tentación de la traición, para obtener poder de forma fácil, no sepan de solo los conocen quienes viven con ellos o a quienes se les debe dar un mensaje, así como los patriarcas y matriarcas son ellos, cabeza, necesitan de 2 brazos plenamente confiables para llevar a cabo sus misiones, pues, no hay cabeza sin manos, ni manos sin cabeza, los 3, son necesarios para el pleno funcionamiento del cuerpo.

Todos los tienen, el santo que se ocupa de proteger, defender al patriarca o la matriarca del lugar y el que lleva los mensajes, da las órdenes, busca alos aprendices que no pertenecen a los santuarios y localiza alos enemigos del sistema y la libertad, esa otra figura en las sombras, es el mensajero, la mano derecha del patriarca o la matriarca, el que se encarga de ser sus ojos y oídos fuera del santuario, el que en suma: mantiene el vínculo entre el jefe y el personal de fuera de sus muros.

-luna de Lince. Dijo la voz avejentada del patriarca Shion de Aries, a una pequeña niña, que junto al maestro Dohko y otra mujer, se hallaban en la sala del patriarca.

\- ¿juras ser los ojos y oídos del patriarca fuera de sus muros?. Preguntó el amable anciano, la niña que lo miraba desde su máscara, dudó por un momento.

-si, su Ilustrísima. Dijo por fin.

\- ¿juras recibir las órdenes solo de los ungidos por la diosa Athena?. Preguntó una vez mas el hombre.

-si, su Ilustrísima. Dijo la muchacha.

\- ¿juras hacer todo lo que se te diga hasta que se considere que puedes mostrarte a quienes debes?. Preguntó el hombre mayor, la niña miró a su maestra, que asintió suavemente.

-si, su Ilustrísima. Dijo la pequeña –entonces, quedas pre juramentada como mensajera del santuario de Athena. Dijo el tranquilamente, la pequeña sonrió desde su máscara.

\- ¿de quien debo ser ojos, voz y oído?. Preguntó ella.

-de Dohko y mía. Dijo Shion –así lo haré, su Ilustrísima. Dijo la niña agradecida.

-no lo entiendo. Le dijo Luna a su maestra –no entiendo el pre juramento que hice. dijo la pequeña.

-Shion va a morir y el único que puede juramentarte a ti es el patriarca, que recibió el cargo de otro patriarca, si te juramenta, alguien que se autoproclama, tu armadura no acudirá a ti cuando estés lista. Dijo su maestra con calma, ya se hallaban de regreso en China.

-está bien maestra ¿le dije que hice un amigo?. Preguntó la niña con ilusión.

\- ¿ah si?¿como se llama?. Preguntó la maestra con curiosidad.

-Camus Bleu. Contestó la niña muy feliz.

Los años pasaron y Luna, se convirtió en una hermosa joven de cabello largo, usualmente, lo llevaba en una trenza, un día, estaba entrenando como cosa rara.

¡impulso del lince!. Lanzó un potente rayo en forma de media luna, cuando se vio un destello azul eléctrico, la muchacha se elevó, profirió un grito, al ver eso, Dohko y su maestra, se acercaron a ella, los 2 miraron con calma, lo que pasaba, la caja de Pandora, se había dibujado en el cielo, se abrió dejando ver, la armadura del lince, que se le colocó a la muchacha, Luna bajó sorprendida.

\- ¡guau!¡soy mensajera oficialmente!. Exclamó la chica feliz.

\- ¡muchas felicidades Luna!. Exclamó su maestra tras correr a abrazarla, Luna la estrechó con cariño, Dohko se acercó a ella, para abrazarla igual, Luna se agachó para quedar a su altura, cuando escuchó una risa, que se repetía en el infinito.

Luna, Lunita, Lunera, Luna cascabelera. Dijo una voz - ¡sal de allí!¡Kim!. exclamó la muchacha, un fuego morado se concentró en la punta del risco, de allí, emergió una chica, de cabellos negros con mechas fuxia, cortos, con una armadura morada.

-buenos días Kim. Saludó el maestro Dohko –honorable maestro, buenos días tenga usted. Dijo la muchacha.

Buenos días Kim. Saludó la maestra de Luna –buenos días maestra Ivanna. Dijo la muchacha.

\- ¿Qué quieres aquí Kim?. Preguntó Luna de forma hostil - ¡Luna!¡tus modales!. Exclamaron Dohko e Ivana.

Lo siento, pero no me gusta verla. Dijo la muchacha por fin –que cosas Kim, estoy decepcionado de ti Luna, pensé que eras mas equilibrada. Dijo el maestro Dohko.

\- ¿yo? Vine a verte para felicitarte, como debiste haber hecho tu cuando me gradué yo. Dijo Kim, Luna le dio la espalda.

-pues, muchas gracias por venir. Dijo de manera fría y cortante.

-perdónala Kim, todavía no entiende que Hades no es el portador del mal, sinó del inframundo. Dijo Ivanna.

Lo entiendo señorita, solo me gustaría que ella lo hiciera algún día, en fin, muchas felicidades por tu nombramiento. Dijo Kim desapareciendo donde había venido.

Luna había ido al mercado, en un pueblo cercano llamado dragón blanco y dragón negro, su maestra quería unas cosas que solo se conseguían en ese pueblo, la muchacha iba mirando todo, ya que era un sitio muy bonito, al que no había podido ir antes, por una cosa u otra, pasando por la plaza, vio una estatua que le pareció familiar, se acercó a ella y los ojos se le abrieron como platos, al ver alos 2 representados, nada mas y nada menos, que Dohko de libra y una espectro.

-no, no es posible. Dijo la muchacha, se acercó alos pies de la estatua y leyó lo que ponía.

"salvadores de dragón blanco y dragón negro contra el general sangriento de miseria".

La muchacha se acercó a una anciana, que hilbanaba seda, cantando una canción de trabajo.

-disculpe venerable anciana ¿podría usted contestarme algo?. preguntó la muchacha.

-claro hija ¿Qué duda te aqueja?. Preguntó a su vez la dulce anciana - ¿esos son un santo y una espectro?. Preguntó la lince.

-así es: son el santo de libra y la espectro de behemot. Respondió la mujer sin alterarse.

\- ¿y ese cangi?. Preguntó la muchacha, aunque ya sabía su significado.

-el que los proclama como esposos querida. Dijo la señora.

-pe, pero, Hades es maligno. Dijo la muchacha - ¿Quién te dijo eso?¿la muerte es mala porque ocurre?. Preguntó la anciana.

-no, no lo es. Dijo la muchacha –lo mismo ocurre con el inframundo. Dijo la señora.

-no es malo en si mismo, lo que es malo, es el dolor que nos genera la pérdida y la ausencia, ya deberías saberlo. Dijo la anciana, Luna la miró estupefacta.

-no todo lo blanco es bueno, ni lo negro malo, mi niña, además, hay una vieja leyenda sobre Hades, que quizás explique porqué lo persibes como el malo, ya que: no es ni el dios del odio, ni del desprecio, ni del terror, ni de la mentira, ni del caos, solo se comió una manzana dorada que le hizo perder su humanidad, que es como llaman a la capacidad de sentir. La muchacha abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿una manzana?. Preguntó –así es, una manzana, esa leyenda se conoce porque dicen que ocurrió aquí. Dijo la señora.

-muchas gracias, honorable anciana. Dijo la muchacha, se despidió y siguió con su tarea.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén de lo mejor, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Espero les guste, un poquito trágicos, pero es necesario por la trama principal.

Espero mas personas se unan a este proyecto.

¡déjeme saber su parecer!¡con un maravilloso REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo historias y mas historias.

La guerra de Ares.

Luna de Lince, se hallaba nadando por el río amarillo, disfrutaba del contacto del agua y aunque era una sirena de agua salada, la verdad era que le encantaban los ríos y los lagos, de agua dulce, miró a una pequeña, que con sus pies en el río, la había mirado y la observaba con los ojos como platos, la sirena sacó una perla fuxia.

-perla del olbido. Dijo, la lanzó a la pequeña, quien miró de formma cristalizada, la sirena siguió su camino, cuando escuchó una llamada por cosmos.

-Luna, hija, ven. Rápidamente, salió del río, en un minuto, su hermosa cola dio paso a sus esbeltas piernas, se le puso un short y un top de escamas y se movió en un destello azul hacia Rosan, al llegar, miró al maestro, era tan pequeño, que realmente dio pena arrodillarse, pero sin embargo, lo hizo, la muchacha recitó su mantra:

-ojos del patriarca, boca del patriarca ¿que puedo hacer por usted?. Preguntó –querida mensajera. Dijo el con tranquilidad.

-necesito que vayas al santuario de nuestra diosa y averigües, lo que allí está pasando, siento un incremento de energía anormal. Dijo el anciano.

\- ¿Qué cree que pueda ser maestro?. Preguntó la chica, el la miró, con sus inmensos ojos negros.

-generales sangrientos. Dijo el con calma, la muchacha ahogó un grito.

-imposible. Dijo en voz baja –mi querida niña, en algún momento, iba a pasar los Villanos, tienen derecho a conocer la victoria, así como nosotros, también debemos conocer la derrota, además, la gente no se hace fuerte en la paz, sinó en la tempestad. Ella asintió.

-no me gusta demasiado maestro. dijo el sonrió venébolo.

-aún, no conozco a nadie que le guste mi querida niña, anda y averigua lo que te pido. Dijo el.

-si, maestro. Dijo ella, se levantó se invistió y desapareció.

Pandora estaba sentada en su trono, a su izquierda, Hipnos, a su derecha, Tanatos, la niña miraba a la mujer que estaba de rodillas, esperando.

-Kim. Dijo la pequeña –estrella celeste de la habilidad. La muchacha alzó la cabeza.

-mi señorita Pandora ¿Qué necesita De mi?. Preguntó con interés.

-notamos que el cosmos de Ares se encendió solo, por un momento, sin la cobertura del cosmos del santo de géminis. Explicó Tanatos.

\- ¿quieren que lo investiuge?. Preguntó la muchacha –así es. Dijo la niña.

-bien, eso haré. Respondió la muchacha poniéndose de pie.

-ten mucho cuidado amu nam, esperamos tus noticias. Dijo Hipnos.

-no se preocupe mi señor. Dijo la chica comenzando a difuminarse en las sombras.

-lo tendré. Aseguró desapareciendo.

Las 2 mensajeras, se encontraron en los límites del santuario, se miraron y se saludaron.

¿Por qué el anciano maestro te envió?. Le preguntó Kim –por lo mismo que a ti. Dijo Luna.

-si, los 2 lo sintieron. Dijo Kim –pero, si no va por tu santuario y el mío, prácticamente lo tiene controlado ¿por quien?. Comenzó a preguntar la lince.

-por Poseidón. Dijo Luna respondiéndose a su propia pregunta, Kim alzó las cejas.

¿Qué allí no es por donde está tu novio?. Le preguntó Luna socarrona.

-no es mi novio. Se defendió Kim –claro que si, aunque el no lo quiso ser. Kim le dio un lepe a su hermana.

-ya, cállate. le dijo un poco rosada.

Vamos a seguir. Dijo Luna, ambas miraron como el conjuraba alos generales sangrientos, como estos reverenciaban y partían.

Yupi. Dijo Kim entre dientes –rebentón. Luna rió.

Ya nos veremos hermana. Aseguró, Kim asintió y se fue.

¡noooooooooo!¡noooooooooooo!¡noooooooo! gritaba Kim en el trono del santuario marino, tras haber llevado el mensaje, le ordenaron ver las peleas por si acaso.

\- ¡noooooo!¡nooooooo tía Odi!¡no!. gritaba la muchacha en la sala.

-es inevitable. Dijo Anfitrite - ¡no debería serlo!¡no debería serlo!. Exclamó Kim.

Ya perdí a mi papá…a mi papá Mich y ahora ¡pierdo a mi segunda mamá! No es justo ¡no es justo!. Exclamaba llorando, su cabello tan negro como el alquitrán.

¡como Toin va a amenazar a Dimitri con matarlo!. Gritó –fue por el calor del momento. Dijo Anfitrite abrazándola.

Vamos cariño, es hora desentierro. Le dijo la pelirroja a la pelinegra, que se paró de forma rápida.

-no quiero que me vean, Toin no me va a reconocer y probablemente, me ataque. Anfitrite asintió.

-quizás, ve pues, de forma invisible. Dijo la mujer.

Las siguientes peleas fueron las de Dimitri y Giselle, Kim se las ingenió para entrar en el pilar de Ezilla.

¿viniste a traerme sopa princesa sirena?. Le preguntó Dimitri divertido.

-cuando el caballero se enferma, su princesa lo cuida ¿no?. Preguntó ella divertida, el asintió.

-se enferma, o lo apalean un poco, he estado mejor ¡auch!. Exclamó.

-eso seguro. Dijo Kim, lo estudió.

\- ¡¿Cuál fue tu última visión Dinca?. Le preguntó.

-la muerte de la tía Odi. Dijo - ¿y la de tu alumno?. Preguntó Kim una vez mas.

-esa no te va a gustar. Dijo el –quiero saberlo. Dijo ella –no, no quieres. dijo el.

-si, si quiero. Dijo ella –no hagas preguntas si no quieres saber las respuestas. Le dijo el enigmático.

-deja tu parafernalia de pitonizo y dime lo que quiero saber, de una maldita vez. La puerta se abrió, ambos escucharon su voz.

Dimi ¿estás adentro?. Preguntó Antoin - ¡si Toin!¡pasa!. exclamó Dimitri, Kim desapareció.

-esa me la pagas. Dijo, Dimitri rió con suavidad mientras ella desaparecía.

-las cosas han estado difíciles. Dijo Luna –demasiado. Dijo Kim, ambas se miraron, suspiraron.

-bueno hermana, nada puede empeorar. Dijo Luna –no estoy segura de eso. Dijo Kim, ambas estaban sentadas en una roca en la noche, ambas con sus colas, brillando a la luz de la luna.

\- ¿es verdad que Honey va a Grecia?. Preguntó Luna –así es. Dijo Kim.

-llega mañana. Aseguró, Luna suspiró.

-a mi me parece que las cosas van a definirse entre ellos. Dijo –puede ser. Dijo Kim.

-algún día, pasaría. Confirmó, Luna asintió.

-te lo tomas demasiado bien. Apuntó, Kim suspiró –no tengo de otra, cuando ambos son mis amigos y alos 2, los quiero. Luna volvió a suspirar.

-bien dicho hermana. Dijo.

Kim, estaba en los campos elicios, durmiendo, el día pasado, había sido muy agotador y ella, solo quería hacer una cosa en el mundo ¡dormir! Y en eso estaba, cuando comenzaron a tocarle la puerta, el timbre sonaba, sonaba, sonaba y sonaba, Kim se levantó como un morado tifón.

\- ¡mas vale que sea importante!. Exclamó, se cepilló a la carrera mientras la puerta y el timbre, sonaban y sonaban, la muchacha gruñó.

\- ¡ya voy!¡ya vvoy!. Gritó, finalmente, llegó a la puerta y la abrió, la persona que estaba en el umbral, la hizo retroceder.

\- ¡Kim!. Exclamó la chica abrazándola, el leve destello morado que manaba de ella, la identificaba como resiente adquisición del mundo de los muertos.

-Hon, Honey ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó la espectro.

-Dita y Maski, ellos me, me, me, me mataron. Dijo la muchacha entrando y aferrándose al cuello de su amiga.

\- ¿Por qué?. Preguntó Kim –porque mi papá sospechaba de Arles como Ares. Explicó la muchacha.

\- ¿Qué voy a hacer?¡no tengo a donde ir!. Exclamó Honey llorando histéricamente.

-mi papá, mi mamá, Mil, Muss, Toin ¡los dejé a todos!. Exclamó.

-no porque quisiste, quédate aquí, voy a ver que puedo hacer. Dijo ella, Kim llegó a donde Radamantis estaba.

-a ella se le asignó una casa. Dijo el leyendo unos papeles –si, Rada, ya lo dijiste, pero ¿no será posible llevarla con su familia?. Preguntó la espectro, el suspiró.

-de poder ir, puede, solo creo que a Kardia no le hará demasiada gracia eso y podría generarse una pelea con Manigoldo y Albáfica sin sentido. Kim bufó.

-eres tan considerado. Dijo –ese fue mi abuelo, que tuvo los problemas con ellos, no yo. Dijo Radamantis, Kim asintió.

-eso es verdad. Dijo por fin, el la miró.-

Si hablas con Kardia y logras que no incendie las villas de cáncer y piscis, adelante, sinó, tendrá que volver aquí y empezar como lo hace todo el mundo cuando llegan. Kim lo miró mal.

-todo el mundo cuando llega,es recibido por su familia. Contestó –no los que tubieron una muerte violenta, ya sabes, que ellos llegan solos, se adaptan y luego, se van. Kim bufó.

-lo se, yo me encargo de la adaptación. Dijo Kim, Radamantis la miró.

-como quieras. Dijo por fin volviendo a sus papeles.

Kim fue al entierro, en la noche, se presentó en las sombras a ver a Ricardo, quien, seguía debastado.

-no puede consolar lo que vine a decir. Dijo la muchacha.

-no, no lo tiene. Dijo el ásperamente –ella está conmigo. Dijo Kim tranquilamente.

-está…¿Cómo está?. Preguntó.

-bueno, un poco alterada como todos los muertos que no se lo esperan, pero, se recuperará. Dijo la muchacha, Ricardo la miró.

-sabes, que podrá venirlos a ver en sueños. Dijo Kim –no es suficiente. Dijo Ricardo.

-al menos es algo. dijo ella abrazándolo, el la abrazó de vuelta.

Kim estaba con Honey, que le había contado todos los pormenores de la pelea de Antoin con Irene, el collar de Dimitri y todo, conversaban ya aliviadas, de que todo hubiera terminado, cuando Luna llegó.

¡Ares!. Exclamó mirándolas - ¡Ares bajó al reino de Poseidón!. Exclamó aterrorizada.

\- ¡que!. Exclamaron las 2 - ¡Ares está peleando con los chicos!. Exclamó Luna, Kim miró a Honey.

\- ¡tu no puedes subir!. Le exclamó - ¡por favor!¡llévame!. suplicó Honey.

\- ¡no puedo!¡no hay nada que pueda hacer!. Exclamó Kim, Luna y ella, se fueron y miraron con horror, desde la distancia las muertes de Anfitrite, Augusto, Dimitri y Giselle, vieron a Kanon subir con los niños.

\- ¡vamos Luna!. Exclamó Kim al ver los demonios rojos que comenzaban a formarse, Luna y ella se atravesaron y comenzaron a pelear con ellos de forma encarnizada.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas inicien el fin de semana con buen pie, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Huysh, ya pasamos la tragedia, pero esto, no había manera alguna de saltárselo así que: pañuelos porfa.

la escena, está esbozada en los juegos del hambre, si les suena, ya saben porqué, además, esto no se sabía jejejeje.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les lleno huecos y doy explicaciones lógicas para el argumento.

¡Toin!¡no Toin!.

Por fin, el último demonio cayó con un grito desolador, Kim miró a su alrededor.

-ya está, por fin terminamos. Luna se sacó la máscara, se pasó la mano por el dorso de la frente.

-pues si, que bueno que terminamos y los chicos, lograron escapar. Dijo con calma, Kim asintió.

-así es, andando, quizás encontremos a Mau y a Toin por ahí. Luna hizo un ruidito, como un gato enfadado, Kim rió.

-no me cae bien tu hermano adoptivo. Dijo por fin.

-ah, claro que no, porque el vio lo que tu al principio no podías. Luna entrecerró los ojos, Kim le revolvió el cabello.

-vamos Luna, tengo que ver si encuentro a Toin por ahí. Dijo Kim, Luna asintió y se fue junto a su melliza.

En su casa en Grecia, el teléfono no dejaba de sonar, Luna bufó.

-acabo de llegar de una misión y no voy a poder descansar ¿aló?. Preguntó la amazona de lince, escuchó un zolloso.

\- ¿aló?¿quien es?. Preguntó la chica.

-Lun, Luna, so, soy y, yo, Sha, Shaina. Dijo la peliverde, Luna se asustó, Shaina casi nunca lloraba y cuando lo hacía, era una catástrofe.

\- ¿Shai?¿que pasó amiga?¿está bien la tía Laura?¿Daina?. preguntó la peliplateada.

-si, mam, mamá y Dai, Daina est, están bien. Dijo la cobra.

-pero ¿Por qué lloras?. Preguntó Luna.

-es, es Mu, Muss. Dijo por fin la cobra.

\- ¿Dónde estás?. Preguntó Luna.

-en, en e, el sa, san, santuario. Dijo Shaina, Luna colgó y contradiciendo todas las órdenes, se fue al santuario de Athena.

\- ¿Qué pasa amiga?¿por que lloras?. Le preguntó llegando a casa de la cobra, casi sin ningún esfuerzo.

-es horrible Luna, es horrible. Dijo la cobra lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Shai, Shaina,no entiendo. Dijo Luna confundida.

\- ¡Toin ha muerto!¡Toin está muerto!. Luna abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿qu?¿que?¿quequé?. preguntó anonadada –pero, pero si el iba a salir ¡yo lo sentí!¡yo lo sentí!. Exclamó la lince.

-no salió. Explicó Shaina de forma entrecortada –no salió Ares lo mató. Luna asintió, salió corriendo de la casa, llegó al inframundo.

\- ¡donde está mi hermana!. Preguntó a grito parejo a un espectro que pasaba por ahí.

-en su casa me supongo. Dijo el aludido, Luna iba en dirección hacia allá, cuando, alguien la interceptó.

-no deberías estar aquí. Le dijo la suave voz de Pandora.

-mi hermana vive aquí. Contestó Luna.

-no le harás ningún bien. Dijo Pandora estudiándola.

-tengo que verla, su mejor amigo murió. Dijo la lince, Pandora la miraba sin decir mas, Kim siguió su camino, llegó a la casa de Kim, tocó, tocó, tocó y tocó, hasta que por fin, escuchó:

\- ¡ya voy!¡por los 3 jueces!¡ya voy!. Exclamó la muchacha, Kim avrió y encontró allí de pie a su hermana.

-Luna, deberías estar durmiendo. Dijo la espectro,la amazona asintió.

\- ¿vas a quedarte allí de pie?. Preguntó Kim.

-disculpen. Dijo la voz de Lune, las 2 chicas, voltearon al tiempo.

-lamento interrumpir, pero…Kim tienes que salir ya. dijo el jefe de la prisión - ¿ya?. Preguntó la muchacha.

-así es, Ela está poniéndose un poco intensa, debes abrir procesos de diálogo y recordarle, que nosotros somos 108 y ella, tiene a sus escoltas perdidos. Díjo el, ella

\- ¡Kim!¡espera!. exclamó Luna asintió. - ¡tengo algo que decirte!. Exclamó la muchacha mirando al espectro.

-imposible. Dijo Lune –debes salir ya. Agregó, Kim asintió.

-nos vemos Luna. Dijo colocándose su sapuri y saliendo enseguida.

\- ¡espera Kim!¡huuuyyyy!. exclamó Luna frustrada.

\- ¡por que no me dejaste decirle ni una palabra!. Le rugió al espectro de balrock.

-porque ya la va a pasar suficientemente mal cuando se entere. Dijo Lune yéndose.

\- ¡espera!. Exclamó Luna –vuelve a casa lince, ya tu hermana tendrá tiempo de llorar. Dijo Lune mirándola por encima del hombro y dejándola allí de pie.

Cuando Kim volvió a casa, encontró una nota, eso si le extrañó.

¿Quién me la habrá dejado?. Se preguntó en voz alta, la desdobló y leyó:

"no has venido a verme, villa poseidón, calle del agua".

La letra la dejó helada, no podía ser, se cayó en el una broma ¿verdad?¡es una broma!¡tiene que serlo!. Exclamó - ¡Chesire!. Rugió la muchacha.

¿si señorita?. Preguntó el espectro - ¡tu copiaste la letra!¡fuiste tu verdad!¡dime que si!. Exclamó ella,el negó.

-me temo, que esta nota lleva 5 días aquí. Dijo el espectro con calma.

\- ¡no puede ser!¡no puede ser!¡fue idea de Maggie!¡fue idea de Maggie!. Exclamó con el cabello vino chillón.

-no señorita, esa nota se la dejó el. Dijo Chesire tranquilamente, Kim dio una profunda bocanada de aire.

-no. Dijo en voz baja - ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!. Gritó desapareciendo, Chesire cerró los ojos, mientras una lágrima caía.

Kim llegó al pilar del atlántico norte, encontró la entrada oculta y llegó al interior, en este, comenzó a buscar, lloraba y lloraba, de repente, vio a Sorrento, acompañado de Kanon, le pareció raro, el niño le sujetaba la mano y la señalaba, como si necesitara su fuerza y su protección.

¡Kanon!. Exclamó Kim abrazándolo - ¿Dónde está?¿donde está Toin?. Preguntó la chica, el la abrazó, Sorrento apretó la mano del mayor con mucha,mucha fuerza, comenzó a llorar y a sollozar, Kanon la miraba con pena.

-muerto. Murmuró por fin, Sorrento lloró mas si cabía, Kim lo miró, lo miró fijo mientras, la palabra muerto se colaba en su cerebro, abriéndose camino a patadas, la espectro lo abrazó.

¡noooooooo!¡nooooooooooooooooooo Tooooooiiiiiiiiin!¡noooooooooooooo!. gritaba tan alto, tan alto, que rompió las ventanas.

\- ¡noooooooooo estaaaaas mueeertooooo! ¡noooooooo!¡nooooooo!¡noooooo!. se soltó de Kanon, comenzó a halarse el cabello, que iba pasando por todos los colores.

\- ¡Aaaaantoooiiiiin!¡Aaaaaantooooiiiiiiin!. gritó Kim, en ese momento, el brillo fuxia la rodeó, quedó en su cola y comenzó a jadear en busca de aire.

\- ¡Kim!. Exclamó Kanon soltándose de Sorrento,la aferró mientras ella, ahogándose comenzaba a combulcionar y a dar fuertes coletazos, Kanon no perdió tiempo, el niño se quitó, el corrió al baño con la sirena moribunda en brazos, llenó la tina y la colocó allí, en cuanto la cola tocó el agua, Kim comenzó a toser, toser y toser, tenía el cabello negro como el betún y vino chillón, con una intensidad que dolía. –Toin, no, no, no. Comenzó –lo siento Kim, se quedó para que yo, pudiera escapar con los niños y con el señor Poseidón. Dijo Kanon.

-no puede ser, yo lo sentí, lo sentí cuando peleaba, creí que se había ido ¡sentí un cosmos que se iba!. Exclamó la muchacha.

-quizás, fue el cosmos de Camus, Milo me dijo que llegó, al lugar y entró, cuando ya Ares se iba. Kim sollozó, lloró y lloró, las lágrimas transparentes se ponían un poco mas y mas rosadas, hasta finalmente, terminar siendo rojas, Kanon la miraba, con la mirada rota.

\- ¿Dónde está Dinca?¿donde están los demás?. Preguntó.

-a todos los mató, a Augus, Dinca, Gisy, Tommy y Mau, a todos los mató. Dijo Kanon con profunda tristeza.

\- ¿la señorita?¿dime que no?. Comenzó Kim, con las mejillas manchadas de sangre, Kanon negó.

\- ¡nooooooooo!. Gritó Kim tan fuerte, que Kanon gritó a su vez, cuando vio, sangraba por los oídos, Kim se abrazó a si misma, lloró, lloró y lloró toda la noche, encerrada en el baño de Kanon, soltando el dolor, por haber perdido al grueso de su familia.


	4. Chapter 4

Ola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero las cosas vayan genial para todas, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Cortos pero concisos, espero les gusten.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un isnpirado REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo nuevas ideas que son al mismo tiempo viejas.

Instrucciones de libra.

Luna había tenido que ir al santuario marino casi de emergencia, a la única que se le ocurrió llamar, fue a la pequeña Titis y todo gracias a un sueño, donde vio a la ex sacerdotiza Anfitrite y a la ex nereida de sirena, Odette, que le mostraban la agenda y le decían su nombre, "Luna Artemissia"; para la lince fue desconcertante escuchar a la pequeña de unos 8 años, hablar en danés, preguntádole si ella era Luna Artemissia y si podía bajar al santuario, que su hermana Kim, la necesitaba, ella había dicho que si y corrió al fondo del mar, la localizó en el pilar de draón marino y casi se desmaya, cuando la vio en la bañera, acurrucada, con su aleta y con costras de sangre roja, la lince casi se desmaya, pero se puso manos a la obra, en ayudar a Luna y a Kanon, que atendiendo a todo mundo, tanto a grandes como a chicos, el no había podido curarse a si mismo y estar allí, lo mataba horriblemente, todo estaba tan solo, como oceánidas precedentes, Sebastián, Hector, Kassa, Hans, Kanon y Ken, lo ayudaron mucho, muchísimo con las técnicas de los demás, puesto que, el podía hacer las poses, pero generar la concentración de poder, nunca podría, puesto que, no pertenecía a esa constelación, ellas lo ayudaron y la cosa fue mejor.

Luna estaba sentada junto a su maestra, en un parque del pueblito contiguo, cuando fue llamada por el cosmos del maestro Dohko, se presentó de inmediato, seguida de su maestra.

-querida lince, tengo un trabajo para ti. Dijo el pequeño anciano con calma.

-dígame maestro ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?. Preguntó la muchacha.

-las constelaciones, por fin han indicado quienes serán los caballeros de bronce, todos están seleccionados y debes ir por ellos, Ares no va a enviar a nadie, puesto que:sabe que tu y yo existimos y es una manera de dejarnos en paz. La lince asintió.

-ya veo ¿debo llevarlos con la señorita Athena?. Preguntó la muchacha.

-así es, no solo debes llevarlos, debes asegurarte de que lleguen a sus destinos y luego, debes quedarte con la señorita Athena hasta que, uno a uno, los caballeros de bronce regresen a su lado, entonces, solo entonces, podrás volver aquí de forma permanente. Dijo el anciano Dohko.

-si maestro, dígame ¿A dónde debo ir?. Preguntó la muchacha –por lo pronto, comenzarás en Japón, China y Rusia. Dijo el anciano.

-así lo haré, maestro. Dijo la muchacha –debes ponerte de acuerdo, con el mayordomo de la señorita, para ultimar los detalles de su protección. La chica asintió.

\- ¿es necesario que vea al señor Mitsumasa?. Preguntó –así es, el está enterado de todo, además Luna, no es como si el no supiera de ti. Dijo Dohko con alegría.

\- ¡que!. Exclamó la muchacha atónita, su maestra la miró.

-cuando Aioros dejó a la niña con el, alos 2 días, llegué yo allí. Explicó Ibanna con calma.

-me guió el cosmos de Aioros, el de la señorita Athena y la carta del ex patriarca Shion. La muchacha asintió, muda de asombro.

-no queda mas que decir, debes partir inmediatamente, tu primera misió, se encuentra en Kioto, ya luego, te diré el resto de las ciudades. Luna asintió.

-a la orden. Dijo mientras se colocaba su caja en el hombro, en un saco a la cintura llevaba su máscara y se desvanecía en un destello azul.

Llegó a Kioto, en el amanecer de un 5 de septiembre, ya sabía a quien tenía que buscar, los gritos, la alertaron de algo, algo se quemaba, cerca de allí, era un edificio, Luna de Lince, se puso su armadura y corrió hacia allá de inmediato, vio el opulento edificio, en uno de los balcones, una mujer estaba resguardada del fuego con 2 niños, una pequeña de 10 y un niño de 6.

¡Otto Zam!¡nieeeeee!. gritaban los niños, Luna, dejó su caja, en un montón de basura para ocultarla y se trepó al balcón.

¡quien eres tu!. gritó la mujer - ¡soy amiga!¡he venido a ayudarlos!. Exclamó, tomó al niño en brazos y se lanzó con el por el balcón.

¡Seeeeyyyyaaaaaa!. Gritaron la mujer y la pequeña, Luna lo dejó, cerca de su armadura.

Cuídame la caja, por favor. Pidió, Seya miraba embelezado la armadura azul eléctrico, al igual que la caja, Luna volvió por Seyka, la tomó en brazos y bajó, cuando regresó una vez mas, por la mujer, el edificio explotó, el impacto la arrastró hasta donde estaban los niños, quedó inconsciente allí, alos pies de los pequeños hermanos.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá tienen ustedes ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Por fin, entrando en materia de la primera serie, aclarando dudas, que quedaron por ahí.

¡muchísimas gracias por leer!

Seya con el apellido Kamilla y su hermana Seykka, serán tratados así, como el resto de mis personajes de saint seya, con nombre y apellido, es decir, que le daré apellido tanto alos de Kurumada como alos oc.

Todas las habilidades de mis sirenas, son cosecha de las ideas de mi amiga tsuki y las mías propias, si las van a usar, avisen.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un extraordinario REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo mas ideas para el phandon.

Seya y Seyka.

-señorita Tigre, señorita Tigre, despierte. Decía Seya –no se llama señorita Tigre Seya. Decía Seyka, comenzó a llover, lo que despertó a Luna, a la par de la voz de los niños, fue sentir el agua en su cuero cabelludo, se sentó.

\- ¿están bien niños?. Preguntó la peliplateada –si. Dijeron los pequeños –me da mucho gusto. Dijo la chica amablemente.

\- ¿Cómo se llama señorita Tigre?. Preguntó Seya, Seyka le dio un coscorrón.

\- ¡Seya!¡no se llama señorita Tigre!¡irrespetuoso!. Seya se puso a llorar, Luna se dio cuenta que la gente los miraba.

-vamos niños, vamos a otro sitio. Dijo la muchacha - ¿Dónde está mamá?¿donde está papá?¿van a venir?. Preguntó Seya, Luna bajó la cabeza.

-me temo que no, el edificio explotó, sus papis están en el cielo. Dijo la muchacha, los niños se miraron las caras, con ojos cristalizados, pues, no tenían a mas nadie, Luna suspiró, tenía que llevarse alos niños y llevárselos ya, se le ocurrió una idea.

-y si tu quieres volar, piensa en algo encantador, como aquella navidad, donde viste al despertar, juguetes de cristal, volarás, volarás, volarás. Siguió cantando mientras los niños, perdían la expresión en la mirada, en sus mentes veían a Peter Pan, exactamente como en la película, la siguieron creyéndola Peter Pan, llegaron al hotel, nadie le dijo nada, pues, a quien portara esas armaduras, no se le hacía pregunta alguna, Luna subió a su habitación y con ella, los niños.

\- ¿ya llegamos a Nunca Jamás?. Preguntó Seya –no chicos, se quedaron dormidos. Explicó Luna con calma, Seyka asintió.

\- ¿es verdad que mami y papi están en el cielo?. Preguntó Seyka, Luna asintió con tristeza, los niños se abrazaron,

\- ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros?. Preguntó Seya –no tenemos a nadie, ni abuelos, ni tíos, ni primos, a nadie, solo éramos mami, papi, mi hermanita y yo. dijo Seya.

-lo se dulce criatura, pero para todo hay solución, no te preocupes. Dijo la muchacha, Seyka la abrazó con fuerza.

\- ¿tu nos vas a cuidar?. Preguntó –no, pero se de alguien que si lo va a hacer. Dijo la muchacha –pero, no se preocupen por eso mis niños, coman algo por favor. Pidió Luna con dulzura.

\- ¿Dónde comemos?. Preguntó Seya –llamen al servicio de habitación y pidan lo que quieran, pero no pidan de mas, desperdiciar la comida, es un pecado. Dijo la muchacha, los niños asintieron.

-señorita Tigre. Llamó Seya - ¿usted tiene nombre?. Preguntó.

-disculpen mis modales, me llamo Luna, Luna de Lince. Respondió la muchacha - ¿Por qué lleva esa armadura?. Preguntó Seyka.

-porque soy una guerrera y mensajera. Dijo la muchacha con calma - ¿de donde?. Preguntó Seya.

-de un lugar llamado: santuario de Athena. Los niños dejaron escapar a la vez un sonoro "oh".

\- ¿Dónde queda?. Preguntó Seya –en Grecia. Respondió Luna.

\- ¡en occidente!. Exclamó Seyka.

-así es. Dijo la peliplateada feliz, Seya asintió.

\- ¡esa es la tierra de Hércules!¡la medusa!¡y el pegaso!. Luna rió de felicidad - ¡así es Seya!¡pero ya dejemos de hablar del santuario! quiero que coman, para que descansen. Los niños asintieron, fueron hacia el teléfono, Seyka marcó y pidieron la comida, Luna tomó su celular y marcó otro número.

-hai. Dijo una voz en japonés –señor Mitsumasa. Dijo la muchacha –oh ¿eres tu la mensajera?. Preguntó el hombre.

-así es. Dijo ella, se aclaró –me envía la voz del patriarca, soy los ojos del patriarca, las manos del patriarca y la voz del patriarca, soy la mensajera Luna de Lince, se que el difunto santo de sagitario, se le presentó en su

eños para hablarle de mi, el mismo día que le llegó la misiva, de mi patriarca Dohko de Libra. El japonés asintió.

-encontré al niño, al primero, su nombre es Seya Kamilla, lo tengo conmigo, pero tiene una hermana. El japonés asintió.

\- ¿su hermana tiene cosmos?. Preguntó, la muchacha la scaneó –no. Contestó por fin.

-ya veo, a ella no la puedo tener, cuando hablé con el difunto Aioros, el fue específico y dijo que solo debía tener bajo mi tutela alos chicos con cosmos. Luna suspiró.

-lo se, pero…no puedo dejarla en la calle. Dijo ella muy angustiada.

-iré por el niño mañana, pero a la niña, no la puedo tener. Dijo y sin mas colgó.

\- ¡espere!¡huy!¡que señor tan grosero!. Exclamó la muchacha enojada, lágrimas se comenzaban a formar en sus ojos, no podía creer que debiera dejar a la niña a la buena de Zeus, suspiró.

-maestro. Tengo que hablar con usted. Dijo Luna vía cosmos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Luna?. Preguntó el anciano Dohko –tengo un problema, Seya de Pegaso, tiene una hermana y el brillante señor Quido no quiere a la niña ¡y yo no la quiero dejar en la calle! Ayúdeme maestro, ayúdeme por favro ¿Qué puedo hacer?. Preguntó la muchacha desesperada, el maestro no se contagió de la emoción de Luna.

-no debes angustiarte, dulce criatura, tengo la solución a tu problema, hace tiempo que Ricardo y Beauty Valente, desean poder prodigar su amor a una niña, puesto que, no han logrado concebir, lo llamaré y le preguntaré si quiere adoptar a Seyka Kamilla. Luna abrió los ojos y la boca.

\- ¡eso es maravilloso!¡muchas gracias maestro!. Exclamó la muchacha feliz –estamos para ayudar hija, esa pobre niña no tiene la culpa del destino que le toca ya de por si para que las estrellas abracen a su hermano, se que el señor Quido tiene y quiere cumplir su ley al pie de la letra, pero, debe hacer excepciones cuando el caso de para ello. Luna asintió.

-dame una hora, le hablaré a Ricardo y te diré su respuesta. Dijo Dohko con tranquilidad, un pensamiento se coló en la mente de la chica.

\- ¿Qué pasaría si Ricardo dice que no?. Preguntó –te la traes a China, aquí la podemos cuidar bien. Dijo Dohko, Luna asintió.

-muchas gracias maestro, entendido. Dijo –de nada hija, para lo que nececites. Dijo el cortando la comunicación, Luna se sacó su máscara, cuando hubo buscado la cena directamente en las cocinas, cerró la puerta y se dedicó a comer, al terminar, nuevamente se la puso, llamó al servicio para que retiraran los platos, se puso su piyama, se acostó en la cama y cuando ya estaba por dormirse, se escuchó la puerta de su cuarto, Luna gruñó.

\- ¿si?. Preguntó –perdón señorita Luna. Dijo Seyka –mi hermano y yo tenemos miedo ¿podemos dormir con usted?. Preguntó la niña.

-claro cielo, pasen. Dijo Luna, Seya y Seyka entraron y se acostaron alos lados de la Lince, quien suspiró de forma agradable y se quedó dormida con los niños.

Al día siguiente, Luna encontró un mensaje de voz en su celular, sonrió al escuchar la respuesta, como los niños aún dormían, fue rápidamente tras arreglarse a un centro comercial y les compró una muda de ropa, al despertar, los niños encontraron la ropa.

-vamos, vamos, niños, a bañarse. Dijo Luna,Seya y Seyka corrieron con alegría a darse un baño, luego de desayunar, Luna, Seya y Seyka fueron al parque, la muchacha convenció alos niños de jugar, pasado un rato, Luna le propuso a Seyka ir por un par de jugos, en eso estaban, cuando ambas, vieron al señor Mitsumasa hablando con Seya.

\- ¡fui adoptado!. Exclamó el niño feliz –así es. dijo el anciano con solemnidad - ¿Qué pasará con Seyka?¿la vamos a llevar?. Preguntó Seya, el Anciano negó.

-me temo que no. Seya se enfadó al escuchar la respuesta del hombre mayor.

\- ¡sin Seyka no me voy!. Exclamó el pequeño testarudamente - ¿Seya?. Preguntó la pelirroja.

-llévenselo. Dijo Mitsumasa con calma - ¡nooooo!¡noooooo!¡suéltenme!¡suéltenme!¡Seyka!¡Seeeeyyyykaaaaaaa!. gritaba Seya mientras 3 sujetos lo arrastraban al mercedes negro.

-Seya. Murmuró Seyka, Luna tenía los puños apretados - ¡no Seyka!. Exclamó cuando vio a la niña correr tras su hermano.

\- ¡Seya!¡Seeeyyyyaaaaa!. gritaba la criatura - ¡Seeeeyyyyykaaaaaa!. Exclamaba Seya presa del pánico.

\- ¡alto!. Exclamó Luna, materializó 3 perlas, una azul, una roja y otra naranja, la azul durmió a Seyka, la roja le borró los recuerdos de Seya y la naranja, borró los recuerdos de Seya de su hermana, haciéndolo creer que era mas grande y que se habían perdido que mató a sus padres, mucho antes de la explosión Seya cayó dormido producto del hechizo, Luna suspiró.

-el que te descubra como hermana de Seya, será quien anule el hechizo. Dijo la muchacha, tomando a la chica en brazos, mientras el mercedes, se alejaba por donde había venido con un dormido Seya en el asiento trasero.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero no me hayan hechado de menos por acá, tengan ustedes ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Desentrañando misterios inconclusos, espero estas explicaciones les satisfagan.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, les regalo los productos de mi fértil imaginación.

La nueva Valente.

Luna de lince, llegó a isla Milos, específicamente a la calle faro –hogar dulce hogar. Se dijo tranquila, llegó al frente de una bonita casa color morado obscuro, con columnas azules, tocó el timbre.

¿si?. Preguntaron desde el interfono - ¿señora Beauty?. Preguntó Luna, la aludida colgó y corrió a la puerta.

\- ¡Ric!¡ya llegó!¡ya está aquí!. Le gritó a su marido, al tiempo que corría hacia la reja de la calle y la abría.

\- ¡Luna!¡que dicha verte!. Exclamó Beauty –lo mismo digo señora Beauty ¡me da mucha felicidad!. Exclamó Luna mientras sonreía.

-ah, aquí está el retoño. Dijo Ricardo llegando detrás de su mujer, Luna comprobó, que aunque tenía sus años, su encanto era evidente, Beauty le dejó paso.

-a ver ¡aupa!. Exclamó cargando a la pequeña, se la acomodó mejor, sonrió -vamos adentro, debe despertar en un sitio cómodo. Dijo el ex santo con tranquilidad, Beauty y Luna lo siguieron, dejaron a la pequeña en la sala, los 3, se sentaron en el otro sofá, cuando Seyka despertó, estaban mirándola.

-Luna ¿Dónde estamos?. Preguntó la pequeña con calma, Luna se acercó a ella.

-estamos en la casa de tus nuevos papis ¿quieres conocerlos?. Le preguntó Luna, Seyka asintió.

-ven cariño, vamos a lavarte la cara. Dijo la mensajera con dulzura, la niña asintió.

-si, vamos. Dijo, Luna la llevó al baño y la ayudó a lavarse.

\- ¿lista corazón?. Preguntó, la niña asintió –lo estoy. Dijo por fin, Luna asintió mientras salían, al regresar a la sala, Seyka miró al hombre y a la mujer que esperaban, miró a Luna, que asintió tranquilamente, Seyka se acercó de primero a la mujer, que se agachó.

¿Cómo estás princesa?. Le preguntó –bien ¿Cómo te llamas?. Preguntó.

-me llamo Beauty y quiero ser tu nueva mamá ¿quieres ser mi hijita?. Le preguntó la rubia con cariño y una gran sonrisa, Seyka la miró.

-yo no tenggo mamá, si quiero una, eres muy linda ¿de verdad puedo ser tu hija?. Le preguntó, Beauty asintió con dulzura, Ricardo se acercó a la pequeña.

-yo quiero ser tu papi ¿me dejas?. Le preguntó el con seriedad, tras haberse agachado para estar a su tamaño, la niña sonrió.

\- ¡si!¡papi Ric!¡mami Beauty!. Luna suspiró en su interior.

-bueno, voy a buscar a tu hermano mayor. Dijo y antes de que cualquiera pudiera detenerla, se largó a toda velocidad.

Llegó al santuario y rápidamente, pasó por los pasadizos hasta la octava casa, en el interior de la misma, desbloqueó el mecanismo para la puerta, abrió le lado izquierdo, no vio al guardián, así que: se fue al lado derecho, terminando de abrir la puerta y escuchando jadeos.

-por Athena ¿Qué Milo no sabe hacer otra cosa?. Se preguntó Luna refunfuñando y dando golpecitos con el pie, cuando escuchó la culminación del acto, entróal cuarto, vio al octavo guardián arriba de su amiga, cerró los ojos, no dijo ni pío, Milo la miró.

\- ¿Qué quieres?. Preguntó el caballero con calma –vengo a decirte que tienes nueva hermana. Dijo Luna con calma.

\- ¿nueva hermana?. Preguntaron el y Shaina a coro –así es, tus padres adoptaron a una niña. Dijo Luna.

\- ¿me estás tomando el pelo?. Preguntó Milo –no, resulta que no, tus padres quisieron adoptar y lo hicieron. Shaina sonrió, Milo se molestó.

\- ¡esa otra nunca reemplazará a Honey!. Exclamó Milo enojado.

\- ¡y no lo hará!¡solo ocupará el lugar que tus padres le den!. Exclamó Luna a su vez.

-es verdad Milo, nadie trata de reemplazar a Honey. Dijo Shaina.

-dale una oportunidad, es huérfana y la pasa ya suficientemente mal separada de su hermano. Dijo Luna.

\- ¿Por qué no los adoptaron juntos?¡se supone que eso es lo que hacen!. Exclamó Milo indignado.

-no siempre. Dijo Luna - ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Shaina –el hombre que adoptó a su hermano…no le interesaba la pequeña e iba a quedarse en la calle, el maestro Dohko por sugerencia mía, le propuso a tus padres adoptar y ellos,aceptaron. Milo la miró.

-deja que tome un baño y me voy contigo a la isla. Dijo, Luna asintió, Milo sin desparpajo, se levantó de la cama, Luna se escandalizó.

\- ¡Milo Ricardo!¡no te da vergüenza pasearte así!¡estoy yo!. Exclamó Luna ofendidísima, Milo rió.

-si no te gusta, voltea la cara, es mi casa y hago lo que se me de la gana. Dijo con calma, Luna bufó mientras el pasaba al baño, Shaina la miró divertida.

-que mohín tan divertido. Dijo entre carcajadas, Luna se acercó, tomó una almohada y la golpeó con la misma.-

Ya cállate. Dijo enfurruñada, Shaina se levantó de la misma manera y fue hacia otro de los baños de la casa, al salir Milo, tras haberse vestido y demás, se acercó a Luna.

-andando bonita. Dijo –no me digas bonita halacrán. Dijo Luna, el rió y se acercó mas a ella, juntos dieron un salto a velocidad luz.

Milo llegó a casa de sus padres, tomó su llave y entró –hola cariño. Dijo su madre –hola mamá ¿Dónde está su nueva adquisición?. Preguntó el joven.

-bueno, en el jardín con tu papá. Dijo su madre, el la miró.

-pasó por mucho, sus padres murieron en un accidente, su edificio se quemó y su hermano…bueno, su hermano. Comenzó a decir Beauty, ya saber mas de la cuenta, le había costado la vida a uno de sus hijos.

-Luna me dijo. Djo Milo, su madre asintió.

-voy al patio. Dijo el sin mas,se adentró en la casa, Beauty y Luna lo siguieron, al llegar, Milo vio a su papá jugando con la pequeña, le sonrió.

-cariño, el es tu hermano de cariño, mi hijito de sangre, se llama Milo. Seyka lo miró, el se acercó a la niña con una gran sonrisa.

-hola pequeña lucecilla. Dijo agachánose a su frente, la pequeña lo miró.

-hola, me llamo Seyka ¿tu como te llamas?. Le preguntó.

-soy Milo y soy tu hermano mayor, pero me puedes llamar Mil. Dijo el con dulzura, Luna cerró los ojos, Beauty sonrió.

-que bueno. Dijeron las 2 a coro, al ver como Milo la cargaba y se veía feliz, Beauty abrazó a la mensajera, que en ese momento, vio una figura fantasmal en la pared, Honey sonreía, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-gracias Luna, mis padres serán mas felices con esa chiquitina. Luna sonrió, dejando caer un par de lágrimas reflejando las de la muchacha, que desapareció como había aparecido, Beauty la soltó.

-se me olvidaba que las sirenas son muy sensibles. Dijo –de que manera. Dijo Luna con una gran sonrisa.

Luna pasó con la familia unos 6 días, solo para asegurarse de que todos calzaran perfectamente.

¿volveré a verte?. Preguntó Seyka a la peliplateada que tenía los ojos rosados –si, claro cariño, vendré a verte, siempre en luna nueva, o cuando me llames por teléfono, aquí está mi número. Dijo dándole un papelito.

\- ¡muchas gracias Luna!¡eres mi angelita de la guarda!. Dijo Seyka feliz.

-y tu mi niña favorita. Dijo Luna, Milo la quitó del medio –ya, ya, acaparas a mi hermanita lince. Dijo falsamente ofendido, Luna le dio la espalda.

-nos vemos escorpión. Dijo justo antes de irse.

Llegó a Rosan, se quitó la armadura y la máscara, se metió en la casa sin decir mas, allí, encontró a una niña.

¿tu quien eres?. Le preguntó.

Me llamo Shunrey. Dijo la pequeña asustada –ajá ¿Qué haces aquí?. Le preguntó.

-soy la nueva hijita del maestro. Dijo la pequeña con calma, Luna asintió.

-bien, cariño, dame un minuto y después de que me bañe, coma y descanse, te vendré a hacer compañía. Shunrey asintió, Luna le acarició la cabeza y se fue a dar una merecida ducha.

Pasó al menos 3 días en casa, conversando con su maestro, con Shunrey y su maestra, jugaba con la niña y cuidaba de ella, sabía que cuando fuera a Japón, su maestra lo haría por ella, la pequeña era feliz, Luna se sentó un día a hablar con el maestro.

-hija, necesito que vayas a la otra punta del país, en Bei Yin, te está esperando otro de los caballeros de bronce. Luna se levantó, se envolvió con su cosmos y salió a toda carrera tras asentir.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola ¡hooola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial ¡acá hay!¡otro capi de la historia!.

El quiere a Saory, pero creo que ustedes y yo, nunca lo vimos tratar a los chicos como hijos, aunque si, como personas y eso ya es decir mucho, aunque no habla demasiado bien, la separación de Seya y Seyka, mis disculpas si le agarran idea al señor Quido.

¡muchas gracias por leer!¡son el motor de mi mundo!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un espectacular REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, qiero llenar los huecos.

Shiryu.

Ese año, las lluvias habían sido tristemente célebres por su copiosidad, por su fuerza y su destructividad, el pequeño pueblo, donde un niño lloraba sobre un árbol, estaba destruído por el agua, Shyriu lloraba con miedo, con mucho miedo pero con la certeza de que alguien lo cuidaba, por un momento, cuando estubo hundido, cuando creía que moría por primera vez, había visto a una niña flotando, una hermosa niña de cabellos morados y ojos azules, parecía no pertenecer, al agua obscura y fangosa que la rodeaba.

-por favor, resiste. Pidió la niña a su mente, el la miraba, a pesar, de querer cerrar los ojos por entero.

-busca la manera de vivir, ya vienen por ti. Aseguró la pequeña, Shyriu asintió, fue en ese momento, cuando chocó con ese árbol, al que se aferró como un náufrago a la orilla, se montó y rogó a la niña que lo ayudara, fue cuando lo vio, una cola fuxia.

\- ¡socorro!. Gritó en chino cantonés - ¡socorro!. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta lo imposible, al ver a la muchacha, a la hermosa muchacha, llena de barro, con un vestido fuxia, que iba desde sus hombros hacia abajo, debía terminar en esa magnífica cola que había visto.

-hola. Dijo ella en chino mandarín, el negó.

-no te entiendo. Dijo el pequeño con miedo –tranquilo. Dijo la muchacha cambiando el idioma.

-ya estás a salvo, yo vine por ti. Dijo con calma, Shiryu vio detrás de ella, a la niña pelimorada.

-buena suerte, Shiryu. Dijo mientras sonreía.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?. Preguntó –dame la mano y cierra los ojos. Dijo la muchacha con calma, Shiryu clavó sus ojos en los de ella.

-está bien. Dijo finalmente, ella asintió, el cerró los ojos y le tomó la mano, se asustó al sentirse sumergido, pero rápidamente, la sensación se fue, al sentirse en brazos de la muchacha,que nadó impulsada por su cola, no supo cuanto nadó, mas si sintió el instante en el que pasaron de agua Sucia a limpia, luego, cuando pasaron de agua dulce a salada. Y finalmente, cuando llegaron a una playa.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?. Preguntó Shiryu –en Japón. Respondió Luna.

\- ¿Qué hacemos en Japón?. Preguntó Shiryu –pues, acá será tu nuevo hogar. Dijo la muchacha con calma, Shiryu miró sorprendido como de la hermosa cola, que la muchacha mostraba con orgullo, salió un hermoso vestido, ella estaba descalza, Shyriu la miró.

\- ¿puedes darte la vuelta?. Pidió, el pequeño obedeció, cuando lo hizo, la chica tenía una armadura azul eléctrico y una máscara plateada con detalles egipcios.

\- ¿Qué eres?. Preguntó el pequeño pelinegro curioso –soy una sirena y amazona de Athena, me llamo Luna de Lince. Dijo la muchacha con calma, le extendió la mano.

-vamos, tienes que tomar un baño. Dijo Luna, Shyriu asintió y una vez mas, le tomó la mano.

Estaban nuevamente en el hotel donde una vez,se habían quedado Seya y Seika –señorita sirena. Dijo Shyriu - ¿por que antes cuando fue por mi no usaba máscara y ahora si la usa?. Ella sonrió.

-porque cuando tengo mi armadura o mi traje de entrenamiento debo usarla para demostrar que estoy trabajando. Dijo con calma.

-ya veo. Dijo Shiryu con calma, tenía un millón de preguntas mas.

-señorita sirena. Dijo una vez mas.

\- ¿si cariño?. Preguntó Luna - ¿van a quererme en mi nueva casa?. Preguntó el pequeño, Luna se callóun momento.

-yo…creo que si cielo, oh ¡que despistada! No se como te llamas. El le sonrió, le faltaban 2 dientes.

-me llamo Shyriu Chen. Dijo con calma, Luna asintió –es un placer, querido Shiryu. Dijo feliz, el asintió.

\- ¿señorita sirena?. Preguntó el - ¿si?. Preguntó ella.

\- ¿puedo pedir algo de comer?. Cuestionó la criatura –claro, y no me llames señorita sirena, mi nombre es Luna. El asintió y fue hacia el teléfono, Luna suspiró, tomó su celular y marcó.

-hai. Dijo Mitsumasa una vez mas –señor Quido, ya tengo al siguiente niño. Dijo Luna con calma.

\- ¿tiene carga?. Preguntó el hombre mayor - ¿carga? No lo entiendo señor ¿Qué quiere decir con carga?. Preguntó la chica.

-hermanos no llamados al cosmos. Luna apretó la mano, clavándose las uñas en la palma.

-no señor. Dijo con voz falsamente dulce, el asintió.

-entonces, la veo a las 4 del día de mañana señorita Artemissia. Dijo y colgó, Luna dio un grito ahogado de indignación y lanzó el aparato con fuerza a la pared, lo recoió compungida.

-el maestro va a matarme, es el tercer celular que me cargo en menos de un mes, pero ¡no soporto a ese maldito viejo!. Dijo la lince mas que enojada, Shiryu regresó a la sala y se sentó en la mesa, jugaba feliz de la vida moviendo los pies.

Me di cuenta de que no tienes ropa cariño, así que:saldré a comprarte algo, por favor, espérame aquí y ve toda la tele que quieras. Shiryu asintió contento, una sonrió, se quitó la máscara, apareció un vestido de escamas, se puso unos zapatos, tomó un bolso y salió del cuarto, cerrando con seguro.

Llegó a la recepción, se encaminó al escritorio, allí, un muchacho hacía crucigramas entretenido de la vida.

-buenas tardes Sanosuke. Dijo la muchacha, el peliverde de ojos rojos, sonrió.

-buenas tardes señorita Artemissia ¿en que puedo ayudarle?preguntó solícito, Luna sonrió, adquirió un doble timbre en su voz imperceptible para los humanos varones.

-verás: necesito ayuda. Dijo ella, Sanosuke la miraba, con la mirada cristalizada.

-mi hermanito está allí en mi cuarto, no puedo llevarlo porque tubimos un horrible accidente de carro antes de llegar a la ciudad, no tiene nada de ropa y yo voy a buscársela ¿tu podrás hecharle un ojito? Nada que te distráiga demasiado. Un suave meneo de pestañas y el doble timbre en su voz, hace maravillas con un chico, Sanosuke la miraba, con la mirada totalmente cristalizada.

-claro señorita Artemissia, será todo un placer cuidar a su hermanito. Dijo el en tono sumiso, Luna sonrió y le lanzó un beso, se alejó del escritorio.

-eres un encanto. Dijo la muchacha yéndose, el recepcionista parpadeó feliz, muy feliz como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

-Luna, Lunita, Lunera, vi lo que hiciste y fue brillante. Dijo una voz detrás de ella, Luna se dio la vuelta, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, con pantalones negro con morado y top blanco, con chaqueta de cuero y cabello morado a juego, se hallaba Kim, estrella celeste de la habilidad.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí hermana?. Preguntó Luna divertida –la aspirante de mandrágora es japonesa y heme aquí. Dijo Kim con calma.

-ya veo. Dijo Luna - ¿y tu? Te juro que no perdí las clases de geografía, el santuario tuyo queda hacia el otro lado. Dijo Kim señalando la dirección de Europa, Luna sonrió.

-bueno Kim, verás que eso es un secreto de estado. Dijo –vamos Luna, dime y yo te contaré un secreto de estado. Dijo Kim.

-olvídalo hermana, no puedo. Dijo Luna –anda, solo un ssecretito. Dijo Kim, Luna negó.

-déjalo así. Dijo zanjando la discusión –bien, de acuerdo, por ahora lo dejaré así, pero lo averigüaré, te lo prometo. Luna sacudió su cabello.

\- ¿A dónde vas Luna?. Preguntó Kim –al centro por un poco de ropa infantil ¿quieres venir?. Preguntó Luna.

-por que no. Dijo Kim bajando los brazos y poniéndose a la par de su hermana, Luna sonrió.

-bien, andando. Dijo y ambas se fueron al centro caminando.

Cuando Luna volvió, lo hizo con la ropa requerida y un gran chocolate, se sorprendió mucho al ver a Shiryu con un game boy.

¿y eso?. Preguntó la chica anonadada.

-me lo regaló el joven Sanosuke. Dijo Shiryu feliz –huy, se me fue un poco la mano. Dijo Luna un poco sonrojada - ¿de que hablas Luna?. Preguntó Shiyriu.

De nada cielo, de nada, vamos para que duermas ¿si?. Propuso la lince, el niño asintió y se fue con ella al cuarto feliz, cuando Luna lo hubo arropado, se fue a la terraza a vver el mar y el astro que le daba nombre.

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, se llevó a Shiryu a dar una vuelta por Tokio, el niño se lo pasó en grande, cuando pasaron por una juguetería, Luna no tuvo el corazón para decirle que no a esa carita y compró el dragón de aquella película llamada corazón de dragón, Shiryu era un niño feliz y Luna, casi lloraba de la preocupación por ese niño y su futuro en aquella casa, sabía que el señor Quido no los maltrataba, pero ¿Qué del servicio? Había escuchado por casualidad, que Taxumi no era demasiado cariñoso con los niños.

-ya veremos que pasa. Se dijo cuando Shiryu la sacó de sus pensamientos y la llevó hasta el mcdonalds mas cercano, se sentaron y comieron, a las 4 de la tarde, estaban en el hhotel, cuando Luna le dijo a Shiryu que lo iban a adoptar, se pasó media hora preguntando ¿Quién es mi papá? Con esa paciencia infinita que tienen los pequeños.

\- ¿te parece si jugamos a que haces silencio y yo te lo señalo?. Preguntó Luna, Shiryu asintió, gracias a Athena, no hubo que esperar demasiado, Mitsumasa llegó casi enseguida.

-Shiryu, este es tu…padre adoptivo, el señor Mitsumasa. Dijo Luna –un placer señor padre, me llamo Shiryu Chen. Dijo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa, Taxumi, miró al niño.

-llévalo al carro Taxumi. Dijo Mitsumasa, el mayordomo asintió.

-dígale al maestro que agradezco a los niños que ha enviado para el cuidado de mi querida Saory. Luna asintió.

-se lo diré señor Quido. Dijo –muchas gracias. Dijo Mitsumasa, hizo un gesto de cabeza y el se fue, Luna lanzó una perla miel al carro, lorando, ni siquiera la habían dejado despedirse, ellos no sabrían de ella, porque era peligroso que supieran y estaba prohibido por ahora, con ese pensamiento, Luna muy alicaída regresó al hotel.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero el inicio de primavera digo, de verano las tome con buen pie y la pronta celebración del 24 de junio, en fin, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Otro relleno, para justificar como este pequeño salvó la vida de un naufrágeo seguro.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un muy buen REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, intento que tengan mas amor hacia la serie y sus personajes.

Hyoga.

Luna, estaba una vez mas en los 5 picos, en su cuarto, pensando en que no podría seguir haciendo eso, ese señor le caía tan mal, pero tan mal, peor que un dolor de muelas con dolor de estómago, Luna suspiró, cerró los ojos, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-hija ¿puedo hablar contigo?. Preguntó el maestro vía cosmos.

-iré enseguida, anciano maestro. Dijo ella, se levantó de la cama y salió, encontró al pequeño Okko sentado al frente del maestro.

\- ¿puedes ir a jugar con Shunrey querido Okko?el niño asintió.

-maestro ¿me llamaba?. Preguntó Luna que fue saludada con un gesto de cabeza por parte del pequeño, el viejo anciano asintió.

-querida, te he notado muy triste, desde que estás buscando a los chicos. Luna asintió, tragó saliva.

-maestro…yo no me siento bien, con esto, ya que, le estoy haciendo demasiado daño a los niños, he tenido que borrarles la memoria, a todos, no puedo seguir haciendo esto. Dijo ella con tristeza, el maestro suspiró.

\- ¿sabes cual es la función de las tormentas hija mía?. Preguntó el anciano.

-si maestro, fortalecer el grano y librarlo de la mala hierba. Respondió la muchacha con simpleza, el maestro asintió.

-eso mismo se aplica al dolor, es necesario para fortalecer el carácter. Dijo el con calma.

-reafirmar la discimplina, todos tenemos que aprender a trabajar con lo que nos toca, hasta que podamos llegar al nivel que queremos, sabes que por ahora no puedo dejar que te recuerden, es peligroso para ti por Ares, sabe que puedes sellarlo y no quiero que corras riesgos. Luna asintió.

-maestro, yo se, pero quisiera que fuera el mínimo, me destroza el corazón que pasen tanto trabajo. Dijo la peliplateada afligida.

-querida mía, quiero que sepas que los 2 tipos de vida tienen su encanto. Dijo el anciano - ¿a cual encanto se refiere?. Preguntó Luna.

-al encanto de vivir el sufrimiento justo para crecer y el de sobreponerse a demasiado para buscar tu camino y ser feliz. Luna lo miró.

-nadie pasa por pruebas que no sea capaz de manejar y soportar, los 2 lados de la vida, son necesarios conocerlos para saber que e una u otra forma, todos llegamos al puerto elegido y cultivamos el amor y otras cualidades importantes ¿serías la misma tu si tu padre no te hubiera abandonado?. La lince lo meditó.

-no señor, sería distinta. Dijo - ¿de que te sirvió todo lo que pasaste?. Preguntó el anciano maestro –para saber que quien te quiere, te quiere con todo, que lo que todos dice que es malo, no necesariamente lo es. Luna sonrió.

-a mi me hubiera gustado una vida como la de Michel y Sergei. Dijo –todos, pero pudiste levantarte y alcanzar el amor, lograste el objetivo, ser feliz con todos los pros y contras o en tu caso, con todos los contras y pros, recuerda que la vida, se compone tanto de momentos malos como de los buenos, los buenos, se disfruta, los malos, se aprende. La muchacha asintió.

-si te hace feliz, puedes ir a cuidar de los chicos, una vez los hayas entregado todos. Dijo el anciano.

\- ¿de verdad podré?. Preguntó –así es. Dijo el, Luna sonrió.

\- ¡gracias maestro!.exclamó feliz abrazándolo, repentinamente, el anciano maestro abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¡rápido Luna!¡debes irte!¡debes irte a Rusia!¡ve por el agua!¡es mas seguro!. La muchacha no tubo tiempo de discutir, se lanzó en picado al agua, mientras lo hacía, su hermosa cola de sirena se hizo presente, salió a toda velocidad hacia el río, de allí al mar, de zopetón, el agua se puso mas helada, encontró por fin lo que buscaba, cuerpos congelados, flotaban ante ella, Luna los evadió con facilidad, vio lo que buscaba, un pequeño niño rubio junto a una mujer.

-mami, ya van a venir por nosotros. Dijo el niño –mami, ya va a llegar un barco. Aseguró, con su manito casi congelada, le acarició el cabello a su madre, la cual, no se movió, Luna salió del otro lado.

-hola pequeño. El niño abrió mucho los ojos y dio un grito desolador.

\- ¡no me comas!¡por favor!. Pidió –pero si no aba a comerte, me llamo Luna y me enviaron por ti. Dijo la mujer con calma.

\- ¡mami!¡mami!¡mira!¡llegó ayuda!. Exclamó el niño moviendo a su madre, pero esta, no se movió, ni respondió.

-mami, porfa, mami. Dijo el rubio –cariño, ya no está aquí. Dijo Luna con calma, dejó caer con cuidado una perla naranja que hizo un cofre donde guardó el cuerpo de la madre del niño, Hyoga lloraba, totalmente desconsolado.

-ven conmigo. Dijo Luna –vamos a casa. Agregó - ¿Qué voy a hacer sin mamá?¿quien va a cuidar de mi?. Se preguntaba en voz alta, la sirena lo abrazó.

-vamos a casa, mi pequeño. Dijo ella con dobe timbre, el asintió con los ojos cristalizados, se aferró a Luna y ella, con pesar y dolor, se hundió en las aguas.

-no te habría llamado de no ser necesario. Dijo la peliplateada abriendo la puerta, el peliazul que estaba del otro lado, enfundado en una armadura dorada asintió.

-no hay problema Luna, sabes que puedes llamarme cuando quieras. Dijo Camus, Luna le sonrió, el solo hizo un gesto de cabeza y entró, se puso a trabajar en el pequeño, atendiendo la hipotermia en el acto.

-mama, mama. Llamaba el pequeño –tendremos que cuidarlo al menos un día. Dijo Camus, Luna no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a ayudarlo.

En cuanto estubo mejor, el santo de acuario se fue, Hyoga abrió los ojos - ¿mama?. Preguntó –no Hyoga, soy yo, la sirena. Dijo Luna en impecable ruso.

-señorita sirena ¿Qué va a ser de mi?. Preguntó –te van a adoptar cariño, estaba esperando que te despertaras para que fuéramos a buscarte algo de ropa. Dijo la sirena, el asintió.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?. Preguntó Hyoga –en Japón, tu nuevo papi está acá. Dijo ella con calma.

\- ¿va a quererme?. Preguntó –seguro que si, eres un chico encantador, vamos, para que comas y tomes un baño. Dijo Luna guiñándole el ojo, Hyoga asintió.

-gracias señorita sirena ¿tiene un nombre?. Preguntó –Luna, me llamo Luna. Dijo laa muchacha con calma.

Tras el niño bañarse y asicalarse, comieron en el comedor de la swite y luego, bajaron, salieron del hotel y fueron a comprar un par de cosas, mientras Hyoga veía maravillado los juguetes, Luna sacó su celular.

-si lo rompo, mejor ni pensar. Dijo la amazona marcando al señor Quido –hai. Dijo el japonés.

-señor Quido, ya tengo al siguiente niño. Dijo la muchacha, el asintió.

-perfecto, iré por el a las 8. dijo y sin mas, colgó.

-seré feliz cuando termine de ver a este viejo cacatúo por siempre jamás. Dijo la muchacha, suspiró al tiempo que Hyoga llegaba.

\- ¿podemos ir por un helado?. Preguntó el niño con ilusión, Luna asintió, le regaló una gran sonrisa y se lo llevó a la heladería.

A las 8, estaban Luna e Hyoga sentados en una banqueta, esperaban en un jardín de esos de paseo, el niño jugaba feliz de la vida, cuando la muchacha miró hacia la entrada del parque, llegó la limusina, Luna paró a Hyoga mientras los 2 hombres se bajaban.

-vamos cariño. Le dijo, se acercaron a la puerta del parque, miraron a los señores, que los miraban.

\- ¿este es?. Preguntó Mitsumasa, Luna asintió.

-así es. Dijo la muchacha –andando hijo. Dijo el viejo tomándole la mano al niño, Luna se dio una vuelta, lanzándole una perla azul, para borrarle la memoria al chiquitín.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola ¡hola mis queridas segguidoras! espero todas anden genial en este juernes, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Rellenando otro huequito, espero les guste.

Los poderes de Luna de lince y Kim de amu nam, son la mayoría de mi amiga tsukkimeprincess, qien me donó a la santa y la espectro, si le añado alguno, ya saben que es de los que le creé basados en los que ella me dio.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un estupendo REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, intento que disfruten este invento mío.

Shun e Ikki.

Kim de amun nam, caminaba por la selva amazónica, estaba segura de que la encontraría, esa vez si lo haría, sentía que estaba sobre la pista correcta,cuando escuchó un susurro en el medio de la nada, se dio la vuelta.

-señor Tanatos. Dijo –querida niño, no habría venido a buscarte si no fuera necesario. Dijo el dios de la muerte, ella lo miró.

-esñor, esta vez, estoy bajo la pista correcta. dijo la muchacha –no lo creo hija. Dijo el.

-no siento el cosmos de mi señora Perséfone por acá, vamos. Kim miró su alrededor.

-quizás, esté escondido. Dijo la muchacha –espectro. Llamó el dios.

-si señor. Dijo ella desapareciendo en las sombras junto a el.

Kim estaba de rodillas, en frente del trono de Pandora –mi señorita Pandora. Dijo la muchacha.

-Kim de amun nam, estrella celeste de la habilidad, mano izquierda del inframundo, necesito un favor de ti. La muchacha de rodillas, alzó la cabeza.

-he encontrado la vasija perfecta para el alma de mi señor Hades. Dijo, Kim parpadeó, su cabello cambiando de color, aunque por el casco, no se notaba.

-mi señora ¿Por qué mi señor Hades no utiliza su cuerpo?. Preguntó la muchacha.

-porque aún está débil, después de la última guerra santa, su batalla como Alone, debilitó mucho el cuerpo de nuestro señor Hades y hasta que se recupere, necesita otro, otro que ya ha sido elegido. Kim asintió.

-mande y yo obedezco mi señora. Dijo la muchacha.

-encontré el alma mas pura de esta era, nada mas y nada menos, que este muchacho, el destinado a Andrómeda. Dijo Pandora, con una nota de su lira, hizo aparecer una imagen de Shun, Kim tragó saliva.

-mi, mi señora. dijo Kim anonadada.

\- ¿podrás cumplir con lo que se te pide amu nam?. Preguntó Pandora, Kim asintió.

-si mi señora, si. Dijo la muchacha.

-entonces: ponte de pie que partimos a Japón. Dijo Pandora sin mas, Kim asintió y ambas desaparecieron en las sombras.

Desde que llegó a China proveniente de Rusia, Luna había llorado, si que había llorado, toda esa tristeza, ese dolor, ese sufrimiento, esa desolación, la llevaba tatuada a fuego en la piel, no se le quitaba, había estado muy triste, cambiando sus ojos de color a Negro, se encerraba en su cuarto, día si y día también, le tocaron la puerta.

-pase. Dijo Luna, Shunrey entró.

-Luna, te llama el maestro. dijo la pequeña, la muchacha asintió, se lavó la cara y salió del cuarto, tras ponerse la máscara.

-querida niña, has ido a demasiados parajes tristes en estosúltimos días. Dijo el anciano maestro, lo se, yo…ha sido demasiado para mi, tanta muerte, tanto dolor. El asintió.

-aún, hay varios lugares a donde debes ir, los aspirantes de Andrómeda y fénix ya aparecieron. Luna suspiró, el maestro se levantó de la posición en la que estaba, dejando su espíritu allí o una parte del mismo, sería mejor decir, que se veía como el original, Luna se agachó y ambos se abrazaron.

-ya pronto terminará mi niña, te lo prometo. Dijo el maestro, Luna asintió, aferró su abrazo y se lo devolvió con fuerza, dejando verter todo ese dolor que sentía, el anciano maestro la cubrió con su cosmos, para ayudarla a disipar las emociones que el naufrágeo le había dejado.

-me iré enseguida. Dijo la lince, el asintió, le sonrió, le quitó la máscara para secarle las lágrimas, Luna sonrió.

-gracias maestro, es como un padre para mi. dijo mientras se volvía a calzar la máscara, llamaba su armadura y desaparecía en un destello azul.

En la región de Osaka, un fuerte terremoto había caído, de 9.5 había caído, volviendo a ñicos la casa de los Shíshio, los 2 hermanos estaban vivos de milagro, una chica pelimorada los había ayudado a salir, Ikki, llevaba a su hermano pequeño en brazos, tenía unos 3 años, el bebé solo lloraba y lloraba.

-ya vamos a conseguir comida, no desesperes Shun. Dijo con calma el peliazul,seguía caminando con el bebé, cuando vio un destello azul, Ikki aferró mas a su hermanito.

-tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño. Le dijo la muchacha - ¡quien eres y que quieres!. Exclamó Ikki la pregunta.

-me llamo Luna de lince, soy la mensajera de la diosa Athena y he venido por ti. Le dijo al niño.

-por ti y por tu hermano. Dijo ella estudiando los ojos del niño, el cual, se relajó al estudiar la máscara de la muchacha.

-Luna, Lunita, Lunera. Dijo una voz, esa voz, Luna se puso delante de los chicos, para protegerlos.

-Kim, vete de aquí, ellos no son tu problema. Dijo la santa, la espectro negó.

-creo que si es mi problema. Dijo Kim con calma –mi señorita Pandora, necesita hablar con ese pequeñito. Dijo la espectro, señalando al bultito que Ikki llevaba en brazos.

-no lo permitiré ¡mirada del lince!. lanzó, de repente, Kim quedó paralizada, Ikki abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¡no te quedes aquí como un pasmarote!¡vete!. Rugió Luna, Ikki asintió y se fue corriendo con Shun, un brillo morado despertó a la lince del susto con los niños,se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡laser espectral!. Lanzó el poderoso rayo morado con Negro, Luna rodó por el suelo para evitarlo.

\- ¡garras eléctricas!. Lanzó Luna - ¡sombra espectral!. Lanzó Kim, fundiéndose con las sombras, Luna rió.

-hermana, vas a esconderte el resto de la pelea. Dijo socarrona –no Lunita, voy a dejarte inutilizada mientras mi señorita Pandora haga lo que tiene que hacer con ese bebé tan dulce. Dijo.

\- ¿Qué tiene que hacer tu señorita Pandora con mi santo?. Preguntó Luna, Kim rió.

-lo siento hermana, no puedo decirte nada. Dijo la espectro con falso risueño.

\- ¡impulso felino!. Lanzó Luna para dejar inutilizada a Kim de un golpe eléctrico - ¡fuego invernal!. Lanzó la espectro, Luna dio un paso hacia atras, solo para ganar un poco de tiempo.

\- pared de voltajes!. Lanzó Luna, una pared azul eléctrico con forma de diamantes, se dejó ver, Kim se sorprendió.

\- ¡detuviste mi técnica!. Exclamó –no solo haré eso¡te regresaré el favor!¡sabiduría felina!. lanzó Luna, se vio una manada de linces, el jefe, corrió hacia Kim y la embistió, una vez, el efecto cesó, la espectro se puso de pie y se lanzó sobre la lince, se agarraron a golpes, de manera certera y feróz, Kim quedó arriba.

-perdiste Luna, como hace años. Luna se dio la vuelta y quedó como dominante.

-no lo creo hermanita. Kim rió.

-la mas pequeña eres tu Lunita. Dijo Kim con calma, Luna y ella, siguieron rodando por el suelo, cuando repentinamente, Kim se detuvo.

\- ¡ilusión del laverno!. lanzó, Luna se vio de repente, en el medio del mar.

\- ¡maldita sea Kim!¡donde estás!. rugió, la risa de Kim, se escuchó por todos lados y por ninguno a la vez.

-Luna, no te preocupes, ya todo está hecho. Dijo la voz antes de desaparecer, Luna se vio en el medio del paraje, corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban los niños, los encontró, Shun lloraba, Ikki estaba debilitado pero sujetaba a su hermanito con firmeza.

\- ¡Ikki!¡Shun!. exclamó Luna.

-Lu. Na. Dijo Ikki antes de desmayarse, Luna sujetó a Shun, se hechhó a la espalda a Ikki y corrió a velocidad del sonido hacia el hotel.

Luna pasó toda la noche, cuidando de los niños, pasó así, al menos 2 días mas, cuando vio el collar de Shun con el colgante, sus bellos se levantaron.

-esto no es bueno, nada bueno. Dijo la lince mientras suspiraba, pasó los dedos por el mismo.

-Hades ¿esta es la de?. Comenzó a preguntarse Luna, cuando sintió, un rayo morado que impactaba en su frente, rompiendo su máscara a la mitad.

-maldita Pandora. Dijo –si no hubiera tenido mi máscara, me habría borrado la memoria. Susurró Luna.

-mejor ni lo para si, miró al pequeño que había abierto sus ojos verdes y la miraba con emoción, Luna le sonrió y le cantó una nana, mientras preparaba los alimentos, dio de comer al bebé, cuando terminaba eso y se isponía a cambiarlo, Ikki llegó.

-nos salvaste. Dijo –si, hice todo lo posible ¿recuerdas algo Ikki?. Preguntó la muchacha –no demasiado. Dijo el niño, ella asintió.

-ve y come algo. dijo la muchacha señalando los platos, Ikki asintió y se sentó a comer.

-bien, cuando termines vamos a ir a comprar ropa, para que tengan, estuvimos acá al menos 4 días, necesitamos algo de luz solar. Dijo Luna, Ikki asintió, terminó de comer y acto segguido, fue con Luna y el bebé a comprar cosas.

La pasaron bien, realmente bien, comprando ropa, en la noche, comieron una deliciosa y volvieron al hotel, a la mañana siguiente, pizza Luna despertó con buen ánimo, tomó su celular, el cual, había dejado olvidado a propósito.

-señor Quido, ya tengo a los otros 2 niños. dijo la muchacha.

\- ¿los 2 poseen cosmos?. Preguntó el anciano –si, así es. Dijo la muchacha.

-iré por ellos esta noche. Dijo el señor Quido, Luna asintió audiblemente mientras el celular colgaba, Ikki la llamó.

-hola Luna ¿podemos ir de paseo?. preguntó –claro cariño ¿A dónde quieres ir?. Preguntó la lince.

\- ¿podemos ir a un parque de diversiones?. Preguntó Ikki con ilusión, Luna asintió.

-andando. Dijo la muchacha con entusiasmo.

Luna la pasó bien, en ese parque de Tokio, viendo a Ikki montarse en cuanta cosa existía, si se indignó un poco ante los comentarios de madre soltera, loca descerebrada y pobrecita ella, tan joven y con la vida arruinada.

-como les gusta juzgar sin conocer. Dijo Luna, bufó.

-son de lo peor, realmente. Dijo mirando a Ikki que se divertía de lo lindo.

\- ¡Luna mira!mira!¡mírame!. exclamaba el pequeño.

\- ¡te veo cielo!¡Shun y yo te vemos!. Exclamó la muchacha con alegría, disfrutando junto a los hermanos del parque.

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, el señor Quido llegó por los niños, Luna lanzó una perla para borrar los recuerdos de Ikki, Luna suspiró.

-bueno, hay cosas peores. Dijo con calma, recogió sus cosas y se fue de regreso a China, con un peso en el corazón, por los pequeños niños de bronce.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial ¡acá tienen!¡otro capi de la historia!.

Oh si acercándonos al maltrato de los chicos de bronce, pienso que esto explica la actitud de Jabu.

Ah por cierto, la metamorfosis de los hombres lobo la tomé de crepúsculo, pueden transformarse en mi caso por mordida o de nacimiento y las mujeres, no son finales genéticos.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un maravilloso REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero explicar cosas y entretenerlas.

Los demás Chicos de bronce.

Luna volvió a China, tras haber entregado a los hermanos de bronce, se sentó en su cama y suspiró –ya falta menos. Se dijo a si misma, se acostó sobre la misma, llenando su almohada con su largo y plateado cabello.

¿Qué habrá querido Kim con Shun?. Se preguntó mirando al techo, cerró los ojos.

-hace siglos que Hades no usa su propio cuerpo, hace siglos que perdió su humanidad. Dijo la lince con calma.

-oh…no puede ser. Dijo la muchacha abriendo los ojos que el día de hoy, estaban verdes esmeraldas.

-Kim…Pandora. Dijo la muchacha apretando los dientes y los puños.

-serán las 2 unas… comenzó, de inmediato vio una perla morada, Luna abrió los ojos y salió corriendo hacia fuera, pasó por el lado del maestro como una centella.

No, no vas a alcanzarme. Dijo Luna a la perla que la seguía como una bala, la cola de Luna, se colocó al contacto con el agua, la chica nadó y nadó, seguida por la perla, en un momento dado, la corriente la atrapó, fue ese el momento, en el que la perla entró en su garganta, Luna sintió que perdió la voz, se asustó, pero de inmediato, escuchó la voz de Kim.

No podrás revelar el secreto. Susurró la voz de Kim –hasta que la sangre de Athena, sea derramada, por la intervención de Hades y conozcas el arayashiki, hasta ese momento, cuando pienses en decir el secreto, te quedarás muda y no recuperarás la voz, hasta que dejes de pensar en eso. La risa de Kim cerró el conjuro.

\- ¡maldita bruja!. Rugió la peliplateada, en ese momento, la corriente la arrastró muy, muy lejos.

-señorita, señorita. Dijo una voz de niño,Luna abrió los ojos, miró al pequeño que se hallaba a su lado.

\- ¿está bien señorita?. Preguntó el niño, ella asintió confusa.

-si, si desde luego. Dijo la muchacha –que bueno. Dijo el pequeño.

\- ¿Qué haces tu acá pequeño?. Preguntó Luna –vivo acá. Dijo el niño, tenía un acento muy simpático en su español.

\- ¿acá en Colombia?. Preguntó Luna –así es. Dijo el pequeño.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?. Preguntó Luna con curiosidad –Nachi, Nachi Vargas. Dijo el niño.

\- ¿Por qué vives acá Nachi?. preguntó Luna con curiosidad –porque mi casa se quemó y no tengo padres. Dijo el niño a la defensiva.

\- ¿Por qué no estás en un horfanato?. Preguntó Luna con calma.

-porque allá me tratan muy mal señorita. Dijo el pequeño, Luna asintió.

-debes venir conmigo, es importante. Dijo la muchacha - ¿Qué es usted señorita?¿por que lleva ese vestido?¿como llegó acá?. Preguntó el pequeño Ichi.

-bueno, soy una sirena, llegué acá, nadando, huía de algo. dijo Luna con calma, levantó la cola, Ichi la miró anonadado.

-uau ¡es una Sirena de verdad!. Exclamó anonadado.

-entonces ¿vendrás conmigo?. Le preguntó Luna.

\- ¡tu eres los ojos de la señorita de pelo morado?. Preguntó el pequeño, Luna lo miró anonadada.

-la señorita de pelo morado me dijo, que sus ojos vendrían por mi, que ella me llevaría a cumplir mi destino y que no sería humana. Dijo el pequeño con calma, Luna asintió, no pudo dejar de ver la cara del niño.

-Ichi ¿Qué te pasó cariño?. Preguntó ella con dulzura, Ichi bajó la cabeza.

-mi tío Pancho, no me quería era un sacerdote fanático, como esos de la inkisitón. Dijo el niño.

-inquisición. Dijo Luna con calma –bueno, mis padres siempre fueron abiertos y cuando les hablé de la niña del pelo morado, dijeron que era una buena noticia, pero a mi tío no le gustó, dijo que era una zorra del infierno y que yo, era un hijo del diablo, hijo maldito. El pequeño se interrumpió, era obvio que la historia lo perturbaba mucho.

-me lanzó ácido de batería, mi papá era mecánico, se enfadó y luego, pelearon, rompieron un candelabro, pegó en una cortina y la casa ardió, a ellos no les importó, siguieron peleando, cuando papá le dijo a mamá que me sacara, ella lo hizo, me quedé afuera y cuando ella volvió a entrar,simplemente no salió mas. Dijo el pequeño acongojado.

-que feo, lo siento mucho. Dijo Luna –los vecinos llamaron a una ambulancia y me llevaron al hospital, lueo al horfanato y me escapé y acá estoy. Dijo el pequeño.

-ya veo. Dijo Luna, el asintió.

-pues si, me iré con usted. Dijo el niño feliz.

-cuanto me alegra. Dijo Luna –sujétame la mano. El pequeño lo hizo, llegaron al Japón en poco tiempo.

Luna llevó a Ichi a un hotel, lo dejó durmiendo y llamó al maestro.

-que curioso. Dijo el anciano –yo iba a enviarte por el esta tarde. Ella rió.

-Kim ya lo hizo por usted maestro. Dijo con calma –no entiendo porqué Kim te lanzó una perla rosada. Dijo el maestro Dohko, fue en un instante, la garganta de Luna se cerró con una fuerte picazón, al recordar el conjuro de Kim.

\- ¿Luna?¿hija?¿estás allí?. Luna hizo un ruidito raro, algo parecido a un "zzzkkkkssssss"; el anciano maestro, del otro lado, abrió los ojos, conocía el significado de ese ruidito.

-Luna, hija, cálmate. Dijo, ella, comenzó a respirar con un poco mas de calma.-deja de pensar en aquello que no puedes decirme, basta con saber que tu hermana te bloqueó alguna información. Ella asintió audiblemente.

-así es. Dijo finalmente.

-bien, entrega a Ichi al señor Wuido y ve por el siguiente niño, está en Nagasaki. La muchacha arió los ojos.

\- ¿Nagasaki maestro?. Preguntó –así es, su avión tuvo un accidente, debes ir por el, de inmediato. Dijo.-pe,

pero Ichi está durmiendo maestro, aún no lo puedo entregar. Dijo la sirena conpunida.

-pues, ve por el siguiente, que lo siento en peligro. La muchacha asintió y colgó el teléfono, llamó a su armadura, que se materializó, se puso todo, máscara incluída y salió corriendo hacia Nagasahki.

-hum ¡desde cuando no teníamos un bocadillo tan delicioso!. Exclamó un hombre de rasgos inteligentes y ropas harapientas.

Déjeme en paz. Dijo el pequeño rubio de ojos azules –tranquilo niñito. dijo una mujer vestida como el hhombre.

-no va a dolerte demasiado. Al menos 20 sujetos, se acercaban al pequeño, comenzando a temblar y a sufrir espasmos, mostraron los dentes, temblaron mas fuertemente, su piel se desgarró por la mitad, sin sangre, sin nada, emergieron unos lobos, al momento en el que, iban a atacar al niño, una luz azul lo recogió, el pequeño se aferró a su salvadora.

-no dejes que me coman. Dijo el niño aterrorizado –Gambu, creí decirte que tenías prohibido acercarte a los humanos. Dijo la muchacha.

-no es tu territorio lince, fuera. Dijo el con su voz telepática de lobo –es mi terrtorio, es el mundo de los vivos y el, mi protegido. La loba, que estaba al lado del lobo alpha gruñó.

-no somos demonios para estar en el infierno, mujer y aunque, hayamos firmado la proclama de no cazar mas que a criaturas Malignas, no nos da la gana de seguirlas, amamos la carne humana y ese niño, se ve tan delicioso. Luna apretó los dientes.

\- ¡garras eléctricas!. Exclamó la lince, lanzándolas hacia los 20 lobos, tomó al pequeño mas fuerte en sus brazos y corrió a toda velocidad, pero los lobos, los rodearon en un punto intermedio.

\- ¡danos al niño!. Rugió la manada –por favor, no me obliguen a hacerme un atuendo completo con su piel. Pidió Luna casi fastidiada.

\- ¡danos al niño!. Exclamaron todos los miembros de la manada.

\- ¡sabiduría felina!. Exclamó Luna, de un solo golpe, derrotó a los 20 miembros de la manada, la muchacha suspiró.

-los hombres lobo renegados, son un incordio. Dijo, el niño, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-tranquilo pequeño, ya se fueron. Dijo la muchacha con calma.

-muchas gracias por haberme salvado. Dijo el niño agradecido - ¿Cómo te llamas chiquitín?. Preguntó.

-soy Jabu Black, el jet de mi familia, se estrelló allá. Dijo señalando el punto por donde habían venido, Luna asintió.

\- ¿tu familia era socia de los estudios Disney en Tokio?. Preguntó Luna, el asintió.

-así es. Dijo el pequeño, ella suspiró.

-vamos cielo, tengo un nuevo hogar para ti. Dijo Luna, Jabu la miró.

\- ¿no me van a quitar mi dinero?. Preguntó - ¿Quiénes querrían quitártelo?. Preguntó Luna.

-mi papá me dijo que mi tío podría intentarlo, tuve un intento de secuestro y fue el. Luna aabrió los ojos detrás de su máscara.

\- ¿Por qué te lo dijo tu padre?. Preguntó –por si algo le pasaba, como esto. Dijo el niño, ella asintió.

-ya veo, no te rreocupes, yo lo arreglaré todo ¿vienes conmigo?. Preguntó Luna, Jabu asintió, ella lo aferró y se fueron hacia Tokio.

-sabes que estoy enfadada contigo. Le dijo Luna a su interlocutora, la voz, del otro lado de la línea, se rió con estridencia.

-no puedes pedir mas nada, es un secreto que debe quedarse entre nosotras. Luna gruñó.

-me vengaré. Dijo la lince, Kim rió una vez mas.

-no me llamas para decirme "me vengaré" ¿no es cierto?. Preguntó Kim divertida.-no, para eso no es, necesito un favor. Dijo Luna con calma.

\- ¿en que puedo servirte? Preguntó Kim –necesito que me ayudes a blindar legalmente a un niño llamado Jabu Black. Dijo Luna con calma.

\- ¿te refieres al niño de la familia Black Nagamura?. La menor asintió por el teléfono.

-veré que puedo hacer ¿blanco? O ¿Negro?. Preguntó Kim.

-negro, si no te importa, dudo mucho que con lo que Jabu me dijo, su padre le hubiera dejado algo a su tío, así que: mientras aparece el jet o sus cadáveres, el tipo podría intentar cambiar el testamento. Dijo Luna.

-bien, Negro entonces ¿Quién será el albacea?. Preguntó Kim.

-sabes, esa es una buena pregunta, déjame llamar y te llamo. Dijo Luna.

-excelente, iré averigguando, espero tu llamada. Dijo y colgó, Luna asintió,marcó.

-hola Luna. Saludó Beauty –hola Beauty ¿Cómo está?. Preguntó la muchacha.

-excelente, de lo mejor, Seyka es un ángel. Dijo la rubia.

-cuanto me alegro. Dijo Luna –pero no me llamas solo para saber de Seyka ¿correcto?. Preuntó Beauty con astucia, Luna rió nerviosamente.

-no, en efecto no. Dijo la muchacha - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?. Preguntó Beauty.

\- ¿conoces a los Black Nagamura?. Preguntó Luna –claro, son dueños de algunas tiendas y empresas muy importantes, van a participar en la construcción de disneyland Tokio dijo Beauty como entendida.

-estrellaron su avión. Dijo Luna con calma –su único hijo está conmigo y lo mas probable es que su tío haga alguna marramusia, el niño dice, que este, lo mandó a secuestrar. Beauty ahogó un grito.

-el niño es un santo ¿no es correcto?. Preguntó Beauty –así es, lo es. Dijo Luna.-

¿Qué quieres de mi?. Preguntó la rubia, la peliplateada sonrió.

-necesito que seas el albacea de Jabu hasta sus 18 años. Dijo Luna con calma.

-pe, pero Luna, no tengo la autoridad. Dijo Beauty –descuida, yo haré todo lo necesario ¿podrás ayudarme?. Preguntó Luna.

-si cariño, puedo ayudarte, el dinero es una de las razones mas comunes para matar a un niño. Luna asintió.

-me alegro mucho. Dijo, Beauty sonrió.

-bien, espero la llamada del abogado. Dijo la rubia, Luna asintió y colgó.

Luna una vez mas llamó a Kim, le dio el resultado de su conversación.

-excelente. Dijo la espectro contenta –te llamo cuando lo tenga todo resuelto. Dijo la mujer, colgó, Luna sonrió.

-gracias Kim. Dijo con dulzura - ¿para que son las hermanas?. Preguntó Kim colgando.

Luna llamó al señor Quido, le explicó la situación y e convino en ir a buscar a los niños, uno en la mañana y otro en la tarde, una vez mas, el recepcionista fue víctima de lospoderes de Luna, pues, ella sabía que era mas difícil borrar la memoria de los niños, si los 2 la conocían al tiempo, con Seya y Seyka fue fácil, el dolor de la pérdida la ayudó. Así que: se llevó a Ichi en la mañana a comprar ropa y luego, lo dejó en el cuarto, con Jabu, hizo lo mismo en la tarde, al día siguiente, el señor Quido fue por los chicos, como había prometido, Ichi en la mañana y Jabu en la tarde, Luna lanzó las perlas en el momento adecuado y se quedó mirando en la ventana como cada uno a su tiempo, desaparecía en la distancia.

Encontró al resto, los demás, uno en Corea y otro en Canadá, fue reuniendo al resto de los chicos de bronce, uno a uno, haciendo el mismo procedimiento, borrándoles la memoria, cuando el último estubo con el señor Quido, Luna suspiró y tomó una decisión.

-me estás llamando demasiado. Dijo Kim con calma –si, puede que si. Dijo Luna.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora Luna Lunita Lunera?. Preguntó Kim con diversión.

-quiero que me des escamas. Dijo Luna –ok ¿para que quieres cambiar tu cabello?. Preguntó Kim.

-tengo un buen motivo. Dijo Luna.

-seguro es una acción noble. Dijo Kim con calma.

-así es. Dijo Luna.

\- ¿Qué obtengo yo?. Preguntó la espectro.

\- ¿aparte de mi eterna gratitud y de mi deuda de agradecimiento eterna?. Preguntó Luna.

-ajáp, dime. Dijo KIM, Luna bufó.

\- ¿Qué quieres Kim?. Preguntó la lince entre dientes.

-quiero plumas de fénix para un top con capucha. Dijo Kim, Luna abrió los ojos.

-pero ¡pero de donde quieres que yo saque esas plumas!. Exclamó Luna indignada.

-ah no se, tu ingéniatelas. Dijo Kim.

-sin plumas, no hay escamas. Agregó - ¡eres una!¡Kim Selene!. Exclamó Luna.

-nadie mas va a quererte dar escamas Luna, somos párias ¿lo recuerdas?. Preguntó Kim, Luna asintió audiblemente.

-si, lo recuerdo. dijo –te las conseguiré, lo prometo. Dijo mientras colgaba e iba a ver, donde encontraba las dichosas plumitas.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén de lo mejor y disfrutando vacaciones a quien corresponda, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Quedó muy lindo, a mi me gustó, pienso que la maternidad de las amazonas, es algo inexplorado y todo se puede complementar.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero intentar pulir una gran saga.

Entregas hechas, trabajando en la casa Quido.

Después de entregar a los niños de bronce, Luna estaba meditando un poco detrás de la cascada en Rozan.

\- ¡arg! ¡ne c'est pas posible!¡que je pouvais perdre à nouveau contre Kim!. ( no esposible, que haya perdido nuevamente contra Kim). grito frustrada en francñés dejando perdida a Shunrey que, pasaba por allí.

-disculpa Luna, no entendí lo que dijiste ¿puedes explicarme?. Preguntó la niña con calma, Luna suspiró.

-perdí contra mi hermana, es guerrera de otra órden y digamos que nos encontramos muy seguido. Dijo la muchacha.

-ya veo, pues, aunque estás enfadada, se oye muy bonito. Dijo la pequeña –pues, muchas gracias. Dijo Luna, Shunrey mmiró la saliente de agua.

\- ¿Qué querías Shunrey?. Preguntó –oh, ya tu maestra tiene el almuerzo. Dijo la pequeña, Luna asintió.-bien, voy enseguida. aÑadió, Shunrey asintió y se fue.

-je ne rien compriss, si nous abons la mème force.(no entiendo nada, si tenemos la misma fuerza)siguió Luna con su perorata en francés, cuando una voz, la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-parce que même si elles sont sœurs Kim a plus d'expérience qu'tu. (porque aunque sean hermanas, Kim tiene mas experiencia que tu). le contestó una voz haciendo que la lince, volteara.

\- ¡maestra! ¡cuanto tiempo! ¿como? ¿que hace aquí?-saludó efusivamente a Ivanna, aunque sus ojos pasaron a azules mostrando su conmoción y ver a su maestra allí.

-aparte del hecho de que el almuerzo está, me parece que se te olvidó que vivo acá. Dijo la mujer.

-si, pero, como se ha dedicado a coreografiar, casi no la he visto. Dijo la muchacha.

-entre las coreografías que he ido a hacer y tus últimas misiones, no nos ha dado el tiempo, vamos, que se enfría el almuerzo. Dijo con calma, Luna asintió, se puso de pie y se fueron a almorzar, luego, las 2, le preguntaron a Shunrey si querría ir al parque, al la niña decir que si, se fueron a la aldea, donde estaba la estatua del maestro Dohko y Katinka, mientras Shunrey jugaba con un amigo nuevo, Luna e Ibana, reanudaron su charla.

-vine a saber como estabas y a asegurarme de que no sigas el ejemplo de Kim. dijo Ivanna seria - ¿a que se refiere

maestra? Digo…cierto que Kim ha estado algo alicaída y de casualidad, me responde las llamadas, pero tomando en cuenta, que es la líder de los mensajeros y tiene por principal misión encontrar a la reina del Inframundo, es lógico que no tenga casi tiempo, además, considerando que aún estoy un poco molesta por lo del conjuro de silencio. Dijo la lince, su maestra sonrió.

-eso no es enteramente así. Dijo Ibana –maestra. Dijo Luna algo confundida al principio, para que luego, sus ojos pasaran a grises, por el hecho de no saber de Kim mas que un par de palabras.

-tienes casi toda la razón, CASI, a lo que me refiero es que: si bien, es cierto que Kim es la líder también lo es que lo eres tu, ambas son las líderes de los mensajeros, a petición de ella, pero lo son ambas y bueno, ella no se tomó muy bien la muerte de los generales marinos, lo sabes ¿verdad?. le preguntó a su discípula, la cual, asintió, intentando que los ojos no se le llenaran de lágrimas al recordar a Camus ahora frío y todo lo que sufrió su amigo y su hermana por la muerte de Antoin, que de hecho, ella estubo de quedarse sin hermana.

-Camus no se lo tomó nada bien tampoco, era de esperar, su hermano fue el que murió, la única familia biológica que le quedaba, porque se bien que Cristal fue adoptado por Micheldurante el periodo de entrenamiento, mas concretamente, cuando murió Sergei. Explicó Luna con la mirada perdida, a lo que Ivanna asintió.

-cierto, aunque Camus optó por sellar sus emociones, para maximizar su frialdad, el que Kim se alejara desde la muerte de Michel, no ayudó, ahora, los dos están solos, sin contar que tu hermana ahora se "oculta" en el trabajo o ¿me vas a decir que desde la muerte de los generales marinos a manos de Ares ella no se la pasa hasta el cuello de trabajo?. preguntó de manera astuta la ex-amazona haciendo que la peliplata abriera los ojos como platos.

\- ¿me está diciendo que Kim acepta cualquier misión ahora solo para evitar pensar en el dolor? y que por eso ¿se alejó de Camus, Nico y los demas?. preguntó atónita a lo que recibió un asentimiento.

\- ¡LA VOY A MATAR!. exclamó indignada, cosa que se veía clara en sus ojos, ahora rojos con vetas amarillas.

-Kim es muy fuerte, eso no es secreto para nadie, pero perder a tanta gente muy querida para ella, a manos de una sola persona y en una sola batalla, no es algo sano, recordemos que los generales eran la familia de Kim ¿o me equivoco Luna Marina?. le explicó con filo en la voz, lo cual, hizo que la sirena agachara la cabeza con arrepentimiento.

-si ellos eran su familia, ella trató desde que fuimos encontradas por usted y Zianesska de mantener contacto conmigo, pero…yo estaba mas cegada con lo que perdí en mi reino que decidí culparla a ella, aunque no fue culpa de ninguna. dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el brazo izquierdo dejando ver una marca de una luna creciente con una clave de fa encima, toda en plateado, la cual, la identificaba como miembro de la realeza en la aldea de Luminaria.

-pero bueno, volviendo al tema: perdiste ante Kim porque ella es mensajera desde los 14 años, de forma oficial, desde los 11 extraoficialmente ¿recuerdas quien encontró a Toin?; cuando la gran mayoría se gradúa a los 15, lo cual, le da un rango de ventaja en cuanto a experiencia a la hora de cumplir sus misiones, sin contar que el evitar sus emociones mediante el trabajo, le ha salido bien, pero, no es algo que recomiende. le dijo con una clara indirecta que la lince atrapó de inmediato.

-no lo haré maestra, no se preocupe, pero debería hablar con Kim ¿verdad?. dijo nerviosa –deberías, pero te deseo suerte con eso, hasta donde se, un par de espectros la vieron y bueno…creo que basta decir: con que acabaron en el hospital, por insistentes en el tema, estan en terapia intensiva, además de que les borró la memoria sobre que había sido ella la causante, parece que el rango de los pobres, no es lo suficientemente alto como para que sepan de ella. dijo la ex amazona entre divertida y espantada haciendo que su discípula pusiera cara de susto y le pasara un escalofrío por la espina dorsal, bien sabía ella, que cuando Kim se enojaba, mejor esconderse, ya que: no era sano (al menos para quien la enojo).

-ten, apóyala un poco. le dijo mientras le tendía un boleto de un evento de patinaje artístico junto con un folleto sobre que trataba la obra: la sirenita pero la versión original del cuento y la protagonista era K. Selene A. Luna miró el nombre con los ojos como platos.

\- ¿K. Selene A.? esa no es la patinadora conocida como "sirena lunar" por su actuacion en la obra "nacimiento de la sirena de la luna" ¿que tiene que ver ella con mi hermana?. preguntó un tanto perdida Luna a lo que, Ivanna rodó los ojos, mientras murmuraba:

-Athena dame paciencia y a mi alumna mucha sabiduría, Luna ¿te diste con una piedra en la cabeza cuando buscaste a dragón o algún golpe mas grave del que no sepa atendiendo tu misión?. Preguntó Ibanna controlando su temperamento, Luna negó, Ibanna suspiró.

-lo que tiene que ver K. Selene A. con Kim es lo mismo que tiene que ver la trapecista L. Moon A. tambien conocida como: "Chesire Kitty de plata" contigo. Le dijo de manera criptica pero con tono obvio dejando a la Lince pálida.

\- ¡ya va, momento, TIEMPO! me está diciendo que la patinadora artística Selene reconocida por actuar principalmente en "obras de teatro sobre hielo" pero con tecnica olímpíca ¿es mi hermana? y ¿como es que yo no sabía nada?. dijo angustiada siempre había admirado a esa patinadora y preguntado también porque no competía a nivel olímpico pero, ahora con esta información era obvio el motivo, de hecho, la propia Luna solo participaba en contadas obras de trapecio y de manera muy esporádica, es mas, el apodo de "Chessire Kitty de plata" se lo ganó una noche de luna llena que actuó como el Gato Chessire en la obra "Alicia en el País de las Maravillas" la actuación fue bien hasta que, tocó la luz de la luna llena en plena función, lo cual, dio paso a que sus ojos se pusieran plateados y para suerte de ella, el vestuario que cargaba solo se volvió plateado, ya que era morado con fuxia, debido a que no la tocó por completo, la luz de la luna y con unas cuantas improvisaciones todo mundo pensó que solo fueron efectos especiales.

\- ¿cuando es la obra?. Preguntó -mañana en Moscú, trata de que te vea, ya que: ella bien sabe que no has ido a casi ninguna de sus obras, cuando ella ha ido a todas las tuyas. le dijo dejando a la Lince pasmada.

\- ¿de verdad creíste que ella no fue a ninguna? además ¿quien crees que fomentó el rumor de los "efectos especiales" cuando te ganaste el apodo Chessire Kitty de plata? te recomiendo lleves a Camus, no te lo digo para que lo lleves en plan de cita, sino para que se despeje un poco y también tratar de que se quite esa coraza de frialdad que carga encima, no le hace bien guardarse todo y si esos hermanos tuyos se encuentran sería lo mejor, así hablan un poco, y no me vengas con que no son tus hermanos, una es tu melliza y el otro, en quien mas confías aparte de mi y el maestro Dohko. le dijo a la menor antes de irse a buscar a Shunrey, dejando a la peliplata sonrojada pero contenta además de que agradeció tener un apartamento en Moscú, cosas dejadas por sus antecesores y a los cuales le sacaba provecho para no quedarse siempre en un hotel, solo debía convencer a Camus, no que fuera difícil, después de todo, nada que un doble timbre no lograra si el acuario ponía mucho pero, aunque sinceramente no le hacía gracia usarlo con el, era su primer amigo y a quien mas confianza le tenía.

Y así feu, como Luna terminó yendo ala casa de acuario, entró y vio como la puerta, se

Hallaba sin seguro, enal tró tiempo que escuchaba la voz de Milo.

-vamos Muss, podemos ir a ver la obra. Dijo –las entradas se acabaron. Dijo Camus.

\- ¡vamos!¡Agripina me consiggue una!¡por nada es la princesa!. Camus bufó.

-no Milo, tengo que ir a ver a Nico. Dijo - ¡pero si es en Moscú!. Exclamó Milo bufando, Luna dejó escapar una risita.

-Milo, deja de querer acapararme. Dijo, los 2 hombres se dieron la vuelta y sonrieron.

-hola Luna. Dijo Camus - ¡hola mi bella Luna!. Exclamó Milo corriendo hacia ella, la alzó y le dio una vuelta, Milo rió al igual que Luna.

-pues, me alegro verte. Dijo ella –así que ¿vienes a robarme a mi amigo?. Preguntó Milo.

-en realidad, vengo a invitarlo a ver la obra. Dijo la muchacha - ¿Qué ninguno de ustedes me escucha? No puedo ir, tengo que hablar con Nico. Dijo Camus de manera fría pero ocultando una exasperación evidente, Luna y Milo suspiraron al tiempo.

\- ¿van tus padres Mil?. Preguntó la peliplateada –si, claro, va Seyka igual. Dijo Mil, Luna se aclaró.

-Muss, dime una cosa: ¿estás seguro que no quieres ir?. Preguntó Luna con su doble timbre, Camus se la quedó mirando, con la mirada cristalizada.

-la verdad, podría ir, tengo tiempo para ti, sierpre tengo tiempo para ti y todo lo que quieras. Luna asintió, Milo silvó.

\- ¡wojo! Andando. Dijo Milo yendo con Camus a hacer la maleta, Luna sonrió.

-ah, doble timbre, que maravilloso eres. La sirena se sonrrojó.

\- ¡y pensar que la función original era para perdurar la especie y escapar de los marineros sin hacerles daño!. Se hechó a reír y se fue hacia el cuarto de Camus.

La función fue mágica, fue encantadora, fue plácida, fue lo máximo, Kim se lució como nunca y cuando, los vio en el escenario a todos, su corazón se llenó de goce, porque la sorpresa fue como un baño de miel, al finalizar, fueron llamados al camerino, las mellizas se abrazaron.

-estuviste deslumbbrante. Dijo Luna –lo de las burbujas fue muy real. Dijo Milo.

\- ¿es que de verdad te haces burbujas?. Preguntó Camus, Kim se sonrrojó.

-uso solo una habilidad que tengo reprimida. Dijo con calma, todos se miraron.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?. Preguntó Seyka –tengo un amor no correspondido que si lo dejo fluír, me transformo en burbujas. Dijo la ahora pelimorado.

\- ¿Cómo lo detienes?. PreguntóRicardo –pienso en el amor que me hace segguir anclada a la vida. Dijo ella con suma calma.

-eso es algo bello. Dijo Beauty abrazándola –gracias por haber venido todos. Dijo Kim con calma, siguieron conversando acerca de la obra.

Una mañana, Luna se sentó al lado del maestro, el silencio se instauró en ellos, el la miró, ella lo miró.

-me voy maestro. Dijo la muchacha - ¿a donde te vas hija?. Preguntó el anciano.

-me voy a la casa Quido no puedo soportar que ese viejo esté tratando mal a los niños, a costa de la felicidad de Saory. Dijo la muchacha.

\- ¿hablas del señor Quido?. Preguntó el anciano, la muchacha negó.

-hablo del mayordomo, que buscará tener contenta a la señorita cueste lo que cueste, incluso por encima del bienestar de los chicos, no quiero permitirlo, no puedo permitirlo. El anciano asintió.

-entonces, no te detengo hija ¿volverás a vernos?. Preguntó el anciano, Luna lo abrazó.

-desde luego que si, usted es mi familia. Dijo Luna con calma, el asintió.

-entonces, ve hija, anda rápido para que no sufras demasiado, ni tu, ni Shunrey. Dijo el anciano, la muchacha asintió, se levantó, empacó sus cosas y se fue.

Llegó a Tokio, se fue al hotel de siempre –señorita Artemissia. Dijo el recepcionista.

-le llegó este paquete. Anunció señalando la caja, que parecía la de un perfume, pensó en todo lo que le habían costado las plumas, con Caín de fénix, pero al fin, lo había logrado, agradeció y envió las susodichas plumas a su melliza, llegó a su cuarto, desembaló la caja y miró anonadada el contenido que se veía como escarcha morada, era reluciente, hermoso e hipnótico, entendió por un momento a las brujas del mar, aunque no le gustara nada lo que hacían, a diferencia de la escarcha, las escamas de sirena eran como talco, podían sacudirse con facilidad cuando se colocaban en las maos, se veía como escarcha, pero su consistencia y acción, era la del talco, al fondo del empaque, había una nota.

"el primer color que pienses, en ese se transformará tu cabello cada vez que tomes escamas, una cucharadita vale por 12 horas, una cuchara, 24, si no estás atenta, tu color se irá degradando hasta su verdadero tono en media hora, con amor. K.S.A.

Luna sonrió –gracias Kim. Susurró, tomó una cucharadita y se tomó un poco, el cuero cabelludo comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, muchas cosquillas,muchísimas, por Zeus ¡le picaba como si tubiera piojos! Luna estaba desesperada, se rascaba y se rascaba.-

Azul, azul marino. Dijo por fin, un picor intenso y todo se acabó, su cabello era del mismo tono que el de Kanon, se agarró una cola alta y se fue, tras dejarlo todo alistado.

¡no nececitamos gente!¡muchas gracias!. Exclamó Taxumi aparentemente ofendido –insisto señor, en que si me necesitan. Dijo Luna con su doble timbre, repentinamente, Taxumi se pasó la mano por la calva como queriendo domar un cabello inexistente, se arregló el lazo del traje y se aclaró como para dar mas potencia a su voz.

-pues si, pensándolo bien, si necesitamos a alguien que se haga cargo de los otros niños. Dijo el con calma, Luna asintió.

-me llamo Marina Aissimetra. Dijo Luna, Taxumi asintió y ella entró detrás de el a la casa.

Se puso el uniforme, cuando lo tubo, comenzó a buscar a los chicos, los encontró, todos viendo las heridas de Jabu.

-que triste que le dio por el caballito. Dijo Nachi –ojalá pronto se aburra. Dijo Ichi.

\- ¿puedo ayudarlos?. Preguntó Luna.

\- ¿Quién eres tu?. Preguntó Ikki –soy Marina, su nana, me contrató el señor Quido ¿me dejan ayudarlos?. Preguntó, Seya la miró.

\- ¿Por qué nos quieres ayudar?. Preguntó –porque soy su nana, ahora ¿se portan bien, me dicen sus nombres y los ayudo?. Preguntó la chica, los chicos asintieron.

-yo soy Shiryu. Dijo el aludido –yo soy Hyoga. Dijo el siguiente con una gran sonrisa.

-yo soy Ikki y el, es mi hermano Shun. Dijo el otro pequeño.

-es un placer. Dijo Luna una vez todos se hubieron presentado - ¿me dejas curarte Jabu?. Preguntó la muchacha, el aludido asintió y le mostró la espalda, Luna se dedicó a eso con cariño y cuidado maternal.

Uno de sus deberes, era servirles la cena en la cocina –bueno niños ¿Qué les apetece cenar?. preguntó ella, todos la miraron.

¿podemos pedir lo que queramos?. Preguntó Seya –usualmente Taxumi nos da lo mismo que a zahory. Dijo.

-pues no, comerán otra cosa, cuando ella elija, ustedes lo harán igual, cuando les den lo mismo a todos, pues, comerán lo mismo. Todos pusieron caritas de ilusión.

\- ¡panquecas!. Exclamaron las criaturas, ella asintió.

-me parece bien, por las panquecas. Dijo ella comenzando a hacerlas con ayuda de los niños, las rellenaron con todo, desde leche condensada hasta mermelada, pasando por la mantequilla con queso y finalizando con miel de Maple, cuando Luna se preparaba para dormir, le tocaron la puerta.

\- ¿si?. Preguntó Luna –Marina ¿puedes abrirme?. Preguntó Hyoga, Luna abrió.

\- ¿Qué pasa cariño?. Le preguntó –tengo pesadillas ¿puedo dormir contigo?. Preguntó el con su carita mas adorable, ella asintió y se acostaron a dormir, algo húmedo la despertó.

-todavía mojas la cama. Dijo con dulzura, lo paró, lo llevó al baño y se pusieron manos a la obra para corregir ese problema, que resultó que Hyoga no era el único que lo tenía.

Luna, debió morderse la lengua,, para no agarrar a esa niña creída a chancletazos, entendía el porqué de las cosas que estaba haciendo Kanon, hasta que pensó, que si ella no conocía esos defectos, no podría perdonar a sus fieles por los suyos, tras tomar aire y contar hasta 1000, después de ver cada cosa que hacían los niños y como el viejo se preocupaba por educarla bien, Luna se conformaba con curarlos y defenderlos de Taxumi, con el cual, tuvo varios combates, un día, Luna estaba sentada en el jardín, cuando llegaron sus pequeños.

¡mamá!¡mamá!¡mamá!¡mamáaaaa!. exclamaron todos a cano.

\- ¿Qué pasa niños?. Preguntó Luna - ¡ya abrieron el parque de diversiones nuevo!¡podemos ir!¡di que si!. Exclamó Shiryu.

-desde luego, vaya todo mundo a vestirse, nos vamos al parque. Luna les había enseñado a vestirse, los primeros días, las discusiones por la ropa, fueron atentado de muerte, hasta les había bordado las letras de sus nombres en la ropa, los niños regresaron vestidos y felices, Luna le tomó la mano a Shun y se alejó con todos ellos al parque.

La pasaron bien, en cada cumpleaños, Luna les compró regalos.

-si vamos a ser caballeros, no entiendo porqué no nos hemos ido mamá. Dijo Seya.

-no se han ido, porque no tienen 7 años, esa es la edad para empezar. Dijo ella con calma, tenía a Shun en la falda y a Shiryu en uno de sus hombros.

-ya tenemos 5. dijo Seya, Luna sonrió.

-anímate, faltan 2 años nada mas, pasan de prisa, disfruta tu infancia feliz. Dijo la muchacha, el pelimarrón asintió.

-está bien ¡iré a trepar!. Exclamó.

\- ¡haz todo lo posible por no romperte el cuello!. Exclamó Luna, Seya asintió y corrió al árbol.

-me parece que no le gusta la casa. Dijo Shiryu –Taxumi es un pesado. Dijo Luna mirando a Jabu que cazaba bachacos junto a Ikki, la muchacha suspiró, se recostó debajo de un árbol y cada uno de los niños, buscó un pedacito de almohada en la muchacha.

En la época de gripe, Luna la pasó mal con los chicos ya que, todos agarraron la infección, pero lograron salir adelante, Luna les ayudaba con las tareas y todas las cosas, a la manera permitida por las circunstancias eran una familia, una gran familia, la navidad fue estupenda, por lo menos para los chicos de bronce y su madre postiza, la cual, no le perdía ojo a la reencarnación de Athena, una noche, la niña la encontró en la cocina, tomando un vaso de leche.

-se lo que estás pensando de mi. Dijo Saory, Luna la miró, vio que esa mirada, no era la de la típica niña, era una mirada mas sabia.

-señorita Athena. dijo la muchacha por fin.

-ven, caminemos dijo la niña, la mayor la siguió.

-veo que no estás conforme de la manera en la que trato a mis santos. Dijo –con todo respeto señorita, es muy cruel. Dijo Luna.

-todos los niños, son crueles cuando quieren afirmar de forma equivocada el dominio y el poder, cuando renazco, cada vez, es para vivir la vida desde diferentes aspectos, desde la persona que casi no comete errores y aún así, la lista es grande, hasta la persona que comete error tras error, hasta que logra enderezarse. Luna abrió la boca como un buzón.

-es lo que hacen los niños, cuando necesitan probar poder de forma equivocada y deben aprender a hacerlo, hay personas que espiritualmente son mas grandes que otras, unas que ya vienen con eso aprendido y otras, que como yo, debemos aprenderlo, como puedo perdonar algo que no he visto ni me pongo en el lugar de la otra gente, además, la mayoría no disfruta hacerlo, solo probar algo, es divertido probar tu fuerza, no te divierte hacer daño. Luna asintió.

-si, pero, con todo respeto, es muy cruel. La niña sonrió –tu lo fuiste cuando te dio por morder a los demás a los 4 años. Luna asintió.

-no será permanente, lo pagaré mas adelante, todos debemos poder sobreponernos al dolor, la humillación y la frutración, son partes de la vida, como tal, deben adoptarse, aceptarse, vivirse y dejarlo atrás para que venga lo bueno. Luna asintió.

\- ¿Por qué permitió que Mitsumasa fuera tan malo con Seyka?. Preguntó –Mitsumasa ya me tiene a mi. Dijo la niña con sencillés.

-ves que le doy algo de trabajo y los Valente, necesitaban a una pequeña que les ayudara con su dolor y yo, alguien que cuide al punto débil de mi caballero mas fiel. Luna asintió.

-mi señorita Athena ¿cuando se cansará del caballito?. Preguntó con tristeza, la niña la abrazó.

-no falta mucho, la verdad, es que estoy a punto de dejarlo o de invertir la energía en otra cosa. Dijo, Luna asintió.

-es verdad, todos hemos pasado por allí y por ignorancia hemos cometido errores. Dijo Luna.

-lo siento señorita. Agregó –descuida, a todos nos pasa, el sufrimiento nos da fuerza, el dolor nos da ímpetu, la humillación firmeza, el maltrato nos da entereza y la frustración determinación, el fin de todas esas cosas, es fortalecer el carácter y poder vencer la adversidad, para nada mas sirven. Luna asintió, la niña la abrazó.

-otra cosa, no te enfades por el nombre de mi yegua. Dijo mientras le daba un beso y se alejaba, la lince suspiró.

-por algo lo dirá. Dijo mientras volvía a la cocina.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial ¡acá hay!¡otro capi de la historia!.

Hay, quedó lindo y un lacrimoso final, huy ¡me pasé!¡espero lo disfruten!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero desvelar mas detalles de sus personajes y los oc que tengo.

Los asesinos de Ares.

Luna colgó el teléfono celular, tras la llamada de Shaina y Albiore, suspiró, cerró los ojos.

-no lo puedo creer ¿de verdad el maestro está haciendo todo eso?. Preguntó.

-desde luego que si, Ares es capaz de hacer eso y mas y la resistencia, la quiere eliminar a toda costa, no lo puedo creer. Dijo suspirando, se pasó las manos por el cabello, en ese momento, escuchó una conmoción.

\- ¡es mía!. Gritó Shiryu - ¡no!¡mía!. exclamó Hyoga.

\- ¡no!¡es mía!¡me la regalaron antes de venir!. Exclamó Seya, Luna suspiró.

-niños ¿Por qué en nombre de todos los dioses pelean ahora?. Preguntó.

-porque esta pelota es mía. Dijo Shiryu - ¡no es verdad!. Exclamó Hyoga.

-chicos, calma, esta pelota es de Seya. Dijo Luna.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes mamá?. Preguntó Ikki.

-porque yo la vi cuando la trajo. Dijo la muchacha con calma.

-pero si llegaste después de nosotros. Dijo Shiryu.

-bueno, la pelota tiene un rótulo que dice Seya ¿no es así?. Preguntó la peliazul de ojos azules, los niños la miraron, vieron los cangis.

\- ¡oooooh!¡eso era lo que decía!. Exclamaron todos a cano.

-así es. dijo la muchacha.

-mamá ¿podemos ir a tomar helado?. Preguntó Hyoga.

\- ¿y luego tener que limpiar toda la tienda? No racias. Dijo.

-pooooorfaaaa. Dijeron los 4 a coro.

-no, no y no. Ddijo ella.

-andaaaa. Dijeron los 4, Luna cerró los ojos.

-está bien, andando. Dijo la muchacha –vamos por los demás. los niños brincaron y dieron saltitos de emoción.

\- ¡yuuuupiiii!¡huuuurraaaaa!. gritaron a cano mientras ivan hacía el jardín.

Kim se encontraba revisando un mapa de indonesia, cuando, recibió una llamada, algo raro, ya que de momento, nadie sabía donde estaba, pero, igual contestó.

-Artemissia. dijo de manera formal -vaya hermana, hasta que me contestas. dijo Luna con un tono que denotaba molestia.

\- ¿Luna?vaya últimamente llamas mucho ¿Qué ocurre? ¿necesitas mas escamas?. pregunto confundida literalmente, Luna la llamaba al menos una vez a la semana, no que le molestara, pero si, le era raro y a veces incómodo, después de todo, no fue hasta hace relativamente poco que volvieron a estar juntas como hermanas, de hecho, ya había empezado a pensar que Luna usaba su "poder" como líder de los mensajeros para ubicarla sinó, la otra opción: era que llamara a las casas dejadas por sus antecesores, las cuales, usaba para quedarse cuando no quería usar hotel.

-si puede ser, pero, me gusta hablar contigo. dijo Luna, a Kim le sonó a excusa barata, pero, tomando en cuenta el tiempo perdido, lo dejó pasar.

-ajá, bueno ¿que necesitas. dijo volviendo al tema -hablar contigo. dijo Luna.

\- ¿que no es lo que hacemos ahora?. pregunto Kim y la amazona pudo jurar que Kim arqueó una ceja.

-quiero decir personalmente. dijo la lince -y ¿para que?. pregunto la espectro -para hablar de los niños. dijo Luna.

\- ¿los niños de bronce que acabas de encontrar? ¿que tengo que ver con ellos?. pregunto la ojimorado, ahora si, estaba perdida, ella era una espectro, no tenía nada que ver con los santos de Athena, con la clara excepción de Luna y Camus, aunque este último no la recordaba como espectro, así que: la confusión era mucha.

-no hablo de ellos. dijo Luna suspirando en definitiva, su melliza se había desentendido del Santuario Marino, para evitar recuerdos dolorosos.

\- ¿entonces?. Preguntó Kim -este..bueno. empezó a tartamudear Luna, en definitiva, no sabía como planteárselo.

-está bien, iré a Rozan, sabes que detesto oírte tartamudear. dijo con claro hastío en su voz.

-no estoy en Rozan, vivo temporalmente en Japón, en la mansión Kido, de hecho. solto la amazona sin mucho protocolo.

\- ¿que carajos haces allá?. Preguntó Kim ahora si, completamente confundida.

-ayudo a los niños. dijo algo apenada la ojimiel - ¿ahora te dio por maternal? preguntó su hermana a modo de broma, a lo que recibió respuesta afirmativa.

-de acueerdo, en una semana estoy allá, como te habrás dado cuenta, estoy en Indonesia, arreglo unos asuntos aquí y me aparezco allá, por cierto ¿como supiste que estaba aqui?. preguntó Kim -digamos que por descarte, llamé a las casas de Venecia, Buenos Aires, Barcelona y Polonia antes de llamar allí, no llamé a Moscú porque no creí que estuvieras allá, hace como 3 meses que no pisas Grecia. dijo analítica mientras que la espectro no sabía que cara poner o como sentirse.

\- de acuerdo, trataré de apurar un poco las cosas aquí ¿alguna recomendación?. dijo Kim –si, trae algo abrigado debes estar asándote por allá. Kim sonrió, e efectoo, hacía un calor digno del infierno de emonios, ya sabía que prenda iba a usar al ir a Tokio.

-si, bueno, aunque es temporada de lluvias, la temperatura es casi de 26°, creo que un clima fresco me hará bien, nos vemos. dijo Kim antes de colgar – ¿que rayos querrá?. preguntó confundida la espectro al aire.

cuando Kim colgó, Luna suspiró, esa conversación fue tensa, pero luego, su atención fue llamada por Ikki.

\- ¿que ocurre cariño?. preguntó maternal - ¿puedo comer galletas mamá?. preguntó el pequeño peliazul.

-claro…oh, no hay galletas acá ¿Qué pasó?. Nachi llegó.

-yo vi cuando la señorita Saory se las llevaba todas a su cuarto junto a Taxumi. dijo el otro chiquillo, Luna suspiró, se pasó las manos por el cabello.

-vamos a prepararlas-dijo antes de tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a la cocina seguidos de Nachi, que al ritmo de "galletas, galletas", llamó al resto de sus hermanos adoptivos, para preparar galletas, donde Luna mostró toda su pericia para manejar niños y pasar un gran rato en familia.

3 días después…

Kim se encontraba frente a la puerta de la mansion Kido, esperando ser atendida, se encontraba vestida con pantalón y botas negras, el top de plumas escarlatas, que la mantenían bien abrigada, y chaqueta, su cabello estaba de color azul violaceo, bastante parecido al de Milo, fue atendida por Taxumi, quien, fue victima del doble timbre de la sirena, para que la dejara pasar, apenas el calvo empezó con sus aires de grandeza, Kim en definitiva NO tenía la paciencia de Luna y ya se estaba preguntando como lo aguantaba, cuando un niño peliverde se cayó cerca de donde ella estaba, de inmediato, Kim se movió para ayudarlo, si ella tenía una debilidad en definitiva, eran los niños y el pequeño no parecía llegar a los 7, así que: lo tomó en brazos sin mucho protocolo de su parte ni mucha resistencia por parte del niño.

-vamos pequeño ¡no llores! estoy segura que te vez mas lindo con una sonrisa. le dijo mientras daba un par de vueltas con el niño en brazos haciéndolo reír, ni loca le salía con "los niños fuertes no lloran" bien que sabía que el reprimir sus emociones no era ni sano ni agradable.

\- ¿vez que tenía razón? ¿como te llamas?. Le preguntó al niño -me llamo Shun. le dijo sonriente mientras se aferraba mas a ella, a la pobre casi le da un colapso, en serio, que debía ser una MUY cruel broma del destino, tenía en sus brazos a quien era literalmente el recipiente de Hades en un futuro, cualquiera diría que lo mejor era llevarlo al Inframundo, pero ella ya sabía que no era lo mas recomendable, Hades todavía no tenía sus emociones y hasta que eso no ocurriera, dejar que se hiciera dueño del control de la Tierra era condenar a TODOS al sufrimiento eterno lo cual, la mataría a ella y a muchas sirenas, así que: gracias pero, no gracias; valoraba su vida si Pandora, los dioses gemelos o los del sueño preguntaban algo sobre su desvío a Japón, vería que se inventaba pero de momento, mejor que el niño se quedara donde estaba, fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Shun, al tiempo, que una perla fuxia se veía, Kim sintió el mismo hechizo que le había hecho a su hermaa por precaución, impidiéndole hablar sobre la localizazión de Hades o sus posibles paraderos, Kim pensó qu era lo mas justo y no dijo nada, solo se concentró en los ojos de Shun.

-oye ¿como te llamas?. le preguntó el niño en sus brazos -vaya buena pregunta ¿tu como crees que me llamo?. Le preguntó, no había pensado en eso cuando, fue hasta allá y no quería llamar la atención de los futuros santos de Athena, así que: le dejó esa decisión a el, después de todo, sería su señor en un futuro, así que: le dijera como quisiera.

-te mueves rápido y tus ojos son morados, como los de los fantasmas, te llamas

¡Espectra!. dijo feliz el niño y la joven ponía los ojos como platos, mientras pensaba: "¿esto es en serio?de todos los nombres existentes ¿el que mas me relaciona como miembro de su guardia?bueno que así sea"-.

-exacto ese es mi nombre: ahora ¿vamos al jardín?. le preguntó sonriente mientras trataba de que su cabello no cambiara de color, cosa que lograba con dificultad, de momento estaba igual, llegaron al jardín y Shun, le alagaba el color de cabello, Kim se sintió orgullosa por su hazaña, mientras menos explicaciones mejor, recibió un asentimiento del niño para luego, ponérselo en los hombros y decirle que la guiara, lo cual, el niño hizo feliz de la vida, pero, cuando llegaron al jardín, Taxumi estaba amenazando a los demás niños con su espada de madera, aprovechando que "Marina" había salido a comprar algunas cosas.

\- ¿que pasa aquí?. preguntó Kim seria al ver lo que hacía el mayordomo.

-estos niño necesitan disciplina. le contestó Taxumi - ¿disciplina?¿por eso los amenazas calvo?. le preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja, haciendo que los niños rieran y el hombre, la amenazara con su espada, haciendo que ella bajara a Shun de sus hombros con toda la calma del mundo, para luego, encararlo mientras los niños buscaban esconderse.

\- ¿me amenazas?¿en serio?no tienes idea de com quien te metes. le dijo Kim mientras ponía una mano en su cadera.

-soy experto en kendo. empezo Taxumi pero, Kim lo cortó -y yo, en todas las artes marciales. eso hizo que Taxumi pareciera vampiro con anemia.

-mejor trae chocolate para nosotros mientras yo, espero con los niños a Marina, después te vas a limpiar con un cepillo de dientes los baños. añadió con su doble timbre, por lo que al hombre se le cristalizaron los ojos y salió a hacer lo mandado.

\- ¡genial!¡asombroso!¡solo mamá lo enfrenta!¿conoces a mamá?. empezaron los a preguntar niños para luego, soltar la pregunta del millón.

-somos familia. dijo con simpleza, no estaba segura de que les había dicho Luna.

-entonces ¿eres familia de mamá Espectra?. le preguntó Shun haciendo que los demás, lo miraran.

-así es pequeño, me llamo Espectra ¿se presentan?. Dijo de manera cortés -soy Seiya, Hyoga, yo Ikki, soy Shiryu, yo Jabu, Nachi, Ichi, me llamo Geki y yo Ban. dijeron uno a uno, a lo que, Kim sonrió, se veía que serían grandes guerreros o al menos, eso parecía.

-muy bien ¿y que quieren hacer?¿quieren jugar a algo?. les preguntó algo tenía que hacer mientras esperaba.

-las escondidas. dijo Seiya –bien, las escondidas será,yo cuento y ustedes se esconden. dijo antes de voltearse y empezar a contar hasta 30.

-bueno listos o no aquí voy. dijo al aire, los niños se habían escondido bien, debía admitirlo.

-te encontré Shun. el niño se había escondido en los arbustos.

-baja de ahí Seiya, se que estás en el árbol y tu también Ikki. dijo mirando un par de árboles de los cuales, bajaron.

-Hyoga. dijo acercándose a una fuente de la cual, salió el rubio mojado.

-a secarse, sinó tu madre me mata. el rubio asintió y entró a la casa- huy ¡esepra!. Llamó Kim, Hyoga se detubo, Kim le quitó los zapatos, lo envolvió en un paño y lo hizo entrar, sonró.

-si no lo hago así, podría terminar en el inframundo antes de tiempo. Dijo, siguió caminando, vio al siguiente.

-hola Shiryu. dijo mientras miraba debajo de una banca, así siguió hasta que, los encontró a todos, al poco rato, llegó Taxumi con el chocolate pedido e Hyoga con ropa seca, se sentaron en el pasto a tomarlo.

Aunque Shun e Hyoga se sentaron en sus piernas, así los encontró Luna cuando llegó, decir que quedó pasmada era quedarse cortos.

\- ¿hermana?. fue el saludo de Luna, cuando se le pasó el shock.

-hola. respondió con simpleza mientras los niños, iban corriendo a abrazar a su madre postiza y le empezaban a contar lo que "Espectra" le había dicho a Taxumi, haciendo que la ojimiel rompiera en carcajadas.

\- ¿Espectra?. Preguntó Marina arqueando una ceja -"te aseguro que el crédito no es mío, sinó de Shun, el niño tiene imaginación". le dijo vía cosmos, de manera un tanto sarcástica y sonrojada mientras, Luna ahogaba otra carcajada, es que: era demasiado irónico e hilarante.

-entonces ¿eres hermana de mamá Espectra?. preguntó Ikki –si, lo soy. Ya le decían así, mejor no objetar.

-eso te hace nuestra tía ¿verdad. preguntó Hyoga haciendo que los ojos se le pusieran como platos a la ojimorado y la ojimiel riera de buena gana.

-niños a bañarse, pronto estará la cena. dijo Luna, cuando terminó de reír y es que: ninguna se esperaba eso, los niños entraban a asearse, sin contar, que en su vida Luna había visto a su hermana tan avergonzada.

-supongo que gracias, otra de esas y tienes que llamar a un cardiólogo. le dijo Kim mas roja que un tomate maduro.

-para eso somos hermanas. Dijo Luna con simpleza, Kim batió sus cortos cabellos.

-como digas, ahora si ¿para que querías que viniera? sabes bien que yo no tengo nada que ver con tu orden y el que te acercaras a los niños, es asunto tuyo, son futuros caballeros no espectros, asi que: ¿que hago aquí?. preguntó sin mucho rodeo la cuestión la tenía bastante intrigada, se había pasado un buen rato, eso ni como negarlo, pero, no creía conveniente mezclarse tanto con otra orden, aún no superaba del todo que los generales marinos ya no estaban y mejor no hablar de Camus, Nico y hasta Milo, si fueron a su función pero no creía tolerar mezclarse con ellos, mas de la cuenta, de momento.

-cuando te hablee de los niños, no me refería a los futuros santos. empezó Luna - ¿entonces a...ah? no ¡ni de chiste!¡tienes que estar bromeando!. dijo Kim horrorizada cuando cayoo en cuenta-asi es hablo de llos futurosgenerales marino-le dijo seria-no puedes hablar en serio-dijo Kim negando.

-hablo muy en serio, además se que le caíste bien a Sorrento, además de que tocas la flauta, a Crisna le vendra bien alguien a parte de ambos Kanon

para practicar con la lanza y Titis necesitará que alguien le explique ciertas cosas, dentro de poco. le dijo la ojimiel mientras, la ojimorado negaba.

-me estás pidiendo mucho, además Sorrento tiene a Hans y Crisna tiene a ambos Kanon, claro que uno es mas experto que otro en el uso de la lanza, además de que yo no uso lanza, uso alabarda así como tu: tienes arco, si vamos al caso y en cuanto a Titis, bien, puede esperar unos años, eso. objetó Kim pero Luna no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Kim, necesitas ir, TIENES que ir, te ayudará a superar lo que pasó, además de que ayudarás a esos niños. le dijo seria, pero sabía, que tenía razón y Kim también lo sabía, vaya que si, la espectro solo suspiró, no le gustaba pero esta discusion la ganó su hermana menor.

-de acuerdo, les ayudaré, pero será bajo mis términos, ni de chiste haré lo que estás haciendo tu. le dijo la ojimorado resignada mientras, Luna suspiraba, el que Kim aceptara ya era mucho, no podía pedirle mas.

-de acuerdo ¿como lo harás?. le preguntó -no puedo dejar de hacer mis misiones de reconocimiento y búsqueda, hacerlo sería condenar la Tierra y antes, que digas nada, lo se porque en una ocasión, hablé con las parcas. le dijo Kim a Luna, quien quedó con la boca abierta.

-co..¿como?-no podía articular palabra -fue de aprendiz, me perdí un día caminando por el Inframundo y llegué con ellas, me dijeron varias cosas entre ellas: que mi búsqueda tendría sus frutos, pero tendría que luchar mucho para ello, también que no sería cuando yo quería, sinó cuando en verdad se necesitara, así que: obviamente no puedo dejar mi búsqueda. le reveló esa verdad a Luna, la cual, ni Zianesska estaba enterada.

-entiendo, no puedes dejar de buscar entonces ¿como lo harías?. Le preguntó interesada -lo haré algún que otro fin de semana que es cuando estoy mas libre, en la tarde noche y los haré creer que fueron un sueño, es decir: los llevaré conmigo a algún lugar probablemente un templo de Poseidón, tal vez, el de Cabo Sunion, entrarán conmigo unas horas y luego, los llevo de regreso al Santuario Submarino, dejándolos en sus camas, además de que le daré al ambiente un poco de niebla, para que parezca un sueño y puede que en alguna que otra ocasión, le pida el favor al dios Oneiros, le deberé hasta mi vida, pero, si se vuelven buenos guerreros, creo que valdrá la pena. dijo sus condiciones con una pequeña sonrisa, una de las pocas sinceras que le había vistto hace tiempo.

-me parece bien, parece que ya lo habías pensado. le dijo la amazona de manera astuta -podría decirse, había pensado en darle a Sorrento unas cuantas clases y dejarle además unas partituras que me dejó Toin hace un tiempo, bueno…se le quedaron en mi apartamento en Grecia, seguramente el podría completarlas y bueno, Titis: había pensado en hablar con ella, pero en unos años, también había pensado en Eo, antes que digas nada: me llevaba bien con Dinca…Dimitri, lo suficiente, para que me revelara alguna que otra cosita sobre Ezilla, no mucho, pero si lo suficiente para que el pobre no enloquezca con sus visiones, además de que, creo que se le haría mas fácil el entrenamiento . le explicó Kim a Luna.

\- ¿que tipo de cosas?. le preguntó curiosa -no mucho, era muy cr´íptico, me decía que tenía que pensar en osos y murciélagos, en ocasiones, además de visitar de vez en cuando algún sitio con lobos, cosas así, creo que, tienen que ver con sus ataques, pero, no estoy segura. dijo Kim a lo que Luna asintió pensativa.

-tienes razón, es muy críptico, pero seguro y le ayuda a Eo, tal vez, el lo interpreta ¿que me dices de Crisna? dijo Luna.

-bueno, un poco de entrenamiento nunca está de mas, además de que creo que el padre de Giselle está a muy poco de ahorcar al niño, por los ataque de cosmos y no quiero ni pensar como se pondrá cuando empiecen las lecciones con la lanza, creo que a el le ayudaré bastante a que salga vivo, mas que otra cosa. dijo Kim con una mueca la cual fue imitada por Luna.

-viéndolo así, el necesita mas ayuda que los demás, en serio, será lo mejor, que ayudes al pobre, usarás otra apariencia supongo. dijo Luna pensativa -usaré esta apariencia que estás viendo, es decir: el cabello azul violáceo y mis ojos normales, no usaré escamas, ya que: se vería muy raro, es demasiado raro que una sirena tenga el cabello corto, así que: creo que usaré mi traje de entrenamiento de patinaje, es ligero pero lo suficientemente protector para evitar golpes, Sianesska le puso algunas pesas y partes metálicas para que siguiera entrenando mientras patinaba. le explicó dejando a Luna pasmada, ahora entendía porque Kim se graduó tan rápido de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, no era raro ver a Kim con ropas que parecían mas grandes, además de mangas largas y medias largas, seguro fue una estrategia para que entrenara incluso mienntras estaba en clase, bueno, en definitiva, eso explicaba mucho, por lo que terminó asintiendo dando a entender que comprendió su punto.

-supongo que está bien ¿te quedas a cenar?. le preguntó en j ese justo momento, se acercaban los niños, futuros santos de bronce.

-no creo, no quiero molestar. dijo mientras se levantaba –vamos Espectra quédate a cenar. le dijo Shun poniendo ojos de gato con botas.

-quédate a cenar tía Espectra. le dijo Hyoga mientras imitando a Shun ponía la misma cara de gato con botas, Luna ahogaba la risa, por la cara de Kim, se veía que estaba teniendo una discusión consigo misma, de verdad, que no se lo podía creer, los niños se habían ganado a Kim, en definitiva, eso no lo sabía ni lo esperaba, la debilidad de Kim, una de las espectros mas violentas que existía en esta era, parecía tener problemas para decirle que no a los niños, aunque estos fueran futuros santos.

-está bien, vamos a cenar niños. dijo mientras era llevada por los niños dentro de la casa y Luna soltaba una sonora carcajada oh sin duda, esto era algo que recordaría de por vida "llegas a decir algo de esto con los niños alguna vez Luna, Lunita,lunera cascabelera y te olvidas del asunto, además de quedarte muda y sabes que cumpliré hermanita" recibió la amenaza de Kim vía cosmos, la cual, le calló, la risa ipso facto, además de que el tono en extremo dulce usado, le dejó bien en claro que si quería seguir con su voz tal cual, mejor el tema ni a su sombra le comentaba, sin contar, con que algo le decía que: Kim le borraría mas que solo el momento vivido, ese día, así que: simplemente entró a la casa y asintió a Kim, no quería volver a perder a su hermana y si para eso, solo tenía que guardar el secreto, de que Kim no le podía decir que no a los niños, lo hacía encantada de la vida.

luego de la conversación que tuvo con su melliza, Kim cumplió su palabra y entrenó a los futuros generales marinos, los fines de semana, le comentaba los resultados a Luna, cuando esta la llamaba y en una que otra ocasión, que la veía en Tokio, una de esas veces, ambas se llevaron un susto de infarto: Luna había llevado a los niños a cenar en un Mcdonals, cuando, vio a su melliza vestida como Espectra pasar frente al local sin mirarlo, de hecho, entró a un local cercano, donde vendían wagashi (dulces tipicos), no le dio importancia hasta que: salió de Mcdonal y se fijó que faltaban niños: Ikki, Hyoga y Shun para ser precisos, preguntó a los otros y estos, solo le dijeron que no sabían, ya iba a entrar en histeria, cuando la escuchó.

\- ¿se te perdió algo Marina?. era Espectra/Kim -si

Veraas Espectra. dijo volteándose, cuando la vio, casi se va de espaldas y no era para menos, ella tenía en sus hombros a Shun, a Hyoga lo tenía cargado con su brazo izquierdo e Ikki, venía tomado de su mano derecha, junto con las compras de Kim.

-te acompaño a la mansión, no vaya a ser que se te pierda otro. A lo que la ojimiel asintió, sus ojos seguían azules.

-sujétate bien Shun y ni se te ocurra soltarme Ikki, andando. le dijo la ojimorado a los niños, que asintieron, al igual que Marina, después de un rato, llegaron a la mansión, Marina le dió un buen regaño a los niños para luego, mirar a su hermana.

-no me mires con esos ojos, te aseguro que casi me da un infarto, yo estaba de lo mas tranquila escogiendo algunos wagashi y de repente, los niños se me trepan por la espalda, sin mencionar, el susto que se llevó el vendedor. le dijo cruzada de brazos mientras estaba sentada en un sofá y claro que Luna entendió la indirecta: se salvaron de recibir un ataque de cualquier tipo solo porque son niños sinó...no quería pensarlo: Kim se caracterizaba por golpear primero y preguntar después,s aunque no que ella pudiera hablar, eran iguales en ese aspecto, en eso se fijó en una cosa: Kim cabeceaba.

-oye ¿por que no te quedas a dormir?. le ofreció -estás mas dormida que despierta, no llegarás a donde sea que te quedes. agregó por cosmos.

-y ¿donde me quedaría? si acepto. preguntó la ojimorado "ni siquiera rente hotel, solo venía por los wagashi y me regresaba al Inframundo" confesó por cosmos, por lo que, la cara W.T.F? de Luna no se hizo esperar, antes de suspirar.

-en mi cuarto, hay 2 camas, puedes dormir en una. le ofreció, para su suerte, Shun y Hyoga le pusieron ojos del gato con botas, a Kim mientras le pedían que se quedara a lo que, esta solo pudo taparse los ojos antes de asentir, estaba segura que Luna estaba conteniendo una carcajada,

\- ¿donde esta tu habitación?. fue lo ónico que preguntó.

-vamos-le dijo antes de indicarle donde era.

-es aquí,duerme en cualquiera,el baño está a la derecha, puedes agarrar una de mis pijamas. le dijo antes de salir de allí, tenían que, disimular ya que, estaba segura que Kim cargaba consigo perlas/maleta en el koala que llevaba, cuando regresó, ya Kim estaba rendida en una de las camas, sin contar que, la tenían abrazada Shun y Hyoga, además de que ella los abrazaba de regreso, la escena le pareció tierna así que simplemente, se acostó en la otra cama y durmió.

otro momento para recordar era el cumpleaños de Shun, Espectra/Kim llegó ese día con un regalo para Shun, la fiesta era bastante sencilla, pero divertida, solo los 10 niños, Marina y Espectra celebrando y jugando, sin olvidar el pastel de cumpleaños, el cual, fue tirado "accidentalmente" al piso por la única niña de la casa: Saory, quien iba pasando con su nueva yegua "Marina".

-lo siento, fue un accidente. dijo burlona al ver que Shun, empezaba a llorar.

-aún no puedo controlar bien a Marina. terminó sonriente.

-si sabes que eso fue intencional ¿verdad?. le preguntó en un susurro Espectra a Marina, mientras cargaba a Shun para que dejara de llorar.

-oye tu, deja en paz a Shun. Dijo Ikki, se acercó a la yegua y le pateó uno de losflancos.

\- ¡oh no ¡marina!. Para. Dijo Saory, pero la yegua se mantuvo alebrestada, corrió por el resto del jardín haciendo a la niña, pasar mucho miedo, Taxumi corrió hacia ella, al igual que otros miembros e la casa, eso hizo salir a Mitsumasa.

\- ¿a que te refieres precisamente?a ¿que tirara el pastel? o ¿al nombre de la yegua?. le contestó la ojimiel.

-a ambos. fue la respuesta de la peli azul violáceo -obvio que si. le dijo Marina.

-oye tu ¿quien eres?¿que haces en mi casa?. le preguntó Saory a Kim tras haber vuelto con el caballo y escoltada.

-mi nombre es Espectra y solo vine a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Shun. dijo la ojimorado quitada de la pena mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas a Shun con un pañuelo, al tiempo, que le hacía cosquillas para que dejara de llorar.

-abuelito, ella festejando a otro niño que no soy yo. le dijo Saory cruzada de brazos a un señor mayor que Kim pudo reconocer como Mitsumasa Kido el cual, la había bajado de la yegua.

-señorita, no debería estar aquí o al menos, debería haberle traído algo a Saory. le dijo el a lo que Kim rió dejando a todos patitiesos.

-de hecho, si puedo estar aquí y todo gracias a su política de que los familiares cercanos de su personal pueden visitar de vez en cuando y tomando en cuenta que soy la hermana mayor de Marina, no le veo problema. dijo sonriente dejando al viejo mudo.

-además ¿por que debería haberle traído algo a la niña?. agregó arqueando una ceja.

-bueno, ella es mi nieta y la futura dueña de la corporacion. empezo el señor -es una mimada, que solo sabe maltratar a los demás y usted un alcahueta, que le consciente cada uno de sus caprichos, por mas ridículos que sean, si quiere que en un futuro sea una persona decente, póngale preparo y no la conscienta tanto. le cortó Espectra mortalmente seria, a lo que Marina tragó grueso, Kim en definitiva no tenía pelos en la lengua, los niños rieron, se sentían divertidos y apoyados, una sensación rara, todos lospequeños estaban juvilosos, excepto Saory, quien se indignó, Taxumi sacó de sabran los dioses donde, su espada de madera, para amenazar con ella (de nuevo) a Kim, quien solo rió ante ese gesto.

\- ¿me buscas amenazar de nuevo calvito? ¿no aprendiste tu lección la otra vez?. el tono utilizado hizo que Taxumi diera un par de pasos atrás, al tiempo que palidecía, todavía no se le olvidaba que lo que esa chica le mandó a hacer, se demoró 2 semanas en terminar y no quería pasar por eso de nuev.

-si quiere correrme, puede hacerlo, pero, no se sorprenda de que lo llame…esta es mi tarjeta. le dijo mientras le entregaba una tarjeta de presentación al señor Kido, quien se puso pálido cuando leyó el nombre escrito.

-es imposible que usted sea. empezó Mitsumasa.

-y eso ¿por que? ¿por mi color de cabello? déjeme le informo que solo quería pasar un fin de semana agradable con mi hermana menor y si para eso, debía cambiar un poco mi apariencia, no le veo problema. dijo con simpleza mientras Marina la observaba asombrada por ese gesto, si Kim era peligrosa como espectro, como abogado lo era igual, no eran pocos los mafiosos que había mandado a prisión por fraude y mucho menos los empresarios que habían perdido casi todo en un juicio donde a ella le tocaba ejercer como fiscal, por lo que, Mitsumasa optó por asentir para luego retirarse del lugar, no sin antes desearle un feliz cumpleaños a Shun y decirle a Taxumi que trajera un nuevo pastel de cumpleaños, lo cual, el mayordomo fue a hacer de inmediato, no le hacía mucha gracia, estar cerca de alguien que podía callar a su jefe solo mostrando una tarjeta, en definitiva, esa chica era de cuidado, un par de horas despues, cuando Espectra fue al baño se encontró a la salida del mismo a la "pequeña Saory" como le decía el viejo pero esta vez, la niña tenía una mirada mas sabia y su cosmos se sentía, lo supo de inmediato, Kim se encontraba en ese momento frente a la diosa Athena.

\- ¿en que la puedo servir diosa Athena?. le dijo de manera respetuosa mientras inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza, le gustara o no, "el deber del mensajero" era primero que sus emociones.

-exijo que me trates con mas respeto. le dijo la niña sin anestesia, a lo que, la espectro rio.

-escúcheme bien diosa Athena: le debo respeto porque es una diosa, pero, hasta ahí, del resto no le debo obediencia ni nada, porque no pertenezco a su orden, soy parte de la orden de otro dios y como le dije: a su abuelo solo vine a pasar el fin de semana con mi hermana, no a otra cosa. le dijo seria mientras su cabello pasaba a ser fuxia por un momento, antes de volver a ser azul violáceo.

-eres una sirena. dijo asombrada Athena -exactamente pero no sirvo a Poseidón, sinó a otro dios, y si quiere mi respeto Lady Athena, solo lo obtendrá cuando sea una diosa justa, sencilla y humilde, mientras se comporte como niña mimada, la trataré como tal, además de que creo que debería dejar de tomar consciencia de quien es en realidad solo por momentos: lo hace de una buena vez y despierta como diosa o no lo haga, ya que eso a la larga solo servira para que no sea reconocida como la diosa de la sabiduría, estrategia en la guerra y las artes manuales, sinó como una mimada a quien sus caballeros defienden mas por deber que porque se ganó el respeto de ellos, con su permiso tengo que regresar a un cumpleaños. le dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza en muestra de respeto para luego, regresar a la fiesta de Shun, para jugar un rato mas con los niños y luego, picar el pastel

que había traído Taxumi.

\- ¿porque tardaste?. le preguntó Marina -de regreso, me encontré con tu diosa. le dijo Espectra a Marina haciendo que esta, se pusiera pálida.

\- ¿que te dijo?. Preguntó –quería que la tratara con respeto, y disculpa que te lo diga: pero el respeto se gana, no se obliga, mientras actúe como mimada, yo la trato como tal, y tranquila a mi es a quien van a aborrecer por aquí, no a ti. le dijo Espectra mientras Marina suspiraba.

-no es eso lo que me preocupa, me preocupa mas que tome represalias en un futuro. dijo la ojimiel a lo que, la ojimorado rio.

-de que las va a tomar, las va a tomar, recuerda que nos toca la guerra santa a nosotros, hasta entonces, creo que lo mejor será disfrutar. dijo antes de ser halada por los niños a jugar las traes.

-tienes razón Kim, vaya que la tienes, de momento lo mejor es disfrutar de lo que tenemos, ya que: en la guerra nos veremos las caras de manera muy distinta y solo una saldrá viva. dijo suspirando y rezando al Olimpo que el tiempo pasara MUY lento.

2 años después…

Luna se despertó por unos grritos, su ventana daba hacia el ajardín, se levantó a toda carrera y salió corriendo tras haberse arreglado, miró a los niños, que lloraban.

¡Seya!¡Ikki!. exclamó la muchacha, los niños, se fueron hacia ella como una estampida.

-mamá, Taxumi va a seleccionar los lugares de entrenamiento. Dijo.

\- ¿Qué?¡tenías que avisarme!. Exclamó Luna - ¿Por qué? Tu no perteneces al santuario, en realidad no es de tu incumbencia. Dijo.

\- ¡son mis niños!. Exclamó una - ¡no!¡en realidad no son hijos tuyos!¡los adoptaste de corazón!¡nada mas!¡son hijos del señor Kido y harán lo que se les ordene!. Exclamó, los niños se apretaron contra Luna, Taxumi la miró, buscando rebeldía, pero la chica, no le dijo nada.

Vien, comencemos. Dijo el calvo, miró a todos, la caja de madera, la revolvió.

Ichi. Llamó, el niño se alejó temblando.

-Canadá. Dijo Taxumi con triunfo, Luna vio a otras chicas de la casa, con las maletas de Ichi.

\- ¡no!¡Ichi!¡no!. exclamó Luna al ver como se lo llevaban.

\- ¡mamáaaa!. Gritó - ¡mamá!¡no me dejes por favor!¡mamáaaaa!. aullaba el pequeño.

¡Ichi!¡Ichi!. gritó, el resto de los niños, se pegaron a ella.

-Nachi. Dijo, el pequeño se acercó a el mayor, tomó su bola y como a Ichi, se lo llevaron, Luna, miraba todo horrorizada, con lágrimas de impotencia, vio irse al resto, solo quedaban 5.

-Shiryu. Llamó Taxumi, el pequeño, no se soltaba de la falda de Luna.

-ven acá monstro. Dijo el mayordomo, el niño, se negaba en redondo.

-anda cielo, no tengas miedo, recuerda que el valor no es la ausencia de miedo, si no, el saber que hay algo mas allá de el. dijo ella con calma, el niño se acercó.

-te quiero mamá. Dijo, Luna se agachó a su frente.

Y yo a ti cielo. Dijo, le besó la frente y con valor, Shiryu se acercó a la caja.

-Rosan, en China. Dijo Taxumi, Luna suspiró dando gracias al cielo.

-Hyoga. Dijo Taxumi, el niño, se aferró a su mamá.

-tienes que ir cielo, esto es por lo que te preparaste con tanto esmero. Dijo la muchacha - ¿vas a olvidarme?. Preguntó el niño con terror.

-no amor, nunca podría, eres mi niño, ve por favor. Dijo, el asintió y se dirigió hacia la caja.

-Siberia, Rusia. Dijo, Luna miró como Hyoga se alejaba con la gente.

-Seya. Llamó Taxumi, el niño besó a su madre postiza, la cual, se había agachado para despedirlo.

-el santuario, Grecia. Dijo, Seya volvió a ver a su madre.

-Shun. Dijo el mayordomo casi disfrutando del terror del niño, se acercó Shun, decidido, tras haber sido cargado por su madre, para decirle que todo saldría bien.

-la isla de la reina muerte. Vio como Shun se sentaba, Ikki, la tenía tomada de la mano.

\- ¡no!¡la isla no!¡es demasiado pequeño!¡lo matarán!. Exclamó, Shun comenzó a llorar.

-es lo que le tocó. Dijo Taxumi.

\- ¡apenas tiene 5!¡no puedes hacerlo!¡es demasiado joven!. Exclamó Luna.

-noooo quiero iiiiir. Lloraba Shun.

-noooo meeeee lleeeeveeeee. Suplicaba, Luna, miraba impotente esa situación.

-yo me cambio con el. Dijo Ikki soltándose de la mano de la muchacha, se dirigió a la caja y tomó la última bola.

-isla Andrómeda. Leyó, le dio la bola a Shun, lo arrastró hasta Luna.

\- ¿ves? allí vas a ir, serás feliz, pero debes prometerme, volver como el caballero de Andrómeda ¿queda claro?. Preguntó Ikki, Shun asintió.

-si hermano, lo haré. Dijo, se abrazó a Luna, que se había agachado y lloraba desconsolada.

-te quiero mami. Dijo el pequeño –y yo a ti cielo, los quiero a los 2, Ikki, gracias, gracias por salvar a tu hermano. Dijo la muchacha.

-es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores. Dijo Ikki con calma, Shun le sonrió, se alejó con el personal, Ikki y Luna, se abrazaron.

-ten cuidado. Le dijo –no dejes de ser tu. pidió.

-no lo haré mami, te amo. dijo y se dirigió con el personal, hacia el auto que lo trasladaría, Luna tomó la espada de kendo de Taxumi y se la partió en la cabeza, salió de la mansión, perdida, sin saber a donde ir, ahogada en llanto.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, pletóricas y todo eso, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Quedó lindo y hay otra explicación por delante, a muchas conductas.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero entretenerlas un poco y darle valía a algunos personajes.

La revelación de la reina muerte.

Luna corrió, corrió y corrió por la ciudad, sin saber a donde ir, casi la atropellaron 2 veces, pero finalmente llegó al sitio que buscaba, un puerto, un puerto donde se veían los barcos salir, se sentó en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas y lloró, sintió unas manos en sus hombros.

-estaba por aquí, buscando a un aprenddíz y te sentí, pareces un faro. Dijo la muchacha.

\- ¡Kim!¡oh Kim!. Exclamó Luna abrazándola y sollozando, Kim le acarició el cabello.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Hasta donde tengo entendido, tu sirves la cena a esta hora. Luna sollozó mas.

-ya no, ya no. Dijo –se los llevaron, se los llevaron a todos. Informó, Kim se puso como vampiro con anemia.

\- ¿Qué?¿ya los repartieron?. Preguntó, Luna asintió.

-así es, el maldito mayordomo no me dijo nada, nada de que hoy repartiría las locaciones, me desperté con sus gritos, con los gritos de mis niños. Kim asintió.

-lo siento mucho Luna. Dijo –yo no puedo volver allí, no puedo, no quiero. Kim asintió, se pasó las manos por sus cabelos, los cuales, le crecieron hasta la cintura.

-dame escamas. dijo cambiando el color de su cabello.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó Luna –dame escamas, vamos ¡no tengo todo el día!. Exclamó, Luna asintió confundida, se colocó la aleta y le dio las escamas.

\- ¿azules no?. Preguntó Kim, Luna asintió, Kim se las tomó y ante Luna, estaba la copia exacta de Marina.

\- ¿a donde llevo tus cosas?. Preguntó.

-a Grecia, a mi casa. Kim asintió.

-te veo allá. Dijo, Luna asintió y se fue hacia su casa.

Al llegar, para no pensar, se decidió a limpiar el apartamento, en eso estaba, cuando sonó el timbre, no había dicho nada de su llegada, así que: tal acción le extrañó.

¿si?. Preguntó –el instinto y el cosmos nunca fallan. Dijo Milo, Luna sonrió y abrió la puerta, del otro lado, Milo y Camus.

Hola chicos. Dijo Luna –hola Luna, Menos 24 horas de y ya vinimos a visitarte. Dijo Milo feliz.

-yo le aconsejé que esperáramos un poco mas. Dijo Camus con calma, Luna asintió.

-pasen, aún no tengo nada, así que: deberíamos ir al mercado, así me ayudan con las bolsas. Camus sonrió.

-por mi, encantado. dijo - ¡oh si!¡es lindo ser el burro de carga de una chica tan bella como tu!. exclamó contento el escorpión, Luna lo miró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿ocurre algo? me habías dicho que estabas en una misión dijo Camus, Luna asintió.

-ya se terminó, ya los caballeros están siendo llevados a destino. Camus asintió.

-Cristal me llamó, lo llamaron de la fundación graude, que enviaron al chiquito ¿Cómo se llama?. Preguntó.

-Hyoga. dijo Luna –no entiendo porqué tanta tristeza. Dijo Milo colocándose las manos por detrás de la cabeza.

Milo Ricardo. Dijo Camus dándole un coscorrón –Luna adoptó el rol de madre con ellos, es natural que toda separación duela. Milo la miró, bajó sus brazos lentamente, se le acercó con pose de galán y le dijo:

-si es por hijos, puedo darte todos los que quieras princesa. Luna lo miró escandalizada, lo golpeó en el brazo, dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa y luego, una carcajada.

-eso me gUsta mas. Dijo Camus –rudimentario, pero efectivo. Dijo Milo contento, Luna asintió.

-gracias Mil, gracias Muss¿vamos al mercado?. Preguntó, ellos asintieron y los 3 se fueron.

Al borde de un puente de piedra, apareció Kim, su cabello ahora rubio, flameaba como un estandarte, pasó el puente sin problemas, las defensas no estaban activas, llegó a la torre.

¡Mu!¡se que estás allí!¡baja!. exclamó la muchacha, vio asomarse por una ventana, una pequeña llama pelirroja.

¡maestro!. Dijeron en tibetano, el mayor se asomó, sonrió.

-hola Kim de amunam, supongo, veo que ya sabes quien soy. Dijo el muchacho de cabellos morados, ojos azules y 2 puntos en la frente.

-claro que si, eres orfebre de toda la órden de Athena, ayudas al resto de las órdenes, vine con Giselle por si no te acuerdas. El sonrió.

-claro que me acuerdo, pero como me llamaste con tanta energía, pensé que te venían persiguiendo. Dijo el con calma, la muchacha miró al niño.

\- ¿tu qien eres?. Preguntó el pequeñín.

-soy Kim ¿y tu?. preguntó tras haberse arrodillado al frente del niño.

-me llamo Kiki, el es mi maestro Mu. dijo, Kim sonrió.

-a tu maestro lo conozco. Dijo con calma, el niño sonrió - ¿te diste cuenta que nuestros nombres empiezan por la misma letra? K de Kiki, K de Kim. Dijo la ahora, rubia, el pequeño pelirrojo asintió.

-entremos Kim, así tomas algo con nosotros. Dijo Mu con calma, Kim asintió y entró con el y Kiki, en la sala, se sentó y el niño, en sus piernas.

-me estoy involucrando demasiado con santos de Athena. Se dijo para si, Mu le pasó el te verde.

-muchas gracias. Dijo Kim, Kiki la miraba extasiado.

-es que eres tan bonita. Dijo el niño colorándose ante la mirada inquisitiva de la mujer, que le sonrió y se volvió pelirroja.

\- ¡guau!. Exclamó anonadado - ¿puedo hacer eso?. Preguntó Kiki.

-ni tu ni yo podemos hacerlo Kiki, eso es una habilidad de los seres como Kim. La aludida sonrió.

-creía que no ibas a dejar crecer tu cabello. Dijo Mu intrigado.

No lo hice, de forma natural, tuve que ayudar a mi hermana, por eso, estoy aquí, antes de que alguna bruja me vea, decidí dártelo a ti, se que puedes darle un gran uso. Dijo ella sacando una daga y cortándoselo a la altura de los hombros, Mu quedó boquiabierto, Kim como si nada,tomó el cabello, lo ató con una cinta que llevaba en el bolsillo y se lo dio, el asintió mirando como el cabello se había vuelto plateado.

-muchas gracias. Dijo el con calma, ella asintió.

Es un placer, estamos para ayudar. Dijo con tranquilidad, el asintió, le sonrió.

¿puedo preguntar por que este giro?. Cuestionó el santo de aries con delicadeza, la espectro lo miró con calma.-

Mi hermana se metió en un lío. Dijo - ¿puedo preguntar en cual?. Cuestionó Mu con calma, Kim cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-a jugar Kiki. Dijo Mu sin mas.

\- ¡pero maestro!. Exclamó el pequeño –a jugar. Dijo el mayor sin haber alzado la voz ni un ápice, Kim abrió los ojos y los clavó en los azules del lemuriano.

Debido a lo que pasó, puede decirse que somos mas empáticas con todo aquel ser que sufre, no es que no lo hubiéramos sido antes de ser desterradas, sinó que: el sufrimiento prolongado nos ha hecho sensibles a todos los diversos matices, originando que aparte de la compasión, sintamos empatía inmediata y ganas de solucionar la cuestión, mi hermana, es mensajera, como ya sabes y uno de sus trabajos, es buscar a los chicos que no pertenecen al santuario para llevarlos a formarse como caballeros, eso fue lo que hizo, pero todos estos santos de bronce, de esta generación llámese: pegaso, Andrómeda, fénix, unicornio, dragón, cisne, hidra, oso, lobo y león menor, todos esos están en una etapa complicada, son huérfanos. dijo la muchacha, Mu la miró Con compasión.

-no la han tenido fácil los de bronce, casi diezmados y huérfanos. Kim rió de forma lúgubre.

-no has visto nada. Dijo –la reencarnación de tu diosa, no ha sido demasiado maternal con sus guerreros y la iban a pasar mal, con un mayordomo complaciente y una chiquilla consentida, mi hermana, que dicho sea de paso, tuvo que entregarlos, se quedó muy afectada por el resultado, de las consiguientes búsquedas, a pegaso lo separaron de su hermana, ni siquiera, la dejaron despedirse de ellos, cuando Luna vio a la distancia como los trataban, se imaginó el resto y fue a trabajar en casa de los Kido, hasta que repartieron los paquetes. Mu asintió.

-los niños no fueron repartidos de manera amable. Dijo –no, no lo fueron. Dijo –me dejé crecer el cabello, para así ir por sus cosas, golpear al calvo y al viejo y volver a casa de mi hermana, para llevarle sus pertenencias. Mu asintió.

-por eso, hiciste que tu cabello creciera. Dijo, ella sonrió –así es, ese es el meollo, no se iba a ver bien, que Marina con cabello largo y ojos azules, volviera como Marina, con cabello corto y ojos morados. El sonrió.

-ya veo, es un gesto muy tierno. Kim apretó los puños, se sonó los nudillos.

¿Qué dijiste santo de aries?. Preguntó la ahora pelirroja amenazante.

-qu, que, er, eres, ti, tierna. Dijo Mu entrecortado –retíralo, porque odio que me llamen tierna. Dijo ella.

-pero si lo eres, no quiere decir que seas débil. Dijo el.

-re. Ti. Ra. Lo. dijo ella con calma, el asintió –lo retiro, no eres tierna en lo absoluto, ni tu hermana lo es. Kim asintió.

-bueno, ahí tienes el cuento completo. Dijo, se levantó.-

Muchas gracias por la charla, por escucharme y por el te. Mu sonrió.

-gracias a ti por el cabello. Kim asintió y se esfumó en las sombras, Mu sonrió.

-es muy linda. Dijo mientras se levantaba e iba a buscar a Kiki.

Luna llegó a la isla de la reina muerte en un destello azul eléctrico, se dirigió a la casa donde vivía Caín de fénix, era una casa ruinosa, para que su aprendiz aprendiera a desenvolverse en cualquier espacio,a l entrar, encontró a la niña, llorando en un rincón de la pequeña sala.

¿Esmeralda?. Preguntó la mensajera –Luna, oh Luna, ha sido horrible. Dijo la niña.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Luna, Esmerala sollozó.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó una vez mas la mensajera –mamá murió, Afrodita de piscis la mató. Luna sintió como sus piernas le fallaban.

\- ¿Qué?¿como?. preguntó - ¡así es!. Exclamó la niña llorando inconsolable.

-pero, pero no lo entiendo. Dijo –el maestro se enteró de la rebelión que hizo mi padre al aceptar al niño, por mandato del patriarca Dohko y envió ¡lo envió a el a acabar con mi mamá!. la mató inmisericordemente, lo disfrutó, le hizo daño con muchas rosas y finalmente, le atravesó el pecho con una rosa blanca, justo un día antes de que el nño llegara, papá muerto de dolor, juró lealtad al falso maestro, para destruir a Athena, pues, ella perdió el respeto que el le merecía al dejar morir a alguien amado. Luna sintió como los bellos de su cuerpo, se levantaban uno a uno, como toda la piel se le volvía de gallina y como, comenzaba a temblar incontrolablemente.

-Ikki, mi niño no. Dijo corriendo hacia fuera.

\- ¡espera!. Exclamó Esmeralda, Luna vio con horror, al llegar al sitio donde sintió los cosmos, como Caín de fénix, enseñaba brutalmente a Ikki, como lo lastimaba con placer, como lo torturaba con dolor, decidió en ese momento, hacerse cargo de la pequeña Esmeralda en sueños.

Luna llegó a Rosan en la madrugada, se sentó al lado del maestro.

-Caín de fénix se ha vuelto maligno. Dijo la muchacha.

-lo se hija. Dijo el anciano –maestro ¿Por qué no se impidió eso?¿por que mi hijo?por que mi Ikki?¿por que un ser tan noble como el tiene que pasar por eso?. Preguntó la muchacha.

-porque Ikki va a ser el único capaz de guiar a sus amigos por la obscuridad y el que va a darle un poco de humildad a los santos dorados. Luna lo miró, la máscara se cayó revelando su rostro y sus ojos plateados, el cabello brilló y la armadura la dejó, para ser substituida por un vestido.

-no es justo maestro, no lo es. Dijo –es una lección dura, que a Ikki le servirá para fomentar el valor, el corage y la redención. Luna suspiró, no dijo mas y se lanzó cascada abajo con vestido y todo, casi como quien se entrega al olvido.

Luna llegó a isla Andrómeda, a la distancia, miró el entrenamiento, apretó los puños.

-esto no es justo, Shiryu, Hioga, Seya y Shun, no son los únicos que se merecen buenos dijo mirando al pequeño maestros. Que había caído.

-vamos Shun. Dijo Albiore –no puedo maestro, soy débil. Dijo el niño.

-no, no lo eres. Dijo el mayor –serás solo débil si te rindes, serás solo débil si claudicas,el hecho de que seas compasivo, no quiere decir que seas débil, el lastimar a la gente, te hace ser cruel, tu no debes serlo, un santo debe ser un justiciero, un vengador uncastigador, no un torturador ¿y dime?¿cual es la diferencia entre todos ellos?. Preguntó.

-que el torturador, lo hace por placer y alegría, los demás, lo hacen por deber. Ddijo, Albiore asintió.

-así que: arriba muchachón. Dijo, Shun asintió y siguió haciendo sus ejercicios, por un lado, la lince estaba contenta con su desarrollo, por el otro, seguía indignada por la suerte de Ikki, con tranquilidad y pesar en el corazón, desapareció de isla andrómeda.

Luna llegó a Siberia donde Hyoga junto a Nico, entrenaban incansables, ambos golpeaban y repelían, ambos golpeban y repelían.

-vamos Hyoga, debes hacerlo con mas entusiasmo. Dijo Cristal –si maestro, eso hago. Dijo el niño, los 2 peleaban y peleaban, Hyoga cayó.

-bien, es todo por hoy. Le dijo Nico ayudándolo a levantarse, Hyoga asintió con tristeza.

-mejoraste mucho, te felicito. Dijo –muchas gracias maestro. Dijo - ¿Qué debes recordar ahora?. Preguntó Nico.

-el amor, la compasión, la justicia, la lealtad, el equilibrio y la discinplina, son el camino de un caballero de Athena. Cristal asintió.

-bien dicho Hyoga, vamos, los 2 necesitamos un chocolate caliente. Hyoga asintió y de la mano, se fue con su maestro a la cabaña, Luna sonrió y se desvaneció en un brillo azul eléctrico.

Luna llegó al santuario donde Seya y Marin entrenaban, vio la negativa del niño a querer seguir con el entrenamiento, la explicación de la piedra y todo lo demás, Luna sonrió.

-no hay duda de que Marin tiene un don. Dijo para si –si, si que lo tiene. Luna se sorprendió al ver a Camus y Aioria, que miraban el entrenamiento con gran interés.

\- ¿Qué no tienen otra cosa que hacer?. Les preguntó –no, las labores están hechas. Dijo Camus, Luna entrecerró los ojos mirando a Camus.

\- ¿labores hechas?¿como matar a Antonella, la maestra de Geist, a Carmen de corona y a mi maestra. Dijo.

-eran traidoras, y a tu maestra, no la eliminamos nosotros, lo hizo Máscara de la Muerte. Dijo Camus.

-pero a las otras 2 si. Dijo la lince –ya tu sabes cual es mi posición. Dijo Camus.

-yo tengo la misma posición que el. dijo Aioria.

-no deberías venir, Cronos está por atacar. Dijo Camus, Luna se dio la vuelta.

-vine a ver a mi hijo. Dijo –no lo es. Dijo Aioria.

-como si lo fuera, lo crié hasta los 7 años. Dijo la lince con calma, Camus asintió.

-si acabaste con mi maestra ¿Por qué no acabas conmigo?. preguntó la peliplateada.

-yo no acabé con Ibanna. dijo Camus –y la respuesta, es porque aunque estés con el maestro, el no se ha declarado en desobediencia como lo hizo ella, el no lo hizo, no lo tu, por lo tanto, no debo hacerlo. Luna hiciste los miró, los 2 estaban calmados, enfrentándole la mirada, decían la verdad, ella suspiró, cerró los ojos.

-ha pasado tanto, mi maestra, mis niños ha sido demasiado. Dijo, Aioria asintió.

-todo pasará. Dijo mientras se acercaba a Marín y Seya, Camus abrazó a Luna por 5 segundos, hizo una inclinación de cabeza y se fue, Luna, se dejó resbalar por la columna y cerró los ojos, reprimiendo un sollozo.

Kim apareció en el santuario de Poseidón, iba directa a buscar a Crisna, ese sería su alumno de hoy, cuando, la tomaron por detrás.

-bu. Le dijo Kanon, Kim lo miró - ¿Cómo me?. Comenzó a preguntar.

-vamos Kim ¿no me creerás idiota? Los chicos mejoran con cosas que les cuestan, hablan todos de la dama de un templo muy bonito y Sorrento recupera unas canciones que Antoin no terminó, del lugar donde se que se le quedaron porque me dijo, no soy estúpido, se sumar. La muchacha se coloreó.

-Kanon yo…solo quería ayudarte. Dijo –estás tan cargado que pensé que una mano te vendría bien. Agregó la muchacha.

-te lo agradezco, era como difícil no darse cuenta y hay, algunas cosas que no domino. Dijo el colorado.

-lo se, por eso ayudo, aunque Hans está tratando a Sorrento, me parece que la flauta le recuerda mucho a…a…a…a…bueno, lo pone muy triste. Kanon la abrazó.

-Crisna no logra concentrarse, porque tu tocallo y tu, le recuerdan a Giselle y seamos francos, tu suegro si pudiera, lo descabezaría. Kanon rió, como desde hace tiempo no lo hacía.

-Eo, tiene a Héctor, pero sospecho que no le ha querido hablar de las visiones, porque no confía en el totalmente, se está ensimismando y eso no es bueno. Kanon asintió.

-Dimitri no me dijo que hacer para mantenerlas a raya. Kim asintió.

-suerte que a mi si, por ser mi caballero me lo dijo, no por otra cosa, ese es uno de los secretos de Ezilla. Kanon suspiró.

-y bueno, hay cosas que por obviedad a Titis no le puedo decir yo. Dijo con una sonrisa, Kim asintió.

-ahí tienes, me parece que me involucro demasiado, pero ustedes son mi familia, mi hojanna, y la familia. Kanon repitió con ella.

-nunca se abandona. Los 2 asintieron –los chicos los extrañan mucho. Dijo Kim por fin.

-igual que yo, igual que tu, igual que todos. Dijo Kanon con calma, Kim lo abrazó.

-ve, pero no hagas demasiados desastres. Kim asintió.

-gracias Kanon. Dijo –no Kim, gracias a ti. Dijo el dándose la vuelta, mientras la muchacha seguía su camino.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden disfrutando de sus vagaciones si las tienen, acá les presento ¡el nuevo capi!.

Oh, quedó muy dramático, la vida de los mensajeros no es fácil, nada fácil.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero recontar la historia desde los ojos del mensajero je je je.

Investidura del fénix.

Luna lloraba, lloraba en su apartamento, Shaina le acariciaba el cabello –no, no puede no, no Daria de corona, no, no, no, no ¡dime que Alde no lo hizo!. Exclamó.

-que mas ser, quisiera yo, que fuera mentira. Dijo Shaina – ¡pero si Daria era leal!. Exclamó Luna.

-no al patriarca y ahora, eso es lo que importa. Dijo Shaina.

\- ¡no!¿que pasó con Carmen de piscis Australis?. Preguntó Luna.

-lo lamento, Aioria…tuvo que. Luna dio un grito desgarrador, un horrible grito que resonó por todas las paredes del apartamento.

\- ¿y Geist?¿que pasó con Geist?. Preguntó, Shaina cerró los ojos.

\- ¿recuercas que Geist se estubo tirando a Milo?. Preguntó la peliverde, la peliplata asintió.

\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Esa manía de ustedes de compartirse los novios, es muy desagradable. Shaina sonrió.

-si todos vamos a lo que vamos y lo sabemos, no pasa nada. Luna negó.

-Shai, es desagradable y punto. Puntualizó –al menos, no lo hacemos el primer día, ni el mismo día, no tenemos pajaritos preñados en la cabeza y sabemos a que vamos. Luna negó.

-a ti te hace feliz ser chica de un solo chico para divertirte con el sexo, para ti, es algo sagrado, para nosotras, es divertido hasta que encontremos el chico sagrado. Luna suspiró.

-todas nos cuidamos Luna, ya sabes que el santuario es muy metódico en los exámenes. Luna asintió.

-mas allá, de tu escandaloza vida sexual, la cual, no me interesa… -…porque morirás virgen Luna ,Lunita, Lunera. Luna sacó un ataque eléctrico.

\- ¡retráctate!¡ya sabes como soy!¡no he encontrado al chico indicado!¡punto!¡no ha habido alguien que me llamara la atención así!¡y si no te retractas!¡juro por el estigio!¡que no te compraré ni guardaré los condones para que así Casius los vea!. Shaina se puso pálida como vampiro con anemia severa.

\- ¡de acuerdo!¡algún día hallarás al dorado de tus sueños!¡que se llama Camus!. Shaina debió levantarse del sofá, pues, Luna le lanzó un poderoso ataque eléctrico.

\- ¡eres cruel!. Exclamó la lince aún ofendida - ¡solo soy sincera!. Exclamó Shaina de vuelta.

-dime ya lo que pasó, con Geist y Milo. Shaina suspiró y asintió.

-estás demasiado sensible. Dijo la cobra, la lince, ahogó un sollozo.

-Caín está convirtiendo a mi niño en un matón. Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿a cual de todos tus niños?. Preguntó Shaina con prudencia.

-a Ikki. Dijo Luna ahogada en tristeza, la cobra,se permitió un gesto tierno y abrazó a su amiga.

-todo saldrá bien. Dijo - ¡lo está volviendo un matón!¡no le enseña con amor sinó con rabia!¡mi hijo!¡mi pobre niño!. Exclamaba Luna ahogada en sollozos.

\- ¿Qué has hecho para ayudarlo?. Preguntó Shaina –entrar en sus sueños, claro, enseñarlo allí, ir como Marina a verlo, pero Caín me prohhibió la visita, dijo que lo volvía blandengue ¡peleamos y todo! Eso afectó mucho a Ikki, el no, el no ¡el no me había visto pelear así jamás!. Luna lloró mas.

-cuanto lo siento. Dijo Shaina –yo lo siento mas. Dijo Luna.

\- ¿fuiste como lince?. Preguntó la cobra, la lince asintió.

-claro que lo hice y lo hago, voy así todo el tiempo, pero eso a Ikki no le sirve ¡porque no me ve!. Exclamó otra vez ahogándose en llanto.

-tu con esta súper depresión y yo, que vengo a aguarte la fiesta, pero te lo tengo que decir, he dado demasiados rodeos, Geist fue exilada. Eso hizo que Luna parara de llorar en seco.

\- ¿Cómo?. Preguntó –eso, Geist fue exiliada, por reconocer lo dicho por Ricardo, por intentar que todos los aprendices lo supieran. Explicó Shaina.

\- ¿Por qué no la mató? Fue lo que hizo con mi pap…con Michel, con Eric, con Alan, con Honey, con Antoin. Dijo la última palabra casi escupiendo, Shaina sonrió.

-ya sabes porqué, Geist es la jefa de los campos de entrenamiento, si algo pasa, todos saltan al ruedo. Luna cerró los ojos.

-política. Dijo sin mas, Shaina sonrió –política, ven, estás muy triste, vamos a que tomes un helado. Agregó la cobra con simpatía.

-tengo helado en casa. Dijo Luna –necesitas salir, ya sabes tu que el helado de heladería, no sabe igual al de casa. Shaina la haló y la arrastró literalmente hasta la mejor heladería del centro de Athenas, con eso, Luna se consoló un poco, pero no fue suficiente.

Luna fue a la isla de la reina muerte, una vez mas, llegó como Lince, como una de las tantas sombras del lugar.

¡arriba gusano!¡hoy será tu prueba final!. Exclamó Caín, Luna no podía creer que ese, fuera el mismo Caín del cual, Geist le había hablado tan bien.

¡vamos!¡arriba!. exclamó una vez mas Caín - ¡padre!¡no lo maltrates así!. Exclamó la niña, Esmeralda que tenía la misma edad de su Ikki, de su pequeño.

\- ¡Esmeralda!¡este no es problema tuyo hija!¡si el no hubiera nacido!¡tu serías la santa del fénix!. Exclamó Caín lleno de odio y dolor.

\- ¡eso no lo sabes padre!. Exclamó Esmeralda enojada, Ikki se levantó, sin decir nada, se lavó, tomó el Cuenco de leche que Esmeralda le dejaba, de la cabra llamada Ares, que tenían, tras eso, salió detrás de su maestro.

\- ¡no!¡padre!¡no!. exclamaba Esmeralda - ¡mantente lejos de esto!. Exclamó Caín, el e Ikki, llegaron a la arena improvisada, se pusieron en poces.

-la única manera que tendrás de ganar tu armadura, es matándome. Dijo el mayor, el menor no dijo nada, Luna se espantó, al ver esos ojos tan límpidos de Ikki en un tiempo, ser tan fríos, tan obscuros, estar tan llenos de un fuego destructor, no de uno cálido, los 2 mantenían la misma postura.

¡alas del fénix!. Lanzó el maestro, Ikki las esquivó - ¡alas del fénix!. Lanzó a su vez, Caín las esquivó saltando, igual que su discípulo.

¡ ¡garras de oro!. Lanzó Ikki - ¡plumas explosivas!. Lanzó Caín, Ikki rodó para esquivarlas y Caín sonrió con pura maldad.

-estás perdido muchacho, nadie va a salvarte. Dijo el –yo me salvaré solo, no necesito de nadie, ni de usted, ni de Athena. dijoIkki seguro de lo que afirmaba, desde lejos, Esmeralda miraba impotente el cuadro, Luna se puso a su lado.

\- ¡debes hacer algo!¡debes ayudarlos!¡mi padre lo va a matar!¡o si no!¡morirá!¡el quiere salir de aquí!. Exclamó la niña en llanto, Luna apretó los puños.

-no puedo, si interfiero, será descalificado automáticamente. dijo la mujer con tristeza, refrenando las ganas que tenía ella misma, de arrancarle la piel a Caín con una pinza para cejas.

¡ ¡cascada de fuego!. Lanzó Caín a Ikki, Esmerada y Luna, dieron un grito de horror.

\- ¡plumas carmesíes!. Lanzó Ikki hacia su maestro, Caín rodó, al esttar quemado y alggunas haberle explotado.

\- ¡estás perdido mocoso!. Exclamó Caín - ¡no lo creo!¡voy a matarte!. Exclamó Ikki, se lanzó por el, comenzando el combate físico, puños y patadas, en todos los tipos de artes marciales, karate, yudo, tai kuan do, etc; los 2 eran mortíferos, el maestro había enseñado bien a su alumno.

\- ¡muere!¡puño fantasma del fénix!. Lanzó Caín hacia Ikki - ¡nooooooooooooo!. gritó Esmeralda corriendo como una gacela hacia el interior de la arena, se puso frente a su padre, de espaldas a Ikki, Esmeralda dio un jadeo y cayó.

\- ¡Esmeralda nooooo!. Exclamó Ikki mirando ese triste y lamentable cuadro, miró a su maestro, imbuido de odio.-

¡te mataré!. Exclamó - ¡nacimiento del infierno!. Todo se llenó de fuego y lava, Caín quedó atrapado, la armadura lo abandonó, invistió a Ikki, que rió malignamente, mientras su maestro se calcinaba.

-lo logré, soy el caballero del fénix. Dijo por fin, se acercó a la chica y la tomó en sus brazos, la máscara de maldad que tenía,se convirtió en dolor.

-Esmeralda. Dijo, la chica, casi no lo oía,estaba muriendo.

-I…kki…pro…me…te...me...que...n...no...dej...deja...dejar…dejarás…de…se…se…ser…bue…buen…bueno. el la miraba, las lágrimas caían sin control.

-te amo Esmeralda. Sollozó Ikki destrozado, unió sus labios con los de ella en un beso casto.

-I…ki…yo…te…a… pero se quedó en la frase, Ikki la miró, Luna lloraba, cambió a Marina para poder acercarse a su pequeño.

\- ¿Es?¿Es?¿Esme?¿Esmeralda?¿Esmeralda? por favor, contéstame, contéstame. Suplicó Ikki, pero Esmeralda no contestó, Ikki dejó salir un grito de horror, de door y de sufrimiento puro.

-Ikki. Dijo Marina con dulzura y pena - ¡tu!¡tu sabías que lo iba a pasar mal!. Exclamó el.

\- ¡intenté decírtelo!. Exclamó Luna como Marina, quebrando la última sílaba de su oración - ¡sabías que iba a venir al infierno!. Exclamó el.

¡sabía que sería duro!¡pero no que sería así!. Exclamó Luna - ¡ojalá nos hubieran dejado morir a Shun y a mi!¡ojalá no hubiera aparecido quien sea que fue por nosotros!. Luna retrocedió.

-Ikki, por favor, no digas esas cosas, me duele. Dijo. Llorando - ¡debiste haber escapado con nosotros!. Exclamó Ikki presa de todo su dolor.

\- ¡Taxumi nunca me dijo cuando sería la selección!. Exclamó Luna.

\- ¡te odio!¡no quiero volver a verte en mi vida!¡largo!. exclamó el fénix, Luna dio un paso hacia atrás, su boca, comenzaba a llenarse de sangre y a su piel, le salían burbujas pequeñas.

-Ikki, no, no me digas eso, por favor, Ikki. Sollozó en un ruego.

\- ¡largo!¡puño fantasma de!. Pero alguien lo interrumpió.-

¿Ikki de fénix?. Preguntó su voz, Ikki la vio, era peliverde, con una armadura morada, una pañoleta amarilla en la cintura, esa máscara.

Soy Shaina, jefa de los caballeros de plata, soy la mensajera del patriarca Arles. Iki la miró, Luna, quien tenía mas y mas burbujas en la piel, la miró de forma desvalida, Shaina sin perder tiempo, la tomó del brazo y la lanzó hacia abajo, la atrapó Camus, quien esperaba abajo, Luna lo aferró y lloró en su pecho, Camus no dijo nada, dio un salto cósmico aRosan y la dejó allí en su cama.

¿Qué pasó hijo?. Preguntó Dohko, quien, había visto todo eso.

-maestro, ya el fénix fue investido, pero a Luna, no le fue nada bien. El anciano asintió.

-debo irme, me esperan en la isla de la reina muerte. Dijo Camus, hizo una reverencia y desapareció en un destello dorado.

-Kim, te necesito. Contactó el maestro con la mensajera de Hades, quien, apareció en las sombras.-

Anciano maestro. Dijo haciendo una reverendia –ve adentro y cuida de tu hermana. Dijo, ella pasó como unasombra, entró al cuarto y se espantó al verla, Luna, estaba toda llena de burbujas, su cola en lugar de sus piernas, lloraba y lloraba mientras se hacía burbujas, Kim jadeó, la tomó en brazos y nadó con ella hacia el santuario submarino.

Shaina e Ikki se miraban - ¿Qué quiere el patriarca de mi?. Preguntó.

-tu lealtad Ikki, el quiere tu lealtad para con el santuario ¿la tiene?. Preguntó la cobra.

-desde luego que la tiene. Dijo el joven, ella asintió.

-excelente, lo primero que quiere que hagas, es que una vez fundado el torneo galáctico, robes la armadura de sagitario. Ikki asintió.

-así lo haré. Dijo mientras Shaina desaparecían en un destello de plata y el, la seguía hasta Grecia.

Kim llegó corriendo al santuario submarino, entró sin decir nada al templo principal, abrió las puertas, tomó el tridente azul y lo apuntó a su hermana, su piel se curó al el rayo azul, darle d lleno, la espectro, vio la cilueta de la pelirroja que le ponía a Luna las manos en la frente, le susurró algo de manera dulce, cuando el efecto del tridente pasó yLuna abrió los ojos, Kim lo dejó caer.

¡que pasó maldita sea!¡casi te mueres!. Exclamó Kim en un grito potente.

Y es lo que. Comenzó Luna,pero Kim, la calló de una bofetada.

\- ¡no vas a dejarme!¡te lo prohibo!¡eres la poca familia que me queda!. Luna estaló.

-Kim, Ikki me odia, me odia, mi niño, mi bebé. Dijo otra vez llorando, Kim la abrazó y dejó que Luna llorara todo lo que debía, cuando la menor, se cansó de llorar y se quedó dormida, Kim la acostó en su casa tras llevarla, la miró fijamente, le raspó un poco de la piel, la virtió en un vaso y se la empinó, sus ojos, se pusieron miel, su cabello cambió de color a plata, lo alargó una vez mas, se calzó la armadura de su hermana, con máscara y todo y se fue.

-Zeros. Llamó al salir - ¿mi señorita?. Preguntó el –te encargo a mi hermana. Dijo Kim, el espectro la miró anonadado.

-si dices a, te rostizo, hazlo por favor. El asintió –si, si señorita. Dijo Kim asintió.

-muchas gracias. Dijo desapareciendo en las sombras al mundo mortal.

Zahorí, salía de una fiesta de te con sus amigas, cuando Kim apareció sin previo aviso, delante de ella, vestida como Luna.

-señorita Athena, Ikki de fénix ya ha recibido su armadura. Dijo la muchacha.

-ya veo lince, muchas gracias por avisar. Dijo la pelimorada.

-al menos, es educada. Dijo Kim, desapareció tras hacer una reverendia, esa noche, Saory mandó a un empleado a buscar a Ikki, pero el pobre infeliz, no lo encontró por ningún sitio, en realidad, podría decirse que hasta tuvo suerte.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Espero les guste, Kim tuvo su cuota de drama, ahora, le toca a Luna, mensajeros, como sufren.

A todos los sarrapastrozos, hijos de chingada, arrastrados, malvivientes, envidiosos y en suma, guest malditos sin oficio, lo digo y lo repito ¡YO NO COPIO NADA DEL TRABAJO AGENO! Si tomo algo, lo reconozco, me sobra ingenio y creatividad para hacer mis propias historias, como lo dije en otro proyecto: podemos tener las mismas ideas, pero el modo de plantearlo es particular, si tu, ddesgraciado copiador, no te gusta lo que ves, cierra la página y vete al infierno, si tu eres un remedo de gente, que solo sabes insultar y copiar, métete la lengua y otras cosas por donde te quepan y muérete de la envidia, de no tener ni una onza de creatividad.

Lo lamento, pero no puede ser, que si el maldito bastardo que ha tenido ideas parecidas o similares, no es capaz de aplicarlas, venga y (con el perdón de la palabra) joda y critique a mansalva, por no tener los ovarios o los huevos para publicar, lo siento por la subida de tono, pero no me lo calo mas.

Y si eres de esas cucarachas, que publica en esos malditos foros de crítica de historia e ideas,enrróllate en tu lengua ¡Y VETE AL MISMO INFIERNO!.

¡DÉJENME SABER SU PARECER!¡CON UN BUEN REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, me dedico a escribir fics originales, con ideas que todos, muchos, algunos o muy pocos hemos pensado.

Investidura de Andrómeda.

Luna estubo unos cuantos días en el inframundo - ¡no lo soporto mas!¡debes comer!. Exclamó Kim.

-no quiero. Dijo Luna en tono lastimero - ¡el que Ikki no te quiera por ahora!¡no quiere decir nada!. Exclamó Kim, Luna sollozó.

\- ¡tendrías que haber visto como me miraba!¡fue mmi culpa!¡todo mi culpa!. Exclamó - ¡si quieres haz que el calvo se mate!¡pero detesto tu autocompasión!. Exclamó Kim.

\- ¡aún te quedan 9 chicos!¡9 chicos que te esperan!. Luna la miró.

-es verdad, mis otros bebés. Dijo - ¡ese es el problema!¡cuando te encariñas con los mocosos!¡todos son malagradecidos!. Exclamó Kim, Luna la miró.

\- ¡no todos son malagradecidos!. Exclamó - ¡pues demuéstralo! ¡porque parece que tu único hijo postizo es Ikki!. Luna se levantó.

-bien, ya que logré que te indignaras ¿vas a hacer el favor de comer? o ¿tengo que meterte la comida en la boca?. Preuntó la espectro con la cucharilla amenazante, Luna suspiró.

-voy a comer. Dijo con firmeza.

\- ¡bien!¡eso me gusta! Mas te vale que lo hagas, porque en 3 días, tu otro niño: llámese Shun presenta su prueba. Luna abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿co?¿como lo sabes?. Preguntó –el maestro me dijo, que si eso no te sacaba de ese estado depresivo, nada lo haría. Luna sonrió.

-el maestro es sabio. Dijo poniéndose de pie, Kim asintió.

-entonces, vamos a comer, hay que meterte muchas proteínas. Dijo Kim, Luna asintió y la siguió a la cocina.

El día de la prueba de Shun, Luna se fue temprano, investida, esa era la mañana donde se definía la suerte de su hijo, no podía llegar tarde, además, estaban esos otros chicos, esos que se metían con Shun, ella los había visto, los conocía y de hecho, se les había metido en los sueños,dándoles horribles pesadillas, que los hicieron tener Talasofobia, llámese, fóbia al mar o a muchos litros de agua, claro, considerando que como sirena, usó su cara mas aterradora (lo cual fue muy difícil, no le gustaba hacerlo) pero había aprendido, una de las cosas buenas de haber esparcido hace tiempo, por órdenes de la señorita Anfitrite, aquellas historias de sirenas carnívoras, que si bien, no eran ciertas en su totalidad, sirvieron para mantener a los humanos lejos, antes de salir a la superficie, a las sirenas, se les enseñaba a colocar este rostro, para poder defenderse y ella, lo hizo, tanto para si algunas veces, como para su querido Shun, haciendo que esos mocosos maleducados padecieran fóvia a las sirenas, Luna se sintió mas complacida que culpable, pero si, se sintió un poco culpable, por hacerle eso a unos pobres niños, pero cuando veía la malicia con la que lo trataban, se le pasaba.

Luna llegó justo a tiempo, a Shun comenzaban a ponerle las cadenas, era el mismo Albiore quien se las colocaba, Shun lo miraba.

-debes hacerlo Shun, no me falles. Dijo el maestro –no me gusta lastimar maestro. Dijo el niño, el mayor asintió.

-lo se, pero ya sabes que los guerreros, no lastiman por placer si no por deber. Dijo con calma, Shun asintió.

-además, tienes la promesa de reunirte con tu hermano. Dijo el mayor, el menor asintió.

-así es y con mi mamá. Dijo el chico, Albiore asintió, cerró las cadenas.

-comiencen. Dijo el maestro sin mas, los otros chicos, tenían que impedir que se liberara y comenzaron a atacarlo, Albiore se alejó.

-bú. Dijo suavemente –Shun no te ve. Dijo Luna.

-no, no lo hace, vine a verte a ti…Jamian me escribió. Dijo el hombre.

-maldito chismoso. Dijo la muchacha –cuando Shaina le dijo que casi te hiciste burbujas, nos asustamos todos. Dijo el.-

Sigo viva ¿no?. Preguntó Luna con aspereza –si, por algo que no sabemos. Dijo Albiore.

-eso es importante…¿crees que lo logre?. Preguntó Luna.

-claro que si, lo hará, sobretodo cuando tome fuerza, ellos han alimentado sus miedos. Dijo Albiore.

-yo los asusté. Dijo Luna –el susto se les pasó, cuando se les aasaron los sueños. Luna asintió, Albiore sonrió.

-mejor cámbiate. Dijo con calma señalano el sitio, la marea seguía subiendo y Shun, no se ovía, los otros, se metían con el, Luna se cambió rápidamente.

\- ¡Shun!¡Shun no tengas miedo!. Gritó Luna como Marina, el la miró, ella lo miraba.

\- ¡tu maestro te lo dijo!¡hazlo!¡quiero que vuelvas con migo y con tu hermano!. Exclamó la muchacha mientras Albiore gritaba a su vez.

\- ¡Shun hazlo!¡no hay nadie que merezca la armadura como tu!¡vamos!¡hazlo!. Luna tenía ganas de gritar, cuando sintió una mano en la suya, vio a Kim, como Espectra.-

Vamos Shun, hazlo. Dijo ella - ¡Shun!. Gritaron Albiore, Luna y Kim, el cosmos rosado del chico, iluminó todo, como si fuera un gran sol, la caja de Andrómeda, que había estado sobre un promontorio,se abrió para investir al chico, Luna y Kim, corrieron hacia el, tomadas de la mano, lo envolvieron en un fuerte abrazo.-

Shun, oh Shun. Dijeron las 2 - ¿mamá?¿tía?¿como llegaron?. Preguntó el.

-eso no importa. Dijo Kim -lo importante es que estás bien, mi niño, mi hijo. Dijo Luna.

-muchas felicidades Shun. Dijo Albiore, el sonrió.-

Muchas gracias maestro. Las 2 lo soltaron y lo dejaron con Albiore, al tiempo, que

\- ¿Qué hace Shaina tomando tu papel?. Preguntó Kim en un susurro –es obvio que no lo voy a tomar yo. Dijo Luna en otro susurro, como a su hermano, Shaina le presentó la oferta del patriarca, el chico, la miraba.

\- -lo lamento mucho, pero no puedo aceptar. Dijo por fin - ¿Qué dijiste?. Preguntó la peliverde.

\- -no puedo aceptar, debo concurrir a otro sitio. Dijo Shun, que previamente había recibido una llamada de Taxumi, comunicándole lo que debía hacer si ganaba.

\- - ¿osas revelarte al santuario?. Preguntó Shaina –así Albiore.

\- -los 2 nos revelamos. Dijo Albiore, la muchacha asintió, fue cuando el infierno se desató, Milo llegó.

\- No lo puedo permitir. Dijo, Luna iba a correr, pero Kim la frenó.

\- - ¡suéltame!¡déjame ir!. Exclamó - ¡no!¡si lo haces!¡van a descubrirte!¡aún no puedes hacerlo!. Exclamó Kim.

\- - ¡es mi amigo!¡es mi amigo!. Chillaba Luna - ¡lo se!¡pero será peor para el si te ven!. Exclamó Kim, Shun lo miró.

\- - ¡no pierdas tiempo!¡corre Shun!¡corre!. exclamó Albiore, Shun y todos los chicos, hecharon a correr, hacia otro lado de la isla, Kim se fue hacia otro lado y Luna, se invistió.

\- - ¡Milo!¡métete con alguien de tu tamaño!. Amenazó.

\- - ¿Cómo tu muñeca?. Preguntó el –oye bívora, no toques a Sefeo. Dijo la voz de Kim.

\- -curioso, parece que donde está la una, está la otra. Dijo la peliverde.

\- -así es. Dijo Kim con calma.

\- -mensajeros y sus lealtades. Dijo Shaina con burla - ¡a mi cobra!. Lanzó - ¡láser espectral!. Lanzó Kim hacia la cobra, la misma esquivó, como lo había hecho ella, Kim sonrió.

\- -que bueno que no serás un mosquito. Dijo –ni tu serás el elefante que me derribe ¡colmillos de serpiente!. Lanzó Shaina.

\- - ¡invierno del Taberno!. Lanzó Kim, las 2 a continuación, comenzaron a lanzarse puños y patadas, con todo lo que tenían.

\- -no insistas muñeca, déjame hacer lo que debo ¡restricción!. Lanzó Milo, Luna se cubrió con su cosmos.

\- -ah, pero puedes defenderte. Dijo el escorpión, la lince asintió –digamos que estoy al lado de lira en la pirámide. Dijo Luna con calma.

\- - ¡garras eléctricas!. lanzó hacia el escorpión, que rió.

\- - ¡aguja escarlata! Lanzó –lo siento Luna, pero no puedes ganar. Dijo Milo en contrapunto del jadeo de la chica.

\- - ¡métete con alguien de tu tamaño!. Exclamó Kim, Shaina le dio un golpe que la hizo rodar.

\- -ya lo está haciendo ¡siseo estelar!. Lanzó hacia la espectro que no pudo esquivar.

\- Zorra ¡sombra espectral!. Lanzó Kim para una vez mas, correr hacia ella y comenzar a darle golpes, golpes y mas golpes, que Shaina repelía y regresaba, Luna por su parte, llevaba 4 agujas y el efecto, no se dejaba esperar, sintió cuando llegó Afrodita, que comenzó a pelear con Albiore, todas las otras peleas, se interrumpieron, esa, fue desbastadora, finalmente, Afrodita le lanzó la rosa blanca.

\- - ¡noooooooooooooo!. Gritó Luna.

\- -vámonnos Milo. Dijo el de piscis, escorpión asintió.

\- -andando cobra. Añadió, el santo miró a la mensajera y le lanzó una aguja, para detener el sangrado.

\- Ya nos veremos Luna. Dijo, los 3 se fueron.

\- - ¡Albiore!. Exclamó la lince corriendo hacia el, lo tomó en brazos, Kim se mimetizó con las sombras y vio a los chicos llegar.

\- -ilusión del laberno. Convocó con suavidad, para hacer que su melliza, se viera como Marina.

\- Por favor. cuida.a. Shun. Y Ju. Ne. Dijo Albiore con dificultad, Luna asintió.

\- -te lo prometo, los cuidaré a los 2. dijo, el asintió, la rosa, casi se había mudado de color completamente.

\- Mamá. Dijo Shun, Luna miró al chico horrorizada, pero Al ver, que el semblante tenía pena y no, desconocimiento, se tranquilizó, se vio una sombra obscura y Luna, pudo cambiarse.

\- Gracias Kim. Dijo por cosmos.

\- -ten cuidado Luna, Lunita, Lunera. Dijo ella mientras se desvanecía en la distancia sin que nadie la viera, Shun la abrazó mientras Albiore moría, se quedó consternado, como los demás muchachos, Luna, tubo que ayudar a acomodar el campamento y despachar a los supervivientes al santuario mientras que otros, los dejó de avanzada en el campo de entrenamiento, nadie la discutió, debido al doble timbre en los chicos y la pérdida en la única chica del lugar.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Creo que de esta investidura, no hubo demasiado que decir y no la quise retocar en exceso, espero les guste.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que vean la historia desde los ojos del mensajero.

Investidura del cisne.

Luna había estado muy deprimida esos días, su apartamento, presentaba un cruel estado de abandono, como si, nadie viviera allí, estaba metida bajo las sábanas en la cama, queriendo que la tierra se la tragara, alguien abrió la puerta.

-vaya, que feo huele. Dijo una voz –Marín, si vienes a criticar, date la vuelta y vete. Dijo la voz de Shaina.

-vamos, solo era un comentario. Dijo Marín apenada, Shaina siguió caminando hasta la puerta del cuarto y la abrió.

-arribla peliplateada, vamos. Dijo la peliverde, Luna no quiso moverse –vamos, ya, arriba. Dijo Shaina.

-no quiero, Albiore está muerto, tu lo viste, tu lo viste. Dijo Luna. A Shaina.

-claro que lo vi, lamento no haber podido hacer nada, pero el está en contra del maestro. Dijo la peliverde.

\- ¡tu sabes que el maestro es falso!. Exclamó Luna.

-aunque se sepa, si no se admite, no pasa nada. Dijo Marín, Luna asintió.

-tu casa está muy descuidada amiga. Dijo Shaina –tenemos que arreglar todo esto, no puedes seguir así. Dijo Marín, Luna no dijo nada.

-vamos Luna, se que ha sido difícil pero, tienes que sobreponerte. Dijo Shaina, Luna la miró.

-para ti, fue fácil. Dijo Luna –te aseguro que no lo fue, pero, prefiero seguir viva, antes de no tener la certeza de los rumores que se atenúan y se engrandecen como las mareas. Marín suspiró, sin decir mas, comenzó a arreglar el cuarto, a limpiar y a recoger, Luna estaba avergonzada, cuando se iba a levantar a limpiar, Shaina la detuvo.

-nada de eso señorita, vamos a bañarse. Dijo y acto seguido, la arrastró hacia el baño, la ayudó a lavarse, pese a las protestas de Luna, la cual, estaba avergonzada hasta límites insospechados, cuando estubo envuelta en un paño mullido, miró con asombro que su cuarto estaba limpio y todo recogido, Luna sonrió, aún con los ojos blancos, los cambió color a su usual miel, se dispuso a buscar algo de para ponerse, lo encontró rápidamente y fue hacia su cocina, en esta, encontró un plato de caldo.

\- ¿Cuántos días llevabas sin comer?. Preguntó Marin.

-seguro los mismos que sin bañarse. Dijo Shaina, Luna bajó la cabeza avergonzada, pues, así era, cuando terminó la sopa, las chicas, la arrastraron a la ciudad y así, con pizza y un buen helado, la levantaron de ese horrible estado de ánimo.

Nico tuvo la cortesía de escribirle para notificarle el próximo devento e la investidura del cisne, con esa noticia, una voló directo a Siberia y luego, de allí en carro a Vergoiansk, llegó a la casa y entró por la ventana, Nico se asustó al sentirla en el cuarto.

-Luna, existen las puertas. Dijo –si, lo se. Dijo ella con calma.

-debes usarlas. dijo el.

-no creo. Dijo la chica limándose las uñas - ¿Qué necesitas?. Preguntó Nico con aspereza.

\- ¿Cómo va a ser la pelea?. Preguntó ella, el sonrió - ¿recuerdas la pelea con Maoma?. Preguntó Nico con calma forzada.

-desde lluego, lo recuerdo, eso te dejó sin maestro. Dijo ella con calma.

-mi padre, dijo que la mejor manera de que el santo del cisne tenga su armadura, era destruyendo un bloque de hielo eterno, hecho para ser plverizado por un caballeros de bronce. Luna asintió, suspiró, bien aliviada.

\- ¿eso es todo?. Preguntó con una risa nerviosa, Nico sonrió.

-si, es todo, pero tendrá 2 días para hacerlo. Dijo el con calma, Luna asintió.

\- ¿y si no?. Preguntó –deberá esperar un año para hacerlo. Dijo Nico con calma, Luna suspiró.

\- ¿Cuándo será el intento?. Preguntó –por ti, pasado mañana. Dijo Cristal.

\- ¿Qué le dirás?. Preguntó Luna –que su madre viene a vero en barco. Dijo Cristal, Luna sonrió.

-muchas racias ¿Por qué la escondieron allí?. Preguntó.

-porque los ángeles islámicos querían destruír las armaduras. Dijo el, ella asintió, limó sus uñas un poco mas.

-bueno, nos vemos pasado mañana. Dijo Luna, abrió la ventana y saló sin mas, Cristal bufó y se arropó tras decir algo en ruso que fue inentendible.

Hyoga se sorprendió al ver a su madre allí, la abrazó con fuerza y con amor, Luna como Marina lo miró.

¿Cómo llegaste?. Preguntó –en barco. Dijo ella - ¿Cómo te avisó mi maestro?. Preguntó.

-existen los teléfonos Hyoga. Dijo Luna con una carcajada, Hyoga sonrió.

-bueno, ya no se enretengan mas, andando. Dijo Cristal, Luna e Hyoga, lo siguieron, llegaron al sitio, donde se encontraba la armadura del cisne, en su caja de Pandora, en el bloque de hielo, Hyoga lo miró, Luna y Cristal, se sentaron a istancia.

-bueno, cuando quieras Hyoga, puedes comenzar. Dijo Cristal, Hyoga suspiró y miró el bloque, Luna le tomó la mano a Cristal.

-descuida, todo saldrá bien. Dijo el con una sonrisa.

-eso espero. Dijo ella, los 2 miraron a Hyoga, que después de estudiar mucho, se puso en posición, cargó su técnica y lanzó.

\- ¡polvo de diamante!. Lanzó en un destello constante de cristales de hielo, estos, golpearon el bloque de hielo eterno y acto seguido, este se destruyó, la armadura del cisne, se liberó de la caja de Pandora y se colocó en el cuerpo de Hyoga, Luna corrió como un lince y lo abrazó.

\- ¡muchas felicitaciones Hyoga!. Exclamó la muchacha –muchas gracias mamá. Dijo el con dulzura, Cristal se acercó a el y lo felicitó, fue cuando la vieron, una vez mas, Shaina, Luna apretó los puños, por el patriarca y todo lo que había significado las visitas de la cobra.

-Hyoga de cisne, estás siendo convocado al santuario a la órden del maestro. Dijo, justo cuando llegaba el funcionario de la fundación graude.

-lo lamento mucho, pero debo reportarme con el dueño de la fundación, no podré acompañarla. Dijo Hyoga, se despidió de su maestro y de Luna y se fue con el hombre, Shaina suspiró con los ojos cerrados.

-racias a Athena. Dijo –si, no mas muertes innecesarias. Dijo Luna.

-totalmente de acuerdo. Dijo Cristal, Shaina sonrió.

-recuerda Luna, dentro e poco será la prueba de Cassius. Dijo.

-descuida Shaina, allí estaré, también es la prueba de mi Seya. Dijo la lince con dulzura, la cobra asintió y se fue en un destelo plateado.

-bueno, ya que soy libre ¿te apetece ir a San Petersburgo?. Preguntó Nico, Luna asintió.

-me encantaría. Dijo sonriente, miró a Cristal un poco nostálgico.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. Le preguntó la lince –es que…si tan solo Izaack estubiera acá. Dijo el con melancolía.

-no te preocupes, Izaack está donde debe, el no estaba destinado a ser santo. Dijo ella y con ese comentario enigmático para Cristal, se fueron a hacer las maletas para irse, en las vacaciones, por fin, Luna le reveló el secreto a Cristal, el cual, por fin, tuvo un gran alivio.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras ¿espero se preparen bien para el gran eclipse de hades! Ah…es la costumbre, en fin, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

De alguna manera había que explicar todo lo que le pasó a Shaina, de alguna manera consistente quiero decir, Seya era un muchachito y sin ton ni son ella se enamora, acá está mi explicación.

Espero les guste.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un frabulloso REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero divertirlas y explicar lo mejor posible lo que no se entendió en la serie.

Investidura de pegaso.

Luna estaba nerviosa, por fin iba a ser la prueba de Seya, estaba deseando con todo su corazón que ganara –no te ofendas Luna. Dijo ShaiNa por fin, las 2 se encontraban en un café.

-PERO Cassius tiene mas posibilidades de ganar. LUna rió –no lo creo Shai, no te ofendas tu, pero tu caballero da muy sentada su armadura por el hecho de ser griego y si así fuera, ni tu, ni Camus, ni Shaka y mucho menos el anciano maestro serían caballeros. Shaina sonrió.

-es verdad, ni Marin lo sería. Dijo, justo entonces, entró un hombre alto, de cabellos y ojos marrones, sorprendentemente parecido a Seya, Luna y Shaina, abrieron la boca.

\- ¿tu hijo putativo tenía mas familia?. Preguntó la italiana –no lo se. Dijo la alaskiana, estaba sorprendida como su amiga.

-yo diría que si. Dijo Shaina, se arregló el cabello.

-si me disculpas, será solo un minuto. Dijo la italiana poniéndose de pie, Luna suspiró.

-no creo que sea buena idea, parece igual de hueco que un charco de agua. Dijo la peliplateada sin alterarse, Shaina bufó.

-no porque seas sirena, lo sabes todo de los hombres. Dijo, Luna gruñó –es muy fácil para mi, leer el aura emocional de cualquier persona. Dijo, sus ojos pasando a amarillo intenso,Shaina bufó.

-presumida. Dijo –el no te dará lo que quieres, no lo hará, sobretodo porque el anda buscando placer sin compromiso, como buscaste tu. Shaina no dijo mas y se acercó coqueta hacia el sujeto.

-se ve que ya no quiere jugar si no ir en serio. Dijo Camus sentándose, Luna suspiró.

-eso parece. Dijo - ¿vas a estar enojada con Milo por siempre jamás?. Preguntó el francés, la norteamericana sonrió.

\- ¿tu que piensas?. Le preguntó divertida, Camus frunció el ceño –hizo su trabajo. Dijo.

-quítate esa maldita máscara helada Michel y dime que piensas de una maldita vez. Dijo Luna con sus ojos amarillos destellantes, Camus bufó.

-se que se equivocó. Luna rió zardónica - ¡eso es solo lo que vas a decir!¡se equivocó!¡como se han equivocado los demás!. Exclamó.

-como lo hemos hecho todos. Dijo –ah si ¡ahora me acuerdo! Que te deshiciste de Jazmín del velo de la verónica y de Katniss de bulpécula. Dijo Luna, Camus bajó la cabeza.

-no porque quisiera, era mi deber. dijo.

\- ¡un deber que contrarresta las mismas órdenes de Athena!¡debiste revelarte!. Exclamó ella –el maestro aún no lo ha hecho y no lo juzgas como me juzgas a mi. Dijo el.

\- ¡el maestro no ha alzado sus puños contra inocentes!. Exclamó Luna molesta, Camus la tomó por la muñeca, a través de la mesa.

\- ¿sabes cual fue el precio del silencio de Milo?. Preguntó, Luna negó –bien, si recuerdas que durante la batalla de Ares, Honey murió y Máscara y Afrodita cambiaron. Dijo Camus, Luna asintió.

-desde luego, eso todos lo… se quedó callada, Camus la soltó, Luna abrió los ojos, de amarillos pasaban a morados.

-Honey…yo pensé que… comenzó –así fue, Honey fue muerta por las, sospechas del tío Ricardo, cuando mataron al patriarca, todos nuestros padres nos sacaron ¿tu por que crees que fue?. Preguntó el santo, la amazona abrió y cerró la boca consternada.

-por esto mismo. Dijo sin mas –tenemos que estar en el santuario, porque Athena nos necesita allí, cuando ella vuelva, Mu, el maestro y yo, debemos estar en la orden y seguir respirando ¿crees que fue casualidad que a los chicos de bronce se les mandara al Japón a esperar?¿crees que fue coincidencia que los dejaras a cargo de la fundación graude en vez de llevarlos al santuario como cualquier otro aprendiz?. Preguntó Camus, Luna negó.

-lamento todo lo que ha ocurrido con todos, de verdad, tenemos la promesa de Athena, que en cuanto la guerra de Hades se libre, todos los que se fueron volverán. Dijo Camus.

-no ha sido fácil, no ha sido sencillo, ha dolido, pero se tiene que hacer, Athena tiene que tener santos fieles en la órden, que puedan ayudar a los chicos de bronce, los demás no lo saben, eso lo sabes tu, es peligroso que lo sepan, porque así sean fieles al patriarca por el momento, su corazón realmente está con Athena y cuando la reconozcan, cuando lo sepan, ya sabes lo que va a pasar. Dijo Camus, Luna asintió.

\- ¿solo lo saben quienes?. Preguntó –Mu, Milo y yo, cuando le de el visto bueno, Milo nos ayudará, aún le quedan sus padres y Seyka, no quiere arriesgarlos y aún, me queda Nico. Dijo Camus con calma, Luna asintió.

-hay cosas que debemos hacer por deber, sabes que nadie disfrutó por eso. Luna asintió –me pensaré hablar con Milo. Dijo por fin.

-hazlo, eres importante para el, aunque no te lo diga. Luna dejó escapar una risita.

-no creo que mas importante que Shaina. Dijo –en las amigas que no se tira si, en las que se tira, ya sabes que la reina es la cobra. Dijo Camus, la aludida regresaba

\- ¡todo listo!. Exclamó con ilusión, Camus rió y los 3 siguieron conversando.

Shaina y Luna, se reunieron otro día en la casa de esta última, esta vez, las acompañaba Kim.

\- ¿Masato Kamilla?. Preguntó la hoy pelimorada, Shaina dio un suspiro de enamorada.

-me parece que si, que si es familia de Seya. Dijo Kim - ¿querrá aSeyka?. Preguntó Luna.-

No lo creo, deben pensar que murieron en el incendio, casi puedo asegurarlo, me dijo: "mis 2 sobrinos". Dijo Shaina –mejor así. Dijeron las mellizas.

-entonces ¿crees que este si?. Preguntó Kim –si, creo que si. Dijo Shaina feliz.

-te vas a casar, te vas a casar, tendrás ya tus hijos y te casarás. cantó Luna con el sonsonete de la marcha nupcial.

-no lo creo. Dijo Shaina enamorada –no por ahora. Puntualizó.

-ah, pero en un tiempo si. Dijo Kim con calma, Luna rió.

-quien lo diría. Dijo divertida.

Otra noche, 2 días antes de la prueba, llegó a ella una llamaa telefónica - ¡no falla!¡entro al baño y me llaman!. Exclamó la lince enojada.

¿aló?. Preguntó, escuchó un sollozo, un horrible sollozo.

\- ¡Luna!. Exclamó la otra persona - ¿Shai?¿Shai que pasó?. El cabello se agitó por el viento, los ojos vino de la conmoción, Shaina casi nunca lloraba.

-fue el, fue ese maldito japonés. Sollozó la muchacha de nueva cuenta - ¿Qué hizo?¿que intentó?. Preguntó Luna con calma.

-el, el me robó Luna, hasta el último centavo de mi dinero. Dijo Shaina, Luna se quedó helada, no entendía porqué eso le dolía tanto, si, el dinero era importante y daba rabia perderlo, Shaina parecía enamorada había algo mas.

-en la última cita. Comenzó a decir la cobra –me drogó y me tuvo 3 días atadas a una cama, abus, abusando de mi, jun, junto a sus amigos. Dijo por fin, Luna se de piedra.

\- ¿Qué?¿como?. preguntó –lo, los amigos de el, er, eran vamp, vampiros y sup, supieron como doblegarme. quedó dijo con calma forzada, Luna dejó escapar un grito mientras Shaina, se ponía histérica.

-ayúdame Luna, ayúdame. Dijo la mujer, en ese momento, la llamada se cortó, Luna se vistió con escamas y salió a toda carrera hacia el sitio donde sintió el cosmos de su amiga.

La encontró cerca de los muelles, la llevó a casa y llamó a Camus, para asegurarse de que la atendieran en punto 0, Hector de ezilla hizo los honores.

-está mal, muy desgarrada. Dijo por fin - ¿podrá estar lista a tiempo del examen de los chicos?. Preguntó Luna.

-si, claro que si, pero deberá curarse emocionalmente y no se como lo hará. Dijo el ex general preocupado.

-ella lo hará, es muy fuerte. Dijo Camus, Luna asintió y se quedó esos días con ella en la clíniica.

Kim, al escuchar el cuento, dejó bien en claro que se presentaría para ayudar y en 2 días, apareció con la cabeza del suso dicho.

¡Kim!¡que haces con una cabeza humana en una clínica!. Preguntó Luna en un tono escandalizado y exclamatorio –se la traje a Shaina, hice valer su ley, ya puede sanar. Dijo la espectro con la simplicidad de quien desconcha una mandarina.

-me parece que ella querría haverlo hecho. Dijo Luna con calma, Kim rió.

-no puede andar rastreándolo por todo el mundo, yo si puedo…¿Cómo está?. Preguntó.

-no es la misma, me parece que ha adquirido odio a los hombres. dijo Luna –salvo Cassius, me parece que eso es normal. Dijo Kim.

-sobretodo, odia a cierto hijo mío. Dijo Luna –es que eran calcados, no te ofendas. Dijo Kim, Luna asintió.

-procuraré no hacerlo. Dijo, Kim sonrió.

–bien con todo resuelto, paso con mi regalo. Kim se fue sin mas y Luna dio un suspiro de frustración.

-exagerada. Dijo con calma, comenzando a caminar arriba y abajo del pasillo.

La prueba llegó, en menos de lo que canta un gallo, Luna se hallaba escondida en un sitio del coliseo, detrás de los pilares de sabiduría, quienes, habían sido invitados, al igual que el Anciano Dohko, para ver el espectáculo, Seya y Cassius, se hallaban en la arena, ambos preparándose para el encuentro, los 2, con protectores, una vez estubieron listos, Cassius y Seya comenzaron la pelea, había sido raro que el cosmos se manifestara en 2 aspirantes de la misma armadura, sin ser gemelos pero Luna pensó y no sin razón, que era para mantenerlo oculto de Hades, pues, ella sabía que si solo había un aspirante a pegaso, los espectros habrían ido por el, pero no sabían con 2, cual era el verdadero dueño de la armadura,con habilidad sorprendente, Seya se desempeñó en el combate ganando a Cassius, lo cual, supo la lince, no iba a traer nada bueno, pero aún así, sintió orgullo por su niño y vio el juramento hecho por Saga, quien como pocas veces, se encontraba en posesión del cuerpo.

Marin, la llamó esa noche, para decirle lo que iba a ocurrir, Luna no perdió tiempo y se invistió - ¡Shaina!¡no puedes hacerlo!. Exclamó a mitad de camino de la cobra, la cuals, se detuvo.

-eres tu, alguien tan sucio como el, no debe portar una armadura. Dijo la mujer –el es un santo de Athena, no es su tío. Dijo Luna.

\- ¡cállate!¡a mi cobra!. Lanzó la peliverde - ¡garras eléctricas! Lanzó Luna de regreso, técnicas las 2 chocaron, haciendo destellos rojos y azules, las 2, comenzaron a forcejear para neutralizar el equilibrio que las tenía aprisonadas.

\- ¡no vas a poder defenderlo!¡es un hombre!¡un maldito hombre!¡como tal!¡debe morir!. Exclamó la peliverde - ¡el no es su tío!¡maldita sea!¡el no es su tío!. Exclamó Luna.

\- ¡colmillos de serpiente!. Lanzó Shaina haciendo un movimiento circular con los puños, en los cuales se vieron 2 gruesos colmillos, que Luna esquivó con dificultad.

\- ¡mirada del lince!. Lanzó Luna paralizando a Shaina –esto si no lo detendrás ¡meneo de la cola!. Lanzó Luna una vez mas haciéndola rodar.

\- ¡aprisionamiento de la cobra!. Lanzó Shaina a su vez, una cobra verde fosforescente,aprisionó a Luna y comenzó a asfixiarla.

-se acabó, ahora, me encargaré de pegaso. Luna gimió.

\- ¡no!¡no!¡Seya!¡Seya!. ritaba la lince, intentó liberarse, pero no pudo, escuchó una voz y sintió un piquete que rompió la técnica.

-parece que necesitas ayuda. Dijo Milo como si nada, su armadura brillando a la luz de la luna, Luna lo miró desde su máscara.

-no digas nada, vete. Dijo el escorpión, la muchacha asintió en agradecimiento y se fue, Marin la miró.

-Luna ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?. Preguntó –es Shaina, su rencor la tiene enloquecida, va por Seya. Dijo, sintió como Marin palidecía.

-Seya. Dijo y corrió en la dirección que el chico se había ido, Luna la siguiócorriendo rápidamente, cuando llegó, vio el combate entre Seya yShaina, el cual, estaba bastante medido, a pesar de ella ser plata y el, un caballero de bronce, un movimiento sorprendente, Seya partió la máscara de la muchacha.

-vaya, eres mas hermosa sin esa máscara. Dijo, Shaina se quedó mirando a esos ojos marrones, Luna se adelantó y tomó la forma de Marina.

\- ¿Seya?. Preguntó de manera inocente al verlo aparecer y haber guardado su armadura en una perla fuxia.

\- ¿mamá? Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?. Preguntó Seya confundido –sorpresa, vine a verte, pero creo que me perdí. Dijo ella fingiendo pena, el sonrió.

-voy a Japón ¿vienes conmigo?. Preguntó, sonrió mas abiertamente.

-espera, déjame guardar mi armadura. Dijo, lo hizo y quedó en su forro rojo, Luna sonrió.

\- ¿no tienes mas ropa? claro que voy contigo a Japón. Dijo ella, el asintió, se coloró un poco.

-bueno, si, no, tuve que dejarlo todo allá, me perseguían, es una larga historia ¿te la cuento?. Preguntó Seya, Luna sonrió.

-me encantaría, me la puedes ir contando mientras llegamos a Rodorio hijo. Seya asintió y comenzó la narración, tomando a su madre de la mano, para ayudarla en los tramos difíciles, como si ella, fuera una civil común y no una guerrera, Luna terminó escuchando el relato de lo que pasó cuando el llegó a Grecia,sonrió, pues contra todo pronóstico, se había desarrollado bien y había sido un chco feliz con todo y todo.

Al llegar a Tokio, Luna y Seya suspiraron –increíble que tenga que ver a la mimada de Saory después de tantos años. Dijo el muchacho, una suspiró.

-si, lo es. Dijo mientras tomaban un taxi hacia la mansión Kido, al llegar, los recibió Taxumi.

\- ¡ya era hora de que llegaras!¡por que tardaste tanto!. Rugió el mayordomo, Seya puso mala cara.

-me acabo de investir, no es que haya sido demasiado fácil. dijo el pegaso enojado - ¡y tu!¡que haces tu!. Comenzó a gritar a Luna el mayordomo.

-soy una dama. Dijo Luna con su doble timbre –y me tratarás como tratas a la señorita Saory, igual que a ella gusano, luego, como se ve que te hace falta algo de placer, como dice mi amiga Geist, irás a montártelo con una vaca. Los ojos de Taxumi se cristalizaron y sonrió.

-pasa tu, ten cuidado con la señorita Marina, es demasiado fina para andar con alguien como tu. Dijo el mayordomo, Seya lo miró, Luna sonrió.

-otra cosa. Dijo con suavidad con la voz impregnada de su doble timbre, Taxumi volteó a verla.

-mientras encuentras la vaca, irás cantando la macarena. Dijo, Taxumi asintió y se fue bailando la macarena.

\- ¿mamá?¿que?. comenzó a preguntar Seya, Luna sonrió de una manera venigna.

-todos estos recuerdos, te quedarán nublados Seya,, hasta que yo me revele ante ti en las 2 formas. Dijo la muchacha, el parpadeó y siguieron hacia delante.

Luna, no podía creer lo malcriada que estaba Saory ¡era si es posible mas insoportable que cuando niña! Pero Seya, se las arregló con elegancia para salir del apuro, cuando hubo la discusión con Jabu, Luna desde las sombras y con una mirada tipo madre asesina, impidió que la cosa se fuera de control.

-te quedarás en uno de los apartamentos de la fundación graude, fueron construídos para ustedes como caballeros. Dijo Saory.

-tendrás un sueldo de 30.000 yenes, eso será suficiente, con un bono de 25 yenes por vacaciones de verano y navidad. El asintió, ella le dio las llaves.

-que disfrutes tu estancia. Dijo –señorita Saory. Dijo Luna, ella la miró.

\- ¿Qué pasó con tu yegua marina?. Preguntó –murió. Dijo la pelimorada tristemente.

-adquirí otra, se llama luna. Dijo, Luna bufó.

-venganza. Susurró bajito, Seya sonrió y le tomó la mano.

-gracias Saory, Jabú, me alegro verte, aunque seas un lambesuelas. Dijo.

\- ¡Seya!. Exclamaron a coro Saory y Luna, el aludido no dijo mas y salió, afuera, se encontró a Shun, que le sonrió.

\- ¡Seya!¡que bueno verte!. Exclamó abrazándolo - ¡Shun!¡hola!¿Ikki ya llegó?. Preguntó el pelimarrón, el pelivere bajó la mirada, Luna tragó saliva.

-mi hermano no vendrá, el…no respondió al llamado de Saory. Dijo, Seya bajó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado?. Preguntó conpungido –no lo se, Hyoga dice como muchos, que su entrenamiento ha de haber sido horriblee. Dijo Shun, Seya abró los ojos.

\- ¿Hioga está aquí?. Preguntó –así es, al igual que Ichi, Nachi, Jeki y todos, solo faltan hermano y Shiryu. Dijo Shun con calma, Seya sonrió mas aú

\- ¡vamos a casa!¡ya quiero verlo todo!. Exclamó, abrazó a Shun con un brazo, a su mamá con el otro y caminaron los 3 hacia el edificio blanco con azul, Luna suspiró.

-mejor me quedo con ellos, solo tienen 15 años y si no los cuido, Afrodita sabrá que harán 8 adolescentes locos con exeso de hormonas y nada mejor que hacer, que comenzar un show televisivo. Dijo la muchacha suspirando y comenzando los preparativos para mudarse.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola ¿hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ah si, seguimos paso a paso, ya por fin en la primera temporada de la saga, espero les guste.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!.

¡Déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Saint Seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero entretenerlas y darles otro aire de la misma historia.

Investidura de dragón.

Luna, con buen tino se había mudado a la casa de los chicos, era mas propio decir al edificio, y menos mal que lo había hecho así.

¡Seya!. Exclamó la peli azul en ese momento, como Marina, ese era su color de cabello - ¿mmm?. Preguntó Seya.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?. Preguntó Luna señalando la mesada repleta de platos –es mi cocina. dijo el peli marrón.

\- ¿tu cocina?¡esto parece un chiquero!¡el comedero de un puerco!¡no estás listo para vivir solo!¡eso requiere orden y disciplina!¡estás avergonzando a tu maestra!. Seya se puso granate.

-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe, pero mamá. Comenzó a discutir el muchacho - ¡pero mamá nada!¡a limpiar!. Exclamó Luna, Seya no dijo más y se puso a ello.

-como es tu casa, eres tú, nunca lo olvides, Seya. dijo la mujer con calma, escuchó una discusión en el piso de abajo, Luna se acercó.

\- ¡esa es mi ropa!. Exclamó Shun –pero no la vas a usar hoy. Dijo Hyoga.

\- ¡abriste la puerta de mi casa con un gancho para el cabello!. Exclamó Shun muerto de indignación.

-no encontré nada que ponerme en mi casa. Dijo Hyoga, Luna bajó pisando fuerte.

\- ¿Cómo que no encontraste nada en tu casa Hyoga?¿para donde espectros crees que vas?. Le preguntó Luna.

-yo-yo-yo-yo-yo-yo-yo-yo, mamá, yo solo iba a la fiesta de Jabu, que va a dar en el salón de abajo. Luna entró al apartamento.

\- ¿esto fue lo que te enseñaron Camus y Cristal?. Preguntó la lince viendo con los ojos entrecerrados el sofá repleto de medias, camisas en el suelo e interiores por el pasillo, Hyoga se puso granate.

-no-no-no-no-no-no-no, de ninguna manera fue lo que me enseñaron. Dijo el chico.

-excelente, pon este apartamento en orden y dale sus ropas a Shun. Hyoga se las dio con cara de niño regañado, Luna le añadió un coquito.

\- ¡haaaayyyyyyy!¡mamá!. se quejó el chico - ¡eso es para que no se te olvide!¡que te enseñaron a abrir cerraduras para escapar de un enemigo!¡no para robar!. Hyoga se sobó la cabeza, Shun se rió mientras el cisne daba un portazo, Luna bufó.

-ya va a ver, el señorito Jabu. Dijo, bajó hacia la sala de fiestas, seguida de Shun, cuando abrió las puertas, vio, refrescos, comida, licor, chicas semi desnudas y a Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Jeki y Ban bailando con ellas, Luna se cruzó de brazos.

-brujas del mar. Dijo con su doble timbre –horrorosas brujas del mar, con pus y pústulas. Los chicos de divertidos, se mostraron asqueados.

\- ¡largo todo el mundo!¡la fiesta acabó!¡si quieren desnudarse en algún sitio!¡háganlo cuando se vayan a bañar!¡dormir!¡o a coger con alguien que les guste!¡o hacer el amor!¡pero si tienen que mostrar de entrada un pezón!¡o la vagina!¡quiere decir que no tienen cerebro!¡para llamar la atención por ustedes mismas!¡largo!. las chicas salieron como una estampida de ñuz, Jabu parpadeó.

\- ¿mamá?. Luna le lanzó una cachetada formidable - ¡tu y tus hermanos de crianza!¡me hacen el favor y recogen este despelote!¡no tengo nada contra los tops ni las mini faldas!¡pero si muestran mas de las piernas!¡o los hombros y el estómago en el caso que corresponde!¡no son mas que instrumentos!¡para mujeres vacías que no saben valerse por su ser si no por sus encantos!¡y hombres inbéciles que piensan que las mujeres son objetos de usar y tirar!¡espero no haber criado un par de machistas!¡que quieran una doméstica con título de esposa!. los 5 negaron.

-no mamá. Dijeron –pues ¡manos a la obra truanes!. Exclamó Luna, los 5 se dispusieron a recoger, Luna, tomó las botellas de licor y las partió en el suelo, todo lo demás, lo dejó para que lo recogieran.

-perfecto, sin supervisión esto sería un antro. Dijo la muchacha saliendo enojada del salón de fiestas, seguida de Shun, quien tragó saliva.

Kim se reía a todo pulmón, ambas estaban sentadas en la playa, en una noche de luna llena –jajajajajjajajajajajaja ¡déjame ver si entendí! Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj¿quieres que los cuide yo?. Preguntó, Luna asintió.

-así es, el maestro me escribió; me dijo que Shiryu dará su prueba y que será como la mía, quiero ir a ver. Kim asintió.

-ok, ok, eso lo entiendo, pero ¿yo?. Preguntó una vez mas señalándose, Luna asintió.

-así es Kim, a nadie mas le puedo dejar eso si no a ti. Dijo Luna con calma, Kim asintió.

-entiendo, como son menores de edad, puedo castigarlos ¿no?. Preguntó, Luna asintió.

-tan duro como quieras. Dijo –perfecto. Dijo Kim.

-pero si me agradaría que a Jabu le des finanzas, a los 18 años y una fortuna de 20.000.000 millones de dólares, será un dolor y la dilapidará de no saber usarla. Kim asintió.

-eso no te lo discuto, lo haré. Dijo tratando de cambiar inútilmente el color de su cabello.

-ya será mañana, vamos a nadar. Dijo Kim, Luna asintió y ambas se lanzaron al mar.

Luna, al día siguiente, tras bañarse y arreglarse, tomó un avión a China, respiró el aire de la ciudad, suspiró y sonrió.

-estoy en casa. Dijo con amor, comenzó a caminar cantando en chino, una cación del libro de la selva, tomó un taxi.

-por favor, lléveme hacia Shin Yi Pin. Djo la muchacha con calma, el taxista asintió y siguieron hacia la aldea, una vez al llegar, Luna le pagó y alquiló un jeep, en el camino, se vistió como Marina, cuando vio el perfil de los 5 picos, su corazón se emocionó con miles de recuerdos, pasaron por su cabeza, estacionó y se bajó.- ¡

Maestro!. Exclamó la muchacha, Dohko levantó la vista de donde la tenía, Luna lo observó.

¿maestro?¿ocurre algo?. Preguntó la muchacha, el anciano meneó la cabeza.

-por este sitio, fue por donde Antoin se lanzó para ir al estigio, aquí se despidió de mi. Luna entendió que era el aniversario de la muerte de Antoin y agradeció a todos los dioses, que Kim estubiera haciéndose cargo de los chicos de bronce, por lo menos, el encarrilar a 8 adolescentes, la tendría ocupada.

-maestro ¿Cómo será la prueba de Shiryu?. Preguntó la lince.

-será muy parecida a la tuya querida Luna, solo que el tendrá que invertir el flujo de la cascada para recuperar su armadura. La muchacha asintió.

\- ¿Por qué usted y Michel decidieron esconderlas así?. Preguntó –yo para que no la destruyeran al igual que Michel, por eso, la escondimos. Luna asintió.

\- ¿Cómo está seguro de que Shiryu es el niño?. Preguntó, Dohko rió.

\- ¡a estas alturas?¿haces esas preguntas?. Cuestionó a su vez, Luna se coloró, el rió mas.

¿no le viste el tatuaje mágico en ningún momento?. Preguntó Dohko, Luna, abrió los ojos sorprendida, el asintió.

Ya sabes tu, que las marcas del dragón y el tigre, aparecerán en las espaldas de sus portadores. Dijo el con calma, cerró los ojos, los abrió una vez mas.

Yo obtuve la de mi hermano, por una promesa de sangre, para no perder el poder, puesto que solo tuvo hijas y ninguna fue llamada a la armadura, por eso, cuando el murió, a mi me cambió el tatuaje, luego, lo perdí cuando nació Okko. Luna suspiró.

-el chiquillo que se pensaba que sería guerrero de Fobos y que acabó con Camila de camaleón. Dijo.

Es un chiquillo fuerte. Dijo Dohko sin mas, con una sola lágrima resbalando por su mejilla –es un prodigio, pero me parece que mi hermano en espíritu, lo educó y lo crió. Dijo el anciano como si nada, los ojos de Luna, se pusieron azules.

¿Por qué lo dice maestro?. Preguntó la muchacha –porque hace 3 días, la armadura del tigre, brilló y se desvaneció en una luz naranja. Luna suspiró.

La maldición de Ela. Dijo, Dohko ensombreció el gesto –así fue, la maldición de Ela. Dijo, la voz de Shiryu los interrumpió.

¿maestro?¿mamá?. preguntó –hola cielo. Dijo Luna abrazándolo, Dohko sonrió, Shunrey venía detrás.

Muy buenos días Shiryu. Dijo el anciano maestro, el chico, los seguía mirando.

¿ustedes se conocen?. Preguntó - ¿no es obio? Preguntaron los 2 al tiempo, Shiriu se sonrrojó.

Mis disculpas. Dijo por fin –maestro ¿en que consistirá mi prueba?. Preguntó.

Es simple mi querido Shiryu, tu prueba consistirá en revertir el flujo de la cascada, podrás tardarte 365 días en hacerlo. El asintió.

no me tardaré tanto. Dijo confiado - ¿Qué pasa si se pasa en el tiempo?. Preguntó Luna.

Deberá intentarlo dentro de 2 años. Dijo Dohko tranquilamente, la muchacha asintió –bien, vamos Shiryu, ya verás que lo vas a hacer de lo mejor. Dijo ella, el asintió y sonrió.

Eso espero. Dijo, Luna y Shunrey se sentaron a los lados del maestro y la prueba comenzó.

Cuando Kim llegó al edificio, encontró la sala de fiestas, con una fiesta, con mujeres, licor y refrescos, Shun sentado en la piscina, con unos audífonos extra grandes, ignorando la estridente música mientras Seya, tomaba un baño.

-bien, muy bien. Dijo la espectro, fue a la sala de fiestas y bajó los brakers, todos los adolescentes, la miraron.

-Muy bien todo mundo, largo ¿o se van!¿o los saco!¿para afuera!¿para la calle!¿marchando!. exclamó la mujer.

-Jabu ¿Quién es esta vieja?. Preguntó uno de los chicos que estaba en la fiesta.

-es mi tía Espectra. dijo el muchacho, el otro rió –vaya nombrecito. Dijo.

-no digas nada Sakura,- dijo una chica con un top tan transparente, que no dejaba de mostrar, lo que supuestamente estaba oculto.

-tu tienes un nombre, evidentemente femenino. Dijo ella –si, me llamo Espectra y puedo ser mas malvada que el mismo Lucifer, así que: ¿largo todo mundo!. Exclamó.

\- ¡tía!¿lo estás arruinando todo!. Exclamó Jabu, Kim no se contuvo y también le cruzó la cara de un bofetón.

\- ¿sabes? Si tienes que hacer orgías para ser feliz y disfrutar y disfrazar las fiestas que son para divertirse, pasarlo bien y conocer gente, sin volverte un borracho patético o un sátiro desenfrenado, es que no hay demasiado en tu azotea. Dijo la ahora pelimoradoazulado.

-y si ustedes lo siguen, es que están igual que el. Jabu se coloró –además, no se si es que te gustan estas chicas o quieres dejar presedente de ser un macho alpha, para ser popular y si, este es tu estilo de popularidad, al Hades contigo. Dijo la muchacha.

-no lo haremos mas tía. Dijo Nachi –eso espero, porque que vergüenza que se vendan como una cosa y al final, sean otra, la honestidad es un bien inapreciable. Dijo la muchacha, los demás asintieron.

-por cierto, voy a confiscarles sus respectivos salarios. Dijo Kim como si nada - ¡que!. Exclamaron todos.

Así es, la gracia de tener dinero, es saber manejarlo. Dijo ella con calma –si no, se pueden dedicar a ser supervivientes y no vivientes. Añadió.

¡cual es la diferencia?. Preguntó Jeki –vivir porque quieren vivir y vivir para sobrevivir y mantener sus gastos nivelados. Dijo Kim, los chicos la miraron.

-se acabaron los discursos ¡a limpiar!. Exclamó, los muchachos resignados, se pusieron manos a la obra y luego Kim, les dio unas clases de finanzas muy lúdicas que resultaron ser memorables y logró poner todo en orden de manera eterna y perpetua.

Al menos 3 días, llevaba Luna en los 5 picos, mirando la pelea de Shiryu contra la cascada, que comenzaba a las 6 am y terminaba a las 6 pm, Shiryu estaba desesperado, pensaba que eso sería más fácil.

-ten calma, llegará, pero debes tener calma, si te dejas llevar por tus sentimientos para tomar decisiones con respecto a tu vida o tu futuro, siempre cometerás errores, ellos solo sienten, para pensar, debes usar la lógica, ellos deben ir detrás de la lógica, no delante, en el único momento, donde los puedes dejar tomar el control, es en las relaciones interpersonales y eso, si son positivos, si son negativos, debes mantenerlos en orden, pues, pueden hacer daño. Dijo ella, el asintió, comió sus tallarines en un silencio enfurruñado.

-ten calma, estás a punto de lograrlo. Dijo Luna con dulzura –ESO ESPERO. Añadió Shiryu haciendo evidente su frustración.

Ya habían pasado 15 días, en los cuales, Shiryu lo había intentado e intentado, decidió dejar de enfocarse en la frustración y concentrarse en la determinación necesaria para alcanzar el objetivo, se cuadró delante y lanzó el golpe con todas sus fuerzas, cubierto por un leve destello de luz verde, por fin el flujo de la cascada se revirtió y la armadura se vio, esta brilló, resonó y vistió al chico.

¡lo lograste Shiryu!. Exclamó Shunrey abrazándolo al igual que Luna.

-así es, lo logré. Dijo Shiryu triunfante, Luna lo abrazó.

-muchas felicidades hijo. Dijo con amor –muchas gracias madre. Dijo el, el maestro sonrió y lo abrazó igual, tras el muchacho, haberse agachado.

-estoy muy contento con tu desarrollo. Dijo el maestro Dohko –ahora, ve a Japón y cumple con tu deber. Shiryu sonrió y asintió, abrazó a Shunrey.

-así lo haré maestro. Dijo –no estés triste por mi pequeña Shunrey, yo lograré mi misión y vendré a verte. Aseguró el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-eso espero Shiryu, pórtate bien y no te olvides de mi. Dijo la muchacha, le dio un dulce beso en el protector de la mejilla y el, le correspondió con otro igual de dulce, Luna sonrió, el maestro se aclaró.

-hora de ir a casa. Murmuró, el asintió y tras el almuerzo de despedida y haber descansado un poco, los 2 se fueron hacia Japón.

Cuando llegaron, el torneo galáctico ya había comenzado, habían peleado Hyoga contra Nachi, Shun contra Ban y Jabu contra Ichi, se podría decir, que llegaron justo a tiempo, pues, esa fecha, era la pautada para la pelea de Seya y Shiryu.

¡llegas tarde!. Exclamó Taxumi –mil disculpes. Dijo Shiryu.

Pero, no habría podido llegar mas temprano. El mayordomo asintió.

-eso no importa ya, invístete, peleas hoy. Shiryu asintió y se encaminó al edificio junto a Luna, en la puerta, vieron a Kim.

-hola tía Espectra. Dijo Shiryu –hola hijo, me alegra que hayas regresado ya con tu premio. Dijo Kim, Shiryu sonrió.

-solo gané lo que fue mi derecho en conquistar. Dijo, ella sonrió.

-eso es verdad. Dijo por fin, el dejó las cosas y se invistió.

Espero verlas en mi pelea. Dijo, Luna y Kim se miraron, no pensaron que el torneo galáctico fuera una buena idea, pero, los chicos debían participar, fue así como las 2, fueron a ver la pelea.

¡noooooooooooooooo!. gritó Luna al ver a Shiryu caer inconsciente en el rin, Hyoga y Shun, se acercaron a el, explicando lo que había pasado.

¿Seya lo mató!¿lo mató!. Exclamó Luna hecha un mar de lágrimas.

No se imaginó que el corazón se detendría. Dijo Kim - ¡Shiryu!¡Shiryu!. gritaba Luna, cuando escuchó la explicación de Shun, Seya hizo lo indicado y Shiryu despertó, las mellizas corrieron hacia el rin y miraron aquello, ambas encantadas, porque Shiryu estaba despierto y vivo.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas inicien bien, este septiembre, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ah si, nos adentramos mas en la serie princippal, vamos a ir dando saltos, pero lo veremos todo.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero ver mas a sus personajes.

Noticias terribles, el fénix maligno.

En otra de las peleas Luna y Kim, habían sostenido la respiración, ya que, peleaban Seya y Shun, fue angustiante, pero con buen resultado para Seya, a pesar de las cadenas de Shun, que en un principio, todos pensaron, que le daban mas ventaja, Luna y Kim, caminaban hacia el edificio.

-juro que verlos peleando para la televisón, me pone mas histérica que verlos peleando en una guerra santa. Dijo la menor de las mellizas.

-paradojas. Dijo la mayor, Luna suspiró.

-y que lo dígas. Dijo con calma, Kim la miró.

-no voy a poder seguir viniendo. Dijo por fin, los ojos miel de Luna se abrieron a un tamaño imposible.

\- ¿y eso?. Preguntó, Kim la miró.

-mi búsqueda debe seguir y además, nosotros, nosotros tenemos que… la entonces pelimorado meneó la cabeza.

-ya sabes. Dijo, Luna asintió, conocía el deber de su hermana, la abrazó.

-está bien Kim. Dijo –lo entiendo, pero trata de venir a verme, aunque sea una vez al mes como la luna llena. Kim frunció el ceño, pero sonrió.

-de acuerdo Luna, Lunita, Lunera, yo vendré los 6 meses en los que se supone que mi señora pasa con su madre, y tu, irás los 6 meses que se supone que ella pasa con mi señor Hades hasta donde yo esté. Luna asintió.

-hecho. Dijo, Kim la abrazó.

\- ¿vas a despedirte de los chicos?. Preguntó –no, ya saben que viajo, cuando tu te despidas, eso si será un problema. Luna asintió.

-lo será. Confirmó –pero, no te preocupes por eso, será cuando deba ser. Luna asintió.

-vamos a tomar un café helado, me muero de calor. Dijo Kim, Luna rió y la siguió hasta la cafetería.

Debido a que la lince, quería asegurarse de que las fiestas privadas locas hubieran pasado, decidió hacerse una sala familiar en el hall de entrada del edificio, se había decidido en un principio por las cámaras, pero Kim, le dijo en un consejo, que sería mejor, poner el hall como una sala y poner las cámaras para cuando saliera y eso hizo, andaba leyendo Tess, cuando las voces de Shiryu e Hyoga la distrajeron.

-el éxito del torneo galáctico ha sido abrumador. dijo Shiryu –así es, parece que todo va a salir mejor de lo que Saory piensa. Dijo Hyoga.

-por eso, quiere hacer la sesión de fotos para los calendarios y el merchandizin. dijo Shiryu, Hyoga asintió.

-bueno, no queda de otra que hacerlo. Dijo Shiryu, Luna se aclaró, los chicos se sobresaltaron.

-hola mamá. dijo Shiryu –hola chicos ¿Cómo les fue?. Preguntó.

-bien, las peleas van genial, estamos a medio torneo. Dijo Hyoga –como todo ha sido un éxito, vamos a hacer merchandizing para vender, dijo Shiryu.

-ganaremos el 20% del valor de cada mercancía. Dijo Hyoga –eso se oye bien. Dijo Luna.

-así que: hay que esforzarse dijo Shiryu –y aprener a manejar el dinero. Dijo Luna.

-si mamá. Dijeron ellos 2, ella asintió.

\- ¿cuando será ese evento?. Preguntó –el día de mañana. Dijo Shiryu.

-excelente, espero que den lo mejor de si, vamos para cenar en el jardín y acomodar todo. Los chicos asintieron.

-vamos a tomar una ducha. Dijo Shiriu, Luna asintió.

-los veo en media hora. Dijo y fue hacia su cocina a cocinar.

El día de la sesión de fotos, Luna se hallaba en casa, cuando un presentimiento le congeló la sangre, su cabello se estaba volviendo plateado, justo a tiempo, cuando salía de la ducha.

-tengo un mal presentimiento. Dijo la muchacha, se invistió y corrió hacia el edificio de la fundación Graude, no tuvo demasiado problema para entrar, lo hizo tan impecablemente que ni el guarda de seguridad la notó, como un destello azul, corrió hacia la oficina de Saory, la vio de espaldas a la puerta, hablando con alguien.

-no Julián, las cotizaciones no nos permiten en este momento construír en China, si, se que el préstamo ha sido generoso pero la situación de los extranjeros en Bei Gin no nos favorece ¿Qué opinas de Dubai?... la conversación seguía, cuando Luna lo vio, una delgada línea naranja.

\- pared de voltajes. Susurró la muchacha, la línea naranja tropezó con la pared azul eléctrico, produciendo un ruido de cortocircuito, Saory se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí?. Preguntó, Luna no contestó, Saory se levantó, la lince supo lo que iba a pasar, la muchacha intentaría cruzar la pared que veía como una ondulación en el ambiente, tropezaría con la pared, dándose un golpe de al menos 220.000 voltios haciendo un magno desastre.

-"a la nanita nana, la nita eia, la nita eia,mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea". Saory comenzó a bostezar de repente, sus ojos se cerraban incontrolablemente, se balanceó.

-"ala nanita nana, la nita nana, la nita eia, mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea, fuentecita que corres, clara y sonora, ruiseñor que en la selva, cantando lloras, calla mientras la cuna, se balancea, ala nanita nana, la nita eia".

Saory se apoyó en la pared y quedó supremamente dormida, Luna suspiró, dejó la pared en el despacho, cerró la puerta con seguro y siguió hacia el pasillo, lo vio, su cilueta, el la vio y comenzó a correr, Luna lo siguió hacia arriba y arriba, en el techo, donde hacía un viento de mil infiernos, Ikki se dejó ver.

-no deberías estar aquí. Dijo con desprecio - ¿Por qué no? Soy tan caballero como tu, mensajera además, ella me debe conocer a mi, primero que a ti. Dijo la muchacha, el apretó los puños.

-maldita mujer. Dijo –maldito el que maldice a quien lo ha cuidado. Dijo ella - ¡te callarás para siempre!¡ave fénix!. Lanzó Ikki.

\- ¡garras eléctricas!. Lanzó Luna, la técnica lo hizo rodar, Ikki jadeó, Luna se acercó a el con gesto decidido y clavó su pie en la cabeza del muchacho.

-eres tonto, Ikki de fénix, hay algo que se llama humildad, que tu maestro no te enseñó, pero yo, si te lo voy a enseñar ¡rugido del lince!. Se vio la cilueta de un lince, el cual, abrió su boca y dejó escapar un potente rugido, que hizo sangrar a Ikki por las orejas, de repente, Luna escuchó una voz.

\- ¡quien anda ahí!. exclamó Shun, la lince se detuvo y dejó libre a Ikki, quien se puso de pie con facilidad.

-ya nos veremos mujer. Dijo –no, te olvidarás de mi Ikki, aún no es tiempo de que me conozcas. Dijo lanzando su perla color miel una vez mas, Shun se adelantó y Luna, se colgó de la pared.

\- ¿Qué pasó Shun?. Preguntó Seya –creí sentir 2 cosmos acá arriba. Dijo Shun.

-evidentemente no hay nadie. Dijo Seya, Shun asintió.

-lo noto, quizás fue mi imaginación, mejor volvamos. Seya sonrió.

-se que quieres ganar el torneo, pero, tómatelo con calma. Dijo el mayor, el menor asintió y bajaron.

-por un pelo. Dijo Luna en un suspiro.

-eso no me gusta, no me gusta nada. Añadió para si.

Había ido con su armadura de ese momento en adelante, a cuidar a Saory, juntas, negocios, socios ricos, etc; donaciones al orfanato donde trabajaba Mío, una de las amigas de los chicos, bailes, fiestas, en las que estaba pero no participaba era increíble ver, como Saory había cambiado y como al parecer día a día,se acercaba mas y mas a su personalidad real sin saberlo, era la batalla final, Seya versus Shun, Saory se hallaba en su trono, por así decirlo, se levantó.

-estimados espectadores, el día de hoy, es mi orgullo, presentar en el nombre del torneo galáctico, el premio, la armadura de sagitario que será obtenida por el vencedor del combate que viene a continuac… se interrumpió al ver una pared de llamas que había separado el rin del palco donde ella se encontraba.

-Saory Kido, estás cometieno injurio e infamia, blasfemia e irrespeto hacia e santuario de Athena y sus caballeros. Dijo la voz de el, de Ikki, los 9 chicos de bronce, hicieron una línea recta, con los ojos de Shun abiertos de par en par.

\- ¡es imposible!¡es mi hermano!. Exclamó el Luna se puso delante del trono aún invisible, el cisne negro intentó atacar y falló.

-mirada del lince. Con eso, el chico quedó paralizado, Seya se adelantó.

-Ikki, se supone que deberías estar acá, combatiendo con nosotros. Dijo –no Seya, ustedes deberían estar del lado del santuario y esta mujer, no debería tener la armadura. Fue en ese momento, que los 4 caballeros negros, se abalanzaron por la armadura.

\- ¡Seya!. Exclamó Saory –si la quieres, ven a la isla de la reina muerte. Dijo Ikki desapareciendo en malvadas carcajadas, a continuación, se formó el pandemoniun.

Mientras los caballeros de bronce discutían junto a Saory y Taxumi el plan a seguir, Luna decidió tomar el sartén por el mango y dirigirse a la isla de la reina muerte, cuando estaba en el muelle, dispuesta a dar el salto cósmico, algo se lo impidió.

-no debes hacerlo. Dijo Misty - ¿Qué haces aquí?. Le preguntó Luna.

-el maestro me envió, me dijo que la amazona que viene y va, estaba apoyando a los rebeldes. Luna entrecerró los ojos detrás de la máscara.

-dirás ¿a los que están con la verdad?¡cierto?¡por que el maestro ha delegado mis funciones en Shaina?. Misty rió.

-ya tu lo sabes, como no estás con nosotros, el maestro necesitaba un mensajero, además fue tu maestra, la que te separó de nosotros entrenándote en China. Luna bufó.

-y aún así, los conozco a todos y cada uno, Misty, no quiero que interfieras. Dijo Luna.

-pero es mi misión hacerlo ¡muro de aire!. Exclamó el, Luna saltó al ver la pared hecha de aire, la cual, al mas mínimo movimiento, se desplazaría y la atacaría.

\- ¡impulso felino!. Se lanzó Luna de un salto hacia la pared, sus pies impregnados de cosmos azul eléctrico, dio una patada al muro de aire.

\- ¡fuerza demoniaca!. Lanzó Misty, Luna rodó dando un grito.

-mejor, déjalo así lince. Dijo el desapareciendo - ¡espera!¡maldito seas lagarto!. Exclamó la muchacha enojada, repentinamente, vio una embarcación con el sello de la fundación Graude en uno de los lados, Luna suspiró.

-no pude librarles el camino, ya veremos que harán, buena suerte niños. Dijo, se levantó y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Rosan.

Llegó justo a tiempo, cuando el amanecer tocaba con dedos dorados el cielo y el rostro del maestro, los ojos negros, del anciano maestro se abrieron.

-Luna hija ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿todo está bien en Japón?. Luna se arrodilló.

-no maestro, las cosas no están bien. Dijo la muchacha –es que…Ikki, mi niño, mi Ikki atacó a los demás y se llevó la armadura de sagitario. Los ojos del maestro se abrieron horrorizaos.

\- ¿Cómo pasó esto?. Preguntó, Luna suspiró y le contó.

-ya veo. Dijo por fin el maestro –ve a la isla y mantenme informado de todo. Pidió el

-así lo haré su Ilustrísima, soy sus oos, sus oídos y anciano. Su voz, la mensajera, Luna de lince. Dijo ella, hizo una reverencia y partió hacia la isla de la reina muerte, a toda velocidad.

-mi señorita Pandora. Kim dijo de rodillas en el trono de la chica.

-Kim ¿Qué noticias traes?. Preguntó la chiquilla, a sus lados, Hipnos y Tanatos.

-la guerra en el santuaro ha comenzado. Dijo la muchacha.

-así que: lo que vio garuda fue correcto. Dijo Pandora, Kim asintió.

-así es. Dijo la muchacha –anda y entérate de todo, es necesario hacerlo para saber como enfrentar a los santos de Athhena, que no te vean am unan. dijo Hipnos.

-así lo haré mi señor. Dijo la muchacha desapareciendo tras haber hecho una reverenca y haberse puesto de pie.

Desde una de las rocas de la isla, una muchacha rubia miraba todo, su hermosa cola roja destellaba como trozos de rubí, vio el barco, que simplemente, se llamaba "graude 1" llegar y dejar a 5 chicos en el destartalado muelle.

-ya veo. dijo la rubia sirena.

-con que esos son los famosos caballeros de bronce. Rio para si.

-a mi maestro le interesará. Añadió, escuchó una risa, la sirena saltó, con un ágil movimiento de delfín.

-ten mas cuidado. Dijo la voz de Kim, se hallaba vestida con su sapuri, la sirena, se puso su escama.

-no pensé verte acá mensajera. dijo –como todos, ando buscando información y al corriente de todas las peleas. Dijo la mujer, la chica asintió.

-Kim. Dijo por fin, al verla mejor –ah veo que ya me reconociste Titis, prometo mantenerte al tanto si vas a bajar a ver a Kanon. Titis asintió y sonrió.

-eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer. Kim asintió al tiempo, que Luna llegaba.

-llegas tarde. Dijo la espectro - ¿Qué haces tu aquí?. Preguntó la santa.

\- ¿Qué no es obvio?. Preguntó la nereida.

-las 3 somos mensajeras, por lo tanto, las 3 debemos estar acá. las 2 mellizas asintieron.

-vete ya. dijo Kim, Titis asintió.

-prometo traer las cotufas. Aseguró yéndose, Luna suspiró.

-es verdad las mensajeras somos las informantes. Dijo Luna, Kim asintió.

–esperemos a la chiquilla. Dijo sin mas, Luna asintió y ambas se dirigieron hacia el sitio donde los caballeros se separaban tras haberse puesto de acuerdo.

Kanon sonrió al ver a Titis –ya veo, así que: comenzaron las peleas. Dijo, la chica asintió.

-así es maestro ¿Qué debo hacer?. Preguntó.

-ver mi querida Titis, ver, documentar y mostrarme todo, seguiré las peleas, pero quiero los registros. La rubia asintió.

-así será, maestro. Dijo sin mas, el asintió y se despidió de ella, Eo salió detrás de una de las columnas.

-dime lo que ves Eo. Dijo Kanon, el chico lo miró.

-maestro, ya sabe que después de esa batalla, donde murió mi maestro…yo dejé de tener visiones. Kanon asintió.

-es verdad, lo había olvidado, retírate, ya hablaré con Titis y veré sus informes. Eo asintió y se fue, Kanon suspiró.

-comienza el camino de los chicos de bronce, veamos ¿Cuánto tardamos en vernos las caras?. Preguntó al final, al salón solitario.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor ¡acá tienen!¡otro capi de la historia!.

Me estoy viendo los capis para darle coherencia al fic con la trama original, así que: si me tardo un poco, es porque ¡ando repasando archivos!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un inspirado REVIW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, pretendo regalarles los frutos de mi mente.

Pelea de los caballeros negros.

Las mensajeras comenzaron a ver las peleas, que resultaron en las piezas recuperadas de la armadura, de las 14 que eran, recuperaron 9, con eso en un principio, regresaron al Japón, Luna, Kim y Titis suspiraron.

-sabes, yo pensé que ya se definirían. Dijo Luna, Kim negó.

-no se van a arriesgar a que les quiten las piezas. Titis asintió.

-eso es verdad, no queda mas que ver lo que pasará. Agregó sin mas.

-entonces, nosotras debemos de ir a Japón. Dijo Luna convencida, las otras 2 asintieron y todas se fueron.

Luna, estaba preocupada por Saory, por lo que Ikki podría hacerle, así que: decidió ponerse manos a la obra y proteger la espalda de su señora, un día, Saory sorprendió a Luna, yendo hacia el planetario que recién había sido construío en la propiedad, la chica la siguió y entró con ella.

-abuelo, me haces tanta falta. Dijo la muchacha, Luna cerró los ojos, realmente se sentía mal por espiar eso, pero la vibración del ambiente la ejó anonadada, al ver a Mitsumasa quien, había muerto desde hace años, los ojos de la lince se abrieron de par en par.

-Saory. dijo el fantasma del viejo Mitsumasa.

-no puedo lograr que los caballeros me obedezcan. Dijo la muchacha –si fueras mas gentil y los trataras desde el respeto, podrían obedecerte. Dijo el hombre mayor.

-nadie sigue por propia voluntad a un líder tirano y narcisista, para que la gente te siga, debes mostrarles respeto y preocuparte por ellos, no solo como tus protectores si no, como personas. Luna sonrió.

-vaya, quien lo iba a decir, el viejo no era tan inútil como yo creía. Susurró para si - ¿la fundación Graude fue hecha para combatir el mal del mundo no es así?¿entonces es Ikki la encarnación del mal?. Preguntó la muchacha.

-no, Ikki sirve a alguien mas obscuro, pero no es la encarnación del mal. Dijo Mitsumasa –debes tener fe en tus caballeros y hallar las respuestas. Agregó desapareciendo.

\- ¡espera abuelo!¡no me dejes!¡abuelo!. exclamaba la chica llorando, Luna suspiró.

-"no llores mi bien, al llorar tu sufrir crecerá, ten confianza, ten fe, niña mía, muy feliz vas a ser". Luna siguió cantando y Saory se relajó.

-voy a ir a ver a Seya. Dijo por fin, ante la atónita expresión de la lince, la pelimorada salió del planetario y la peliplateada, la siguió inmediatamente.

Saory llegó al edificio –no hay duda de que tiene un toque femenino. Dijo la muchacha al entrar por el hall - ¿hay alguien mas viviendo con ustedes que yo no conozca?. Preguntó la pelimorada con tacto.

-de hecho si. dijo Seya - ¿recuerdas a Marina?. Le preguntó, Saory asintió.

-desde luego, era como una madre para ustedes, y yo…llamé a mi yegua marina. Seya asintió.

-bueno, ella estuvo pendiente de nosotros en los entrenamientos y ahora vive con nosotros. Seya se coloró.

-al parecer, aunque seamos caballeros, por tener 15 años, necesitamos de un tutor. Saory rió delicadamente.

-claro Seya, yo sigo teniendo a Taxumi a pesar de todo. El pelimarrón asintió, Luna, estaba boquiabierta.

\- ¿en que puedo ayudarte Saory?. Preguntó Seya –quiero saber si tu estás bien. Dijo Saory, Seya alzó las cejas en señal de confusión, Luna que espiaba por la ventana, casi se cae de la impresión, por su cosmos vio, que Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun se habían pegado a la puerta para escuchar.

\- ¿yo? O ¿la armadura?. Preguntó el.

-tu claro, la armadura me importa, pero, no mas de lo que me importan ustedes. Dijo, Luna y el resto de los chicos, debían tener una cara de asombro indisimulable, Seya sonrió.

-pues, yo estoy bien y todos lo estaremos, la primera pelea dejó grave la armadura de pegaso, así no podré utilizarla y la verdad…no se donde repararla. Luna se dio un golpe en la frente de su máscara por la despistada actitud de Marin ¡la que le iba a decir! Saory lo miró.

-espero podamos tener esa respuesta pronto. Dijo, le hizo una graciosa reverencia, si Luna no hubiera mantenido el agarre, seguro se habría caído, de la impresión, Seya sonrió.

-seguro lo lograré encontrar y además, estoy buscando por donde se fue Ikki. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-espero tengas éxito Seya. Dijo Saory saliendo con elegancia.

-seguro estoy enferma. Dijo Luna –esto no puede corresponderse a la realidad. Añadió para si misma, subiendo hasta el techo del edificio.

En la noche, Luna entró al cuarto de Seya, este, dormía con la boca ligeramente abierta, roncando un poco, Luna se aclaró para activar su doble timbre.

-Seya, escúchame. Dijo en un bajo susurro –el que repara las armaduras, se llama Mu y vive en Jamir. Dijo la muchacha.

-Mu…Jamir… repitió Seya dormido, Luna asintió.

-así es. Dijo con suavidad –dile a Shiryu que vaya a los 5 picos, antes de ir a Jamir. Seya asintió dormido, se dio la vuelta, Luna sonrió y salió del cuarto.

-que bueno que el doble timbre, funciona tan bien con los chicos. Dijo la peliplata orgullosa.

Al día siguiente, tras Shiryu hablar con los demás, se decidió que el fuera a Jamir, Shun estaba en un parque, al que Ikki le gustaba ir, Luna recordaba haberlo buscado mas de una vez allí, la sorprendió la llegada del cisne negro, la consecuente batalla y luego, la decisión de los chicos de ir por fin, a la isla de la Reina Muerte, Shiryu fue seguido por Luna, hacia los 5 picos, seguido d Shunrey, la cual, había ido a buscar a Shiryu, durante su primera pelea, para decirle que el maestro había muerto, al pobre dragón, casi le da una apoplejía, pero Luna, revisó el cosmos, cuando Shiryu llegó y tras dejar sus cosas, Luna se puso en frente del maestro que sonrió.

¿Cuál era el objetivo de casi darnos un infarto?. Preguntó.

El probar a Shiryu y hacer que viniera. Dijo el maestro con tranquilidad, Luna asintió.

-bueno lo logró maestro. Dijo la chica –muchas gracias por meterle a Seya en la cabeza la idea de venir. Dijo el anciano, Luna sonri´ó.

Para eso estamos. Dijo la muchacha, se escondió en una cueva debajo del peñasco, mientras Shiryu y el maestro hablaban, el entrenamiento para ir a Jamir comenzó y Luna se maravilló al ver, los resultados del ejercicio.

-quiero que me cubran. Dijo a las otras mensajeras –mientras ustedes ven la pelea, yo voy a ir a Jamir con Shiryu. Kim rió.

-debes dejarlo ir solo. Dijo –me preocupa el peñasco. dijo Luna.

Y el lo podrá pasar solo. dijo Kim –voy como plan de apoyo. Protestó Luna, Kim bufó.

-bien, hazlo como quieras, pero recuerda que la regla de un buen guardián, es no intervenir a menos que al protegido se le salgan las cosas de control. Luna asintió, sonrió.

-lo se, cuida a mis chicos. Pidió, Kim bufó.

-estás demasiado encariñada, debes dejarlos ir. Luna cerró los ojos e hizo un asentimiento mudo.

-bien, tiempo al tiempo, vete, que ya Shiryu se va. Luna abrió los ojos y corrió detrás de el dragón que ya se perdía a la distancia.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola ¡buenas nuevas mis queridas seguidoras! Adelanté un poco lo de los capis revisados de la serie original y acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Comillas, en frases, conversaciones de cosmos y mas largas con letras, canciones que pertenecen a sus autores.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumaa, yo solo, quiero que reescribamos la saga hasta el infinito.

La ida a Yamir.

Luna seguía a Shiryu el cual, caminaba decidido hacia Jamir, ambos llegaron al conocido barranco con el puente de piedra, de inmediato, se alzaron los esqueletos de tantos otros, que habían quedado atrapados en el valle de la tumba, Luna reconoció varias de sus armaduras, no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para pasar la prueba y cayeron barranco abajo, las armaduras dañadas, regresaron asus lugares de origen a esperar, que algún otro valiente pasara la prueba,había sin embargo, otra manera de cruzar sin peligro, una galería natural en el centro mismo de la montaña, extendida de margen a margen, pero como Luna quería ver, pues decidió hacer alpinismo, con todo lo que eso implicaba.

-necesito ver a Mu. Dijo Shiriu –lo lamentamos extrangero, pero no vas a poder pasar. dijo un esqueleto, aparentemente el jefe.

-mira ¿Quién habla? Un idiota como el mensajero de Hera. Dijo ella enojada.

-no me van a impedir pasar. Dijo Shiryu y acto seguido, se puso a avanzar, siguió y siguió hacia adelante hasta llegar al sitio.

-eres un nútil. Le dijo Luna al espíritu del mensajero.

-tu lince, tu antepasado me derrotó. Dijo el.

-pues, no le debió haber resultado tan difícil, tu fama te presenta como el mensajero cobarde. Dijo ella.

-niña grosera. Dijo el –desaparece de mi vista. Dijo Luna lanzando un rayo sencillo, que hizo a ñicos el fantasma, regresándolo al abismo, Luna siguió por el puente y vio a Shiryu delante de la torre de Mu.

\- ¡sal Mu!¡no tengo todo el tiempo!. Exclamó el dragón, el aludido había salido y se hallaba en frente de Shiryu, cubierto con el muro de cristal paara que este, no lo viera.

-asombroso. Dijo Luna cuando la ventana se abrió y Kiki, el travieso iscípulo de Mu saltó al suelo.

\- ¿tu eres Mu?. Preguntó Shiryu –así es, soy yo. Dijo el pequeño pelirrojo.

-no tienes edad para ser el. Kiki entrecerró los ojos –y tu, no tienes boca para los insultos que das. Luna se quería morir de la risa, mal momento para eso, con lo que estaban pasando los otros 4, Mu le hizo un gesto de silencio.

-no tengo tiempo para esto, necesito que repares las armaduras Mu. dijo Shiryu.

\- ¿por que debería hacer eso?. Preguntó el pequeño pelirrojo.

\- ¿"Por qué andas jugando con mi niño?. Le preguntó Luna a Mu por cosmos.

-"petición del maestro". dijo mientras Mu le lanzaba una sonrisa, al tiempo, que Shiryu acorralaba a Kiki.

\- ¡está bien!¡está bien!¡lo haré!1. exclamó el niño.

-bien, hazlo. Dijo Shiryu dejando la caja de pandora a los pies de Kiki.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. preguntó el dragón –ya quisiera poder hacerlo. Dijo el niño con tristeza.

-pero yo no soy Mu. dijo el niño con tristeza, los ojos del dragón se abrieron.

\- ¿Cómo?¿tu no eres Mu? entonces ¿donde está?. Preguntó el confundido dragón.

-ha estado frente a ti, todo este tiempo. Dijo el niño, Luna se quiso reír a todo pulmón al verle la cara a Shiryu, definitivamente valía la pena el haber hecho esa bromita.

Kim y Titis, estaban viendo las peleas, vieron a andrómeda versus andrómeda negro, al cisne versus el cisne negro, como caía y en la muerte, mandaba la efigie de su casco hacia fénix.

-eso no me gusta, no me gusta nada. Dijo Kim –a mi tampoco. Dijo Titis, las 2 se miraron.

-eso para Hyoga es muy malo. Dijo Kim, la rubia asintió.

-además del obvio hecho de que no podemos intervenir. Dijo, la hoy pelimorado asintió.

-es verdad, mejor esperar. dijo, vio junto a Titis, a Shun, dirigirse hacia Ikki, la pelea de Hyoga con el y su subsiguiente derrota, Kim abrió los ojos.

-lo va a matar. Dijo para si –debes hacer algo. Dijo Titis, Kim negó.

-su madre es Luna, no yo, yo vine a buscar información para mi señor Hades. La rubia asintió.

-si, ella es su madre, pero tu eres su tía, haz algo que lo va a matar. Dijo la muchacha.

-"laalarara, larara"… comenzó a cantar Kim, haciendo que el fénix se relajara y caminara lejos del inconsciente cisne.

-pegaso negro, llévate a esta escória hacia la costa. El pegaso asintió.

-a la orden. Dijo.- feliz?. Preguntó la nereida cuando la espectro dejó de cantar.

-si, mucho. Dijo finalmente aliviada.

Shiryu había entrado al interior de la torre, Luna, había pasado por un pasadizo para poder ver, desde este, se obtenía una vista perfecta de la sala de entrada.

¿en que puedo ayudarte caballero?. Preguntó Mu.

-necesito que repares esta armadura. Le dijo Shiryu dejando la caja de pandora en el suelo, Luna gruñó.

-no te enseñé a ser tan grosero. Dijo ella con los dientes apretados.

-no se si pueda ayudarte. Dijo Mu - ¿Qué quieres decir?. Preguntó el dragón.

-para reparar la armadura, tienes que dar algo valioso. Dijo el santo dorado quien, solo se había presentado como el artesano.

\- ¿Qué es lo que debo dar?. Preguntó Shiryu –como tu ya sabes, las armaduras son seres vivos. Dijo Mu con calma.

-por lo tanto. Continuó impertérrito –necesitan sangre para viivr. Shiryu lo miró, como si Mu se hubiera vuelto loco.

\- ¿sangre?. Preguntó como para ganar tiempo y pensar, el artesano asintió audiblemente, se escuchó una nota aguda y Shiryu cayó, como si le hubieran dado un mazazo, Mu cerró los ojos, al tiempo que la puerta del pasadizo se avría y una mas que enojada Luna,salía, como dicen por ahí, mas furiosa que una tigra recién dada a luz.

\- ¿Qué pretendes carnero idiota?. Preguntó - ¡sabes que tienes suficiente sangre para rehacer todas las armaduras!. Exclamó ella.

-desde luego que la tengo. Dijo Mu - ¡explícame!. Exclamó Luna.

-fue una petición del maestro, además claro, de que la primera sangre de una armadura, cuando adquiere un nuevo dueño, debe ser dada, fresca, no tomada de botella. La muchacha apretó los puños.

-se ha hecho así desde siempre. Dijo Mu, Luna, asintió de mala gana, volvió a su escondrijo y cantó otra nota, para despertar a Shiryu, el cual, miró a Mu sin recordar, su rato de sueño forzado.

-está bien, la daré. Dijo sin mas, Mu asintió, abrió la caja de panora y dejó la armadura en el suelo, Shiryu consiguió los ríos de su vida y sin mas dilación, los abrió, la sangre manó, roja y espesa.

-Shiryu, que noble eres. Dijo Luna en un susurro, el dragón comenzó a sentirse débil.

-maestro. dijo Kiki –ya es suficiente Kiki, hazlo detenerse. El pelirrojo corrió hacia el dragón arrodillado, con maestría, detuvo la hemorragia y a continuación, fue por las herramientas celestes, peidas por su maestro, quien, comenzó a reparar la armadura de dragón para luego, continuar con la de pegaso.

\- ¿y ahora?.preguntó el niño –es una batalla de el, por volver a despertar. dijo Mu, Luna alzó su cosmos para contactar a alguien.

Muss, te necesito. Dijo la muchacha, se vio un destello dorado y Camus apareció.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó –su primera sangre. Dijo Mu, Camus asintió.

\- ¿las botellas?. Preguntó –donde siempre. Dijo Mu.

-excelente ¿tipo de sangre?. Le preguntó mirando a Luna.

A+. dijo la muchacha, el asintió y se puso manos a la obra, en hacerle la transfusión mientras Luna, miraba como Mu reparaba las armaduras de pegaso y de dragón.

Ella se quedó con el en la sala, Camus se había ido sin otro comentaro que un "buenas noches"; Luna al igual que Mu, suspiraron.

-no hay duda, de que cuando murió el soquete de Antoin, murió Muss también, no lo reconozco. Dijo la muchacha, Mu suspiró.

-ni tu ni nadie Luna dijo con forzada calma.

-si su gemelo volviera, seguro que Camus, volvería a ser el mismo. Agregó el aries, la lince asintió.

-seguro lo sería. Dijo con igual calma forzada, Kiki miraba a Shiriu con interés.

-ve a calentar el caldo. Dijo Mu –ya está a punto de despertar. Añadió.

-enseguida. Dijo el muchacho, corrió hacia la cocina.

-volveré a mi agujero. Dijo Luna, Mu le sonrió de manera leve, al tiempo, que la muchacha desaparecía y Shiryu abría los ojos.

-aún no te levantes caballero. Dijo Mu con calma, terminando los últimos toques de la primera armadura, el dragón vio como el comenzaba con la segunda.

-estás un poco débil. Dijo Mu con calma, Shiriuasintió, Kiki se acercó a el y le ayudó a tomar la sopa.

-Kiki: la armadura de pegaso ya está. dijo Mu - ¿Qué desea que haga maestro?. Le preguntó Kiki, Mu lo miró con calma.

-quiero que la tomes y se la lleves a su dueño, lo mas rápido posible. El niño asintió –a la orden. Dijo empacándola y desapareciendo con ella a la espalda, Shiryu cerró los ojos.

-mantente un poco mas en reposo por favor. Pidió Mu –no te levantes hasta que termine con tu asintió y cerró lo ojos.

-"hijo del corazón, deja ya de llorar". Canturreó Luna con suavidad, haciendo dormir, profundamente al dragón.

Titis y Kim, estaban viendo todo, cuando avistaron al pelirrojo que llevaba la caja de pegaso.

¿ese quien es?. Preguntó la mensajera de Poseidón, la de Hades, rio divertida.

\- ¿no estudiaste nada de espionaje Titis? Ese es el aprendiz de Mu aries, Kiki. La muchacha asintió.

\- ¿para cual armadura se entrena?. Preguntó, Kim se encogió de hombros.

-la verdad, es que no se dice, así que: o entrena para escultor o para altar. Titis asintió.

-ya veo. Dijo sin mas, Kim sonrió.

-pegaso se ve viva. Dijo asombrada –lo normal. Dijo Titis con una sonrisa, vieron a Seya, ir a pelear contra el pegaso negro.

-creo que deberíamos separarnos. Dijo Titis, Kim la miró.

-para cubrir la pelea de Ikki y Shun, no creo que se de, está tomándose su tiempo. dijo la mensaera de Hades, Titis asintió, cuano vieron un destello azul eléctrico.

\- ¿me perdí de algo?. Preguntó Luna.

-casi nada. Dijeron las otras 2, Kiki había desaparecido y reapareció, en menos de un minuto, con Shiryu a su lado, los chicos se saludaron y siguieron camino.

-a Seya ¿Cómo le va?. Preguntó Luna, Kim la miró.

-logró derrotar al pegaso negro, pero… comenzó, Luna tembló.

\- ¿pero?. Preguntó –los meteoros del pegaso negro, tenían algo extraño e infectaron la sangre de Seya. Luna ahogó un grito.

-mira. Señaló Titis, a lo lejos, emfundado por la armadura de pegaso, se veía un bulto negro.

-por Athena. Dijo Luna, las otras 2 asintieron, los chicos de bronce llegaron a Seya, casi que por milagro y por Athena, menos mal que Shyriu sabía la solución, Luna se alivió al ver la sangre negra salir y como todos los demás, a las mensajeras, les tocó esperar.

Al llegar a donde Ikki se encontraba, la batalla fue cruel, con ayuda de la armadura de sagitario, que apareció sorpresivamente, lograron derrotarlo, Ikki les contó la historia del entrenamiento rudo y cruel que pasó, eso, comenzó a abrir y a iluminar el corazón del fénix, justo cuando, Docrates apareció, se hizo una gran pelea y la isla se destruyó, las 3 sirenas, se lanzaron al agua, mientras los caballeros de bronce, corrían hacia el barco, que los sacó de allí, Luna miró.

-debo volver. Dijo –puede que esté muerto. Dijo Kim, Luna negó.

-llevaba su armadura, deb estar vivo. Se dijo con calma desesperada, Titis asintió.

-si tu vas, yo voy. Dijo, Luna negó –no, ve con ellos al Japón y mantennos informaas. Dijo, la rubia las miró.

-a la orden. Dijo hundiéndose, Kim gruñó.

-las cosas que me haces hacer. Dijo volviendo con ella a la isla, lo enconraron, estaba vivo e ileso.

\- ¿feliz?. Preguntó la espectro –que gruñona eres Kim. Dijo Luna.

-tengo derecho a serlo, no quiero ni yo ni mis señores, que tu niño sepa de mi y esto, me expone. Dijo, Luna suspiró, sacó una perla fuxia y la frotó contra Ikki, el cual, recuperó el buen color.

-"quiero que sepas que bien estarás, quisiera poder quedarme a tu lado, me gustaría tanto verte reír y disfrutar bajo el sol, tu compañía sin condición, yo volveré, ya lo verás, por ti vendré". Kim gruñó.

-deja de recargarlo, ya le diste la salud, te aseguraste de que no tuviera contusiones, ya no se ve cadavérico ¡deja de exponernos!. Luna le acarició en protector de la mejilla, lo carhgó y se lanzó al agua.

\- ¡huuuuuyyyyyyyy!¡odio cuando me ignoras!. Exclamó Kim lanzándose detrás de ella.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero que anden mejor de sus depres y cosas, acá está ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Lento pero seguro, he estado revisando capítulos de los caballeros del zodiaco para no desviarme diametralmente del argumento, porque francamente, estuve a punto de cenarme a Dócrates y su kombo.

Espero les guste.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, intento contar la historia con aires frescos.

La revelación a Taxumi.

En el muelle número 5, aparecieron las 2 sirenas, emergiendo del agua, con Ikki en los brazos de la menor, la mayor, tenía el cabello rubio, que rivalizaba con los ojos amarillos de la menor.

¡no podemos seguir así!¡te estás desviando!¡eres una mensajera!¡no mamá gallina!. Exclamó Kim.

\- ¡puedo ser las 2 cosas!¡si tu no te quieres inmiscuír está bien!¡pero no me cortes mi derecho!. Kim bufó.

\- ¡ya me inmiscuíste!¡el día que tus mocosos me encontraron y me llamaron Espectra!. Exclamó furiosa la ahora rubia, la ahora ojos amarillos los entrecerró con zizaña.

-bien podías haberles lanzado una perla abnésica, hasta donde se, se te da muy bien eso, si no, mira a Muss y su patético gemelo. Kim alzó la mano, como para golpear a su hermana, pero Luna se la detuvo.

No te atrevas a reprenderme, no tienes ningún derecho de corregirme. Dijo Luna con calma helada, Kim se soltó de su hermana y se hechó al mar, Luna, se acercó a Ikki y le colocó la cabeza en el regazo.

-debes encontrar una casa en Aruba, de color naranja con blanco, te quedarás allí hasta que te recuperes. Le susurró con el doble timbre, el muchacho jadeó, la sirena se sonrió y se lanzó al agua, acompañada por el destello del astro plateado.

Al llegar a otro punto de la ciudad, donde se encontraba el cosmos de Dócrates, lo vio a el, seguido de auriga y Diu, Luna chasqueó el diente.

-patético, demasiado patético. Dijo la muchacha calzándose la armadura.

-sigilo del lince. Susurró para enmascararse.

-Dócrates, ya por fin tenemos lo que venimos a buscar ¿no deberíamos ya volver a Grecia?. preguntó Diu.

-yo estoy de acuerdo. Dijo capella.

-estar mas tiempo aquí, nos hace vulnerables. Dócrates rió.

-tontos, en este momento, nos están buscando y no es posible que nos movamos, hay que dejar que se desesperen, nos dejen en paz y nos podremos ir, sobre las 5 de la madrugada. Luna rió.

-con que si ¿he? No si lo impido. Dijo desapareciendo rumbo a la mansión Kido.

Saory se hallaba en su cuarto, una sobria habitación de colores rosado obscuro y blanco, con su hermosa bata blanca, estaba a punto de dormirse, cuano una sombra en la puerta del balcón la despertó y sobresaltó.

¡quien es!. Exclamó la peli morada –tranquila diosa Athena, no voy a hacerle daño. Dijo la muchacha tras haber entrado a la habitación.

\- ¿lince?. Preguntó la muchacha, la peliplateada asintió, su trenza, se movió con la brisa, Saory se acercó a ella, la abrazó, Luna se quedó de piedra.

Lamento tanto haber sido tan grosera contigo. Dijo la muchacha, la lince la abrazó con fuerza.

La infancia a veces es un tiempo difícil. Dijo sin mas –y algunos niños, unos demonios sin remedio. Dijo Saory divertida, Luna se atragantó con la risa.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Luna de lince?. Preguntó la peli morada, los ojos de la peliplata se llenaron de lágrimas.

-se, señorita Athena, pensé que usted…que usted. Dijo atragantada.

\- ¿Cómo voy a olvidar a quien es mi sombra? Me has salvado mas veces de las que puedo contar. Luna sonrió.

-solo cumplo con mi deber mi señora. Dijo con calma, Saory asintió.

-ya veo. Ijo por fin –primero. Dijo Luna tras aclararse, se sacó la máscara para limpiarse.

Ha de saber que el fénix sobrevivió. Saory asintió.

-entiendo. Dijo, Luna sonrió, al ver como Saory la miraba, como si fuera lo mas querido para ella, era una mirada tan maternal, que la lince no dudó de que si ella estuviera en peligro, esa chica, que al principio se veía tan malcriada y mimada, podría atravesarse en la trayectoria, juró para si, que nunca lo permitiría, Saory se acercó a la hermosa peinadora rosado medio y tomó una elegante caja de pañuelos, sacó uno y regresó con el hermoso pañuelo de seda rosado, con las iniciales "S.K"; bordaas en una de las puntas, con amor, secó las lágrimas de la lince, que no dejaron de fluír.

-maestra. Tartamudeó Luna en llanto desconsolado, era el mismo amor, la misma ternura y la misma devoción de su maestra multiplicada, Saory le sonrió, siguió secando su rostro y luego, su nariz, Luna se abochornó, colocándose sus ojos de color naranja.

-ten, quédatelo. Dijo la muchacha, Luna sonrió.

-muchas gracias señorita Athena. Saory asintió.

-dime lo que venías a decirme. Dijo con calma –señorita Athena, Dócrates está monte fugi y en el se dispone a ir esta noche al santuario, los chicos, deben detenerlo, impedir el transporte y tomar aunque sea, el casco de la armadura. Athena asintió.

-si no, será demasiado tarde para todos. Luna repitió el gesto de su diosa.

\- ¿Qué les digo de donde obtuve el mensaje? Hasta que el patriarca y Hades caigan, se supone que no deben saber de ti. Luna asintió.

-así es mi señora. Dijo con calma, sonrió traviesa.

-pues…dígales que fue una corazonada, Seya no le creerá, no se lo tome a mal, es un poco atolondrado, yo estaré detrás de ellos…para informar…por cierto, mi señorita. Dijo la lince con calma.

¿si luna?. Preguntó Saory.

-me-me-me-me, me preguntaba si ¿usted podría asignarle ese apartamento a Ikki? el que tiene entrada y salida independiente, me refiero. Saory asintió.

-desde luego que puedo, pero ¿Cómo harás que los otros 9 curiosos no se entrometan?. Preguntó divertida.

-tengo mis métodos. Dijo la muchacha, la otra chica, asintió.

-considéralo hecho. Dijo Saory, Luna la abrazó, se puso su máscara, acarició a su diosa en el cabello y corrió hacia el balcón, se dejó caer hacia un árbol, dio un par de vueltas en una rama y se fue derecha a su apartamento tras poner los pies en suelo firme, no lejos de allí.

Antes de irse hacia China, colocó una perla abnésica en la almohada de cada uno de los chicos de bronce, eso, los haría olvidar todo lo que pasó, con el apartamento de salida independiente, Luna decidió relajarse un poco, tomando un baño, ya dormiría en el avión, vio un sobre color marfil en su mesa.

-eso te llegó de Aruba. Se dijo para si, su corazón apretando con fuerza.

-diosa, es de Ikki. Dijo la muchacha, se quedó con la boca abierta, era evidente, que el trabajo de espía, lo había hecho muy bien y que por el honor del guerrero, no los había destrozado en su momento mas vulnerable.

Querida madre:

Siento haber sido tan idiota contigo, haberte lastimado tanto y haberte despreciado, pero fue tan horrible, que me transformé en un monstro, solo con deseos de venganza, la espero que sepas que estancia allí, no fue mi intención, habhlaba mi odio, no yo, quiero decirte que estoy en Aruba, no diré done por si los secuaces del patriarca interceptan esta carta, pero te amo con todo mi corazón, algo me sacó del mar y por un momento sentí tus brazos, protectores, probablemente haya sido un sueño, pero de ser así, fue el mejor de la vida, espero verte pronto.

Ikki Yagami.

Luna se quedó boquiabierta, pegó la carta a su corazón y lloró, lloró de angustia y de alivio por su niño, sonrió, colocó su carta en su armadura, tras plastificarla, se bañó y arregló, vestida con unos jeans grises y una camisa blanca de capucha con orejas de, se fue con una pequeña maleta y la caja, llegó al aeropuerto y tomó un perrito avión hacia China, se encaminó hacia los 5 picos,cuando ya amanecía, se encontró con el maestro.

-dime Luna ¿cuales son las buenas nuevas?. Preguntó el pequeño hombre de piel morada, la muchacha sonrió.

-maestro, ya son 10 caballeros de bronce nuevamente. Dijo por fin.

-me da mucho gusto. Dijo el pequeño hombre sonriendo, Luna contó todos los pormenores de los acontecimientos, el maestro estaba resplandeciente, sus ojos chispeaban de orgullo.

-no hay duda, de que los caballeros de la esperanza, serán muy fuertes y afortunados. Luna ahogó un grito.

\- ¿este grupo es el? Preguntó, el anciano asintió.

-así es, este grupo es el de la esperanza, hace 250 años, fuimos nosotros y esta vez, serán los caballeros de bronce, se turnan así, cuando tenemos un dios enemigo en nuestras filas, el grupo mas leal, será el de la esperanza. Dijo con calma.

\- ¿Cómo se sabe cual es el grupo mas leal?. Preguntó Luna.

-sencillo, nunca matarás a ningún hermano. Dijo el anciano maestro, la muchacha asintió.

-ya veo. Dijo por fin, el anciano le sonrió.

-ve a descansar hija, debes ir de regreso al Japón tan pronto como puedas. La chica asintió, se arrodilló delante del maestro y le besó la frente, lo abrazó y se internó en la casa, tras recoger sus cosas.

Luna regresó al Japón, esta vez, sin tomar ningún avión, llegó justo a tiempo, cuando los chicos, regresaban victorioso con el casco de la armadura, la muchacha se escabulló a la mansión y tras ver el informe, entró al cuarto de Taxumi, el aludido, venía cantando una sonora canción de fiesta, cuando se detuvo.

¡quien anda ahí!. Exclamó –un emisario del patriarca Dohko de libra. Dijo ella, el asintió.

-ya veo, eres la mensajera. dijo con respeto, la muchacha asintió.

-¿Qué debo saber?. Preguntó el calvo.

-ya tienes permiso de hacer la revelación. Dijo la muchacha, el hombre no entendió nada.

\- ¿tu señor te explicó de done venía su nieta?. Preguntó Luna, Taxumi asintió.

-desde luego que lo hizo, se la encomendó un caballero dorado. Luna asintió.

-exactamente, el caballero dorado de sagitario. Dijo el con calma.

-así es, esa niña llegó a el, porque ella es la reencarnación de Athena, por eso, tenía y tiene ese báculo que representa a la diosa Nique, diosa de la victoria. Taxumi tenía la boca abierta.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?. Preguntó tras componerse.

-eso que escuchaste, ella debe presentarse a sus caballeros y tu, debes apoyarla en todo y velar por ella,ser la sombra visible. Dijo la muchacha, el asintió.

-lo haré. Dijo –mi señor me lo pidió con mucha combicción en su lecho de muerte, no sabía que era tan trascendenntal. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-así es. Lo es. Dijo con calma, desapareciendo hacia la nada.

Kim estaba sentaada en una plaza en el inframundo, a sus lados, Honey y Magareth.

¡es que me lleva Hades!. Exclamó la hoy rubia.

-si, ya te llevó porqu estás aquí. Dijo Margareth.

Tu entiendes lo que quise decir. Dijo Kim, Honey la miró.

-yo la entiendo. Dijo con calma –suerte para ti, te la endozo por una semana como hermana. Dijo Kim.

-todo se puede ir al garete por su sentimentalismo, no nos deben ver ¡y menos un rango tan bajo como el de bronce!. Exclamó.

Bueno amiga, resulta y pasa que Luna tiene un corazón de pollo mas vistozo que el tuyo, pero no quiere decir que no lo tengas, pero déjala tranquila, porque por mucho que creas que la van a descubrir no lo harán, como tu, Luna es una maestra del sigilo. Dijo Margareth, Honey asintió.

-puede que exagerara. Dijo Kim tras un suspiro.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a las aguas termales?. Preguntó Honey, las 2 asintieron y todas se fueron hacia las aguas termales del inframundo..


	23. Chapter 23

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá tiene ustedes ¡un gran capi de la historia!.

Lento pero seguro, ahí vamos, viendo todo, a través de Luna, espero que les guste esta adaptación.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero volver a vivir la serie con ustedes.

El secuestro de Saory.

Un taxi amarillo llegó a la entrada del hermoso edificio azul, un chico se bajó de este, miró el alrededor con calma, se dirigió hacia la maleta del carro y del interior de esta, sacó 2 grandes maletas negras del auto, cerró la maleta del mismo y tras alzar la mano para despedirse del conductor, entró al edificio, encontró las escaleras, todo estaba vacío, el lo sabía, los primeros 4 estaban con Saory buscando el casco de la armadura en el monte Fugi, pues, ah'í estaba la uarida de Dócrates y los segundos 5, protegían a Athena y los puntos mas vulnerables de la fundación Graude, Ikki siguió esas escaleras que se veían limpias, pero que nadie utilizaba, dejó las maletas a un lado de la puerta, vio la llave que colgaba en un llavero con sus iniciales, sonrió y entró tras girar el pomo, sus ojos se abrieron al ver el hermoso sitio, co fotos de su infancia, con fotos de todos, Ikki se quedó anonadado ¡hasta habían fotos de el y Shun justo antes de que los encontraran los de la fundación Graude!, el se quedó anonadado.-

Hogar, dulce hogar. Dijo mientras su sonrisa se expandía como el amanecer.

Saory colgó el teléfono dando un suspiro, el nuevo proyecto de hotelería estaba casi a punto y solo faltaba, el okey de su otro socio, suspiró cerrando los ojos, la puerta sonó.

-adelante. Dijo la muchacha, el anciano mayordomo entró.

-señorita Saory. Dijo el un poco dubitativo - ¿si Taxumi?. Preguntó la muchacha, el la miró confundido, ella lo miraba interesada, se pasó las manos por el cabello.

-señorita Saory, la mensajera vino y habló conmigo. Dijo el mayordomo de forma humilde, los ojos de Saory se abrieron con asombro.

\- ¿ella se te presentó?. Preguntó.

-así es. Dijo el - ¿Qué te dijo?. Preguntó la muchacha.

-que debía ser la sombra visible y que usted, es la encarnación de Athena, que debo cuidarla. La muchacha sonrió.

-me da tanto gusto, que se te haya presentado Taxumi, Luna ha sido muy buena y tu y yo, la hemos tratado muy mal. El hombre asintió.

-me siento muy avergonzado señorita Saory. Dijo, ella asintió.

-ya somos 2, debemos revelarles mi identidad a los caballeros del zodiaco, para que no hayan mas secretos y derrotar al santuario, que es la encarnación del mal. Dijo la muchacha, el hombre mayor asintió.

-disponré lo necesario para la reunión. Ella asintió, el hizo una reverencia y salió, Saory se pasó las manos por la falda.

-ojalá, todo salga bien. Dijo para si en una oración dirigida a nadie en particular.

¿Qué pasa Saory?. Preguntó Seya interesado al llegar al coliseo, ella estaba junto a Taxumi.

-si ¿Por qué nos mandaste a llamar?. Preguntó Hyoga.

Necesito decirles algo. Dijo la muchacha, desde uno de los techos del coliseo, LLuna miraba a todos llegar, el cabello se le levantaba con el viento, vio llegar a Shun y Shiryu, los cuales, se extrañaron de ver a Saory junto a Taxumi y con la armadura casi completa, los 4 se reunieron en torno a ella.

-debo decirles algo. Dijo la muchacha.

-tu dirás Saory. Dijo Shiryu con calma –hay una razón, por la cual, ustedes fueron elegidos y están acá conmigo. Dijo la muchacha, los 4 la miraban asombrados.

-yo soy la reencarnación de Athena. Dijo la muchacha alzando su hermoso cosmos dorado.

\- ¿Cómo es esto posible?. Preguntó Shun –hace años, nací en el santuario de Athena, pero un terrble mal, obligó al caballero dorado de sagitario a escapar conmigo, luego, mi abuelo me encnontró el caballero le hizo prometer que buscaría guardianes para mi y así, es como todos nosotros estamos en esto. Dijo ella, los chicos, la miraban anonadados.

-por eso, por eso, tienes ese báculo. Dijo Hyoga –así es, este báculo representa a la diosa Niqué, la diosa de la victoria. Los chicos estaban mudos, Luna miró al otro lado, a Ikki, que observaba todo.

Los necesito para defender el mundo de las garras del mal. Dijo la muchacha –espero poder contar con ustedes caballeros. Anunció con humildad, los 4 se miraron.

Cuenta conmigo. Dijo Seya, Hyoga asintió.

-conmigo también. Dijo, Shun sonrió.

-también conmigo. Dijo con convicción.

Si, cuenta conmigo. Dijo Shiryu, ella sonrió, sintió un temblor de repente, todos miraron el sitio, un par de caballeros estaban allí, eran 3 y se veían amenazantes, se presentaron como Dócrates y sus aliados, hubo una terrible batalla y los caballeros robaron la armadura y se llevaron a Saory, Ikki se puso de pie y Luna lo siguió en la invisibilidad.

El rescate en el monte Fuji se hizo, los chicos la rescataron de una manera espectacular, la pelea con Dócrates fue intensa, al final, lograron derrotaro, pero solo recuperaron el casco, Luna, fue a Grecia, tenía un mal presentimiento, se infiltró en el salón del patriarca, escuchó todo lo que se decía, salió del santuario, llegó al Japón, de allí, a la mansión Kido.

-diles a los chicos que busquen en el monte Fugi, pídeles ayuda al reparador de armaduras y a su pequeño aprendiz. Dijo Luna a Taxumi.

\- ¿crees que eso sea sensato?. Preguntó el hombre a la muchacha, esta asintió.

-lo será. Dijo desapareciendo, Luna observó en los siguientes días, la búsqueda de Kiki y de los chicos de la armadura dorada, sin resultados por cierto, se entetó del secuestro del petrolero de la fundación.

-tiene que ser obra de Geist. Dijo para si, cuando los caballeros de bronce, fueron a pelear, ella fue detrás de ellos, llegó a la isla, donde Geist se preparaba para salir.

-con la chica Kido muerta, se acaba esto. Dijo la muchacha peli verde.

-no, no lo harás. Dijo la lince.

\- ¡Luna!. Exclamó la primera muchacha.-

Debo detenerte Geist y eso, es lo que haré. Dijo Luna con calma fría, se lanzó por la amazona, infringiéndole una derrota abrumadora, justo a tiempo, cuando llegaban los chicos, para derrotarla.

A los 3 días, tras la destrucción de su planetario, Saory fue secuestrada nuevamente, por Jamian de cuervo y otros plateados, Luna fue a ayudar a liberarla en la clandestinidad como siempre y le tocó enfrentarse a Shaina.-

¡no vas a poder conmigo!¡a mi cobra!. Lanzó la cobra hacia la lince.

¡rugido sónco!. Lanzó Luna hacia Shaina.

¡no deberías interferir!¡ellos ya no son tu responsabilidad!. Exclamó Shaina a Luna.

\- ¡desde luego que lo son!. Exclamó Luna continuando con la pelea, mentras los chicos, ponían a salvo a Saory y al casco de la armadura.


	24. Chapter 24

Hola ¡hooola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén bien, acá tienen ustedes ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Guest: a ti te pongo, que debes ser la misma persona que anda regando veneno por el fandon, no escribo por ganar seguidores solamente, escribo porque me gusta y quiero que vean mi visión sobre las series que me gustan, si quisiera solo tener seguidores, escribiría yahoi para llenar el hueco, mi objetivo no es presentar a los santos como gays chismosos, insidiosos y otros, para divertir a los lectores con ridículos estúpidos, no, quiero presentarlos como los veo, el que lo quiera leer, pase adelante y al que no le gusten como tu, que solo conoce un tipo de gay (el insidioso y chismoso) siga de largo, que para eso, el fanfiction es grande y hay mucho yahoi para dar y tomar.

No escribo yahoi, porque es un género que no me gusta, los respeto y si son buenos, los leo, pero yo siempre los he visto a todos, como chicos éteros, por eso, no lo hago, con que solo haya una lectora, seguiré hasta el final, ya llegarán mas, porque considero que no solo el trabajo es bueno, si no, que me esfuerzo para que lo sea.

Al resto: disculpen por el balde de agua helada, pero, ya me tienen hasta las narices, por no decir otra cosa, si tan buenas ideas tienen, llévenlas a la práctica en lugar de incordiar.

POR CIERTO…HUBO UN PEQUEÑITO ERROR EN LA TRAMA, ES DECIR, LA REVELACIÓN DE SAORY, OCURRIÓ VARIOS CAPIS DESPUÉS DE DONDE LO PUSE.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un movido REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero mostrar lo que me ronda por la cabeza.

Misty y los plateados.

Luna estaba en la casa, específicamente en el apartamento que le tocaba en el edificio, cuando su celular sonnó, la chica lo alzó.

¿aló?. Dijo en tono dubitativo, una voz gruesa sonó del otro lado del aparato.

\- ¿Luna de lince?. Preguntó aquel sujeto, los ojos de la chica se abrieron.

\- ¿Aldebarán?. Preguntó anonadada –así es. Dijo la otra voz del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿a que debo el gran honor?. Preguntó la muchacha, el toro dorado carraspeó.

-Milo me pidió que te diera un mensaje. Dijo el toro dorado.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo da el?. Preguntó Luna con las cejas alzadas, Aldebarán suspiró.

-porque está en busca de vulpécula y otros. Dijo con mucha tristeza.

¿Qué pasó con Mario?. Preguntó la lince.

-no ha dado con el, pero también lo busca. Aldebarán se aclaró.

-el mensaje que tengo es el siguiente: el caballero llamado Nicolás Bleu, fue a ver al patriarca, por una de las doncellas que se encuentra como ojos y oídos, nos enteramos de que el chico fue besado por el diablo. Luna sintió un escalofrío.

\- ¿Nico?¿Nico fue?. comenzó a preguntar, Alebarán asintió.

-así fue, si sabes de alguien que vaya a verlo, que tenga cuidado. Dijo el toro dorado.

-gracias por la información, cuidado con quitarme mi puesto. dijo la muchacha en broma, la risotada de Aldebarán hizo que Lunna debiera despegarse el auricular del oído.

-me vería muy feo con tu armadura y es mas lindo, ver la máscara de una chica linda, que la de un chico en armadura femenina. Eso hizo reír a Luna.

-hay Alde, siempre me dejas una sonrisa. Dijo la muchacha contenta.

-esa es la idea. dijo el, se despidieron y ella colgó, suspiró.

-no puede ser, debo encontrar la manera de decirles lo que pasa. Dijo Luna, se le ocurrió una idea y fue a ponerla en práctica.

El hermoso chico rubio, salió de la oficina de la heredera Kido muy pagado de si mismo, por fin, el gran negocio de los hoteles estaba en marcha, mientras ese individuo por el pasillo, la mensajera se se alejaba escabulló como una sombra y entró en el despacho, Saory sonreía, al fin, había obtenido el tan anelao "okey" y solo restaba ponerse manos a la obra, Luna cerró con suavidad, pero Saory lo escuchó, se dio la vuelta y le sonrió.

-Luna. Dijo con dulzura, la muchacha se quitó la máscara, hizo una reverencia.

-mi señora. Dijo con calma, Saory se puso de pie.

-quiero que veas lo que he instalado para ti. Dijo sin mas, Luna sonrió, Saory tomó una estatua de Athena, que se hallaba en un nicho en la oficina, baó la mano derecha de la misma, arriba de ella, se vio un cielo razo, con un agujero.

-hum ¿esto es la cueva de batman mi señora?. Preguntó la mensajera, la muchacha se coloró.

-no, no Luna, es tu sitio para cuando debas verme y estar al pendiente, para cuando yo, deba reunirme con los caballeros y tu, debas escuchar para darme consejo, una sugerencia o algo. La muchacha bajó la cabeza.

-pensé que te gustaba la idea. Luna tragó saliva, había hecho un comentario solo por hacerlo, no pensó que la diosa se lo pudiera tomar tan mal, es verdad, ella y altar tenían en la sala del patriarca, su espacio, un cuarto pequeño disimulado en una de las paredes, con un espejo espía que no solo daba vista, si no, sonido, este, parecía una puerta acristalada opacada, pero no lo era, era el sitio donde las manos del patriarca podían ver todo lo que allí pasaba, dando la sensación de intimidad, Luna bajó la cabeza.

-lo siento mi señora. Dijo, de un ágil salto subió y la mandíbula se le fue al suelo, al ver la sala de control que era, con una súper computadora, era maravillosa, tenía una pantalla inmensa y táctil, donde podía visualizarse todo el globo terráqueo, era imponente.

-mi, mi señora. Dijo anonadada, escuchó el sonido de una escalera chocar contra el borde de la puerta y Saory subió por ella.

\- ¿te gusta?. Preguntó.

\- ¡es maravilloso!. Exclamó Luna, Saory sonrió.

-me da gusto, que te guste querida Luna. La lince corrió a la pantalla y presionó el mapa de Grecia, sonrió al ver demarcado Rodorio y el santuario.

-me encanta. Dijo sin mas, Saory sonrió.

-lamento mi comentario previo, fui irrespetuosa. Saory sonrió.

-a todos nos pasa. Dijo un poco rosada con la cabeza gacha.

-si lo sabré yo…cuando llamé a la yegua como tu, por cierto Luna…necesito que te reunas con tu equipo de apoyo. Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron incrédulos

\- ¿mi que princesa?. Saory sonrió.

-tu equipo de apoyo, mi abuelo fue un hombre sabio durante toda la vida, se ocupó de que no corrieras con todo tu sola. La muchacha desplegó una carpeta que se hallaba en el escritorio.

-con todo respeto, tengo a altar para ayudarme. Dijo, Saory sonrió con calidés.

\- ¿Cuántos años tiene altar en este momento?. Preguntó con tacto.

-7 mi señora, no me será de gran ayuda. Dijo Luna, Saory asintió.

-pero ellos si. Luna vio la foto de 3 hombres, con armaduras hechas de acero y su mandíbula nuevamente, se abrió de par en par.

-me gustaría que los conoceras en persona. Dijo Saory con delicadeza detrás de la santa, Luna asintió.

\- son daichi, el escudo terrestre, Sho, el escudho celeste y Chou, el escudo marino, son los asistentes de los chicos y los tuyos. Luna asintió.

-los caballeros de bronce van a conocerlos. Dijo por fin.

-en algún momento. Dijo Saory sonriendo –así desviaremos la atención del patriarca de ti. Luna asintió.

-excelente mi señor, es bueno contar con ayuda. Dijo.

-los chicos ya trajeron el casco y estoy contenta, prontamente, informaré no solo a mis caballeros, que ya lo he hecho, si no, a los demás de que soy Athena, será hecho con toda la intención, para que no queden dudas de que recuperaremos el santuario de las garras del mal. Luna asintió.

-eso me da gusto escucharlo mi señora. Dijo contenta, Saory sonrió.

-a mi igual. Dijo mientras miraba la sala con orgullo.

Como dijo Saory, en unos días, se identificó como Athena por vía cósmica, asegurándose que la información llegara a todos lados, en especial al patriarca del santuario, pues, con Luna y Taxumi, repasó el funcionamiento del mismo, enterándose de todo lo que debía hacer, como lo debía hacer y otras cosas, Luna conoció a los caballeros de acero, que fueron sorprendentemente amables y se pusieron a la orden para lo que ella necesitara, Hyoga, Shiryu y Seya, partieron a ver a sus maestros para preguntarles mas información sobre el santuario y el resto de caballeros, Shun escogió con Saory, Taxumi y el casco, en una de las cuevas de la isla de la Reina Muerte, los 3,ocultarse la pasaron bien, pues se acondicionó la cueva para una larga estancia, Luna por su parte, siguió a Seya para espiar al patriarca, por si acaso, fue cuando Marin, le dio la información a Seya del maestro de Hyoga, Luna sonrió porque el sistema de comunicación de ellos, era mucho mas eficiente que el de la santa de águila, se sintió satisfecha de que todo corriera sobreseguro.

Luna lloró como una histérica, al saber el resultado de la pelea de Hyoga unto a Kim, debido a una llamada de Milo a medianoche.

-te necesito. Le dijo el escorpión dorado.

-¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Luna, Milo dio un suspiro ejemplar.

-Nico a muerto, tenía el satan imperial. Luna asintió.

-me lo mandaste a decir con Aldebarán ¿lo recuerdas?. Le preguntó con tacto.

-claro que lo recuerdo. Dijo Milo dando un suspiro.

-lo que no supe fue como saltar la condición, pero estamos acá en Moscú, Jacob llamó a Muss. Luna asintió y colgó, siguió la estela de los chicos hasta Moscú, Camus estaba sentado en el salón funerario, llorando, solo en el mismo, Milo se econtraba a su lado, Luna entró.

-chicos, diosa. Dijo acercándose al féretro, en este, se encontraba Nicolás, con una túnica blanca, su expresión se veía tranquila, Luna suspiró.

-Niiclás, oh diosa, Nico. Camus dejó escapar un sollozo.

-ahora si, perdí a todos mis hermanos. Milo lo abrazó.

-zoquete, aún te quedo yo. Dijo, Camus asintió llorando como un chiquillo.

-Nico no fue solo mi alumno, fue mi hermano, mi hermano pequeño. Luna lo abrazó y los 3 se dedicaron a palear el dolor.

De regreso en Japón, Luna paseaba uno de aquellos días por odaiba, cuando sintió un cosmos, si mas, se puso a correr.

-tan simpática yo, que se me ocurrió usar vestido en esta ocasión. Murmuró enojada, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a un callejón, se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿Qué quieres aquí Misty?. Preguntó la muchacha con las manos en las caderas, el aludido rió, otra persona estaba detrás de el.

-a ti claro, Luna de lince. Dijo con calma severa, Luna rió.

-pues, no cuentes con ello. Dijo.

-pero si lo hago. Dijo laserta, dio un paso hacia al lado, dejando ver a una sombra detrás, que al darle la luz, reveló la identidad de la misma.

\- ¿Argol?. Preguntó Luna anonadada.

\- ¡disfráz de la Gorgona!. Lanzó el con el escudo, Luna gritó, al ser impactada por aquel rayo verde ponzoña, se espantó al reconocer el cambio, reflejado en el escudo de Perseo, su cabello azul marino en una cola alta, sus ojos azules y la ropa, Luna había sido forzosamente transformada en Marina.

-ya veremos, como se tomarán los niños tu secreto. Dijo Misty.

\- ¡no te atrevas!¡no lo hagas!. Exclamó Luna.

-al contrario, es necesario que nos deshagamos de ti, para que no interfieras mas. Dijo Argol, Misty la sujetó, Luna intentó liberarse, pero unas esposas hechas de un metal innividor, la dejaron inmovilizada.

La chica, estaba amarrada en una cruz, junto a Marin, ambas desmayadas, o al menos, en apariencia era así, los chicos de bronce llegaron, justo a tiempo, para ver, como Misty lanzaba a Luna al mar tras asficciarla, seguida Marin, las 2, salieron del agua, gracias a la intervención de Titis, lo que a Luna le sorprendió al regresar, fue ver su propio cuerpo, en un ataúd en la funeraria, Luna lloró de rabia y dolor.

-menos mal, que ya te enviaron al infierno, maldito cretino, es lo que te mereces por haberme hecho tanto mal y haberme separado de mis hijos, ya estás junto a Geist de espectro. Dijo Luna enojada y entendiendo por fin, que su papel como Marina había terminado, con dolor, volvió a su casa en los 5 picos de Rosan.


	25. Chapter 25

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Quizás un poco cortos, pero agregarle mas material, me parece sobrecargarlo un poco, en fin, ustedes juzgarán.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que vivamos la serie desde los ojos del mensajero.

Informando a los caballeros de acero.

La lince, como era de esperar, no duró demasiado tiempo de retiro –maestro, he decidido que si ya no puedo estar con los chicos como Marina, seguiré estando con la princesa, simplemente como Luna. El anciano maestro, que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió de repente.

-me parece buena idea, la princesa no puede estar desprotegida. Luna asintió.

-cuando vea a Misty en el infierno, me vengaré, seguro esa idea de asesinar mi identidad, fue de Shaina. Dijo la lince.

-en este momento, Shaina es un alma atormentada, el dolor de lo que le pasó, no se supera fácilmente, así ya ella haya pasado sus primeras experiencias. Luna asintió.

-ten calma, se recobrará con el tiempo. Dijo Dohko, la lince asintió una vez mas.

-gracias por entender, mmaestro. Dijo Luna, el anciano sonrió, mientras la muchacha tomaba su caja y desaparecía en la estela de la luz del día.

Cuando Luna volvió, lo hizo directamente a la mansión, le saltó a Taxumi por una ventana.

-te estábamos esperando lince. Dijo el, ella alzó las cejas detrás de su máscara.

\- ¿y eso?. Preguntó –la señorita Saory ha dispuesto que pernoctes aquí, en el dormitorio que fue de ella durante su infancia. Explicó el mayordono.

-ella debe estar ocupano el dormitorio del fallecido Mitsumasa ¿no es así?. Preguntó.

-así es. Dijo Taxumi, Luna asintió.

-bien, eso es bueno saberlo. Dijo, siguió por el pasillo su camino.

-espera un momento. Dijo el mayordomo.

-yo te debería indicar el camino. Refunfuñó.

-no hace falta. Dijo Luna.

-claro que hace falta ¡nunca has estado aquí!. Exclamó Taxumi muerto de rabia, Luna rió, del interior de su armadura, sacó un espejo de plata.

-ven aquí. Le dijo al mayordomo que la miró ecéptico.

-vamos, ven, no tengo toda la tarde. Taxumi se envalentonó y fue hacia ella, Luna se quitó la máscara y el pobre mayordomo, dio un grito ejemplar.

\- ¡que se supone que haces!¡quieres matarme por ver tu rostro!. exclamó el hombre horrorizado, Luna bufó, se desprendió la armadura, quedando en su forro fuxia, era una pieza única hecha de licra, que cubría de cuello a tobillos, sin mangas, uno de los beneficios de ser plata y o bronce, era que el forro era libre, no colo los dorados, que todos eran azules, Taxumi miró a la muchacha.

-mira al espejo. Le dijo Luna con calma, el mayordomo lo hizo y dio un grito ejemplar.

\- ¡ma!¡ma!¡Ma!¡Ma!¡Marina!¡eres tu!. Exclamó el horrorizado.

-claro que soy yo, calvo del demonio, por eso, te golpeé con tu espada de kendo, por eso, te ponía cara ¿crees que iba a dejar a los santos de bronce en tus garras?¡mira como malcriaste a la princesa! Con una actitud snov, que ni el mismo Mitsumasa le procuró, fuiste tu, el que la malcrió y dejó para probar fidelidad, que maltratara a esos pobres niños ¿te hacía gracia maltratar a huérfanos Taxumi? O ¿te sentías celoso de que ellos pudieran protegerla mas de lo que tu podrás hacerlo jamás?. El mayordomo quería desaparecer, la muchacha lo asechaba como un lince.

-por eso los maltratabas, le infundías a ella actitudes que no debían corresponderse con nadie, porque todos los chicos ricos no son así, presumidos y groseros, altaneros y demás, tu estás celoso de ellos ¡porque quisiste ser un santo!¡siempre quisiste ser un santo!. El hombre se coloró, su faz estaba enrojecida de vergüenza, bajó la cabeza, Luna lo entendió.

\- ¿a cual conociste?. Preguntó, Taxumi se negó a decirlo.

\- ¿a cual?. Insistió la muchacha, el mayordomo se dio la vuelta, ella lo siguió tras investirse, se sentaron en una sala.

-durante un año muy agitado, 1954, estaba de vacaciones, en Finlandia, cuando apareció ese sujeto. Luna lo miraba.

-era un sujeto de armadura roja, mas bien, una pequeña niña, no tendría mas de 7 años. Los cabellos de Luna se quedaron estáticos, por la energía, los bellos de su cuerpo, se levantaron instantáneamente.

-comenzó a destrozar el lugar donde me encontraba, el complejo vacacional, todo, mataba a hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños, de forma indiscriminada, parecía que lo gozaba, cuando vi un rayo dorado, un rayo, que la paralizó, la congeló, delante de ella, a unos 4 metros, se hallaba un hombre, de cabellos y ojos azules, con una armadura dorada, que me recordaba a un signo zodiacal, la vi, sin ayuda de nadie, ese hombre, se enfrentó solo a esa niña, su nombre era. Luna y el, lo dijeron al tiempo.

-Michel de acuario. La lince, quería llorar del ataque de nostalgia.

-siempre quise ser un caballero, ver que esos niños, no se lo tomaban con la seriedad que les correspondía, me indignaba. Luna asintió.

-pero no los debiste tratar así. Le dijo, el mayordomo asintió.

-la rabia de querer, lo que ellos podían hacer, era mas poderosa que yo, acepto mi error y lo lamento, no te imaginas, mi sorpresa, cuando vi regresar a mi señor, con la caja dorada, el báculo y la niña. Luna asintió.

-puedo entenderlo, pero no debiste hacerlo. Taxumi asintió.

-soy culpable de eso, lo se. Dijo sin mas, la muchacha no dijo nada.

-déame rretirarme a mi cuarto. El mayordomo asintió, Luna hizo una reverencia y juzgó prudente, no tratarlo mal, ni con desprecio, ni con altanería, después de todo, el trato que el, había tenido con los chicos, se parecía un poco, al que ella había tenido con Kim.

-a veces, la furia y la envidia, son malas consejeras. Dijo sin mas, dejando su armadura en posición totémica a un lado.

La lince, se reunió en los siguientes días, con sus caballeros, los cuales, esperaban las de su proceder.

-deben indicaciones resguardar a la armadura de sagitario. Dijo la lince por fin.

-tengo un mal presentimiento. Los 3 caballeros de acero asintieron.

-últimamente, según la señorita, has estado teniendo muchos malos presentimientos. Dijo Cho, Luna sonrió detrás de su máscara.

-un poco si, la seguridad de Athena es importante, voy a desplazarme con los caballeros, ya que: Shiryu vuelve a los 5 picos, para hablar con su maestro, Seya va a hacer averiguaciones con Ikki, se quedan Hyoga y Shun y francamente, espero que puedan hacerlo sin inconvenientes. Los 3 asintieron.

-ayudaremos en todo lo necesario. Dijeron a coro Luna asintió.

-espero el ataque de Argol de Perseo, por favor, hagan todo lo posible para retrasarlo, no debe tocar ni a la señorita, ni a la armadura. Los 3 asintieron.

-haremos todo lo necesario. Dijo Daichi.

\- ¿el caballero de perseo, es aquel que ¿tiene aquel legendario escudo?preguntó Chou, Luna asintió.

-así es, solo se podrá despertar de su efecto, si el caballero en cuestión muere. Los 3 asintieron.

-estaremos al pendiente. Dijeron sin mas.

Luna siguió a Shiryu por todo su trayecto a China, al llegar el dragón a los 5 picos, vio a Okko de tigre, con el que Shiryu tuvo una magistral pelea, resultando en la ex culpación de Okko, se dio cuenta que como Kanon y Saga, Okko había sido corrompido por la influéncia de Ares, cuando ya, creía que Shiryu estaba a salvo, apareció de la nada Máscara de la Muerte, con órdenes claras de acabar con el viejo maestro, cuando Luna quiso ir a ayudar, Shunrey la detuvo.

-el maestro me dijo que no te dejara ir, el lo resolvería. La lince forcejeaba, para no dañar a la niña.

\- ¡suéltame Shunrey!. Exclamaba Luna.

-no, no puedo. Decía la pequeña, el corazón de la lince, se alegró cuando Mu de aries, hizo su aparición casi mesiánica, encargándose de la batalla, y dejándo la cosa bastante pareja, cuando todo se hubo calmado, Luna respiró aliviada, hasta que, sintió los cosmos de Seya, Shon e Hyoga, los 2 primeros a punto de desaparecer, y el segundo malherido, repentinamente, el cosmos de pegaso y Andrómeda, se congelaron en el firmamento, Luna tragó saliva, algo muy malo había pasado y ella, debía volver corriendo al Japón, cosa que hizo sin chistar.


	26. Chapter 26

la

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero no me hayan extrañado demasiado, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Oh si, ya acercándonos a la saga dorada, wiiii.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un espectacular REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo intento, que tengamos mas aventuras de los caballeros del zodiaco.

Argol.

Al llegar Luna a Tokio, encontró al caballero de Perseo, justamente, como no lo quería encontrar, rodeado de estatuas, que correspondían a: Seya, Hyoga, Shun y los caballeros de acero, Luna se puso las manos en la boca de la máscara.

-pagarás por ello Argol. dijo con los dientes apretados, el joven rió arrogantemente.

\- ¿en serio?¿vas a cobrármelo tu? Mensajera traidora, deberías dejarme matarte y sentirte feliz por ello. Luna apretó los puños.

-deja de hablar y pelea ¡mirada del lince!. Lanzó hacia el caballero, delante de ella, se formó de cosmos la cabeza de un lince, la cual, clavó su mirada en Argol, que quedó paralizado.

\- ¿Qué se siente?. Preguntó Luna con diversión.

\- ¡siseo de los cabellos!. Lanzó Argol hacia la muchacha, una Gorgona se vio acostada en el suelo, mientras Argol cargaba el puño con su cosmos plateado, cuando este lo soltó, los cabellos fueron hacia Luna y la atacaron, con los siseos que le daban descargas eléctricas y al tocarla las serpientes que eran cabellos, estas se transformaban en rayos que la herían, Luna gritó de dolor,rodó por el suelo, se puso de pie con un poco de dolor.

-pagarás por esto ¡garras eléctricas!. Lanzó Luna desde sus uñas, las cuales, crecieron a un buen tamaño para poder arañar y despedazar de ser necesario, Argol rodó por el suelo.

-vas a morir, zorra. Dijo escupiendo sangre, Luna rió.

-vamos a ver si puedes conmigo. Dijo mientras se lanzaba por el, comenzaron a darse un paseo por todas las artes marciales, alternándolas en un principio con rayos sencillos.

\- ¡seducción de Poseidón!. Luna fue golpeada por la técnica, al ver a Poseidón con sus ropas griegas y el cabello casi suelto, excepción de una pequeña trenza, del lado derecho de su frente, la cual, estaba cerrada con un prendedor en forma de perla.

-debes ser mía, hermosa meduza, debes serlo. Luna se acercó a el.

-si, si mi…¡jamás!¡maldito Argol!¡es un poder sucio!¡impulso felino!. Argol fue golpeado contra el acantilado, en cuya parte baja, se desarrollaba la pelea.

-eres una maldita ¡debiste haber muerto con eso!. Protestó el chico, la chica rió.

\- ¿no lo sabes imbécil? Soy una sirena, por lo tanto ¡comparto una serie de poderes comunes con las gorgonas!¡que fueron creadas por intercesión de Poseidón de alguna manera!¡el único ser marino que puede someter mi voluntad es el emperador de los mares!¡nadie mas!. Exclamó la muchacha, Argol le mostró el escudo, sus ojos se abrieron con horror, Luna por su parte, dejó escapar una carcajada.

-eres una sabandija. Dijo mientras se acercaba a el, inexorable como la muerte.

-mi máscara, me protege de todo eso ¿no lo sabes? Lleva argentun. Dijo divertida.

\- ¡rugido del lince!. El mencionado se dibujó detrás de la muchacha, haciendo sonar su rugido por todo el paisaje, a la vez, que este retratado como ondas azules, atacaba al caballero de Perseo, Luna rió.

-deberían llamarte, Argol de meduza, en vez de Perseo ¡solo has atacado con la gorgona que el esclavizó!. Excamó la muchacha.

\- ¡grito de Perseo!. Se escuchó el grito de batalla del guerrero, al tiempo que el puño de Argol se cargaba de energía plateada y este, atacaba a Luna, la cual, rodó, se le rompió una hombrea.

-pe, pero ¿Cómo?. Preguntó mientras miraba su armadura, lo notó entonces, los ojos del escudo, no brillaban rojos, brillaban blancos lechozo.

-cristal, estás convirtiendo mi armadura en cristal. Dijo la muchacha anonadada.

-así es. Dijo el orgulloso y triunfante.

\- ¡pared de voltaje!. Se hizo la pared en forma de rombos, reteniendo a Perseo.

-esto se acabó mensajera traidora ¡rayo de Perseo!. Tras dibujar su constelación, lanzó hacia Luna, un poderoso rayo plateado, el cual, la golpeó de lleno.

-vamos a finalizar esto, adiós, mano del falso patriarca ¡violación de Poseidón!. Luna vio a su señor hecho de cosmos.

\- ¡noooo!¡sabiduría felina!. Lanzó para resistir con todas sus fuerzas, pero Argol, usó mas fuerza que ella, y la versión argentífera de su dios, comenzó a golpearla salvajemente, desgarrando armadura, profanando su piel, con las laceraciones, producto de sus puños, Argol reía.

-cuando llegue el momento final, en el que todo debe concluir, explotarás con el, adiós, Luna de Lince, me habría encantado no tener que hacer esto, pero, órdenes son órdenes. Luna gritaba y lloraba, intentaba defenderse a toda costa, pero era imposible, su máscara se partió y Argol quedó extaseado ante la belleza del rostro sufrido de la muchacha, sus ojos color vino, eran un espectáculo y su cabello plateado, que comenzaba a enmarañarse era el contrapunto perfecto, Argol cerró los ojos, sintiendo arrepentimiento por lo que debía hacer, pero órdenes, eran órdenes, muy a su pesar.

\- ¡laser espectral!. Lanzó una voz muy parecída a la de la lince, que lo hizo abrir los ojos anonadado.

-no, no es posible. Dijo Argol, sus ojos abiertos hasta un tamaño imposible.

-tu eres una espectro, deberías estar encerrada en el rosario de Shaka de virgo. Dijo el con miedo.

\- ¿ah si?¿no me digas sabandija? Para tu información, te lo dejo claro, lo que se queda encerrado con el rosario de virgo son las almas de los peleadores del momento, luego de 50 años, ellos son liberados, por los acuerdos de los dioses, recuperan sus cosmos si están en activo y si no, pues, ya ha aparecido el nuevo candidato a la sapuri y el debe entrenarlo, aunque no pueda usar su cosmos para pelear si sigue vivo, si no los han devuelto a la vida, pues, en cuanto se libere, se va al inframundo, eso como cultura general, ahora gusano, dime ¿Qué demonios le estabas haciendo a mi melliza?. Argol sintió un sudor frío, que le bajaba por la espalda, al ver la similitud casi total de las 2 mujeres.

-lo que me mandaron a hacer, mensajera. dijo el con simpleza.

-K…K…K… comenzó Luna a tratar de hablar, pero era inútil, no podía.

-shhhh, tranquila, ya vamos a irnos, tranquila, tranquila, por mi señor Hades, que mal te dejaron. Dijo la espectro mirando a la santa preocupada.

-vamos a acabar con esto, gusano del infierno, mi señor Minos, tendrá el placer de juzgarte en tolomea y me aseguraré de que te den el peor de los castigos ¡sombra espectral!. Lanzó hacia Argol, lastimándolo un poco, cuando Kim se iva a poner manos a la obra, con toda la fuerza de su molestia, sintió un cosmos que se aproximaba hacia allí, bufó.

-salvado por una lagartija. Dijo tomando a su hermana en brazos y desapareciendo, al tiempo, que Shiryu llegaba al campo de batalla.

Kim apareció en la casa de acuario, donde Milo y Camus, tenían un partido de ajedrez muy intenso, al aparecer la mujer, los 2 hombres se pusieron de pie, haciendo caer el tablero.

¡Luna!¡Kim!. exclamaron a coro, Camus se acercó.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó, los ojos de Kim se llenaban de lágrimas.

-perseo, estuvo a punto de matarla con la violación de Poseidón. Ahogó un sollozo.

Si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, no habría encontrado nada de mi hermana. Las lágrimas resbalaban por los protectores de las mejillas de Kim, Milo la abrazó.

-al menos, la encontraste viva. Dijo consolándola con un toque disimulado de tristeza y amargura.

-al menos, tuviste oportunidad de salvarla. Dijo Camus, Kim se sintió mal, su cabello pasando a negro.

-lo siento muchísimo, es verdad que ustedes…lo lamento. Dijo, los chicos no dijeron nada mas, Camus se la quitó con suavidad de los brazos.

-ya me encargo yo, por favor, ve hacia Jamir, a que Mu te ayude. Milo asintió, tomándole la mano a la pelinegra, se despidió de Camus y se fue con Kim.

-Afrodita, te necesito. Fue lo único que dijo el santo de acuario al santo de piscis por medio del cosmos.

Mu casi se desmaya al saber todo, no perdió tiempo y se puso manos a la obra, Milo miraba a Kim.

-Camus la cuidará ¿lo sabes?. La pelinegra asintió en silencio.

-gracias Mil. Dijo, el le palmeó la espalda con suavidad.

-somos amigos, para eso estamos. Kiki les ofreció unas tazas de consomé con pan, las cuales, aceptaron, mientras esperaban, Mu se presentó a las 2 horas, con un paño blanco en el que se secaba las manos.

-ten, esto es todo lo que le enviaré a Luna por el momento. Dijo presentándole una máscara tan hermosa como la anterior, Kim asintió.

-muchas gracias Mu. dijo, Milo la tomó con suavidad.

-ya se la doy yo, 2 incursiones en el santuario con Máscara y Afrodita, es demasiado arriesgado. Dijo el escorpión dorado, aries asintió.

-es verdad Kim. La muchacha asintió derrotada.

-bien, pero me colaré a verla. Dijo desapareciendo en las sombras, Milo y Mu se miraron.

-aunque sea un poco molesto, debemos ir con cuidado. Dijo Milo, Mu asintió, ambos se despidieron y Milo se ofreció a buscar la armadura después.

Taxumi se presentó a la semana a las puertas del santuario, estaba un poco nervioso, lo menos que quería, era ser achicharrado.

-espero que este no sea mi último día de vida. dijo para si, alguien lo esperaba, en la puerta principal.

\- ¿eres Taxumi?. Preguntó la mujer pelirroja con la armadura de águila.

\- ¿Qué no es obvio?. Preguntó el hombre, ella asintió.

-ya viene. Dijo, a lo lejos, se veía una figura ir, acompañada por 2 caballeros dorados, caminaba con un poco de lentitud, pero básicamente, se veía bien, la mujer se despidió de los santos, que solo miraron al mayordomo como pedernal, Luna le tomó la mano.

-nunca pensé que me alegraría de verte. Le dijo a Taxumi, que se ccoloró.

-ya somos 2 señorita Luna, vamos, el viaje es largo. El le quitó la caja de pandora y la maleta de viaje, Luna se dio la vuelta y se despidió de los 3 muchachos que la miraban, hechó a caminar con Taxumi hacia una limusina.

\- ¿Qué pasó con la batalla?. Le preguntó una vez, estuvieron sentados en el lujoso interior y tras Taxumi, haberle ofrecido un refresco.

-la pelea fue casi todo un éxito, los caballeros de acero y los caballeros de bronce, se encuentran casi todos bien. dijo el.

\- ¿casi todos?¿que tal la pelea de Shiryu?¿Ikki lo ayudó?. Preguntó.

-no fue necesario, Shiryu fue capaz de arreglárselas perfectamente solo, pero… comenzó el mayordomo.

\- ¿pero?. Preguntó Luna, Taxumi tomó aire.

-sacrificó su vista, para poder ganar la pelea, se teme que el daño fue permanente, aún está en el hospital. Luna sintió como se le bajaba la tención y su garganta, se llenaba de un nudo que no la dejaba tragar.


	27. Chapter 27

la

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden bien, disfruten las navidades y todo aquello, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Acercándonos poco a poco, a la primera de las grandes batallas.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que nos entretengamos viviendo de otra forma lo ya conocido.

La ceguera del dragón.

Al llegar a Japón, el mayordomo y la mensajera, fueron a la mansión, donde dejaron los bártulos de la misma.

-creo que no tienes nada para cambiarte ¿me equivoco?. Preguntó Taxumi señalando el cabello, Luna negó.

-por eso, la señorita Saoy me mandó a comprar esto. La muchacha vio un hermoso burca, diestramete tejido.

-no me voy a poner eso. Dijo.

-la señora dijo que había que ser discretos y aunque no te conocen como Luna y creen que Marina está muerta, les causarías una conmoción, o es esto, o no vas. Luna bufó, tomó la prenda como si fuera algo podrido y se la colocó, el burca azul medianoche con los adornos plateados era bonito y elegante.

-la señorita Saory sugiere, que si puedes cambiar el color de tus ojos, sería de ayuda. Los ojos de Luna se volvieron marrones, muestra de inconformidad, como Taxumi realmente, no conocía el significado del color, solo asintió y se fue con ella, al hospital general de Tokio.

La doctora Naname Batusay salió del quirófano compungida, miró a la muchacha que junto a 4 chicos, esperaba en la sala.

¿familiares de Shiryu Kido?. Preguntó, Saory se puso de pie.

-yo, yo doctora. Los 4 chicos la siguieron al tiempo, que 2 personas mas entraban, un mayordomo y una dama árabe, a juzgar por sus ropas, el color tostado de lo poco que se le veía de la piel y sus ojos marrón intenso, casi tierra.

-hemos hecho todo lo posible por el señorita Kido, me temo, que fue imposible regresarle la vista, es algo curioso, pero su retina parecía…calcinada. Athena asintió.

-ya veo, muchas gracias doctora. Dijo con tristeza, Luna se acercó a ella, le habló en árabe, como diosa, Saory poseía instantánea habilidad para todas las lenguas habladas en el planeta, tanto las vivas, como las muertas.

-quizás, Kanon de crisaor podría ayudar. Dijo, Saory abrió los ojos.

\- ¿crees que sea posible?. Preguntó en la misma lengua en la que había hablado la muchacha, Luna asintió con calma.

-altamente posible, podría localizarlo. Dijo.

-te lo agradezco mucho Luna, parte y vuelve pronto con el. Dijo Saory.

\- ¿de que habla ella Saory?. Preguntó Seya mirándola con curiosidad, Saory miró a Luna, a Taxumi y a sus santos.

-caballeros, ella es Zaida in amm Malik, es la…profesora de Shiryu para su adaptación a la ceguera, le enseñará todo lo necesario. Dijo Saory.

\- ya es un hecho ineludible?. Preguntó Hyoga con un atisbo de lástima.

-no te lo permito. Dijo Saory de manera helada, que levantó un viento frío sobre todos, incluídas, las enfermeras que los miraban desde el otro lado del pasillo.

-no te lo permito Hyoga Andrei, no te permito que siquiera oces mirar con lástima a Shiryu, solo tiene una discapacidad, hará las cosas de manera distinta, otro tipo de normalidad, pues no tiene mas que los demás,aunque tenga menos, aún sigue siendo humano, no toleraré ni consentiré la lástima, puesto que: grandes caballeros han carecido de un sentido como mínimo o de una sola parte de su cuerpo, como es el caso de Ashmita, que fue un caballero ciego, o de Jack Black que fue una marina sorda, 2 discapacidades no, pero una si, su nivel de entrenamiento, no precisa que ustedes lo vivan, pero hay otros caballeros, que se la pasan, un año viviéndolas todas, ella lo va a entrenar y lo va a ayudar ¿queda claro?. Preguntó Saory, Hioga asintió.

-claro como el agua Saory. Dijo el, ella asintió, Shun se acercó a Luna.

-por favor, señorita…um…disculpe, pero me cuesta pronunciar su apellido, ayude a Hyoga y cuídelo. Luna asintió, fingió un poco mas de acento.

-no te preocupes habibi, lo ayudaré con todo lo que pueda. Dijo, Ikki asintió.

-se lo agradezco. Dijo haciendo un gesto de cabeza al igual que Seya, Luna se dio la vuelta, hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y se alejó por el pasillo.

Los alpes suizos, eran todo un espectáculo de nieve, un paisaje de portada de cuento navideño, se escuchaba un "crack", "crak", "crack", producto de alguien cortando madera, un rubio mayor, se afanaba en el trabajo, Luna se aclaró con suavidad, Kanon se dio la vuelta.

-disculpa Kanon. Le ijo con calma,el hizo un gesto de cabeza.

\- ¿en que puedo ayudarte niña?. Preguntó, Luna entrecerró los ojos desde su burca, Kanon rió divertido, apoyándose en el hacha.

\- ¿te transformaste a la fe del profeta?. Preguntó, la muchacha negó.

-es parte de mi disfraz ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo en la montaña como el abuelo de Heidi? Un poco mas y te dedicas a las cabras, creía que esta, era una casa de verano. El asintió en silencio.

-lo era, hasta que mis soles murieron, una al dar a luz y otra, asesinada como un animal. Luna tragó saliva.

\- ¿en que puedo ayudarte niña?. Preguntó Kanon.

-yo, necesito una mano. Dijo la muchacha, el suspiró, ató su largo cabello rubio en una trenza.

-escucho lo que tengas que decirme. Dijo sin mas, Luna tomó aire y se dignó a contarle todo, Kanon asintió.

-bueno, vamos a ver ¿Qué puedo hacer por el?. Luna asintió, Kanon se bañó, se cambió y ambos, desaparecieron.

Tras haber llegado al hospital y revisar al muchacho, Kanon de crisaor, se reunió con Athena y Luna, mientras Taxumi, se encargaba de ayudar a los chicos, a preparar a Shiryu y su equipaje.

-no hay nada que se pueda hacer, como mi colega dijo, el escudo de medusa calcinó las retinas, es irreparable, solo un crecimiento del alma, en un estado semi moribundo o moribundo por entero, sería capaz de curarlo, pero casi nadie, logra automatarse de forma temporal y la única persona que se que podría ayudarlo, bueno, desde hace muchos años, desde la muerte de Michel, que se sospechan cosas acerca de los santos de piscis y cáncer. Dijo el rubio por fin, Saory suspiró, dejó escapar un sollozo, Luna la abrazó.

-no llore señorita Athena, este resultado no fue su culpa, Shiryu deberá aprender y yo lo ayudaré, se lo prometo. Dijo.

-si fueras un santo dorado, podrías ayudarlo mas, pero como eres mensajera, supongo que te dan el mismo entrenamiento de un dorado en cuanto a habilidades, así seas, una amazona de plata. Luna asintió, Kanon de crisaor le sonrió.

-bien, mi trabajo está hecho, regresaré con mis troncos, mis vacas y mis cabras. Dijo, se despidió y salió del pasillo, Saory y Luna se miraron.

-después de matar al tigre, no hay que tenerle miedo al cuelo. Dijo Saory con inseguridad.

-así es. Dijo Luna, apretando la mano de su diosa.

Como Shiryu había entrenado con el anciano maestro Dohko, el estaba un poco mas abierto a ese brusco cambio, después de todo, muchas de las travesuras que hizo, fueron detectadas por el cabellero, totalmente de espaldas, el síndrome de cuarto (el que les da a todos los deprimidos que se encierran en su cuarto)le duró solo 2 días, con ayuda de Zaida, comenzó a re aprender, lo aprendido, a comer, a vestirse, a bañarse sin luz, algo que no había hecho porque de pequeño, padeció nictofobia, a hacer todo, a leer y escribir, a usar una computadora parlante y a caminar con eco localización.

-tengo ganas de ir a los 5 picos, a que mi maestro refuerce lo que he aprendido contigo Zaida. Dijo Shiryu, Luna asintió.

-me da gusto cariño, yo te acompañaré al aeropuerto. Shiryu suspiró.-

Por un momento me recordaste a Marina, mi madre, unos sujetos la mataron. LUna cerró los ojos, para evitar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir, el le sonrió.

-no importa, ella está en un lugar mejor, debo aprender a vivir con su ausencia ¿vamos al aeropuerto?. Preguntó, Luna asintió y lo acompañó, una vez, lo hubo enbarcado a China, la muchacha decidió regresar a la mansión Kido, cuando sintió un cosmos dorado, se abrió el burca, lo dejó flotando al viento y llamó a su armadura, que se le puso, en un triple salto, Luna llegó corriendo, al sitio donde Saory se encontraba, el club de golf "atsune", donde Saory cerraba unos tratos.

-vas a morir, impostora. Dijo Aioria delante de la joven.

\- ¡relámpago de voltaje!. Lanzó hacia Saory, pero una pared azul eléctrico se vio.

\- ¡pared de vólteos!lanzó Luna hacia Aioria, el cual, abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?¿la mensajera traidora?. Preguntó.

-acá tenemos, a un caballero que alza la mano contra su diosa. Dijo Luna con los puños apretados.

-así que te atreves a defender a la falsa Athena. Dijo Aioria con calma helada.

-me atrevo a hacer lo que hizo tu hermano. Dijo Luna con desafío.-

Insolente ¡no hables de ese traidor!¡melena dorada!. Lanzó Aioria.

¡rugido del lince!. Lanzó Luna, se dio la vuelta por un momento.

\- ¡no se quede de pie como la foto!¡corra!. le exclamó a Saory quien se hechó a correr.

\- ¡no escaparás!¡impostora!¡garra del león!. Lanzó, pero Luna lo detuvo.

\- ¡mirada del lince!. Lanzó hacia el, dejándolo paralizado, Saory salió corriendo, Aioria se liberó en un instante y se lanzó por Luna, dándose y dándose golpes, pero el, en cuestión de poder, tenía la ventaja, Luna hacía lo imposible para retenerlo, pero no podía orillarlo, cosa que Aioria, si hizo con maestría, la dejó malherida.

-con esto morirás, lince traidor. Dijo dándose la vuelta, Luna se arrastró.

-es, espera. Dijo, Aioria la miró por encima del hombro.

-ya veo que quieres morir ¡línea de!. Pero no pudo terminar de conjurar su poder, ya que: algo lo detuvo.

\- ¡restricción!. Al lado de Milo, estaba Shaina, Luna los miró horrorizada.

-Milo ¿Qué se supone que haces?. Preguntó Aioria enojado.

-impedir que mates a la mensajera zoquete, ve a buscar a los traidores, si tanto te apasiona, anda ya. Luna escupió sangre, que se deslizó por el borde de su máscara.

-es, espera. Dijo, pero Shaina la detuvo, Aioria no dijo mas y siguió su camino.

-no te preocupes. Dijo Shaina, la ayudó a sentarse, Milo la revisó.

-estaba en mi casa, cuando pasó un hecho curioso. Dijo sin mas continuando con su examen.

\- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?...esperen, no quiero saberlo. Dijo Luna colorándose, ellos rieron.

-bailábamos la macarena horizontal, cuando vimos a Aioros apoyado en la pared. Dijo Milo, Shaina asintió.

-nos dijo que el lince necesitaría ayuda, así como el pegaso, el cisne, el dragón, la doncella y el fénix, y acá estamos. Dijo la cobra, Milo asintió.

-no hay que ser demasiado listo, para saber lo que quería el centauro. Dijo cargándola.

-así que:próxima parada, la clínica punto 0. Dijo mientras se iba a velocidad luz, con Luna en sus brazos y Shaina sujetada a uno de sus brazos.


	28. Chapter 28

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial y feliz 2018, acá hay ¡otro capi de la

Por fin historia!. Llegamos a la mejor parte del santuario, el santuario.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un muy buen REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que vivamos de maneras distintas la misma saga.

La entrega de la carta.

Sorrento por fin suspiró, sonrió al ver a Luna de pie, con semblante serio, el documento en sus manos,dictaminaba que ya era libre, la muchacha sonrió.

-pareces hijo de tu maestro. Dijo, el chico sonrió.

-casi, casi. Dijo Sorrento, Camus llegó.

\- ¿ya estás lista Luna?. Preguntó, ella asintió.

-si, ya lo estoy, vamos Cam. Dijo, el asintió, se despidieron de Sorrento y salieron, miraron a Milo que los miraba circunspecto.

\- ¿Kim vino?. Preguntó por fin, Luna alzó las cejas.

\- ¿Qué Milo?¿quieres salir con mi hermana?. Preguntó picarona.

-eso sería como si saliera contigo bombón y creo que no, aunque eres hermosa, realmente eres como mi hermana. Dijo.

-o sea…que si no hubiéramos sido tan cercanos. Dijo la lince.

-hubiera salido con las 2. Dijo Milo, una voz detrás de ellos, los hizo saltar a los 3.

-y Ares tendría que buscarse un nuevo santo de escorpión, porque te habría escaldado como un pescado. Dijo Kim, los 3 sonrieron.

-Kin. Dijeron a coro, la muchacha sonrió.

-así me llamo, no me rayen el nombre ¿Cómo sigues Luna?. Preguntó, la lince la abrazó.

-ya reestablecida, gracias por venir, Sorrento me lo dijo mientras firmaba mi alta. Dijo, Kim asintió.

-tube que desviarme un poco, sigo en la búsqueda de mi señora Perséfone. Dijo, sonrió y meneó el cabello.

-por lo tanto, solo podía pasarme por un momento. Dijo, los 3 asintieron.

-que te vaya bien Kim. Dijeron a coro los santos, la espetro besó las mejillas de los 3 y esapareció, Luna miró a los chicos.

-bueno, vamos a mi apartamento. Dijo, sonrió.

-debo descansar un poco, antes de ir a China. Dijo la muchacha.

-debes saber algo. Dijo Milo, Luna alzó las cejas mientras Camus llamaba al ascensor.

-Aioria está actuando raro. Dijo Camus.

-define raro. Dijo Luna entrando al ascensor con los muchachos.

-totalmente opuesto a su conducta natural. Dijo Milo, Luna suspiró.

-satán imperial. Dijo, Camus asintió.

\- ¿Shaka lo confirmó?. Preguntó Luna.

-se encontrarn en la sala del patriarca, Aioria quería explicaciones y casi hacen una batalla de 1000 días, si, Shaka lo confirmó, nos dijo que debía morir alguien, delante de Aioria. Luna se puso tensa.

-no puede ser, maldito Ares. Dijo la muchacha, los 2 asintieron.

-debes tener cuidado. Dijo Camus, Luna asintió al tiempo que cruzaban la puerta hacia el estacionamiento, se montaron en el carro de Milo y fueron hacia el apartamento de Luna.

Zaida ¡llegaste por fin!. Exclamó Shiryu con alegría y calma, ella lo abrazó.

-lamento haberte dejado solo, pero mi hermana Jade, estaba teniendo problemas con su marido Mohamet y debía ir a ayudarla. Dijo, el asintió.

-pues, me ha ido bien, mi maestro me está enseñando a ver con el cosmos y si lo aprendo bien, ya no necesitaré bastón. Dijo el con alegría.

-pero no dejes de usarlo cuando vayas a ser civil, al menos, por guardar lasapariencias. Dijo Zaida, Shiryu asintió.

-te lo prometo. Dijo, Luna sonrió.

-ya que vas encaminado, debo volver a casa…promete que me llamarás si me necesitas. Shiryu asintió.

-lo prometo. Dijo, Luna sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

Saory se peinaba, lista para ormir con una bata rosada, cuando, Luna tocó uno de los inmensos vidrios de la ventana, la peli morado se dio la vuelta.

¡Luna!. Exclamó contenta, abrió los postigos y la muchacha entró, se sentó en el dIván que quedaba bajo la ventana, Saory la cerró.

\- ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó con calma.

-Aioria de leo, está bajo el satán imperial, me temo que es grave, como lo de cáncer y piscis. Dijo la muchacha, Saory abrió los ojos.

\- ¿cáncer y piscis?¿que quieres decir?. Preguntó, Luna suspiró.

-lo sabrás en su momento. Dijo con calma,Saory suspiró.

-ya no podemos esperar mas, debo reunirme con el pariarca, para negociar su rendición. Dijo la muchacha, la amazona negó.

Eso es ponerse una soga al cuello. Dijo Luna, Saory suspiró.

-quizás, pero no hallo otra manera de entrar al santuario sin producir daños considerables, es lo mejor que se me ocurre. Luna asintió.

\- ¿alguna idea?. preguntó la lince, Saory tomó un papel caro de su escritorio y se lo mostró a Luna.

Estimado maestro Arles, el patriarca del santuario de la diosa Pallas Athena partenon:

Presente:

Reciba por medio de la presente misiva, un cordial saludo, mis mas sinceras manifestaciones de paz y cordialidad entre las partes.

Como bien sabe su Ilustrísima, soy la reencarnación de la diosa Athena, diosa de la sabiduría y protectora de la tierra, deseo hacer una transición pacífica del poder de usted a mi persona, debo ocupar el lugar que me corresponde, por lo tanto, lo convino a que hagamos una transición pacífica el 21 de septiembre del año en curso, estaré esperando su respuesta con mucha ansiedad.

Queda de usted. Atentamente.

Saory Kido, actual encarnación de Athena.

Luna asintió con sequedad, miró la carta y se la regresó, Saory la miraba esperando algo, la muchacha suspiró.

-es una buena carta señorita Athena, envíela, pero tenga cuidado. Saory la miró.

-la verdad…me gustaría que la llevaras tu. La lince asintió.

-será lo que mi señorita mande. Dijo la lince, Saory sonrió.

-muchas gracias Luna. Dijo, la abrazó.

-me alegra contar contigo. Luna asintió, sonrió y le revolvió el cabello.

-a mi me alegra poder contar con usted señorita Athena. Saory sonrió, se soltó de Luna, dobló la carta, la selló, puso un sello en el sobre, escribió la dirección por puro protocolo y se la dio a la mensajera que partió a Grecia a velocidad del sonido tras despedirse.

Luna recibió el alba en la entrada del santuario, engalanada con la armadura y la máscara, entró al interior.

-hogar casi ni pisado hogar. Dijo la muchacha, miró a Marin, que estaba sentada en una de las caídas columnas.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?. Le preguntó, la pelirroja alzó la cabeza.

-es Aioria, está extraño. Dijo con calma forzada, Luna suspiró.

-la verdad, si te lo digo, no me creerías, así que: lo único que puedo decirte, es que te necesitamos de ojos y oídos en los siguientes días. La pelirroja la miraba desde su máscara.

-haré lo que la diosa Athena necesite que haga. Luna sonrió.

-excelente, debo seguir mi camino, lamento no poder quedarme a charlar contigo. Dijo, Marin asintió, Luna siguió el camino, llegó a aries y entró, la casa estaba vacía, Luna pensó que en cuanto la carta estuviera en manos del patriarca, todos serían convocados, ya no habría marcha atrás, Luna siguió su camino, llegó a tauro.

\- ¿una?. Preguntó Aldebarán confuso, la muchacha sonrió.

-ya era hora de que viniera Alde. Dijo con calma forzada.

\- ¿vienes a algo en especial?. Preguntó Aldebarán, Luna asintió.

-si, ya se acerca el momento. Dijo, el toro dorado sonrió.

-entonces, lo esperaré, pero probaré a tus chicos, a ver si son dignos. Dijo, Luna suspiró.

-ya me temía que dirías eso. Dijo la peli plateada, el pelinegro suspiró.

-es eso o que los mate sin dilación. Dijo, Luna asintió, siguió su camino, llegó a géminis y pasó, la desolación de la casa, era enorme, cuando llegó a cáncer, se tapó la nariz del susto al chocar el olor con ella.

-es prueba de la malignidad de la casa, antaño, nunca olía así, está corrupta, como el ser corrompido por el satán imperial. Dijo la muchacha, comenzó a cruzar con extremo sigilo, cuando la tomaron por detrás.

-vaya, vaya, la mensajera traidora. Dijo Máscara de la Muerte.

-no soy traidora Máscara, déjame pasar, debo ir a ver al patriarca. Dijo Luna.

\- ¿Por qué lo dejaría?. Preguntó.

-porque el me está esperando, déjame pasar, no me han declarado traidora, de hecho, tengo la misma condición del anciano maestro. Dijo, el asintió rígidamente, la soltó, Luna suspiró y siguió el camino, encontró a Aioria haciendo guardia en la puerta de la casa.

-el patriarca me está esperando. Dijo la muchacha.

\- ¿a cual Athena sirves? Preguntó Aioria.

-a la única y verdadera. Dijo Luna con calma, Aioria asintió y la dejó pasar.

-la verdad fraccionada no es la verdadera verdad. Le dijo Shaka al verla, Luna bufó.

-te has alejado tanto de tu corazón, que eres incapaz de encotrar la verdad. Dijo la muchacha con calma, el cosmos del santo de virgo se elevó amenazante, Luna lo .imitó, rápidamente

-Shaka de virgo, quizás no sea yo, quien deba darte una lección, pero seguro encontrarás, la horma de tu zapato y ese día, volverás a ser un caballero equilibrado y no el patán petrimetre que eres ahora. Dijo ella con calma, la mensajera siguió su camino, al llegar a libra, se detuvo por un momento.

-que aire a casa se siente. Dijo la muchacha feliz, el templo, estaba impregnado del cosmos del antiguo maestro, en escorpión, no encontró a Milo.

-apuesto y no me equivoco. Dijo la muchacha pasando casi, casi a toda velocidad.

-a que anda jugando la macarena horizontal. Dijo la muchacha, llegó a sagitario, donde la paró el fantasma de Aioros.

-caballeros de Athena, la encomiendo a su cuidado. Le dijo el fantasma, antes de desaparecer, Shura la recibió en su casa.

-pensé que no verías nunca al patriarca mensajera. dijo con calma.

-los tiempos cambian santo y como tal, he venido a desempeñar mi función. Dijo Luna, Shura asintió, no encontró ni a Camus ni a Afrodita en sus casas, siguió por las escaleras hasta las habitaciones del patriarca.

-entonces al fin el anciano maestro viene a ponerse a mis órdenes. Dijo el patriarca con su voz ronca, casi con tono triunfal.

-sueñe su Ilustrísima. Dijo Luna de rodillas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir amazona?ponte de pie. Ordenó el patriarca, la muchacha obedeció.

-he venido a traerle una carta de la diosa Athena. Dijo Luna acercándose y entregándola, el patriarca la leyó.

-dile que estoy dispuesto, a realizar la voluntaria sesión del santuario. Los ojos vino de la muchacha se abrieron mucho, sintió un mal presentimiento, pero solo atinó a asentir, el patriarca le hizo una señal y Luna, salió de la sala.

No me gustó su reacción señorita Athena. Le dijo la muchacha a Saory en su oficina de regreso en Japón, la joven diosa la miró.

-por favor, tenga cuidado señorita. Saory asintió a la petición de Luna.

-lo tendré, te lo prometo. Dijo ella con suma calma.

Luna llegó esa mañana al santuario, se encontró a Milo y Camus.

-nos pareció haberte sentido. Dijo Milo con calma.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?. Preguntó Camus.

-solo asegurándome de que todo esté bien, hoy llega la señorita Athena. Dijo Luna, los 2 santos asintieron.

-espero que todo salga bien. Dijo Milo.

-ya verás que si lo hará. Dijo Camus, a las 8 de la mañana, los vieron llegar y ser recibidos, por un emisario.

-sagita. Dijo Luna, dio un paso hacia adelante.

-esto no me gusta nada. Milo la sujetó junto a Camus.

\- ¡suéltenme!¡que hacen!. Exclamó la muchacha ofendida.

-evitando que hagas una locura, sabes que nadie mas que los dorados, puede conocer por ahora la posición del lince como mensajero. Dijo Camus, Luna forceaba, cuando se sintieron 2 cosas, el incremento del cosmos de Afrodita creando la alfombra de rosas y la herida de Saory,con la flecha dorada.


	29. Chapter 29

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero que todas anden de lo mejor, acá les llegó, el ¡uevo capi de la historia!.

Al fin, en la mejor etapa de la serie o una de las mejores, espero les guste, mirar tras vastidores.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un frabulloso REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que vivamos lo mismo dentro de distintos puntos de vista.

Búsqueda de Jabu y Taxumi.

¡nooooooo!¡nooooo!¡nooooooo!. gritó Luna, forcejeaba mas y mas, al tiempo que las flamas restantes tras escorpio se apagaban de repente y se encendías las 12 a continuación, Camus y Milo la soltaron.

-es la flecha de oro. Dijo el francés, el griego asintió.

-solo le quedan 12 horas de vida, tus chicos deben darse prisa y nosotros volver. Ddijo Milo, Camus asintió, hizo un gesto de cabeza y los 2 se esfumaron en destellos dorados, Luna siguió hasta la explanada de la casa de aries, escuchó al fondo a Mu hablano con los caballeros.

-señorita. Dijo la muchacha a la diosa caída, Saory abrió los ojos.

-Luna, que bueno verte. Dijo con suma calma, ella sonrió.

-tranquila señorita Athena, está bien, yo la cuidaré. Dijo la muchacha, la otra negó.

-no, nececito que vayas por Taxumi y Jabu, lo necesito Luna, es prioritario que lo hagas, Mu y Kiki se quedarán pendientes de mi, pero a ellos, los necesito. Luna asintió, le pasó la mano por la frente, le acarició los cabellos, se puso de pie y corrió a velocidad del sonido.

Luna llegó al Japón, corriendo llegó a la mansión Kido, donde Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, Jeki, Ban y Taxumi se encontraban, en una sala, la chica llegó vestida con una túnica blanca, en el espaldar, tenía la forma de la diosa completamente Nique, su cordón de plata reflejaba su rango, todos la miraron.

-la señorita Athena fue herida. Dijo la muchacha, todos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?. Preguntaron a coro Jabu y Taxumi, la muchacha meneó la cabeza.

-Sagita nos engañó y la hirió con la flecha fantasma, misma que poseía el difunto Aioros. Los hombres se quedaron helados.

\- ¿Qué hace esa flecha?. Preguntó Nachi.

-ella, da la oportunidadd al enemigo de redimirse o de morir, en un plazo de 12 horas, la flecha debe ser sacada, solo uno de los elementos protectores de los dioses puede sacarla. Dijo Luna, los caballeros de bronce asintieron.

\- ¿cual es ese elemento. Preguntó Ban curioso.

-el escudo de cada dios, puede anular todos los efectos de sus técnicas y de las de sus criaturas, incluso el escudo, es capaz de repotenciar a un santo. los chicos abrieron la boca anonadados.

\- ¿Qué estamos esperando?¿la foto?¡vamos por el!. Exclamó Jabu, Luna negó.

-ya sus 5 compañeros están atravesando las 12 casas en busca del escudo, los necesito porque es probable que intenten atacar a la señorita Athena, ahora que es vulnerable. Dijo la muchacha, los hombres asintieron.

-andando, no hay tiempo que perder. Dijo Taxumi, pero los chicos, no se movieron.

\- ¿Quién eres tu?¿eres una emisaria del santuario?¿por que llevas un cordón plateado?. Preguntó Jabu, ella meneó la cabeza.

-porque soy un hada de viento, emisaria de la diosa Athena. Dijo la muchacha, Jeki entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué no te descubres?. Preguntó el muchacho, Luna rió.

-como hada de viento, mi belleza es tan abrumadora que te obnubilaría, por lo tanto, debo estar siempre cubierta. Dijo la muchacha con calma, los chicos asintieron.

-nunca pensé que existieran las hadas y otras cosas, pensé que eran cuentos de mi maestro. Dijo Ichi, Luna rió.

-quisieras que lo fueran. Dijo la muchacha, los chicos, por fin, se pusieron de pie, todos se tomaron de las manos y fueron teletransportados por Mu tras una charla con Luna.

Al volver al santuario, los caballeros se pusieron en un círculo, justo a tiempo, pues, llegaban guardias a intentar acabar con ella, los chicos se pusieron manos a la obra, mientras Luna subía la escalera hacia aries, Mu la vio llegar.

-me quedaré con los chicos. Dijo por fin, Luna asintió.

-gracias ¿podemos ver las peleas?. Preguntó, Mu asintió e hizo un espejo con su cosmos, donde se reflejaba la pelea de los chicos con Aldebarán, vio Luna al igual que Mu, como Shiryu, Shun e Hyoga, seguían hacia géminis, donde pelearon contra la armadura controlada, Luna y Mu, vieron lo que ocurría.

-las cosas no se ven bien ¿verad?. Preguntó Kim apareciendo desde las sombras, con una túnica negra, con una Niqué morada.

\- ¿Qué haces tu con ese sello?. Preguntó Luna indignada.

-si a ver vamos, ambas deberíamos tener la figura de Iris, la diosa del arco iris o de Hermes y tu tienes la de Niqué. Dijo la mensajera de Hades con calma, la mensajera de Athena se enfurruñó.

-eso no importa. Dijo otra voz, con una túnica azul, con el mismo sello pero en dorado ocre, Titis se apersonó en casa de aries.

-pero bueno, esto es un abuso. Dijo Luna, Kim rió.

-te queda bonito y no puedes atacarnos, porque no llevamos ni sapuri ni escama, la respuesta a tu pregunta es: que Niqué siempre le da victoria a sus imágenes, para procurar que estas misiones se lleven a cabo con éxito, todos usamos a Niqué. La mensajera de Hades sonrió, la de Athena bufó como un gato ofendido y la de Poseidón dejó escapar una risita.

-ya sabes tu:que Iris en verdad es nuestro sello. Agregó Kim sentándose en el suelo en posición de flor de loto, Titis hizo lo mismo, Luna miró a Mu y bufó, el sonrió.

-sabes que los mensajeros deben oír y ver todo lo que pase. Dijo el aries, las demás asintieron, Luna se apoyó junto a Mu en una de las columnas, miró a las demás.

-cuando los chicos suban, deben ir al techo, el espejo subirá con ustedes. Dijo Mu con calma.

-no hace falta. Dijeron Kim y Titis al unísono en el mismo tono y con el mismo gesto.

-podemos hacerlo nosotras mismas. Dijeron a coro una vez mas, Mu sonrió.

-insisto, nada de poder por su parte, no quiero problemas. Dijo con calma, al tiempo que Hyoga caía hacia libra y Shiryu seguía hacia cáncer, Luna suspiró.

-el verdadero patriarca estará interesado en el resultado de esta pelea, debo irme, pero volveré pronto. Dijo desapareciendo en un destello azul eléctrico hacia China.


	30. Chapter 30

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial, no me hayan extrañado demasiado, acá tienen, otro capi de la historia.

Oh si, aquí vamos a finalizar el santuario, pero aún nos quedan muchas intervenciones de Luna y los demás mensajeros.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial y animado REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que lo vivamos todo, desde los ojos del mensajero.

Regresando a informar de la batalla de las 12 casas.

Luna llegó al frente del anciano maestro en los 5 picos de Rosan, el anciano que había mantenido los ojos cerrados los abrió repentinamente, sus orbes negras, se clavaron en las miel de la muchacha.

-la diosa Athena fue herida. dijo la muchacha por fin, tras quedar de rodillas justo al frente del anciano.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?. Preguntó el hombre morado.

-sagita le tendió una trampa, utilizando una de sus técnicas comunes con el difunto Aioros. El maestro asintió.

\- ¿Ares ha decidido reaccionar?. Preguntó el anciano maestro, la muchacha asintió.

-así es maestro, ha utilizado la armadura de forma astral. El anciano suspiró.

\- ¿por donde van los chicos?. Preguntó por fin.

-Shiryu y Seya siguieron hacia cáncer, Ikki aún está en reposo, Seya fue hacia leo. Dijo la muchacha.

-debes volver, sabes bien que Aioria está bajo el satán imperial y va a acabar con Seya, no lo pudes permitir. Dijo el maestro.

-tomaré las medidas necesarias su Ilustrísima. dijo Luna con calma.

-esa será tu misión, procurar que pasen las 12 casas, pase lo que pase. dijo el anciano maestro, cuando repentinamente paideció, se quedó paralizado.

-ma, ma, maestro ¿pero que?. Preguntó la lince, cuando repentinamente escuchó:

-por favor dios, cuida a Shiryu, protege a Shyriu, por favor dios, protégelo, protégelo. Luna entró a la casa, el poder venía desde el cuarto de Shunrey.

\- ¡Shunrey!. Exclamó Luna, la muchacha no la miró, seguía rezando, una energía rosada, invisible para la muchacha la rodeaba, Luna se sorprendió al ver la fuerza vital de la niña, cuando repentinamente sintió un escalofrío.

\- ¡ya cállate!¡deja de rezar!¡cállate!. exclamó la voz de Máscara de la Muerte, Luna lo vio por el cosmos y casi se le baja la tención al ver a Shiryu entre la vida y la muerte, inconsciente en el Yomotsu, retenido y defendido por la oración de Shunrey, repentinamente, la muchacha se elevó.

\- ¡deja de rezar!¡deja de rezar!¡maldición!. exclamó Máscara mientras Shunrey solo pudo dar un grito ahogado.

\- ¡detente!. Exclamó Luna, pero Máscara la ignoró y llevó flotando a Shunrey hacia el abismo de la cascada, acto seguido, la lanzó vacío abajo, se escuchó el grito de la chica cayendo por la cascada.

\- ¡nooooooooooo!exclamaron a coro el anciano maestro y la muchacha, Luna no perdió tiempo y se lanzó en post de Shunrey, atajándola casi a punto de tocar el agua, la muchacha la sostuvo y ambas cayeron en la olla de la cascada.

\- ¿estás bien?. Preguntó la mensajera, la muchacha asintió, Luna la llevó hacia unas escaleras naturales disimuladas en el lado norte de la cascada, las chicas iban subiendo cuando se vio el fulgor dorado del cosmos del maestro.

\- ¡Máscara de la Muerte!. Exclamó el anciano maestro al tiempo que Luna sentía tanto el incremento del cosmos de Shiryu como por el descenso brusco del cosmos de Hyoga, Luna y Shunrey llegaron a la cima de la cascada, el maestro Dohko abrió los ojos.

-muchas gracias Luna, por haber salvado a mi querída Shunrey. Dijo el maestro.

-para mi, es como si fuera mi hermana maestro. Dijo la muchacha con alivio, se secó con el cosmos, miró al patriarca através de su máscara.

-debo volver. Dijo Luna por fin.

-ve con bien y vuelve con bien a nosotros. Dijo el maestro, Luna hizo una reverencia y regresó a Grecia en un parpadeo.

Cuando la muchacha apareció, vio a Shiryu, con sus hermosos ojos azules contemplando su alrededor pero a su vez,corriendo a leo de forma desesperada, Luna miró los problemas de Seya y como Shiryu corría a ayudar, no perdió tiempo y buscó por todo el santuario, pero ¿Quién querría sacrificarse por amor? Alguien que no tuviera nada que perder, la muchacha, llegó a la casa de la cobra, aún, las heridas estaban frescas y Shaina se hallaba en cama, Luna entró.

-parece que ya purgaste el odio contra el tío de Seya ¿no es así?. preguntó la lince, la cobra asintió.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?. Preguntó curiosa.

-Seya está a punto de morir, asesinado por Aioria, quien para liberarse del satán imperial, debe ver morir a alguien delante de sus ojos, si sabes que la señorita Athena está herida por una flecha de sagita. dijo la peliplateada, la peli verde asintió.

-lo se, la señorita Athena es la verdadera, debo ir, debo ir a ayudar a Seya, se lo debo, por todo lo malo que le hice pasar. Luna sintió el cosmos de Cassius delante de la puerta, la muchacha miró el baño y entró a su interior, el hombrón avrió la puerta.

\- ¿estás loca Shaina? No dejaré que lo hagas. Dijo Cassius, Luna cerró los ojos.

-no te metas Cassius, es mi decisión, quiero hacerlo. Dijo ella levantándose con un poco de dificultad de la cama.

\- ¡no!¡no lo permitiré!. Exclamó Cassius, se acercó a ella y le dio un puñetazo por la parte de atrás de la cabeza dejándola inconsciente, Luna suspiró al ver como Cassius salía, aparentemente, lo del satán imperial, era un completo secreto.

Luna suspiró, sabía que Shaina la iba a deshollar viva, pero era algo que debía hacer, o lo hacía alguien enamorado, o los caballeros no sobrevivían, por los pasadizos que recorrían todo el santuario, la muchacha llegó a libra, cuando vio la sala de batallas de la casa, la lince ahogó un grito al ver a Hyoga congelado en el cubo de hielo, en el ataúd de hielo.

-oh dios mío, Michel voy a matarte, juro por Athena que voy a matarte, mi bebé, mi pobre Hyoga. Luna cerró los ojos.

-maestro, los chicos van a necesitar la armadura, Hyoga de cisne, está atrapado en el ataúd de hielo. El anciano le contestó.

-no te preocupes Luna, la enviaré y le daré el permiso necesario. Dijo el anciano maestro, Luna dando pisotones, subió por los pasadizos hacia acuario.

-tú, Camus Michel Bleu Durain. Dijo Luna apareciendo detrás del aludido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?. Preguntó el onceavo caballero.

-vengo a reclamarte por mi hijo, encerrado en tu ataúd de hielo. Dijo la amazona con las manos en la cintura.

-pues, no ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte, para separar sus sentimientos en la batalla, por lo tanto, no lo puedo dejar pasar. dijo el con calma, Luna frunció el ceño.

-eres de lo peor, como se nota que te hace falta Toin, anda y sácalo. Camus negó.

-el podrá salir si tiene hagallas, si no, que lo saquen sus amigos si es que pueden. Dijo Camus, Luna no dijo nada, regresó a casa de aries.

-que cara. Dijo Kim, Luna bufó.

-no te imaginas lo que hizo Michel. Dijo la muchacha indignada, Kim y Titis alzaron una ceja.

-no quiero decir mas. Dijo mientras miraba el espejo de cristal, Luna sintió la pelea de Ikki en aquel lejano pueblo, la obstrucción de Shaka, delante del cosmos de la propia Athena, lo cual, la indignó de sobremanera, Luna apretó los puños.

-va a tener un poco de humildad. Dijo la mensajera entre dientes.

Las mensajeras vieron los acontecimientos ocurridos en libra, escorpión y sagitario, en capricornio, a Luna casi se le baja la tención, al ver la pelea de Shura y Shiryu, Hyoga llegó junto a Seya y Shun, al los chicos cruzar la puerta de acuario, Luna sintió un descenso brusco en el cosmos de Marin, la lince corrió justo a tiempo, para ayudarla y detener al malnacido que por poco la mata, regresó cuando Hyoga y Camus, tomaban la forma de la ejecución de Aurora.

¡que hacen!¡deténganse!. exclamó Kim, Luna puso sus manos sobre la boca de su máscara y dio un chillido espectacular mientras ambas mellizas gritaban de terror, al ver como los 2 poderes impactaban en los 2 matándolos al instante, las 3 sirenas abrieron los ojos y el chillido triple, estremeció la casa de aries.

Los eventos en piscis, dejaron a todos boquiabiertos, luego, prescenciaron la subida de Seya, casi fatal, gracias a la intervención de Marin no fue tal, ella se quitó la máscara y se la puso a el, Seya llegó con la máscara de plata a la entrada de la sala del patriarca, Luna corrió a auxiliar a Marin y la sacó de allí rumbo a su casa, la casa del águila, se sentó y vio por cosmos, todo lo que pasó, la pelea casi mortal, Seya parecido a un zombi, yendo por el escudo de Athena, apuntándolo medio zombi, hacia lo único que persibía, el cosmos de Saory, los últimos rescoldos vigilándolo y guiándolo como un faro, la luz tocó a la chica,5 segundos antes de que la flama de piscis se apagara, la pelea, con Ares, usando los poderes de Saga, el bañoo con el cosmos de Athena encausado con el báculo de Niqué, todo había pasado, por fin, la diosa Athena había recuperado su santuario, al fin, había desterrado al dios de la guerra brutal, al fin, la paz había vuelto, pero al coste de la vida, de algunos santos dorados.


	31. Chapter 31

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero no hayan decidido abandonarme por mi ausencia, en fin, estaba cambiando de pc, como ya lo saben, estoy de vuelta así que: acá hay ¡otro capi!.

Oh si, entramos por fin con Odín y su kombo, espero estén tan contentas como lo estoy yo.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que nos divirtamos y veamos otros ángulos de la historia.

Salvando a tauro.

El teléfono de la casa de los Valente, sonó a medianoche, su timbre, estremecía el silencio del lugar, la única persona que se hallaba en casa se estremeció, Seyka Valente pegó un brinco y por poco el némesis la vuvle picadillo, la muchacha puso pausa.

-como sea Tintín con una tontería nocturna o Milo con otra de sus puti…digo, novias de día, lo mato, casi me la pelirroja y corrió hacia el teléfono.

-casa de los Valente, vampiros por excelencia y amigos de vocación ¿en que podemos ayudarle?. Preguntó la pelirroja.

-hola pulguita. Dijo Milo con voz ronca, su hermana adoptiva frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Milo?¿que pasó?¿por que lloras?. Preguntó, el joven tomó aire.

\- ¿papá está pulguita?. Preguntó, Seyka negó.

-lo lamento, salió con los compañeros de facultad a una fiesta de camisetas moradas, digo, mojadas, mamá está en un desfile de modas con la abuela. El susprió.

\- ¿puedes localizarlos? Ha pasado algo terrible, los necesito. Seyka asintió.

-yo les digo que vayan a Grecia, no te preucpes, Milo ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó la muchacha con miedo en su voz, la voz de su hermano se quebró.

-Muss, Muss murió. Dijo el sin mas y colgó, Seyka se quedó horrorizada con los labios temblando conteniendo el llano, la muchacha comenzó a dejar escapar gruesas lágrimas, llamó corriendo a sus padres.

-hablas con don Ricardo Tenorio. Dijo la voz de su padre en una carcajada, el llanto de su hija, lo dejó helado.

-cariño ¿que pasó?. Preguntó Ricardo.

-papá, no lo se. Dijo Seyka hundida en llanto.

-solo se que Muss murió. Informó la muchacha tristemente, Ricardo no dijo nada, colgó y apareció como un destello dorado en su casa.

\- ¿Quién te lo dijo?. Preguntó, Seyka lo miró.

-Milo llamó y fue lo único que me dijo ¿ayer no era la llegada de la señorita Athena al santuario?. Preguntó la muchacha, Ricardo asintió.

-así es, ayer era ese suceso…no, no puede ser posible, cariño, voy a Grecia, quiero que llames a tu madre y que me alcancen en cuanto sea posible. La adolescente asintió.

-seguro papá, vete antes de que se te haga mas tarde. Dijo, Ricardo asintió y desapareció en un destello dorado.

Luna se hallaba en acuario, abrazada al congelado cuerpo de Camus, le había cerrado los ojos, sus lágrimas caían con celeridad y fruición.

-dijiste que no me dejarías ¡dijiste que nunca me dejarías!¡que siempre estarías conmigo!. exclamó la muchacha hundida en llanto, Kim se acercó a ella y lo abrazó.

-se nos fue, se nus fue nuestro otro hermano. Dijo, Luna al sentirla se dio la vuelta y la abrazó con fuerza, las lágrimas de las hermanas se mezclaron y sus sollozos se sintieron como uno, Mu se acercó a ellas.

-han llegado Ricardo y Policarpo. Anunció el aries.

\- ¿van a prepararlos?. Preguntó Luna, Mu asintió con calma, se escuchó el crujido de un zapato.

-alguien biene. Dijo Kim, Luna miró hacia adelante y palideció.

-es Hyoga. Dijo, las mellizas se miraron y Kim la envolvió en sombras, detrás del aludido, venían Milo y Ricardo, junto a Policarpo y Danilo, quien no paraba de llorar.

-maestro. Dijo Hyoga arrodillándose ante el cadáver, las mellizas, miraban todo desde un rincón alejado del cuadrilátero.

-lo lamento. Dijo el cisne rompiendo a llorar, Luna y Kim se fueron cubiertas por las somras.

\- ¿A dónde irás Kim?. Le preguntó Luna, la ahora peli vino la miró.

-debo ir a informar, así como Titis se ha ido, nos envía las condolencias respectivas. Luna asintió.

-ya le daré las gracias. Dijo la peli plateada de ojos vino, Kim asintió y sin mas, se fue, Luna bajó a virgo dando pisotones, en cuanto llegó, localizó a Shaka y sin mas dilaciónn, le zampóuna bofetada, que le dejó la cabeza dando giros como un trompo.

-puedo saber ¿a que debo eso?. Preguntó Shaka de virgo conmocionado.

\- ¡casi matas a mis hijos!¡reverendo hijo de #$$%&&%%$$#"""#$%%!. Exclamó la muchacha mas que indignada.

\- ¿puedo decir en mi defensa que no les creía?. Preguntó Shaka, Luna negó.

-no Andrew, no puedes, porque sentiste su cosmos, la bloqueaste casi la matas y además, casi matas al fénix. Shaka suspiró.

-no había otra manera de hacerlo alcanzar el séptimo sentido Luna. La muchacha entrecerró los ojos detrás de su máscara y le dio otra bofetada.

-el no tener sentimientos te ha ovmuvilado, buenas noches, espero verte en el entierro. Dijo la peliplateada en tono calmado, Shaka asintió en silencio mientras Luna salía de la casa, pasó por leo, que estaba desierta, llegó a cáncer, donde vio a una persona llorando en la sala de batallas, al lado del cuerpo del cuarto caballero.

-se supone que debí haberlo llorado hace años. Dijo Sombra de la Muerte, Luna no dijo nada, solo se sentó a su lado por un momento, lo abrazó sin decir mas y Sombra siguió llorando, pasadas 2 horas, Luna se fue hacia la salida del santuario, a buscar a Shaina, en cuanto la encontró, esta, le cruzó la cara de una bofetada.

\- ¡por que lo hiciste!¡Cassius está muerto!¡está muerto!. Exclamaba la cobra.

-era la mejor manera en la que podría ayudar jamás Shaina, lo siento, ese era su destino. Dijo la muchacha sin mas, se sacó la máscara y cabizbaja, se alejó hacia un lado desolado del santuario, donde se colocó una túnica negra con capucha y así, regresó al cementerio a prescenciar el entierro común.

Saory anunció 2 días después, que seguiría con sus asuntos en Japón un tiempo mas, después de haber ratificado a Dohko en el cargo y este, haber nombrado a Ricardo su administrador, la muchacha regresó al Japón, Luna se hallaba con Ricardo, sirviéndole de asistente.

-el maestro me ha dado una instrucción. Dijo Ricardo.

\- ¿Cuál será su Ilustrísima? A mi no me ha comunicado nada. Dijo la mensajera.

-el maestro me dijo que sintió el cosmos de Odín moverse y despertar. Fue en ese momento, que Luna lo sintió, como un destello helado, corrió sin decir mas hacia Tauro, vio a Mu en el suelo a nivel cósmico, Aldebarán peleaba con un chico peliverde de armadura negra, Luna no lo había visto en la vida, pero supo que le daría muchos problemas, pero muchos problemas, la muchacha lo miró pelear con Aldebarán mas de repente, un destello plateado llamó su atención, el guerrero sonrió.

-así que Athena no está aquí, no importa, ya la encontrsaré. Dijo sin mas, desvaneciéndose en una brisa helada, Luna se acercó al destello plateado.

\- ¿tu de donde sales guapo? Eres idéntico al otro cretino. Dijo la muchacha.

-soy Bud de Alchor Zeta, la sombra de Sid. Dijo el otro con jactancia.

-y el mensajero de Adgard ¿Qué pasa cielo?¿tu hermanito es incapaz de vencer a un santo dorado por si mismo?. Preguntó Luna con zorna.

-el puede hacerlo, yo solo, me aseguro de que no falle. Dijo el guerrero vestido de plata.

-asumo que tu eres lince, la mensajera. Luna asintió.

-así es y no te dejaré acabar con tauro ni con aries. Dijo la muchacha enzarcándose en golpes con bud.

\- ¡mirada del lince!. Invocó Luna para paralizarlo.

\- ¡garra de la sombra del tigre vinkingo!. Lanzó Bud hacia la muchacha que saltó para esquivar.

-ya nos veremos encanto. Dijo el muchacho.

\- ¡espera! Maldita sea. Dijo Luna enojada.

-seguro quería intentar acabar con la orden dorada, debo ir a… la muchacha sintió de inmediato, el cosmos de los caballeros del zodiaco aumentar en Japón y tras darles la alarma a Shaka y a Aioria, Luna se fue corriendo al Japón.


	32. Chapter 32

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial y disfrutando el mes de marzo, aquí hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ah si, se me olvidó incluír a Abel en el arco histórico, error mío, el debería ir después de Ares y he hecho la mención de pasada, puesto que: Luna como en todo, habría ido a informar y a prescenciar, no incluiré ni a Lucifer ni a Eris, porque me parecieron 2 pobres películas y como a Eris ya sale después en llamas de discordia, si la incluyo antes, me cargo mi propia línea temporal, por lo tanto Lucifer, que debería estar al final de Asgar y antes de Hades, tampoco será incluído, porque me cargaría mi línea temporal y los que vieron la película, saben porqué lo digo, en fin ¡disfruten!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un musical REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero intentar adaptar su historia.

La batalla de Asgard.

Cuando Luna llegó a la mansión Kido, encontró a Sid casi, casi masacrando a Seya, la muchacha miró a la diosa, que se hallaba protegida por Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun, los cuales, intervinieron para ayudar a su amigo y a Saory, Luna llegó al apartamento donde vivín los caballeros de acero, los chicos al verla, se pusieron de pie.

¿jefa?. Pregunttaron a coro, la chica los miró fijamente.

-necesito una misión de reconocimiento previo para Asgar. Cho asintió junto a los demás.

\- ¿Qué estamos buscando?. Preguntó Daichi, Luna sacó un mapa y unas fotografías, 2 chicas abrazadas una era rubia y la otra, tenía los cabellos azul plateados.

-ellas son Hilda y Fler Jedjedstar, son las hermanas que viven en el palacio Balaya en la tierra de Asgar, Hilda Jedjedstar es la representante de Odín en la tierra y como tdodas, está protegida por la estrella de polaris, Fleur es su hermana pequeña, por lo cual, funge como concejera, después del entierro en el santuario, los caballeros dorados recibieron la visita de Sid de mizar zeta y su hermano Bud. Los chicos abrieron la boca anonadados.

-no habíamos escuchado de ellos. Dijeron a coro un poco enrojecidos, Luna paseó sus ojos miel por los chicos.

Ya veo, no tuvieron historia de los santos y otros guerreros sagrados. Los caballeros de acero negaron.

Al parecer, no fuimos los únicos. Dijo Chou mirando como quien no quiere la cosa una foto de los 10 caballeros de bronce.

-es verdad, Arles prohibió la formación histórica para los aprendices de bronce, por eso, ni ellos los conocen, Odín, quien es el dios de los nórdicos y como todos los otros dioses, poseía su propia dimensión donde era el único, posee 7 dioses guerreros, en órden de importancia son: dubhe alpha, mizar zeta, merak beta, megres delta, arioto epsilon, venetasch, pecta gama y alchor zeta, estos son ellos. Dijo Luna sacando una serie de fotografías de hombres maduros en ropas civiles, los caballeros de acero se acercaron a mirar.

-estos corresponden a los dioses guerreros de 1970, contemporáneos de los ex santos dorados,hasta ahora,solo han aparecido estos 2. Dijo la muchacha sacando otro juego de fotos, de 8 armaduras en su forma totémica, señaló una negra de un tigre y una plateada, con el mismo diseño.

Necesito nombres y constelaciones y saber que pasó para que la representante de un dios tan pacífico esté agrediendo al panteón principal del planeta y porqué en este momento. Los 3 chicos asintieron y sin mas, se fueron, Luna asintió, guardó sus archivos y regresó a su casa en Tokio.

Taxumi llegó a la casa de la muchacha en Tokio, como los caballeros estaban haciendo rondas cerca de Saory, ella debía vivir en su casa, en un sitio muy lujoso del Japón, el mayordomo tocó y tocó hasta que una Luna en albornoz fuxia le abrió.

-ola Taxumi, buenas noches. Dijo la muchacha, el asintió para regresarle el gesto, ella se hizo a un lado y el entró.

-quería saber si ya tgus informantes regresaron. Dijo el sin rodeos, la muchacha alzó las cejas.

\- ¿te apetecería un te y una torta frezier? No me gusta ser tan seca. El se coloró evidentemente avergonzado.

-la verdad me apetecería, pero es que vine de carrera, Hyoga insiste en ir a Asgar y la señorita lo tiene retenido a fuerza de cumplir órdenes. Luna asintió.

-ya veo, les dí un plazo de 4 días, espero no tarden mas de ese tiempo. Dijo la muchacha, el asintió justo cuando se escuchó la puerta del balcón, Cho, Chou y Daichi hicieron su aparición triunfal.

-tenemos noticias. Dijeron los 3 muchachos a coro, Luna asintió.

-adelante. Dijo, Taxumi se coloró.

\- ¿puedo ir por el te y la torta frezier?. Preguntó, Luna asintió.

-desde luego, adelante. Dijo, el mayordomo fue a la cocina mientras los chicos se ponían cómodos en el sofá morado que hacía juego con la sala fuxia, cuando Taxumi regresó con los juegos tanto de postre como de bebidas, se sentó, los chicos se aclararon y comenzaron la narración.

-la señorita Hilda de polaris, ha sido controlada por el anillo nibelungo, no sabemos quien se lo puso, lo que si sabemos, es que: eso le hizo dar un giro de 180 grados, los dioses guerreros como prueba de su valía y de que fueron justamente entrenados y elegidos llevan los zafiros de Odín los cuales, permiten usar la armadura de Odín y la espada valmug, eso es lo único que puede quitar el anillo del dedo de Hilda de polaris. Dijo Cho, Luna y Taxumi asintieron.

-ya veo. Dijo la lince pensativa sobándose el mentón, Taxumi se aclaró.

\- ¿Cuáles son los nombres de los dioses guerreros?. Preguntó, Chou se aclaró y contestó:

-Siegfried de Dubhe Alfa, Syd de Mizar Zeta, Bud de Alcor Zeta, Haggen de Merak Beta, Thor de Phecda Gamma, Alberich de Megrez Delta, Fenrir de Alioth Epsilon y Mime de Venetazch. Taxumi y Luna asintieron.

-ya veo, deberé ir a China en un parpadeo, quiero que nos dividamos el trabajo, Taxxumi: por favor, informa a la princesa Athena de la situación, sugiere que Hyoga parta inmediatamente hacia Adsgar, chicos: busquen a Ikki de fénix, lo necesitamos entre mas pronto, mejor. Los caballeros de acero asintieron, todos terminaron su merienda y se despidieron.

Al llegar a los 5 picos de Rosan, Luna se sentó en frente del maestro y acto seguido, le contó la situación.

-ya veo, así que Athena irá a Asgard, porque los polos se derriten, debido a que Hilda de polaris ya no está reteniendo el calentamiento con su cosmos, eso podría matarla. Dijo el anciano.

-eso me temo y los caballeros, aún se sienten culpables por lo que pasó con Ares y Abel, me temo, no podrán solos. Dijo la muchacha recordando la batalla y como al intentar frenar a Abel y sus 3 guerreros, casi había sido asesinada cruelmente, 3 contra 1 eso no era justo y mas si esos 3, tenían la fuerza de un dorado, Luna suspiró, una vez mas, Kim la había salvado.

-eso es verdad, deberás ir y llamar a las almas de los guerreros de oro, los que volvieron a caer, los chicos, necesitarán sus ánimos. Luna asintió.

\- ¿y luego maestro?. Preguntó la muchacha mirando la niebla de la cascada.

-luego, irás a buscar a Marin y Shaina, ellas pueden prestarles el apoyo que necesitan, desde que Loqui controló al predecesor de Hilda, los dioses guerreros no se habían levantado en armas, eso ocurrió justo un poco antes del despertar de Hades, en la anterior guerra santa. Luna asintió.

\- ¿y yo?. Preguntó, el maestro clavó su mirada en la de ella.

-tu: irás a averiguar quien le colocó el anillo en el dedo a Hilda y me traerás las noticias. Dijo el, ella asintió y se fue rumbo a sus 2 misiones.


	33. Chapter 33

Hola ¡hooola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor y no les haya desgarrado el corazón, naaa, que drama, ajajajaja, en fin, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Huuuun, creo que quedó genial y bueno, espero lo disfruten.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buen y animado REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que nos dediquemos a disfrutar la historia, desde los ojos del mensajero.

Alineando almas, un reflejo de starhill.

Luna llegó a una de las entradas del inframundo, con mucho cuidado, comenzó a cruzarla, alguien la agarró por detrás.

¿Qué haces aquí Luna, Lunita Lunera?. Preguntó Kim con diversión, con sapuri y todo, Luna se soltó.

-tengo cosas que hacer acá. Dijo sujetando un frasco morado con una tapa negra en forma de calavera.

-pero si es… dijo Kim anonadada, Luna sonrió desde su máscara, la espectro le extendió la mano, la santa dudó un poco y acto seguido, se la pasó, Kim la examinó.

¿desde cuando tienen esto?. Preguntó curiosa, Luna entrecerró los ojos que se habían puesto dorados, pero esto no se notaba debido a la máscara.

-desde la penúltima guerra santa, fue algo que tu señor Hades le dio a mi señora para que los fantasmas pudieran ayudar en un momento dado si ella no los pudiera regresar debido a que no era el final de la guerra de los olímpicos por el control de la tierra. Kim le regresó el frasco y se apartó, Luna agradeció con un gesto de cabeza y siguió el camino.

-esto es muy extraño. Dijo la muchacha tocándose la mejilla protegida, siguió a su hermana y llegó al área residencial, entró a su casa, donde se encontraba su maestra viendo una película.

-aunque Casper sea una película infaltil, si que tiene cosas que te hacen llorar. Dijo la mujer.

-maestra. Dijo Kim, la mujer puso pausa en el aparato.

-hola Kim, dime una cosa ¿ya estás lista?. Preguntó, la muchacha se quedó callada y se quitó el casco.

-maestra, tengo un problema. Ziannesca la miró fijamente, Kim se sentó en una silla de respaldo alto y suspiró.

-Luna está en el inframundo. Dijo finalmente, Ziannesca negó.

-es imposible, deberías haberla frenado como era tu deber, no creía que tu filiación fuera impedimento para tu deber. Dijo kla mujer con delicadeza pero con firmeza, Kim se coloró de rojo a la vez que su cabello lo hacía.

-maestra…es que…Luna tenía el frasco del polvo del equinopcio. Ziannesca abrió sus ojos anonadada.

-imposible. Dijo, la muchacha negó con frenesí.

-no, no lo es, lo vi, lo examiné, era un polvo morado escarchado, con betas de dorado, rosado y naranja, era ese. Ziannesca miró a Kim la cual, estaba muy conmocionada.

-tenemos que ir a la biblioteca principal. Dijo la maestra, la alumna la siguió y se fueron a la biblioteca del reino de Hades, un espléndido edificio de mármol negro con salones blancos repletos de estanterías.

Luna llegó a los campos Elicios, Shura estaba jugando futbol con El Cid cuando la muchacha llegó al frente del último.

¿Luna de Lince?¿moriste ya?. Preguntó el capricornio confundido.

-no, aún estoy viva, pero necesito una ayuda tuya, los chicos están en Asgard y debido a la batalla con Abel, están un poco desequilibrados, sobretodo Seya y Shiryu. dijo la muchacha, los demás santos se habían acercado a escuchar, como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- ¿para cuantos tienes allí?. Preguntó Camus, Luna lo miró.

-tengo para 2 personas solamente. Dijo sin mas, tragándose el nudo en la garganta, Saga miró a los demás.

\- ¿Seya y Shiryu son los que están desequilibrados?. Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, Luna asintió.

-así es. Dijo con calma, Saga dio un paso hacia adelante.

-yo iré. Informó a los demás, Shura dio otro paso hacia adelante, Luna asintió, los demás, se dispersaron ya que: el asunto estaba resuelto, Luna les regó eel polvo del frasco, se vio una luz morada y los chicos estaban en el interior del salón interno de starill.

-acá podrán proyectarse y desaparecer. Dijo la muchacha al ver los cuerpos de los chicos, Saga y Shura asintieron sin mirarse directamente, Luna asintió y bajó del monte,

La amazona llegó a la casa de la cobra, donde Shaina se hacía la manicura con una hermosa pintura verde metal, Luna entró con sumo cuidado.

-se que estás allí. Dijo como si nada, Luna sonrió.

-no esperaba menos de ti. Dijo sin mas.

\- ¿en que puedo ayudarte?. Preguntó Shaina, Luna la miró tras sacarse la máscara.

-los chicos te necesitan en Asgard, van a librar una dura batalla y tu, eres indispensable para hecharles una mano, ya sabes que hasta que el patriarca me autorice, yo no me puedo dejar ver por la órden de bronce, la cobra asintió.

-bien, entonces, no pierdo mas tiempo. Dijo la muchacha, Luna asintió, la abrazó.

-al menos, deja que se te seque la pintura. Dijo con una risita, al tiempo que salía, Luna llegó a casa de Marin, pero no la encontró en esta, confundida, la lince comenzó el scaneo del santuario hasta que por fin, halló el cosmos de la pelirroja en un pequeño bosquecillo junto a Aioria de leo.

-hay Afrodita, me lleva… dijo la lince llegando hacia el lugar.

-hay Aioria, eres lo máximo. Dijo Marin, Luna se coloró como la grana, los ojos se le pusieron rojos de pura vergüenza, se sacó la máscara y silvó durísimo, su silbido resonó en el bosquecillo, Aioria y Marin, quienes no habían detenido la macarena horizontal, se soltaron con mucha rapidés.

\- ¿pero que?¿Luna?. preguntó Marin, la aludida salió de detrás del árbol con la cabeza ghacha.

-elmaestronecesitaquevayasaAsgardconurgencia, paraqueayudesaloscaballerosdebronce. Dijo Luna rápidamente para ahorrarse el mal trago.

\- ¿y nosotros?. Preguntó Aioria.

-deustedesnomedijonada. Dijo la lince aún avergonzada, Marin rió.

-así te pareces a Saga, que descanse en los elícios. Dijo la muchacha mientras Luna asentía y salía corriendo.

Kim miró el libro con Ziannesca, la cual, estaba tan anonadada como ella, las 2, no podían decir palabra de la conmoción.

-nos utilizaron hija. Dijo por fin la mayor, la menor asintió.

-así es maestra ¿Qué puedo hacer?. Preguntó la ahora pelimarrón, reflejo de su inconformidad y con mechas doradas, reflejo de su molestia.

-por ahora, debes ir a informar con respecto a la batalla de Asgard y luego, decifraremos el significado de lo que encontramos en estos libros, es imposible pensar que…pero así si tendría lógica las últimas órdenes de los señores Hades, Hipnos y Tanatos. Kim asintió.

\- ¿Qué hará usted maestra?. Preguntó la muchacha, al ver que la mayor se ponía de pie.

-voy a descifrar todo este enredo. Dijo mientras salía de la biblioteca, Kim asintió y salió en dirección a Asgard.

Luna y Kim se encontraron en uno de los pasillos del palacio Balaya, las 2 se miraron.

¿donde está Titis?. Preguntó la peli plateada de ojos rojos, la pelimarrón mechas rubias, la miró.

-no lo se, de repente estará viendo las peleas. Dijo la especttro, la santa asintió.

¿tienes idea de donde estaba el nibelungo antes de que apareciera acá?. Preguntó Luna, Kim meneó la cabeza.

-no lo…espera, un minuto. Dijo la espectro recordando.

FLASH BACK.

Kim se hallaba con 8 años en el santuario submarino, los aprendices se habían ido de vacaciones a la superficie y ella, se encontraba allí con la señorita Anfitrite, la cual, había decidido adoptar de manera simbólica a las mellizas, pero como Luna no quería ver a su hermana, Amfitrite decidió junto a las maestras de las niñas que a una la tendría en vacaciones de verano y a la otra en navidad, las 2 se hallaban viendo fotografías, una de las pasiones de la señorita Anfitrite, cuando Kim suspiró.

-señorita Anfitrite ¿me cuenta una historia?. Preguntó, la pelirroja la sentó en su regazo.

\- ¿una istoria cariño?¿que historia quieres que te cuente?. Le preguntó confundida.

-no lo se, alguna historia linda de amor. Dijo la niña.

-de amor ¿he?. Preguntó, Kim asintió.

-bien, tengo una: ¿sabías que los nibelungos descienden de los habitantes del mar?. Kim abrió mucho los ojos y negó.

-no, no lo sabía. Dijo sin mas, Anfitrite sonrió con dulzura.

-así es, los nibelungos desceienden de los marinians, en su reino, hubo una vez un muchacho llamado Eric era el príncipe del lugar, apuesto y galante, tenía cualquier cosa que el pudiera desear, todo eso, hasta que vio a la princea del reino vencino llamada Odette, se enamoró profundamente de la chica, pero ella, ya tenía otro amor, un muchacho novle llamado Sirius, Eric en su desesperación, al ver que por mas que intentaba, Odette no le hacía caso, se lanzó al mar para acabar con su vida, el poder de nuestro señor lo recogió y le preguntó que le pasaba, afectado, Eric le contó su triste historia y para ayudarlo, nuestro señor creó un hermoso anillo, el cual, al ser puesto en el dedo de la persona, la someterí a su entera voluntad, de manera positiva o de manera negativa, todo dependiendo del sentimiento que imprima el colocador del anillo, amor u odio, bondad o maldad. Kim abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Qué pasó?¿por que nuestro señor hizo eso?. Preguntó onfundida.

-porque ese es un tipo de amor, no es puro pero si verdadero y el, solo quería amarla, no es lo correcto para muchos, debes dejar a la gente decidir, aunque claro, si estás dispuesto a obtenerlo a cualquier precio, haz de estar conciente de que si alguna vez, esa persona despertara, te odiaría eternamente…nuestro señor no puede prohibirle a nadie lo que el hace. Kim meneó la cabeza.

-no lo entiendo. Dijo confundida.

-te lo explicaré mejor cuando seas grande. Dijo la pelirroja dándole un beso en la frente.

FIN FLASH BACK.

Luna y Kim se miraron.

-por eso, Titis no está aquí con nosotras e palacio. Dijo la lince, la espectro se había vuelto rubia, al igual que los ojos de Luna, se habían puesto dorados, Kim se traqueó los nudillos.

-ahora si, me oye. Dijo la muchacha desapareciendo del palacio en las sombras, Luna suspiró y se fue de regreso a China a informar.


	34. Chapter 34

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero no se hayan desesperado demasiado por mi tardanza, en mi defensa, debo decir que un proyecto personal lejos del fanfic me lo ha puesto un poco difícil, pero voy, lento pero seguro.

Espero les guste ¡ya llegamos al bombón de Julián! Ejem, ejem, yo solo digo ¡disfruten!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un hermoso REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, qiero darle un dolor de cabeza a los personajes.

Informando al patriarca de que…

Cuando Luna iba a irse, tras la salida abructa de Kim del palacio balaya, sintió un cosmos que la llamaba.

-Luna, buenas tardes. Dijo la voz de Mu de aries por cosmos.

-Mu, que sorpresa ¿en que puedo ayudarte?. Preguntó Luna.

-mas bien, yo puedo hacer algo por ti. Dijo el santo de aries.

-te escucho. Dijo la muchacha.

-la señorita Athena está en peligro, probablemente la señorita Hilda pueda enviar soldados a perturbar a su hermana y a la señorita Athena. La muchacha asintió.

-eso es verdad, cuéntame ¿Cómo podrías ayudar?. Preguntó.

-Kiki podría ir como escolta, ya tiene algo de práctica. Luna sonrió.

-Mu, podría besarte, eso ayudaría mucho. El asintió.

-lo se, lo envío enseguida. Dijo, Luna asintió y sonrió.

-muchas gracias. Dijo al tiempo que se dirigía hacia China.

Al llegar la muchacha al pico de Rosan, miró al maestro que se hallaba como siempre, delante de la cascada, a su lado preocupada se hallaba Shunrey.

¿Qué tienes para mi hija?. Preguntó el anciano maestro de los 5 picos.

-maestro, ya se por fin quien ha colocado ekl anillo nibelungo en el dedo de Hilda de polaris. El anciano asintió, hizo un gesto invitándola a continuar con su explicación.

-se lo colocó Poseidón. Dijo la muchacha, el anciano maestro sonrió con complacencia dejando a Luna intrigada.

Lo que la gente no sabe es que: Poseidón siempre estuvo enamorado de Athena, lo mas probable es que la estratagema de utilizar a Hilda de polaris, sea para no dañar a su guardia y a la vez, apoderarse de ella. La lincee palideció.

¿está seguro maestro?. Preguntó Luna, el asintió con calma.

-totalmente, Luna ¿están los 7 dioses guerreros inbuhidos en el conflicto?. Preguntó el maestro, la muchacha asintió.

-si maestro, lo están. El asintió, la miró mas fijamente si tal cosa era posible.

\- ¿los dioses tiene los zafiros de Odín?. Preguntó, Luna asintió con calma.

-así es maestro. Dijo la muchacha, Shunrey le tomó una de las manos.

-por favor Luna, cuida de Shiryu. Suplicó la muchacha, Luna la abrazó.

-te lo prometo Shunrey, lo voy a cuidar tanto como pueda. Dijo con calma, la lince miró al anciano maestro.

-vete ya hija, se te hace tarde. Luna asintió y salió una vez mas de los 5 picos con destino a Asgard.

Kim se apareció en el palacio submarino vestida de civil, morado y verde, su cabello estaba como hace tiempo, corto a los hombros y negro con mechones fuxia, después de haber hecho un gran ejercicio de autocontrol, para sacar los tonos marrones y rubios del mismo, iró su alrededor y tras comprobar que Julián Solo había completado su paseo habitual, la muchacha se puso en movimiento y fue derecho al pilar del Atlántico Norte.

-Kanon: abres la puerta o la tiro abajo. fue lo que escuchó el general dentro del pilar, no podía decir que la conocía bastante, pero si lo suficiente como para estar seguro que no le molestaría cumplir esa amenaza así que: abrió la puerta.

\- tiempo sin verte Kim, pasa. fue el saludo del peliazul a la ojimorado antes de dejarla pasar, además de alegrarse que hasta ahora no usara el cabello rubio.

-gracias, mira Kanon: no me iré con rodeos ¿puedo saber en que rayos estaban pensando al ponerle a Hilda de Polaris el anillo del nibelungo?. dijo pasmando a Kanon y que este la mirara con ojos como platos dejándolo sin habla.

-no me mires así, soy mensajera y la señorita Anfitrite me lo refirió hace un tiempo como una reliquia del reino submarino, así que: responde. exigio la espectro mientras se cruzaba de brazos, al tiempo de que su cabello emitía un suave brillo dorado, el cual, se apagó enseguida; Kanon se fij{ó que eso se debía a su muy famosa cadena supresor que usaba de adorno en su pantalón.

-el señor Poseidón quiere el dominio de la Tierra, el cual, tiene hasta ahora Athena. empezo a explicar cuando la sirena lo interrumpió.

-y necesita debilitarla, para ello: usará a los dioses guerreros asgardianos después de todo: su mayor fuerza ahora son los de bronce, ya que: los de plata no los aceptan todavía y la orden dorada está diezmada, es un buen plan pero no hay que subestimar al enemigo, los de bronce no solo se deshiciieron de los caballeros negros y del arma hecha por Caín de fénix, acabaron con los caballeros de plata y ellos mismos, diezmaron a la orden de oro y al mismísimo dios Ares; pero eso no es lo que me molesta. dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón al igual que Kanon.

-y ¿que es entonces?. preguntó interesado el general.

-lo que me molesta es el riesgo de momento innecesario que están corriendo los chicos. dijo vuelta una furia mientras agarraba a Kanon de la camisa shockeando al chico, no se esperaba esa reacción y fuerza, además de que Kim era un poco mas baja que el, que lo agarrara de esa manera para que la viera a los ojos, lo sorprendió y mucho.

\- ¿acaso dudas de ellos?. le preguntó soltándose del agarre de la espectro.

-por supuesto que no, yo los entrené: Crisna tiene una habilidad envidiable y es un peligro andante con la lanza, las técnicas de Kaza son certeras, Isaac maneja estupendamente el hielo, Eo es un gran guerrero y excelente profeta, Byan maneja a la perfección sus ataques y los ataques sonicos de Sorrento son tan hermosos como letales, sin contar que Titis es la clara muestra de que una mujer no por ser mujer y bella es débil, me preocupa que subestimen al enemigo y me aterra pensar en perderlos, ya perdí prácticamente a toda mi familia Kanon…perderlos a ellos…será darme muerte sin necesidad de ataques y como mensajera solo puedo observar, no intervenir, no soy Luna que interviene apenas salen heridos pero ellos me duelen, cada vez que algo les pasa o ¿por qué crees que a Titis no le pasa ni un rasguño mientras observa conmigo y Luna? porque no lo permito Kanon, uso una pequeña fracción de mi cosmos para protegerla pero no voy a pelear sus batallas, si la protejo es de golpes innecesarios y soy rgida porque tiene que aprender mucho todavia-Kanon estaba literalmente en shock por lo que escuchó pero antes de emitir palabra, tocaron nuevamente la puerta por lo que: Kim abrió y se encontró de cara con Sorrento.

-Kim ¿como estás? sabía que el cosmos que percibí era tuyo, solo tu tienes un cosmos acuático y oscuro, oye ¿que haces por aquí?. la saludó mientras la abrazaba.

-estoy bien y solo vine a hablar un par de cosas con el general del Atlántico Norte, además no sabía que debía informar antes de venir General del Atlántico Su. -explicó la sirena refiriéndose a el como general por la escama que portaba y le daba cierta nostalgia sonrojando un poco a Sorrrento.

-por supuesto que no necesitas invitación, es mas ¿por que no me acompañas con unas piezas?. le ofreció sin saber que estaba salvando a Kanon de un posible paliza verbal.

-claro vamos, la música es la debilidad de las sirenas. dijo antes de irse con Sorrento a interpretar unas canciones, Kanon suspiró.

-mensajeros, van a acabar conmigo. Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del pilar volviendo a poner la pared en su lugar.

Luna y Kim se encontraron en uno de los caminos por donde los chicos habían pasado, las 2 se miraron.

¿Cuánto tiempo duraste fuera?. Se preguntaron a coro, Luna meneó la trenza.

-al menos 2 horas. Dijo la lince, Kim asintió mirando por una dirección en particular.

Los chicos se separaron. Dijo la espectro de amun nam, la lince asintió justo cuendo sintió la caída de Seya y Hyoga, Kim miró a su hermana cuando sintió el cosmos de Shun disminuir.

-nos tendremos que separar. Dijo la espectro, la santa asintió.

-nos veremos entonces en el palacio balaya. Dijo Luna, Kim asintió y sin mas, se dio la vuelta, Luna vio a Marin y Shaina tratar de ayudar inútilmente a Seya e Hyoga contra Alberich, lamentó la ley del mensajero que le impedía participar de manera directa desde la muerte de Shion, de hecho, fue el propio Shion quien lo había hecho así para protegerla y evitarle problemas a Athena y al santuario y a los posibles rebeldes, pues, el sabía que necesitarían toda la ayuda posible, Luna no pudo hacer nada, solo pudo mirar la pelea casi mortal de Shiryu contra Alberich.

Kim si bien no se vio tan inclinada a intervenir, si se sintió acorralada por su deber, ella debía preservar a Shun por ser la vasija que su señor utilizaría, la espectro pensaba en todo lo que había tenido que pasar, esperar a ver las bictorias de Shun, hacer planes para hacerlo desaparecer en caso de derrota inminente y la posibilidad no excenta de tener que pelear contra su propia hermana para salvarlo y llevarlo vivo al inframundo, Kim suspiró, de ser necesario, incluso debería acabar con Ikki de fénix, Kim suspiró mientras miraba la pelea, gracias a la fortuna, Ikki llegó para encargarse de Mime y ayudar a Shun.

Las mensajeras se encontraron en la entrada del palacio balaya, justo cuando los chicos encontraban a Sid y Bud, la pelea de Ikki y Shun fue férrea mientras Shiryu, Hyoga y Seya corrían hacia donde estaba Hilda y eran detenidos por Sigfried.

-nos vamos a tener que separar. Dijo Luna, Kim asintió.

-te veo en el trono de Hilda. Dijo y se rezagó para poder ver la pelea.

-esto se pone feo, mas que feo. Dijo la espectro, la santa asintió y siguió el camino, la pelea con Sigfried fue asombrosa, mas milagrosa fue la reacción de Sigfried al creerle a Seya, Luna lo vio y se enfadó.

-tan ruin como su maestro. Dijo enojada, Kim le dio un coscorrón.

-no hables así de Toin, el solo hacía su deber, al igual que Sorrento. Dijo Kim mirándolo anonadada, las chicas prescenciaron la pelea entre Sigfried y Sorrento.

\- ¡no Sorrento!¡no!. exclamó Kim cuando vio comoSorrento era elevado con Sigfried al firmamento, Luna la detuvo.

\- ¡no Kim!¡no puedes morir!. Exclamó la lince, la espectro forcejeaba para correr a ayudar a Sorrento.

\- ¡no Sooooorreeeentoooo!¡noooooooo¡Aaaaaantoooiiiin!¡Soooorreeeentoooo!. gritaba Kim desesperada mientras ambos se alejaban, la espectro se soltó de la santa y corrió a su velocidad hacia el punto donde podría ir detrás de Sorrento, Luna miró la pelea y se llenó de horror al sentir la caída del cosmos de Saory.

\- ¡diosa Athena!. Exclamó viendo impotente la pelea, lo único que podía ayudarla era el uso de la espada balmung, la cual, se obtuvo con los 7 zafiros de Odín milagrosamente.

-lo consiguió. Dijo Luna en un susurro, sonrió desde su máscara, miró a Seya que en un acto milagroso, lograba obtener la espada y cortar el anillo del nibelungo del dedo de Hilda, la cual, le regresó su energía a Athena, Luna respiró aliviada como todos, feliz de que todo hubiera pasado, cuando la cosa se complicó al una ola gigantesca apoderarse de Saory.

\- ¡Seya!. Gritó la diosa justo antes de ser engullida.

\- ¡Athena!. Gritaron los 5 caballeros, las 2 amazonas y la mensajera, junto a Hilda, Fleur y Kiki.

Kim llegó al sitio donde Sorrento caía, un punto x para cualquier humano, en el medio del mar, saltó y lo atajó justo a tiempo, el joven cayó inconsciente, Kim pensó que estaba muerto, le buscó el pulso y se lo encontró, lo llevó hacia una roca, miró la luna al tiempo que Sorrento abría los ojos.

-K… comenzó el, pero la mujer le dio un bofetón no importándole lastimarse la mano en el proceso.

\- ¡tonto!¡no debiste haber peleado contra Sigfried!. Exclamó Kim indignada, el la miró, ella estaba cubierta con su aleta, que mudó en un hermoso vestido plateado.

-lo lamento, pero hice lo que el maestro Kanon me ordenó. Dijo Sorrento bajando la mirada.

\- ¡pues ahora si me oye!¡esa lagartija submarina!. Exclamó la sirena enojada, el general sonrió.

-puede que estés enfadada, pero ya mi señor tiene lo que quiere. Dijo el sonriendo y hundiéndose en el mar, la muchacha miró la luna, bufó.

-y hoy tenía que ser luna llena. Dijo enojada hundiéndose en el agua.

Luna de lince, no tenía mejor prescencia, su armadura se había vuelto momentáneamente plateada, aunque la pieza no mantuvo el color, el forro si, la lince miró como Julián Solo atajaba de manera galante a Saory y espió la conversación de los dioses, como la diosa, recordó la primera vez que se habían visto, ella había ido como escolta y prescenció todo lo ocurrido, horrorizada escuchó el plan y posterior trato de Poseidón y la aceptación de su señora, que fue llevada por el hacia el soporte principal, Luna no perdió mas tiempo y se fue hacia China una vez mas.


	35. Chapter 35

Hola ¿hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas estén genial, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Oh si, llegamos a una saga muy buena, pero que a muchos nos dio dolores de cabeza, espero les guste.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero poder contarles mas historias de los santos.

La espera en China.

La muchacha llegó a informar sobre lo ocurrido, el maestro la miró por fin.

-me temo que no vas a poder regresar a observar el desarrollo del encuentro. Dijo el anciano maestro.

-pe, pero maestro. Dijo la muchacha, el negó con calma.

-insisto en que te quedes y lo obserrves todo por cosmos. La muchacha miró en los ojos del maestro, justo cuando la torrencial lluvia, dejaba de descargarse, Luna de lince sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, ella se sentó al lado del maestro.

-sea por dios maestro, tendré que esperar acá. Dijo resignada enfocando la pelea por cosmos.

-antes de hacer eso, debes llevarle mi armadura a Kiki de altar. Dijo el anciano, Luna corrió a hacer el cometido colocándose la caja de libra en la espalda, llegó a Asgard y encontró a Kiki.

-el maestro me envió a decirte que debes ser el portador de su armadura, solo así, podrán romper los pilares para liberar a Athena. Dijo la muchacha, el pelirrojo asintió, tomó la armadura y saltó al remolino, Luna asintió y regresó a China.

Kim había mirado desde el otro extremo del campo lo ocurrido, se sentía ultrajada, por lo que había encontrado.

-debería ir a hablar con las moiras. Dijo la muchacha, fue en ese momento, cuando tomó una desición, Kim llegó a una cueva submarina, que no queddaba demasiado lejos del santuario, la cueva era azul verdosa, la muchacha entró de inmediato, en un momento dado, el color de la cueva cambió a morado medianoche, la espectro se adentró mas y mas en la cueva, finalmente, llegó a un vestíbulo, en cuyo interior, habían unas estatuas de 3 brujas delante de un ojo flotante, la muchacha miró fijamente las estatuas.

-Enio, Denio y Menfredo. dijo la muchacha con firmeza, la estatua brilló de un fulgorante morado, dejando ver a las 3 en sus pies.

-esa es una forma de llamada muy útil. Dijo Menfredo, Kim asintió.

-si que lo es, tengo una duda ¿podrán ayudarme?. Preguntó la muchacha, las 3 se miraron.

-todo depende de lo que quieras. Dijo Denio, Kim las miró con fijeza.

-es simplemente la aclaración de una profesía. Dijo ella, las 3 asintieron.

-algo nos tendrás que dar. Dijo Enio, Kim suspiró, las miró.

-solo hay algo que les interese. Dijo dejando crecer su cabello y cortándolo una vez mas,las brujas sonrieron mientras tomaban el hermoso cabello plateado, el ojo se elevó y las 3 comenzaron a recitar una vieja profesía.

La manzana dorada, separó a la muerte de la primavera, con aquel movimiento, los pilares del mundo perdieron lo que los hace iguales y a la vez distintos de a quienes defienden, encerrados en sus semejantes, se encuentra los tesoros que deben ser restaurados por el poder mas grande del mundo, mas grande que el truno, la muerte o el agua, es el poder que lo une todo y lo diluye en armonía, la manzana será la llave, para que la paloma regrese a los corazones de los pilares y todo vuelva a ser lo que fue, puesto que: todos los pilares son necesarios para cuidar y proteger la tierra.

Kim se quedó de piedra, mirando a las moiras que se comenzaron a reír al ver la cara de la mensajera.

-así como lo entendiste, queda demasiado por descubrir y hacer. Dijo Enio, la espectro se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la cueva.

-nos engañó, nos engañó a todos, ella corrompió a mi señor Hades y con el, al resto de los dioses. Dijo Kim enojada.

-nos engañó y hará que todos nos matemos entre nosotros. Agregó la muchacha regresando al santuario de Poseidón, miró la pelea de los caballeros de bronce contra Titis.

-esto es demasiado, mis sobrinos contra mis hijos putativos. Dijo la epectro, io cuando Seya y Shun se soltaron y la consiguiente conversación de Kanon con Titis, la sirena se acercó a ella, la liveró de la trampa de coral.

-debes ayudarme. Le dijo Kim a la sirena, la rubia la miró.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?. Preguntó confundida.

-necesito que estés pendiente de Poseidón, no dejes que nadie intente acabar con el, esto es otra jugarreta de Ares que germinó su semilla en Kano y por fin, ha dado sus frutos. Titis palideció.

-es necesario que lo hagas así, de lo contrario, todo estará perdido y el Olimpo como tal, desaparecerá. Dijo la espectro.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?. Preguntó Titis.

-es muy largo de explicar, pero si tu señor o el mío ganan en este momento, todo se perdió. Dijo la espectro, Titis no hizo mas preguntas.

-haré todo lo que me indiques Kim. Dijo la rubia, la ahora espectro rubia, asintió y siguió hacia el pilar de Byan.

Kim llegó justo a tiempo de ver la pelea y la subsiguiente muerte de Byan, lo cual, la llenó de dolor, al ver como Seya acababa con su sobrino y alumno.

-no, Byan no, no podías ganar, pero esto no debió haber terminado así. Dijo la sirena on el cuerpo del joven en brazos, desperada, corrió hacia el pilar de Eo donde prescenció la batalla formidable.

Luna estaba histérica, sentada al lado del maestro, se levantó de repente.

-lo siento maestro, pero no puedo mirar acá sin mas. Dijo la muchacha, el la observó horrorizado, la mensajera dio un triple salto y se dejó caer en el agua,Luna nadó hacia el templo de Poseidón, al llegar, miró la pelea de Shun contra Eo.

\- ¡hermana!. Exclamó la lince al ver a la estrella celeste de la habilidad.

-Luna. Dijo Kim.

-debemos hacer algo. Dijo la lince.

-sabes que no podemos intervenir. Dijo Kim con resignación.

\- ¡van a matarse!. Exclamó Luna, Kim cerró los ojos dejando escapar lágrimas silenciosas.

\- ¡debemos hacer algo!. Exclamó la lince.

-el problema, es que…no podemos hacer nada. Dijo Kim, Luna la miró.

\- ¿a que te refieres?. Preguntó atónita.

-Luna, los dioses…los dioses perdieron lo que les hace llevar el mundo con un gran propósito. Dijo Kim, Luna sintió un escalofrío.

-hablas de ¿sus emociones?. preguntó por fin, Kim asintió con rigidés.

-Ares y Eris, nos la jugaron. Dijo la mensajera de Hades, la mensajera de Athena ahogó un grito.

-pero…no podemos dejar que mueran. Dijo por fin, Kim dejó escapar un sollozo.

-se hará lo que se deba hacer. Dijo mientras miraba como Eo se atravesaba en la trayectoria del ataque de Shun.

\- ¡Eo!. Gritaron las mellizas corriendo hacia el, una vez Shun y Kiki hubieron hecho lo suyo, ambas lloraron sobre el cuerpo del joven.

-maldito Ares, hasta muerto es un incordio. Dijo la mensajera de Hades, la de Athena, asintió en concordancia, las 2, se dirigieron hacia la pelea de Shiryu y Crisna.

Luna se horrorizó al ver el resultado tan dispar del encuentro, Kim sentía satisfacción, la lince en su desespero, comenzó a cantar para infundir ánimo a su hijo putativo, cuando sintió que la utilizaban como catalizador, la diosa Athena dirigió su energía hacia la sirena imbuyendo su canción con su cosmos, para ayudar a Shiryu, cuando terminó el efecto, Kim la miró.

-eso es trampa. Dijo, Luna negó.

-no puedo dejar que pierda, ya lo sabes. Dijo la lince mirando con sentimientos encontrados la pelea.

Las mensajeras siguieron viendo las peleas, la de Izaack, la de Kassa que casi fue mortal.

-como se parece a su hermano. Dijo Luna, Kim asintió.

-solo en las técnicas, porque tienen caracteres distintos. Dijo la mensajera de Hades, prescenciaron la pelea de Sorrento contra Shun, la cual, casi les partió el corazón a las 2, pero todo salió bien, cuando Sorrento se enteró del plan de Kanon, vieron la pelea de Kanon contra Ikki, Luna miró a Kim.

-debo irme. Dijo, Kim alzó las cejas.

\- ¿A dónde vas?. Le preguntó.

-es Shaina, está en peligro, debo ir a ayudarla. Dijo Luna.

-espera, voy contigo. Dijo Kim, las 32 llegaron al templo principal y sacaron a Shaina de la sala.

-no la debieron haber dejado combatir. Dijo Poseidón, las 2 mensajeras lo miraron.

-no podíamos impedir que ella viniera. Dijo Kim, el asintió en silencio.

-saben que luchará. Dijo el dios de las aguas, Luna asintió.

-así es, solo podemos procurar que…que esté bien. Dijo la mensajera, el dios la miró.

\- ¿Por qué la protegen?. Preguntó interesado.

-porque es nuestra amiga. Dijo Kim, las chicas no dijeron mas y la sacaron, cuando casi iban a salir del santuario, Shaina despertó.

-Luna, Kim. Dijo por fin.

-que bueno que despertaste. Dijo Luna.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?. Preguntó.

-de regreso al santuario de tu señora ¿Qué no es obvio?. Preguntó Kim.

-no, no puede ser, Se, Seya está en peligro. Dijo Shaina.

-no podrás hacer mucho. Dijo Kim, Shaina la miró.

-debo intentarlo, déjenme ir. Dijo, las mensajeras la soltaron y Shaina se fue de regreso al santuario, las chicas, miraron la pelea con el corazón en un puño, prescenciaron la derrota de Poseidón y la subsiguiente destrucción del soporte principal, Luna atajó a los primeros 6 y Kim, a los otros 2, mientras Athena protegía a los santos de ahogarse, todos aparecieron en una playa del Japón, Kim miró a su alrededor, junto a Luna.

-todo acabó con Poseidón. Dijo la mensajera mirando a Kanon y a Sorrento.

-no es verdad. Dijo Kim en voz baja.

-ahora es que se pondrá difícil. Dijo la mensajera mirando el símbolo de Hades, que era como el faro para los espectros, aunque era invisible para los demás, Luna la miró y por la expresión de su hermana y su desaparición repentina, supo lo que se le venía encima.


	36. Chapter 36

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor y no se hayan quedado calvas, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

entramos a una de las sagas mas difíciles y con un final tan desquiciado como la de Hades, pero no hay duda de que a pesar del final, el desarrollo fue de lo mejor.

Otra cosita, las lectoras de misao cg seguro notaron una cuestión, en el capítulo, lo tomé de ella, porque la idea me gustó, originalmente se la vi a ella y le hago el reconocimiento respectivo, porque me pareció fascinante que el dios se pudiera desdoblar para hablar consigo mismo.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero vivir las sagas una y otra vez.

El trato de Hades.

Pandora se hallaba sentada en el trono, a sus lados, estaban Hipnos y Tanatos, se hallaban allí, los espectros de Hades, Margareth de nigromante, detrás de su hermano, Minos un poco mas adelantado que los demás, Ayacos y Radamantis, Ceros de rana.-

¿estamos todos aquí?. Preguntó Pandora, los dioses gemelos se miraron por un minuto.

-creo que si mi seño… comenzó Ceros cuando, una sombra apareció de la nada, con un destello morado, dio un triple salto y se colocó de rodillas, delante del trono, la pelinegra sonrió.

-ahora si, estamos todos. Dijo con calma, Margareth abrió los ojos y la boca, Caronte sonrió.

-ahora, si estamos todos. Dijo con calma.

-mi señorita Pandora ¿Quién es ella?. Preguntó Lune.

-les presento a Kim de amu nam, estrella celeste de la habilidad. Dijo la muchacha con calma.

\- ¿a que juzgado sirves?. Preguntó Pharao indignado y curioso a partes iguales.

-sirbo al grifo, al wiver y a la garuda directamente, soy la mensajera y por el sub siguiente peligro del dios Ares, nadie podía saber sobre mi, por eso, no me había presentado hasta ahora. Los demás espectros se quedaron mudos.

-una vez, la amenaza de Ares quedó disuelta y con el advenimiento de nuestro señor, es necesario que la mensajera salga a la luz y todos, sepan quien es. Dijo Pandora con calma, Margareth asintió.

-bien, hay un plan, pero necesitaré solo reunirme con la mensajera en un primer momento. Dijo Pandora.}

\- ¿para que se nos convocó?. Preguntó Silfid de basilisco.

-para notificarles que se hacerca la hora, en la que las sapuris serán liberadas del rosario de virgo y nuestro señor aparecerá. Dijo la muchacha.

\- ¿Por qué amu nam tiene su sapuri?. preguntó Miu.

-porque la única sapuri que no es encerrada en el rosario junto con las energpías de las estrellas, es la del mensajero, por ser profeta y heraldo, es la excepción que confirma la regla. El negro techo de la sala del trono, dejó escapar de repente, una enceguecedora luz morada, delante de cada espectro, se hallaba su sapuri, en su respectiva caja.

-levántense, jurados del brazalete, levántense y tomen su lugar como los espectros de Hades de esta generación. Al tiempo, todos extendieron su mano mas fuerte hacia la cadena y tiraron, las 108 sapuris se dejaron ver por un instante en su forma totémica y cada una, cubrió a su portador, la muchacha sonrió junto a los dioses.

-mis 108 espectros, este es su señor Hades. La figura etérea de un joven, que se dejó ver, moreno de ojos azules y cabello negro, era sorprendentemente parecido a Shun, Kim supo que había visto antes a Hades, en un sueño y que ese, era el rostro real de su señor y entendió que como reflejo del dios Hades, la persona masculina mas pura del planeta, quien era siempre el elegido por Hades, se parecería sorprendentemente a el dios.

-mis 108 espectros ¿puedo contar con ustedes para volvernos los dueños de la tierra?. Preguntó el joven con voz calmada y sensual.

-si mi señor Hades. Dijeron los espectros, el sonrió.

-sea pues, preparémosnos a atacar el santuario de Athena. Los espectros rugieron su aprobación como los espartanos, poco a poco, salieron de la sala, la mensajera se puso de pie.

-mi señor Hades. Dijo por fin.

-querida Kim, necesito algo de ti. Dijo el dios del inframundo.

-si mi señor. Dijo la muchacha con la respiración agitada por el nervio de recibir la encomienda de su señor.

-necesito que vayas y hables con los caballeros de Athena. Kim abrió la boca y los ojos.

-mi señor. Dijo la muchacha.

-ellos son los únicos que podrán liberar las trampas del santuario y traerme la cabeza de Athena. Dijo Hades, la muchacha bajó la cabeza.

-será como quiera mi señor. Dijo la mensajera dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo.

Luna había vuelto a China, estaba sentada en su cuarto, cepillándose el cabello, cuando la voz de Shunrey la sacó de sus pensamientos.

¡oh!¡una lluvia de estrellas fugaces!. Exclamó la niña, Luna salió corriendo justo cuando el maestro se ponía de pie.

\- ¡maestro!. Exclamó la lince, el sonrió.

-así que: ya estamos listos, querida Luna: ve al inframundo y espía a Hades. Pidió el maestro.

-pe, pero maestro. Dijo Luna.

-debes ir y decirme todo lo que pase en el inframundo, me imagino que tendremos poco tiempo para preparanos. Dijo el anciano maestro, Luna asintió y encendió su cosmos, llamó a su armadura y salió en un destello azul eléctrico de los 5 ppicos.

\- ¿maestro?. Preguntó Shunrey.

-hija, prepárate para un largo viaje, nos vamos a Grecia. Dijo el anciano maestro de los 5 picos de Rosan.

Kim corría por el inframundo, hacia los campos elíceos, pasó el limbo, el purgatorio y todo lo demás, cuando estaba a punto de entrar, 2 voces la distrajeron.

¡Kim!. Exclamaron Antoin y Dimitri corriendo hacia ella.

-chicos ¡que sorpresa!. exclamó ella deteniéndose. De inmediato.

-ya me gustaría hablar, pero estoy muy ocup… comenzó la ahora peli fuxia, pero Antoin la calló.

-no puedes dejar que tu señor gane. Dijo por fin, Kim entrecerró los ojos.

-escucha, por cosas de la vida, escuchamos a los dioses Tanatos e Hipnos, Hades dijo que solo quería traer la obscuridad, no el lost cambas ni nada parecido. Dijo Dimitri.

-mi señor no pudo… comenzó Kim, cuando recordó lo que había hallado en la biblioteca.

-Kim, no los puedes dejar ganar, si lo hacen,se acabó, algo está mal con Hades, así como lo estuvo con Abel y con mi señor Poseidón, tienes que entenderlo. Dijo Antoin, la muchacha sorprendentemente asintió.

\- ¿Qué propones tu?. Preguntó con calma.

-que lo detengamos, que detengamos a las fuerzas de tu señor. Dijo Dimitri.

-no se ofendan, pero: la órden de Athena está diezmada, de sus chicos solo quedan 2 peleadores y no creo que podamos… comenzó la espectro.

-si, si podemos si todos lo hacemos. Dijo Antoin.

\- ¡sería traición a mi señor Hades!. Exclamó la espectro indignada al tiempo que un destello azul eléctrico se persibía a los lejos.

-Kim, si no lo hacemos, no habrá tierra que destruír ni reconstruir, no habrá nada y habrá ganado ella. Dijo Antoin, la espectro desvió la mirada.

-Kim, solo los invisibles pueden hacer este trabajo. Dijo Dimitri, la muchacha asintió.

-está bien, lo haré. Dijo por fin, los chicos asintieron, se separaron de ella.

-vamos a organizar a las huestes. Dijo Dimitri, Antoin se fue detrás de su amigo sin decir mas, Kim siguió su camino, peleando entre su deber como espectro y lo que ella sentía que lo era, llegó al sitio de la villa de Athena, donde se alojaban los santos dorados de la órden de 1975, Máscara de la Muerte la miró llegar.

\- ¿Kim?. Preguntó, ella se detubo.

Máscara, necesito hablar con tus compañeros. Dijo, el alzó las cejas divertido.

\- ¿crees que te voy a hacer de mensajero? No soy tu hermana ragaza. Dijo el con calma alejándose.

\- ¡necesito hablar con todos cáncer!. Exclamó la espectro.

-búscalos tu, yo no me llamo Luna de lince. Dijo el con calma, Kim bufó y los encontró a todos, se hallaban: Saga, Máscara de la Muerte, Aioros, Shura, Camus y Afrodita junto al ex patriarca Shion, sentados en un semi círculo.

-mi señor Hades quiere hacerles una propuesta. Dijo la muchacha.

-no aceptaremos nada de tu señor Hades. Dijo Aioros con desafío.

Yo que tu, no tendría esa actitud tan imprudente sagitario, mira donde estás y a quien le hablas con ese tono. Dijo la espectro.

-queremos escuchar la propuesta de tu señor. Dijo Shion impidiendo que Aioros dijera algo mas.

Mi señor quiere reclutarlos como espectros. Los 7 se miraron brevemente, la espectro esperò que se les pasara el shock, los santis hicieron gestos de cabeza invitándola a continuar.

-quiere ofrecerles la posibilidad de 12 horas de vida, de llevar a cabo su misión, volverán a la vida, con todas las riquezas que puedan desear. Dijo la muchacha.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para pensarlo?. Preguntó Shion, Kim sonrió.

-tienen hasta la medianochhe de pasado mañana. Dijo la espectro, se fue en un destello morado, los chicos se miraron.

\- ¡no!¡no podemos hacerlo!. Exclamó Aioros indignado.

-ya saben lo que dijo Antoin, si Hades gana esta vez, se acabó para todos, antes que la tierra y nuestra señora, debemos proteger la vida y la existencia misma, lo saben. Dijo Shion con firmeza.

-también saben que Dohko es un patriarca interino, Athena debió haber nombrado uno, pero como no fue criada en el santuario, no tiene los conocimientos previos que como diosa debe tener. Dijo Shion.

Entre todos esos, está la existencia de su armadura. Los santos se quedaron callados.

-su Il, Ilustrísima. Dijo Camus anonadado.

\- ¿una armadura?. Preguntó el francés, el lemuriano asintió.

-me temo que si, no lo sabe, cuando el joven Aioros se llevó a la pequeña Athena, solo se llevó el báculo, su armadura y la corona de la princesa. Dijo el patriarca.

-eso era lo que se encontraba en la alcoba de la señorita. Dijo Aioros un poco rojo, Shion asintió.

-es lo normal, la armadura de cada dios, se encuentra en su estatua, por 3 razones, la primera es: que all´í se conoce la llegada del dios, la segunda es que: allí reside el poder del dios en su santuario y la tercera es: que de ser necesario, el dios podrá desdoblarse para hablar con una encarnación previa de su persona. Los caballeros se quedaron anonadados con la información.

-eso, no, no lo sabíamos. Dijo Afrodita, Shion asintió.

-natural, eso solo se sabe cuando un hombre asciende al patriarcado. Dijo el ex patriarca.

\- ¿quiere decir que?¿cuando Aioros fue ascendido habría tenido que estudiar?. Preguntó Saga.

-efectivamente, 2 años antes de ser investido. Dijo Shion, el peli azul bajó la cabeza, la profunda culpa reflejada en su rostro.

-por lo tanto, la señorita ¿no sabe que posee una armadura?. Preguntó Shura, Shion asintió.

-eso es terrible. Dijo Máscara.

-sin esa armadura, estará en desventaja en contra de Hades, la pelea será desigual, el si estará armado. Dijo Afrodita.

\- ¿Hades tiene cuerpo?. Preguntó Aioros.

-no, la guerra pasada justo antes de que el lost canbas fuera creado algo cambió la escencia de Hades y por eso, entre muchas otras cosas, se creó el rosario, porque los dioses renacen si protegen el mundo, pero si lo destruyen o quieren hacerlo, se les priva del derecho de nacer y reencarnar, por lo tanto: la persona mas pura del planeta ocupará ese rol, y será el reflejo del dios, este: es Hades. Dijo Shion haciendo una pantalla cósmica y mostrando la imagen del ser que se había presentado en el trono no menos de 5 horas atrás, Saga palideció, al igual que Afrodita, Shura y Máscara de la muerte.

\- ¡por el estigio!¡es idéntico a Andrómeda!. Exclamó el piscis, los demás hicieron gestos de cabeza.

-no puede ser. Dijo Afrodita, los demás asintieron, Shion los miró.

-debemos aceptar el trato. Dijo el ex patriarca.

-claro que si, pero hay que hablar conAthena y Shaka, deben poder utilizar los instrumentos requeridos. Dijo Aioros.

-todos sabemos que para entrar con el cuerpo es necesario el ovtabo sentido: el arayashiki. Dijo Camus, todos asintieron.

-pero Shaka no lo sabe y Athena menos. Dijo Afrodita, Shion asintió.

-nosotros aceptaremos. Dijo Sion, los demás, lo miraron.

-Aioros se quedará y les transmitirá el mensaje a Shaka y Dohko, Shaka, es quien debe dárselo a la princesa para no generar problemas. Dijo el peli verde de cabellos largos.

-bien, pongamos que logran entrar. Dijo Aioros.

-todos saben que el muro de los lamentos es inexpugnable, solo está en pie porque acá no hay luz del sol, de hecho, se sabe que el muro de los lamentos, fue colocado al finalizar de la guerra pasada justo cuando el espíritu de Hades cambió de escencia y con ese cambio, se llevó la luz del sol. Todos asintieron a lo dicho por el sagitario.

Aioros, Hades no debe sospechar de nuestras intenciones, tu debes quedarte y averiguar la manera de traer la luz del sol, a la vez que ayudas a Michel, Kardia, Antoin y Anfitrite a dirigir el ejército. El sagitario asintió.

-hecho su Ilustrísima. Dijo el castaño, Shion miró a los demás.

-cada uno de ustedes: seleccione a 1 caballero de plata, los necesitamos. Dijo el ex patriarca.

-a la órden. Dijeron los 5 santos dorados.

-yo debo hacer algo mas. Dijo el patrirca saliendo de la sala, caminó por los jardines, se detuvo a la orilla del río, se sentó en un lado con la grama frondosa, estaban los arbustos recortados con formas hermosas.

-hija, sal de allí. Dijo Shion, Luna salió.

-maestro. Dijo la muchacha, el sonrió.

-me alegro de verte con tu armadura. Dijo palmeando el lado inmediato donde el estaba sentado, la muchacha se sentó a su lado.

-nececito unos favores de ti. Dijo el patriarca, la mensajera asintió.

-dígame ¿que quiere que haga?. Preguntó Luna.

-necesito que cierres los sales gemelos, una vez hayas traído a 2 santos que necesitamos con urgencia. Dijo el.

\- ¿a quienes he de traer?. Preguntó Luna.

-tauro y birgo. Respondió Shion, Luna asintió muerta de curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué a Aldebarán y Shaka?. Preguntó.

-por su afinidad con la tierra, Aldebarán es el único que puede hacer un mapa del inframundo en tienpos de guerra, el se configura diferente cada vez, el santo de tauro puede hacer mapas y recordarlos a la perfección y Shaka debe venir, porque una vez que la señorita Athena cruce, será blanco de todos los ataques habidos y por haber. Luna asintió-

-Así se hará. Dijo la muchacha.

-hija, debo pedirte 5 cosas mas. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-la primera, es que ubiques y lleves al santuario a Kanon Gardal, la segunda, es que le digas a Shaka lo que se espera de el una vez cruce, la tercera, es que le digas a Saga, que debe usar la sangre de Athena para alimentar las armaduras de bronce y que Athena debe morir, para alcanzar el harayashiki, si yo no lo puedo decir, la cuarta, es que te pongas en contacto con Titis y lleven a Julián Solo cerca de cabos unión y la quinta, es que rompas el sello de Poseidón. Dijo el.

\- ¡quequé!. Exclamó Luna horrorizada.

-necesitamos de todos los dioses y el es uno de los mas fuertes de la trinidad, el mas fuerte de los elementales: por ser el agua, fuente de toda vida. La muchacha asintió.

\- ¿Cómo lo romperé?. Preguntó.

-debes buscar la shuriken que se guarda debajo de mi trono. Dijo el, ella asintió.

-así lo haré maestro. Dijo Luna con calma, Shion sonrió.

-no olvides informarle a Dohko hija. Luna sonrió para salir del inframundo runbo a China.

-jamás maestro, lo veré pronto. Dijo, el sonrió y ella se escondió.


	37. Chapter 37

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor y no hayan sufrido, jajajaja ¡que melodramática! En fin, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Pensé que sería la saga mas difícil de escribir, ya que no la he visto mas de 1 vez completa, pero la mitad que vi, la vi por lo menos, 2 veces y el juego, lo jugué infinitamente, ha resultado un poco fácil, una vez le pierdes el desprecio o miedo a los espectros.

No peguen el grito al cielo, no me confundí de capítulo, este es otro con el mismo nombre, si, cuando armé la estructura lo diseñé así, después de todo, Luna le informa al patriarca de verdad, je je je y no al interino.

Espero les guste y muchísimas gracias por su paciencia.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un excelente REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que veamos las sagas con otros ojos.

Informando al patriarca de que…

Kim llegó a las 12 de la noche del día prometido, encontró a los 7 solicitados en una acalorada discusión la cual, casi, casi, se podía escuchar en el inframundo.

¡no!¡no lo haremos!. Exclamó Aioros indignado, con los ojos azules chispeando de furia.

-lamentablemente ioros, lo mejor que nos ha podido pasar. Dijo Shion con calma.-

Yo quiero vivir, volver a la luz del sol. Dijo Máscara, Afrodita sonrió.

-a estar con mujeres hermosas, a poder gozar de la vida, no a quedarnos acá cuando hay tanto por vivir. Aioros apretó los puños.-

¡somos santos!¡nuestro deber está con Athena!. Dijo el sagitario, Camus sonrió de lado.-

Una diosa que nos dejó, que nos abandonó. Aioros se le lanzó por el cuello, pero Saga lo bloqueó.

-olvídalo Aioros, tu no lo entenderás. Dijo Shura con calma, El se debatió.

\- ¿tu que vas a decir!¡fuiste poseído por un dios!- exclamó Aioros con toda la ira, Kim rió divertida al tiempo que se dejaba ver.

-parece que llego en mal momento. Dijo la hoy peli morada con calma, sonrió como una esfijnge.

-me parece que no se han puesto de acuerdo. Dijo la mensajera colocándose las manos en la cintura, Shion sonrió.

-nosotros si aceptamos el acuerdo. Dijo el ex patriarca por fin, Aioros bufó, los mir sin decir mas, se fue.

-entonces espectros, vengan con migo, espero que les complazcan sus saporis. Dijo la muchacha, los 6 lo siguieron hacia una de las armerías, se encontraba en ella Miu de papillon.-

Debes fabricar sapuris para tus nuevos compañeros. Dijo la muchacha, el hombre la miró.-

Ellos son santos de Athena. Dijo el espectro, la espectro entrecerró los ojos.-

Ahora son espectros como tu, haz lo que se te manda. Dijo la mujer, se dio la vuelta y se fue, en la puerta, se detuvo.

-los espero en la sala del trono de jiudeka. Los demás asintieron y la chica se fue, Miu entrecerró los ojos.

-yo no les creo. Dijo separando cada uno de las palabras con ácido.

-la mensajera confía en nuestra palabra, si ella lo hace, tu ddeberías. Dijo Saga con socarronería.

-ya veremis donde está su lealtad. Dijo Miu tomndo unos capullos de sus mariposas.

-inprégnelos de su cosmos. Los 6 lo hicieron, los capullos transparentes se volvieron dorados y luego, morados, crecieron y se abrieron, las formas totémicas de todas las armaduras eran espléndidas y hermosas, con el color destellante metalizado.

-ahí tienen. Dijo Miu saliendo con la nariz hacia arrriba, Afrodita rió divertido.

-dulce mariposa ¿tanto miedo nos tienes?. Preguntó con absoluto desparpajo, Miu decidió ignorarlo, Shion miró a los chicos, hizo un leve gesto de cabeza, los santos encendieron su cosmos y se colocaron sus sapuris, lejos, muy lejos de ellas, de esos trajes nuevos, 5 armaduras resonaron en el santuario.

Luna de lince, llegó a la isla de Milos, por un momento, se quedó de pie en la playa, mirando las constelaciones en el cielo que como diamantes, engalanaban el negro terciopelo.

-como brillan las 12 contelaciones, pareciera que sus espíritus supieran lo que viene. Sonrió, se quitó la máscara por un momento, para que la luz de luna bañara su rostro, se la recolocó y se fue hacia la casita que de rojo chillón, destacaba en los brillos azules y plateados.

-ah, por los dioses, está pero mas que cerrado. Dijo la muchacha viendo el seguro de la puerta, Luna buscó en su cabello, en este, llevaba unas ganzúas disimuladas en los adornos del cintillo de la máscara, localizó las que necesitaba y se puso manos a la obra, en el interior de la casa, se vio un destello dorado y Luna soltó sus ganzúas, al ver los 15 piquetes rojos.

\- ¡tío Ric!¡deja de preparar alarmas!. Exclamó la muchacha, el hombre myor salió desnudo y Luna se coloró al verlo de forma desvergonzada.

-tengo muchos nemigos, tengo que ir con cuidado, mas con Seyka a nuestro cuidado. Ella asintió.

-tío Ric…estás desnudo. Dijo la lince.

-querida ¿es que nunca has visto un hombre desnudo? O ¿tenggo acaso algo que no hayas visto?. Ella negó, lo miró una vez mas.

-no, todo ya lo he visto. El sonrió con calma.

-entonces, suéralo, somos familia, la familia se ven desnudos los unos a los otros. Luna tenía que terminar eso de un zopetón.

-necesito que te vayas con la tía Beauty y Seyka a Grecia, Hades despertó y va con todos los hierros. Dijo ella, el asintió.

-ya veo, dime cariño ¿cuantas horas tenemos?. Preguntó, Luna sonrió.

-al menos 12. Dijo ella, el asintió.

-voy a levantar a las chicas y te sigo. Luna le tomó el antebrazo.

-no puedo esperarte, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Dijo la mensajera, el pilar de escorpión la miró, asintió y abrazó a la muchacha.

-nos vemos entonces en el santuario. Dijo Ricardo, Luna asintió y se fue al santuario.

Kiki miraba el cielo en la noche estrellada, disfrutando del hermoso espectáculo que mostraba el cielo, cuando sintió los cosmos de alguien en una pequeña emisión, el niño se sentó y miró hacia la casa de géminis, del interior, brotaba el brillo dorado de la armadura de géminis.

-las armaduras, todo está rezonando, maestro. Dijo el niño encontrando la escalera del techo a la casa y corriendo hacia la parte privada despertando a Mu.

Luna llegó al santuario, se metió con mucho sigilo, llegó al trono y accionó el mecanismo para abrir la sala secreta, la silla se elevó como si fuera un techo, Luna bajó al interior de la bóveda, comenzó a mirar los estantes, las cajas y lo demás, encontró un pequeño cofre negro, con una escena de Athena rompiendo un sello de Zeus, la muchacha abrió la tapa del cofre y dejó ver unos shurikens, en el centro de ellos, se encontraba dibujado el rayo de Zeus, junto a la diosa Nique, luna lotomó uno y se lo escondisus pechos, de allí no se caería, la muchacha duvitó un momento, miró su alrededor y encontró aquella daga que era capaz de matar a los dioses, la tomó con reverencia y salió de la sala, cerró con el mecanismo, en el espacio entre el cojín y el mueble, escondió la daga, por su prescencia, Saga la encontraría, Luna salió del santuario, justo a tiempo de ver el destello en la casa de piscis y sentir un poco de miedo.

Kanon se hallaba melancólico, sentado en la orilla del mar, pensando en tantas cosas, en lo idiota que había sido al aceptar las fracturas que Ares le impuso, en el odio injustificado hacia su dios que era solo un niño y como tal, no podía dar mas de lo que dio a aquella edad, de lo injusto que había sido, de la oportunidad que significó para el que la señorita Anfitrite peleara por el, que la tía Odi se hubiera casado con el tío Mich y que eso hubiera ayudado a su madre a entender, su papel en el mundo, su madre, la defensora de sus derechos, su madre, la que no permitió que fuera como Depteros, su madre, que se vio cruelmente arrastrada a esa muerte prematura, y la mas injusta ira de todas las que había acumulado, la de su padre, su hermano y Athena, ella lo defendió, lo ayudó y preservó su vida, sabiendo lo de Ares y lo que pasaría, sabiendo que como se había concentrado en Saga, a el lo dejaría tranquilo, sabiendo que sería tanto una marina como un santo dorado, que el y el difunto Antoin, eran los vínculos de los 2 santuarios, Athena, que tampoco permitió que fuera la sombra de Saga, porque de ella no haberlo consentido, las marinas jamás se habrían acercado al santuario.

-Atena, que mal te pagué, lo lamento tanto. Dijo el con las manos en el rostro, dejando escapar un sollozo leve, escuchó el ruido de una pisada en la arena, se puso de pie, miró a una figura blanca, con una capucha, evidentemente, era alguien de alguna de las órdenes.

-debes venir conmigo. Dijo la muchacha, el entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿eres la mensajera?¿verdad?. la figura encapuchada asintió, el la miró sin mas, se dio la vuelta.

-conozco el camino, muchas gracias por venir a avisarme, se lo que Athena requiere de mi y la respuesta es, si. Luna asintió al tiempo que el se iba a velocidad luz, la muchacha suspiró.

-ya quiero dejar de ser un secreto. Murmuró para si, al tiempo que se iba rumbo a la casa de tauro.

En esta, se encontraban Mu, Shaka, Aldebarán, Milo y Aioria.

-las armaduras resonaron. Dijo Milo, los otros asintieron.

-lo vimos y lo sentimos. Dijo Mu.

\- ¿Qué significará?. Preguntó Aldebarán dubitativo.

-es la gran batalla. Dijo Shaka al tiempo que mostraba el rosario que en un tiempo había sido morado, se había vuelto dorado, Aioria tragó saliva entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿significa lo que creo que significa?. Le preguntó el león a la virgen, el protegido de esta asintió circunspecto.

-lo es, los espectros se preparan para atacar. En ese momento, Mu alzó la cabeza al igual que Milo, sintiendo la llamada de Athena, los chicos miraron a Alde.

-vayan, la diosa los llamó con nombre y apellido. Dijo el santo de tauro, los demás asintieron en silencio y se fueron, Aldebarán comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, dando una vuelta por la sala de batallas, se detuvo detrás de un de las clumnas.-

¡bú!. Luna saltó, Aldebarán rió.

-es muy extraño agarrarte desapersibida. Dijo Aldebarán con calma.

-oh, si, lo es un poco. Dijo Luna, el la miró.

Olvidaba que Kim es una espectro, es que es tan fácil de tratar. Dijo el, ella sonrió detrás de su máscara.

-si, los prejuicios hacen daño como los de las rubias tontas, las princesas que no pelean son idiotas, los espectros son malvados y el negro es sinónimo del mal. Aldebarán asintió.

-dime Luna ¿en que puedo ayudarte?. Preguntó el gran santo, la muchacha sonrió.

-verás Alde, necesitamos que hagas algo, el patriarca Sh… el santo la interrumpió porque el nombre que salió de los labios de la muchacha lo dejó atónito.

-no es por contradecirte Luna, pero el patriarca está muerto. Dijo Aldebarán, Luna sonrió.

-así es, pero yo como mensajera, tengo una habilidad que ustedes como guerreros deben desarrollar, llamada: arayashiki. Aldebarán la miró ntendiendo.-

El arayashiki es la habilidad de poder pasar al inframundo con cuerpo y alma ¿es correcto?. Preguntó el grandulón, la muchacha asintió.

Así es Aldebarán, debo enseñarte el arayashiki antes de que lleugen los espectros, porque debes ir a ayudar con el mapa del inframundo, debemos detener a Hades, esto es mas grande que el panteón, que los dioses y que nosotros mismos, es el universo mismo el que corre peligro. Aldebarán asintió.

-Entiendo, debes enseñarme. Dijo.

-tengo algo mas que hacer aún, por favor, espérame en la tarde, debo ir un momento a China. Dijo Luna, Aldebarán asintió.

-te espero detrás del coliseo entonces. La muchacha asintió y se desvaneció en un destello azul eléctrico.

Cuando Luna llegó, vio a Shunrey con traje de viaje, la muchacha se quitó la máscara alzó las cejas.

¿maestro?. Preguntó la lince, el diminuto anciano sonrió.

-querida Luna, ya estoy listo para partir, ya la señal ha sido dada y el sello se ha roto. Luna asintió.

-ya veo, entonces, van hacia Grecia. Dijo por fin.

-así es ¿Qué has descubierto hija?. Preguntó el anciano maestro.

-7 caballeros dorados han aceptado un trato de Hades. Shunrey ahogó un grito.

-eso no es posible. Dijo el anciano maestro horrorizado.

\- ¿Por qué lo harían?. Luna se sintió inmensamente mal por tener que mentirle al anciano maestro, quien la había criado, pero era un mal necesario ya que: nominalmente Shion seguía siendo patriarca, era parte de su oficio.

Quieren poder y una vida nueva. Dijo la lince con calma y voz de hielo.

-en el estado que está Hades, solo serán promesas rotas. La muchacha se ecogió de hombros.

-he de ir a detenerlos, no deben llegar a Athena, Luna asintió mientras se alejaban los otros 2 sin decir mas.

-ahora, hay que hacer otro movimiento. Dijo sin mas, yéndose hacia Japón.

Seya dormía con la boca abierta en su apartamento, los4 acababan de llegar de una fiesta, Ikki se encontraba junto a Taxumi en un curso de aspirante al ejército japonés, Luna entró al apartamento y se quitó la máscara, activó el doble timbre y susurró al oído del pegaso:

-Athena te necesita, está en peligro…debes ir a ayudarla. Seya se removió inquieto en su sueño.

-Sa, Saory, Saaaory ¡Saory!. Exclamó despertando, Luna miró desde la gruesa cortina como Seya se levantaba casi trastabillando, como corría a arreglarse y como salía del cuarto, dejándolo desordenado.

-uno y faltan 3. Dijo la muchacha, corrió a lhas habitaciones de Shiryu, Shun e Hyoga y repitió el procedimiento, acto seguido, regresó al santuario, Aldebarán estaba un poco impaciente, pensaba que Luna podría dejarlo entendiéndose, porque la había visto demasiado ocupada.

-no Alde, no me he olvidado de ti, no rompo una promesa, a menos que no me quede de otra. Dijo la muchacha, el joven sonrió.

-me damucho gusto oírlo Luna. Dijo con calma, ella se comenzó a desplazar, el alzpó las cejas, pero no dijo nada, la siguió.

-Aldebarán: hay algo que tienes que saber. Dijo Luna con calma.

\- ¿no me digas que le goleas al rosa?. Preguntó Aldebarán, Luna le dio un lepe.

-eso no es. Dijo indignada, el se sobó.

-santo cielo ¡que mano tan fuerte tienes!. Exclamó el con diversión, Luna se cruzó de brazos.

-no tengo tiempo para juegos, debes saber que el grueso de los espectros estarán en el Hades y que el, no quiere destruír el mundo para hacerlo un lugar mejor, quiere la nada y eso es algo que no se puede permitir. Aldebarán se quedó boquiabierto.

-es, es imposible. Dijo, Luna negó.

-no, no lo es, ustedes como caballeros dorados son muy importantes en esta guerra y solo quedan vivos, 6 de ustedes, y tu, deberás aprender a usar el octavo sentido: el harayashiki. Dijo la mensajera, el santo asintió.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que ya puedes usar el arayashiki?. Preguntó Aldebarán, Luna sonrió detrás de su másccara.

-por esto. Dijo mientras su cosmos dibujaba una abertura que partió un trozo de realidad, en 2, dejando ver un hermoso prado con muelle, un hermoso río a lo lejos y unas montañas rocosas.

-eso es el limbo, rodea el purgatorio, el infierno, los campos y el paraíso, así mismo, el limbo es la frontera entre los diferentes inframundos. Dijo Luna, la puerta se cerró.

-cuando logres hacer eso, tendrás en tu poder el arayashiki. Aldebarán asintió y comenzó a intentar hacer aparecer el famoso túnel, mientras Luna salía del claro, llegó a la casa de virgo, donde Shaka estaba meditando.

-tengo un mensaje para ti. Dijo la caballero de plata, el caballero dorado bajó de la flor y se puso delante de ella.

-debes alcanzar el arayashiki, dejar tu réplica de cuerpo aquí y esperar a Athena en el limbo, para ir a enfrentar a Hades. Shaka no dijo nada.

\- ¿es un mensaje de Shion?¿el viene a ayudarnos verdad?. Luna asintió en silencio.

-ya veo, yo debo darle el mensaje a Athena. Dijo mienrtras tomaba una hoja de uno de los sales gemelos, la impregnó de cosmos y esta, se volvió una flor, dentro de la misma, se hallaba el cuerpo réplica de Shaka, forzaría a los chicos a acabar con el, una de las técnicas libraría la réplica, su cuerpo real aparecería en el limbo dormido y el poseería la réplica sin vida, para enviar el mensaje, hizo otra flor y se la dio a Luna que asintió con las lágrimas resbanado por el borde de su máscara.

-del arayashiki si, lo otro, se lo diré yo. Dijo la muchacha, Shaka asintió.

-suerte lince. Luna sonrió.

-gracias virgo, para ti igual. Dijo mientras se iba hacia la sala de Athena, Saory le abrió los brazos al llegar, Luna la abrazó de modo maternal.

-mi señora. Dijo la lince con la voz ahogada.

-Luna, has sido tan valiente, espero poder hacerlo tan bien como tu. Dijo por fin la diosa, la santa asintió.

-lo hará bien, el maestro Shion me mandó a decirle algo, necesito que se siente y me escuche. La peli morado asintió, ambas se tomaron de las manos tras sentarse, Luna suspiró.

-en un momento dado, usted deberá dejar que Saga la mate. Dijo la lince.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó la encarnación de Athena palideciendo, Luna le entregó el capullo de flor.

-así es, debe impregnar esto de cosmos, justo cuando sienta a los caballero llegar. Dijo, Saory le apretó las manos.

-Luna ¿Qué está pasando?. Preguntó, la lince le contó lo hablado en el infarmundo, haciendo a la diosa estallar en lágrimas.

-ya veo, si eso es lo que se requiere de mi, lo haré. Dijo con firmeza.

-así es mi señora, es lo que se requiere. Dijo Luna, Athena se puso de pie mientras el atardecer comenzaba a dibujarse.

-ya va siendo hora y a mi, me queda mucho trabajo por hacer. Dijo Luna, Saory asintió y la abrazó.

-haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Dijo la muchacha, Luna asintió.

-lo se, lo haremos bien. dijo Luna mientras saltaba por la ventana.

La lince regresó al inframundo, vio a los 6 caballeros, a Kim, a Aioros y a la señorita Anfitrite.

-maestro. Dijo Luna, Shion la miró, se despidió de los demás y se fue.

-Kim ¿sospechará?¿intentará?. comenzó a preguntar la muchacha, el sonrió.

-está de nuestra parte. Dijo Shion sin mas, Luna miró con cierta incomodidad la armadur, el sonrió.

-no te preocupes hija, se donde está mi corazón. Dijo con calma, Luna asintió.

-todo está hecho maestro. Dijo por fin.

\- ¿Qué te falta?. Preguntó.

-solo hablar con Saga y romper el sello. Dijo la muchacha.

-bien hecho Luna, nadie debe sospechar las verdaderas intenciones, por ello, Kim solo está al corriente de la revuelta por ahora, porque hasta no estar completamente seguros de su decisión, no podíamos incluirla con todos los hierros. Dijo el patriarca.

\- ¿Cómo se decidió?. Preguntó Luna.

-Kim descubrió que a los dioses se les eliminaron sus emociones positivas. La lince se puso las manos en la boca, el asintió.

-ya ves, que esto es mas grande que nosotros. Dijo, Luna asintió y escuchó la reunión con atención ayudando a elaborar los planes.


	38. Chapter 38

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial y no me hayan extrañado demasiado, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ah si, pleno Hades y faltando poco para el final del fic, espero les esté gustando, porque a mi me encanta escribirlo.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo quiero, que vivamos grandes aventuras y las que conocemos de una manera un poco diferente.

La llevada al inframundo de tauro.

Luna llegó a donde Aldebarán se encontraba entrenando parduamante, ya casi el sol se desvanecía en el horizonte, el poderoso toro dorado estaba frustrado, por mas que lo intentaba, solo lograba hacer el hueco en la realidad, pero no materializar el resto, el túnel no aparecía ante el.

-me parece que estás frustrado. Dijo Luna, Aldebarán se puso las manos en las caderas.

-no me digas ¿es que no se nota?. Preguntó el un poco irónico.

-Adebarán, se que te da miedo como a todos morir. Dijo la lince con calma, el tauro negó.

-puede que me lo de, pero soy un santo y… ella lo calló, colocándole los dedos en los labios, como era mas bajita que el, se tubo que poner de puntillas.

-Aldebarán: el miedo es una emoción natural, lo malo, es cuando este rige tu vida y no te deja avanzar, todos tememos a la muerte, pero si nos concentramos en la idea fija y aterradora de que casi cualquier cosa podría matarnos, un resbalón en la ducha, un alimento atorado en la garganta, un ahogo nocturno, una infección severa por un alimento descompuesto, entonces: jamás vamos a vivir. El asintió en silencio, sintiéndose culpable, porque como todos se lo había imaginado alguna vez.

-piensa que el inframundo podrás ver el potencial de el y todo lo que significa, verás a tus familiares muertos, al tío Mich, a todos, piensa que podremos hacer que los dioses hagan lo que deben, procurarle al mundo paz, bonanza y prosperidad al tiempo, que hacen que la maldad se mantenga a raya. Aldebarán asintió.

-es verdad, esto lo haré por Athena, por la tierra y por el amor que le tengo a todos los seres, excepto a los malvados. Luna sonrió.

-siempre hay una excepción que confirma la regla. Dijo la lince mientras la energía dorada, lograba por fin hacer el túnel, al fondo, se veía un bosque tropical y la lejana silueta de Río de Janeiro.

\- ¿por que así?. Preguntó Aldebarán, Luna rió.

-porque uno siempre inicia el viaje desde el lugar mas querido. El asintió, repentinamente, el otro lado del túnel se desdibujó como si se ubiera borrado el paisaje de repente, como si la realidad del otro lado, hubiera dejado de existir, cuando se terminó, era negro sobre negro, Aldebarán y Luna tragaron combulsivamente.

-da como miedo. Dijo Aldebarán, la lince asintió en silencio, cruzó, Aldebarán lo hizo detrás de ella, cuando pasó, sintió como si lo hiciera por una cortina de telaraña, los 2 suspiraron.

-está hecho. Dijo Luna, Aldebarán cerró los ojos y colocó las manos en la tierra, la muchacha lo paró.

-no, no aún, debes asegurarte de que puedas hacerlo bien, los chicos te necesitarán, debes asegurarte de que te crean muerto, porque si no, van a matarte, siempre matan al de tauro primero por ello. Dijo ella, el asintió.

-entonces, lo haré como tu dices. Dijo el, ella asintió, los 2 regresaron al santuario.

-ya estás listo Alde, espero verte pronto, ten cuidado. Dijo, el asintió, ella se despidió y se fue por otro camino mientras Alde, regresaba a su casa.

Luna encontró a Titis caminando por el santuario, la lince la agarró por detrás, la muchacha se dio la vuelta y la lanzó a la columan, Titis se puso las manos en la boca.

-Luna, perdón, pensé que eras… ella bufó.

-ya se lo que siente Kim, no, no soy una espectro, muchachita asustadiza, vengo porque necesito hablar contigo. Titis asintió.

-lo que hizo mi señora con tu señor, fue un error, un error horrible. Dijo la lince.

-que bueno que lo reconoces, porque el agua nunca debe ser encerrada y… Luna la calló de un gesto impetuoso.

-calma chiquilla, calla y escucha a tus mayores, por favor, no tengo mucho tiempo y necesito ayuda. Titis asintió con energía.

-ten esto. Dijo Luna dándole el shuriken, la sirena lo tomó confundida.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer con esto?. Preguntó.

-debes romper el sello de Poseidón, llevar a Julián cerca de cabos unión para que vuelva a ser uno, se que se siente incompleto, pero el no sabe porqué, lo necesitamos, para que los chicos puedan subir hacia los campos elícios, van a necesitar la bendición de un dios, o no podrán pasar, debes entrar, hablar con tu señor y cuando sientas la subida de los 12 cosmos dorados, ese es el momento donde deberás romper el sello. Dijo la lince.

\- ¿Por qué no antes?. Preguntó Titis, Luna encendió su cosmos para demostrar su exasperación.

-cariño ¿Cuántos guardianes personales tiene Poseidón en este momento?. Preguntó con finjida dulzura, Titis se puso mas y mas y mas roja.

-en este momento, somos 3. Dijo la muchacha, la mensajera asintió.

-1 marina, una nereida porque la otra, está supliendo a su gemelo ¿van a poder contra 108 espectros? Sin el resto de sus compañeros. La rubia negó con fervor.

-ya tienes tu respuesta, haz lo que se te dice. Dijo ella, Titis asintió y se fue a toda carrera, Luna meneó la cabeza.

-niños, queriendo brillar solo por brillar. Dijo mientras se iba a hacer su siguiente recado.

Sorrento estaba muy preocupado, desde que había vuelto de Atlantía con Julián, el peli azul se encontraba deprimido, distraído, melancólico y tasiturno, decía que sentía que le habían robado las ganas de vivir, eso a la marina le preocupaba muchísimo.

-Sorrento. Dijo la chica, el chico se dio la vuelta, sonrió al verla.

-hola Luna, pensé que Kim vendría. Dijo con calma, la muchacha negó.

-está ocupada. Manifestó la santa, el general asintió solemne.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?. Preguntó, Luna miró la playa.

-necesito que en el momento justo llegues con Julián hacia las cercanías de cabos unión. Sorrento abrió mucho los ojos.

-pe, pero. Dijo el confundido.

-ese sello se rompería tarde o temprano, una vez las guerras hubieran acabado, pero necesitamos que sea antes, porque los caballeros de la esperanza, guiados por la mano protectora de la diosa que resguarda la tierra, deben ir a acabar con el problema de Hades. El asintió secamente.

-se que la idea no te gusta, pero la alternativa es que todo se borre de la existencia, y cuando digo todo, es todo. Sorrento asintió mientras Luna veía su rostro relajarse.

-bien, lo haré. Dijo sin mas, ella asintió, se dio la vuelta y se fue de ese sitio, para poder hacer otra cosa con la que contaban en esa guerra para poder triunfar.

Ikki de fénix, se hallaba en Dinamarca, disfrutando del lugar, de la belleza de copenhagen, cuando vio una figura encapuchada.

¿Quién eres?. Preguntó el peli azul.

-no importa quien soy. Dijo Luna con su doble timbre, haciendo que la voz le cambiara un poco, el abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿viste la lluvia de estrellas fugaces del santuario?. Preguntó la muchacha, el joven asintió.

Los espectros de Hades, están poniendo pie en el mundo de los vivos, tu diosa te necesita, ve con ella, ve a buscar tu destino fénix. Dijo la muchacha, el no preguntó nada mas, volvió de regreso al hotel y se fue de regreso a Grecia.

En la colina de starhill, no había nada que rompiera el monótono silencio, se veía todo hermosamente, cuando 6 destellos dorados, aparecieron como luciérnagas, los destellos dorados, poco a poco fueron tornándose morados, los hombres tomaron una respiración profunda como quien saborea el aire como si lo paladeara.

-hogar, dulce hogar. Dijo Afrodita complacido, Máscara rió.

-si, lo dicho pez. Dijo feliz, Saga meneó la cabeza como para despejarse un mal pensamiento.

-esto va a ser duro. Dijo Shion, los demás asintieron.

-Camus, Shura: acaben con los guardias, quiero que todo esté despejado, luego, reúnanse con nosotros en las escaleras de aries. Ordenó el patriarca.

-entendido. Dijeron los chicos mientras se iban, Shion miró a los demás.

-vamos por los pasadizos a reunirnos con los espectros. Máscara, Afrodita y Saga, asintieron, el último abrió un pasadizo que los llevó al pie de la colina sagrada, donde cáncer y piscis fueron a buscar a los espectros que aguardaban.

Luna encontró a Marin, Shaina y June se hallaban en el recinto de las niñas, muchas no solo eran entrenadas para ser amazonas, las doncellas de los templos y las sacerdotisas, entraban en dicho rigor para saber defenderse, Luna llegó al sitio.

-chicas, están todas aquí. Dijo la lince.

\- ¿Dónde si no?. Preguntó Shaina.

-bueno, la verdad es que tienen que llevar a todo mundo al coliseo y defenderlo junto a los pilares cueste lo que cueste, los espectros están al asecho. Las niñas se taparon la voca, Shaina discipó el pánico inmediatamente, dando 2 sonoras palmadas que callaron a las lloriqueantes muchachas.

\- ¡señoritas! ¡este es el simulacro para el cual nos hemos preparado, no quiero que nadie lloriquee, berrinche, grite, zapatee, entre en pánico ni haga estupideces, todas en fila ordenada de las mas grandes a las mas pequeñas, al trote al coliseo ¡marchando!. Las niñas se pusieron manos a la obra y salieron con Shaina delante y Marin detrás, June rió.

-a eso le llamo controlar la multitud. Dijo, Luna suspiró.

-por algo es la jefa…te veo June, tengo cosas que hacer. Dijo, la rubia la miró.

-ten cuidado amiga. Luna asintió.

-lo tendré, lo prometo. Dijo mientras salía del edificio común.

-Luna. Dijo la voz de una chica, la aludida se paró al ver a la recién llegada.

-Shunrey, todos están en el coliseo, ve con June, ella te llevará. Dijo la lince al sentir a la camaleón detrás de ella.

\- ¿tu que harás?. Preguntó la pelinegra.

-muchas cosas cariño, no puedo acompañarte. Dijo Luna acariciando el largo cabello de la chica, se perdió por los caminos, corriendo a toda velocidad para no perderse nada.

Luna prescenció con todo el dolor de su alma y viendo las lágrimas de sangre que lloraban las almas de los 6 caballeros, la pelea entre Mu, Afrodita y Máscara, la aparición de Seya, la explulsión de este del campo de batalla por parte de Mu, la posterior pelea contra Camus, Shura y Saga, la llegada de Shion y del anciano maestro, que por fin dejó el misofetamenos y comenzó la pelea, sintió la caída de cáncer y piscis por el agujero, todo estaba planeado así, el incremento en la casa de tauro del cosmos del propietario la alertó, Luna corrió hacia allí y vio la pelea de Aldebarán con niove de profuno, el santo le hizo una pinta espectacular.

¡me engañaste!. Exclamó el espectro horrorizado, Aldebarán sonrió con satisfacción.

\- ¡y quedarás transformado en un árbol cuando llegues al inframundo!¡prisión de driades!. El espectro gritó al ser transformado en árbol, Aldebarán lo arrancó del suelo como si no pesara nada y lo lanzó por el vórtice hacia el inframundo, Luna le tomó la mano y saltó con el al reino de Hades, donde los esperaban los demás.


	39. Chapter 39

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial y disfruten esto ¡otro capi para ustedes!¡wiiiii!.

Faltándonos 4 capítulos para el final, espero les esté gustando y llene sus espectativas.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un animado REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que nos entretengamos con la saga de Hades.

Arayashiki.

Una red de fuego morado atajó a Máscara y a Afrodita, los 2 suspiraron.

-detesto el papel del mediocre. Se quejó el pez limpiando su sapuri, el cangrejo bufó.

-si, es de lo peor, pero que podíamos esperar…pez. Dijo el cangrejo.

-ya se lo que vas a decir Máscara, yo…lo lamento. Dijo Afrodita.

-no fue culpa tuya, fue aquel cretino, nos la hizo a los 2, lo mas irónico del asunto, es que…no conozco a esos chicos como tal y Ares, Ares me dejó recuerdos de todo lo que hice, fui un desgraciado. Afrodita rió con amargura.

-ya somos 2 desgraciados entonces. Dijo el peli celeste con calma, una risa los estremeció.

\- ¿aún lloriqueando?. Preguntó Kim con calma, los chicos se pusieron en posición defensiva.

-calma compañeros, no he venido a atavar, estoy con la resistencia, vamos, hay mucho camino que hacer. Dijo la peli plata de ojos morados.

-sabes ¿si Aioros encontró algo?. Preguntó Máscara, la muchacha de cortos cabellos asintió.

-si, lo único que puede traer el sol es el resplandor de las 12 armaduras doradas. Los 2 abrieron los ojos.

\- ¿eso será suficiente para quebrar el muro de los lamentos?. Preguntó Afrodita, la mensajera asintió.

-así es, pero no dejará a los chicos pasar, si no los bendice un dios, morirán al poner un pie en el camino hacia el elísio. Dijo la muchacha, Máscara se tomó los cabellos.

\- ¿y como vamos a hacer?. Preguntó mientras se desesperaba.

-Athena está por otro lado, Abel está muerto, Eris encerrada en su manzana, nadie podrá ayudarnos. Afrodita le dio al santo italiano un coquito, eso lo hizo callar y rabiar.

-Poseidón queda en el mundo de los vivos. Dijo el sueco, Máscara gritó.

\- ¡y como planeas hacer!¡está encerrado!¡por todos los infiernos!. Afrodita sonrió colocándose una rosa en la boca.

\- ¿sabes Sebastián? El patriarca tiene muchas cosas que desconoces, si es verdad lo que leí, todos los patriarcas y matriarcas, tienen sitios escondidos donde hay no solo supresores de cosmos, si no liberadores, armas que matan dioses etc. Kim asintió.

-así es y solo conocen su ubicación, las órdenes actuales, bueno, los personales del dios y del patriarca, las órdenes retiradas, y las manos del patriarca. Máscara dejó escapar una risita.

-en ese caso: serán la rana y tu. Dijo el santo de cáncer, la mensajera sonrió.

-exactamente. Dijo como si nada.

-por cierto Kim ¿Cómo se llama?. Preguntó Afrodita señalando la red que había detenido su caída.

-oh, esa es la red de telaraña flameante. Dijo la espectro colocándose las manos por detrás de la cabeza.

-fascinante. Dijo el pisciano.

\- ¿Por qué no nos quemó?. Preguntó Máscara, Kim sonrió.

-como sabes, todos los poderes tienen 2 caras, este, mata si lo decido, pero si no, simplemente es una red cálida que ataja y protege. Dijo la muchacha.

-disculpa, pero no hay manera de que las rosas de Afrodita sean algo bueno, al menos no las blancas. Dijo Máscara comenzando la caminata.

\- ¿en serio?¿Que no sabes que la enfermedad del tatatatara abuelo de Milo la curó el mío?. Dijo Afrodita calmado, Kim sonrió, Máscara abrió la boca.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible?. Preguntó comenzando el camino al lado de su amigo.

-cuando estás sano, la rosa succiona tu sangre, pero cuando estás enfermo, ella elimina el elemento infeccioso, veneno, malestar, enfermedades, cualquier cosa perjudicial para el cuerpo, la rosa la elimina. Kim sonrió al ver el rostro anonadado de Máscara.

-guau. Dijo el cuarto caballero con un respeto renovado por su compañero, los 3 siguieron camino, hacia el destello dorado que se veía en la distancia.

Luna encontró a saga en la salida de la casa de tauro, un movimiento sutil, por parte de la muchacha, hizo que el ahora espectro se detuviera.

¿lince?. Pregunt´ó el, la muchacha solo asintió, el asintió en reconocimiento.

-tengo un mensaje de la princesa Athena para ti, Saga de géminis ¿quieres recibirlo?. Preguntó la mensajera.

-si, si quiero. Dijo Saga, Luna sonrió.

-la princesa Athena, te pide que llegado el momento dado, tomes la daga que Ares quiso usar y acabes con ella. El peli azul palideció, Luna al igual que el, volteó de repente, un incremento del cosmos de uno de los guardianes, que no se encontraba en su casa y otro cosmos enmascarado, pero la lince, sabía quien era la otra persona que se encontraba junto a Milo y a Saory.

-la prin ¿la princesa quiereeso de mi?. Preguntó el tercer santo.

-fue lo que Hades te mandó a hacer junto a los demás, ella necesita alcanzar el arayashiki y ganar tiempo y si debes hacerlo, simular que la matas, hazlo entonces, hay un plan, pero debes seguirlo al pie de la letra. El asintió con miedo.

-si eso es lo que requiere mi disa de mi, lo haré encantado. Dijo Saga. Luna asintió.

-apresúrate, Camus y Shura no tardarán, debes llegar a virgo. Saga no hizo preguntas, asintió y siguió su camino, Luna vio por fin, la aceptación de Milo de la lealtad de Kanon, la muchacha se quedó sorprendida cuando Milo volvió a su casa y Kanon comenzó a manipular la armadura de géminis, Luna sintió llegar al resto de los dorados mientras un par de espectros, pasaban a leo, ella acabó con algunos, pero no con todos, se apresuró a géminis, para luego ver, a los 3 guerreros que subían hacia cáncer.

Luna siguió con atención el desarrollo de la pelea de Aioria contra los espectros, siguió a los 3 santos dorados hacia la casa de virgo, donde los vio entrar en la sala de los sales gemelos, con horror, la mensajera prescenció la pelea, donde Shaka hizo que los 3 acabaran con el, tras quitarles los sentidos, dejarle a uno el sentido de la vista, al otro el sentido del oído y al tercero, el sentido del gusto, la lince vio cuando Saga, Camus y Shura, ejecutaban sus técnicas, acabando con la vida de Shaka, el destello dorado, no la dejó ver el cuerpo falso y como todos, vio el cuerpo sin vida de Shaka, escribir con su sangre en unos pétalos de flor de loto.-

Vayan hacia Athena. Dijo el santo en el cuerpo que no respiraba, mientras el real, caía a salvo en el inframundo, Luna lloró y vio salir a los 3 guerreros.

¿sabes?. Dijo una voz detrás de la santa, Luna al darse la vuelta, miró a su hermana.

-no quiero ver a mas nadie pasar por ese lugar. Dijo Kim, la lince asintió y con una mirada, entendió la intención de su hermana, lo que mas la sorprendió, fue que estaba total y absolutamente de acuerdo con ella.


	40. Chapter 40

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial y preparadas para el comienzo de los meses de vacaciones, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Saga de hades resumida, pero espero que les esté gustando, ya falta poco para terminar.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un animado REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que nos entretengamos todo lo posible.

Cerrando los sales gemelos.

Kim y Luna se parbro con hombro, cada una desplegó una técnica.

¡garra eléctrica del lince!. Lanzó la peli plateada de largpos cabellos hacia los árboles.

\- ¡laser espectral!. Lanzó Kim hacia el mismo punto haciéndole otro daño a los árboles.

¡salto cósmico del lince!. Lanzó Luna un rayo desde sus manos que se transformó en un esbelto y graici lince, el cual, de un podreros salto llegó a los árboles y los arañó profundamente.

¡fuego del laberno!. Lanzó Kim las poderosas llamas moradas que junto a la técnica azul, produjeron no solo daños en los arboles y las paredes de la sala, sinó, llamas moradas y azules, las mellias se sonrieron, pero en el momento siguiente, sintieron un horrible escalofrío.-los

Chicos. Dijo Kim con las manos en la boca.

-los chicos están peleando.

Dijo Luna con el mismo gesto de su hermana.

-andando. Dijeron las 2 a coro, salieron de virgo.

\- ¡como pudieron asesinar a Shaka!. Exclamó Aioria con ira manifiesta matando a los 3 guerreros del lamento con la mirada.

No tenemos porque darte explicaciones. Dijo Saga con altaner+ia.-nast

A que nos dejen seguir con nuestro camino. Dijo Camus vía cosmos, Shura asintió.

Háganse a un lado. Dijo el capricornio, Milo miraba a Camus, el cual lo miró.-no lo habría creído de ti. Dijo el escorpión al acuario.

-chicos, tiene que haber una solución. Dijo Mu mirando a los 5 a la desesperada, Luna y Kim miraban al fondo con horror.

-si, háganse a un lado. dijo Shura, a lo lejos, se sentían las energías de Shion y Dohko, los cuales, habían empatado y con ayuda de Shiryu ganado la pelea, los cosmos de Shun, Hyoga y Seya, se sentían al fondo.

No, si ustedes fueron lo suficientemente cobardes para acabar con Shaka, nosotros acabaremos con ustedes. Dijo Aioria, los guerreros del lamento, no dijeron mas y se tomaron de las manos.

\- ¿Qué?¿planean utilizar una vez mas la exclamación de Athena?. Preguntó Mu incrédulo.

-haremos lo necesario para llegar y cortarle la cabeza a Athena. Dijo Saga, Milo rió con un poco de maldad.

\- ¿se les olvida algo?. Preguntó el escorpión dorado extendiendo las manos hacia sus 2 compañeros.

Nosotros también somos santos dorados. Aioria y Mu asintieron, los 3 se colocaron en posición de trinidad.

-también podemos utilizar la exclamación de Athena. Dijo el león dorado, Mu asintió con solemnidad mirando las lágrimas de sangre de sus compañeros que los otros 2, no podían ver.

-lamentarán haber acabado con Shaka y querido acabar con Athena. Dijo Aioria.

-no hables de lo que no comprendes Aioria, ya da igual que perdamos el título de caballeros. Dijo Saga con aspereza.

-acabemos con esto. Dijeron Mu, Milo y Aioria.

Estamos de acuerdo. Dijeron Saga, Shura y Camus, los 2 tríos, encendieron sus cosmos dorados, pareciendo 2 pequeños soles.

\- ¡exclamación de Athena!. Dijeron el trío del lamento al tiempo en el que el rayo emergía del centro de la trinidad.

\- ¡exclamación de Athena!. Invocaron los santos dorados, el rayo emergiendo como los otros desde el centro, todos los bellos de Kim y Luna, se alzaron mientras veían con manifiesto horror, las 2 exclamaciones.

Shaina sintió mucho miedo de súbito, al tiempo que todos sus bellos se levantaban, Beauty abrazó a Ricardo que la brazó al tiempo, Seyka se abrazó a sus padres.

¡que pasa!. Exclamó June, Policarpo, el que tenía las mejillas llenas de lágrimas respondió:

Esas son las exclamaciones de AAthena. Dijo el imponente negro,Simón asintió.

-pero esa técnica está prohibida. Dijo Danilo.-

Claro que lo está, es un último recurso, en una guerra hizo tantodaño que la diosa lo prohibió. Dijo Mu, el pilar de aries, las aamzonas temlaron, todos los que habían sido criados en el santuario, habían escuchado horripilantes historias de las exclamaciones de Athena y sus usos.

Debemos salir de aquí, si alguna de las 2 cae, moriremos todos. Dijo Marin, los demás temblaron.

-no. Dijo repentinamente la voz de alguien que dejó a los pilares de sabiduría anonadados.-

Alan. Dijo Mu con lágrimas de nostalgia y alegría, por ver a su viejo amigo mientras el corazón le apretaba por e peligro que enfrentaba su hijo.

-no se muevan, los caballeros de la esperanza lo solucionarán, tengan fe. dijo a los pilares de sabiduría, el ex santo de sagitario sonrió.

-todo estará bien. Dijo mientras desaparecía, Ricardo miró a los demás, los demás asintieron.

-esperaremos aquí. Dijeron los pilares, tranquilizando a Jabu y los otros que se encontraban en el coliseo.

Kim y Luna, temblaban no por miedo, si no, por horror, cualquiera que se moviera, cualquiera que perdiera la concentración por un instante, provocaría el desequilibrio de las fuerzas, encadenando una destrucción sin presedentes, las mensajeras sabían que debían irse, pero no podían dejar de ver.

Son ellos, los chcos de bronce. Dijo Kim señalando de repente, Luna miró a los chicos llgar y la consiguiente discusión, seguidos de ellos, llegaba Shion, Seya y los chicos, decidieron apoyar la exclamación de Milo, Mu y Aioria, la que provocó que la otra se elevara junto a la primera en el cielo junto a una gran explosión, la cual, hizo reparaciones sorprendentes, en el eco sistema y los demás, los espectros del lamento cayeron de rodillas, agotados como los santos.

-ya nos quedan menos de 4 horas. Dijo Saga.

-déjennos pasar. Dijo Camus, los primeros 3 negaron.

-acabaremos con ustedes. Dijo Milo desplegando su uña roja.-

¡deténganse!. Exclamó la voz de Saory a todo mundo vía cosmos, los 6 guerreros se quedaron paralizados.-qui

Ero que me los traigan. Dijo la diosa, nadie discutió, Mu tomó a Saga, Aioria a Shura y Milo a Camus, todos hecharon a andar hacia arriba, hacia el templo de Athena, las mensajeras suspiraron.

-por los dioses, casi me muero del miedo. Dijo Luna.

-no por decir mal, pero yo igual, mejor vámonos. Dijo Kim, las chicas, treparon de tech en techo para seguirlos, al todos llegar al templo de Athena, las mensajeras se colocaron en los hombros de la estatua para ver, Luna y Kim miraron a Saory, la cual, llegó con una mano detrás de su espalda, Luna supo lo que tenía, los 3 guerreros del lamento, se arrodillaron delante de Athena.

-se por lo que vinieron. Dijo la diosa con maternal sonrisa, las mensajeras vieron un leve destello blanco en el inicio de los pechos de la diosa, nadie lo vio, pero las mensajeras otaron ese brillo.-

Ese era el capullo de flor, es un falso cuerpo de Athena. Susurró la lince, amu nam asintió admirada.

Saga: debes tomar esta daga con la que Ares intentó matarme y darme muerte. La muchacha le colocó la daga en la mano derecha, Saga tembló levemente.-

Ath, Athena, no puedo hacerlo. Dijo Saga, Milo, Camus y Mu se quedaron anonadados.

-Athena, no lo haga. Dijo Milo.

Por favor. Dijo Mu horrorizado.-

Es una tontería. Dijo Aioria, las mensajeras se quedaron horrorizadas, Kanon al lado de Luna, miraba todo con espanto, la diosa sonrió de manera venébola.

-se que lloran sus almas. Dijo la princesa del santuario secando el rostro de Saga, Camus y Shura.

No te preocupes Saga, no tengo miedo, estoy preparada. Dijo la muchach y acto seguido, con la mano del caballero se cortó la garganta.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaatheeeeeenaaaaa!. Gritaron todos, incluso los santos que se quedaron horrorizados, no dijeron mas, tomaron el cuerpo y se fueron, la sangre de Athena, toda quedó en el suelo y en la daga, Shion miró a los demás y como un maestro atajó a los desmoralizados bronceados, mientras Milo, Mu y Aioria, se iban detrás de los espectros para vengar a su diosa caída, Shion explicó todo, lo de lar armadura, Kanon y las chicas, saltaron justo a tiempo ya que: la estatua se encogió, Shion explicó que era su armadura y como tal, la sangre de Athena debía despertarla, dijo que Athena y Shaka no se habían rendido, que ambos estaban peeando en el inframundo, añadió igual que sus armaduras se potenciarían grandemente al recibir la sangre de Athena, las 4 armaduras se recobraron casi como por milagro y Shion, encomendó una misión:

-Deben usar el arayashiki, adquirirlo y llevarle a Athena su armadura al inframundo, son los caballeros de la esperanza. Los 4 caballeros de bronce y Dohko asintieron.

Debemos irnos, yo debo volver al inframundo a ver, Radamantis debe estar en camino al Hades, a los otros aún les falta un poco para llegar al palacio. Dijo la muchacha de la morada sapur, hizo un gesto de cabeza y se fue.

-yo la seguiré, tu ve con los demás y explícales todo lo pasado. Le dijo Luna a Kanon, el aludido asintió en silencio y se fue, la muchacha, siguió a Kim y con profundo horror vio todo lo acontecido con los santos dorados y como desbarataban su plan.

Kanon alcanzó a los 3 caballeros dorados, Mu lo miró atónito.

-esperen. Dijo el menor de los gemelos deteniéndolos inso facto.

\- ¿Qué quieres?. Preguntó Aioria con aspereza, Kanon bufó.

-no he venido para soportar tus desplantes Aioria. Dijo el menor de los Gardal, los demás lo miraron.

-vine a explicarles lo que pasó. Dijo el peli azul, contó todo lo que Shoon había dicho.-

Ya veo, así que: arayashiki, ellos, ellos nunca fueron traidores. Dijo Mu manifestando el alivio que sentía.

-debían hacer que Hades lo creyera. Dijo Milo, Aioria sonrió.

-son unos grandes actores. Dijo finalmente, llegaron tras media hora al lugar donde se concentraba el poder de Hades, un poderoso castillo donde el amanecer tocaba las puntas de las torres, Mu asintió, al igual que Milo y Aioria, al poner el pie en el salón principal, se encontraron a un alto espectro, de rubios cabellos desordenados, cejas pobladas y una sapuri morada.

\- ¿Quién eres tu?. Preguntó Milo.

-yo soy Radamantis de wiber y ustedes, serán los próximos en acudir al reino de Hades, no se resistan. Dijo el rubio con arrogancia.

-vamos a acabar contigo ¡relámpago de voltaje!. Lanzó Aioria hacia el espectro, Radamantis atajó el poder con la mano extendida, dejando anonadado al caballero.

-en el dominio de mi señor Hades, todo aquel que no sea un espectro perderá el 80% de su poder. Dijo el rubio.

-no me hagas reír. Dijo Milo poniéndose en posición.

\- ¡aguja escarlata!. Lanzó el santo de escorpión hacia el espectro de wiber, pero su poder no hizo nada, Radamantis tomó a Milo por el cuello y lo lanzó hacia el hueco del piso del salón, el grito de Milo pareció interminable mientras caía.

\- ¡Milo!. Exclamaron Aioria y Mu, pero el espectro con igual facilidad, los arrojó a los 2 por el hueco, los santos de bronce, el maestro Dohko, las mensajeras y Kanon, llegaron justo a tiempo, cuando la voz de Pandora, ordenó a todos los espectros volver al inframundo, Radamantis asintió y se prestó para poder acabar con los 5 caballeros, de una vez por todas.


	41. Chapter 41

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero que todas anden genial, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Poco a poco, con el fin de este proyecto, espero les haya gustado ver la serie desde los ojos del mensajero.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un simpático REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que mi aporte ayude a crecer este phandon.

Abriendo caminos en el infierno.

Los 5 caballeros de bronce, llegaron al punto donde se hallabn los 3 caballeros dordos, con horror, vieron el resultado de la pelea, mientras Seya y Shun, desafiaban a Radamantis, Luna, Kanon y Kim se miraron.

-iré bajando para despejar el camino. Las mensajeras asintieron.

-te alcanzaremos cuando podamos. Dijo Kim, Luna asinntió.

-esperamos noticias de Titis. Dijo la peli platead de largos cabellos, el asintió y mientras los chicos peleaban, se dejó caer hacia el inframundo.

-Titis está con los caballeros de oro, ya se les acabó el tiempo. Dijo la lince, la espectro de amu nam, asintió.

-Maggie ¿Dónde estás?. Preguntó Kim, escuchó la respuesta de la espectro de nigromante tras un bufido.

\- ¿Dónde mas? Donde me dijiste que estuviera, en la sala donde se halla la señorita Pandora, viendo la paliza que le están dando a los santos dorados. Kim y Luna temblaron un poco.

\- ¿ya se desvanecieron?. Preguntó la espectro de amu nam, la nigromante asintió.

-así es, ya se desvanecieron. Dijo la muchacha, Luna la miró.

-hora de irnos. Dijo Luna mirando como los 4 caballeros caían, Radamantis sonrió y se lanzó por el agujero.

-andando. Dijo Kim, Luna asintió.

-iré a buscar a los caballeros del lamento, tengo que llevarlos al muro de los lamentos. Luna asintió.

-abre tus caminos, yo haré lo mío con los otros, no serán tan difíciles de encontrar. Las hermanas se abrazaron, Luna saltó primero, Kim miró y recordó algo, regresó por un instante al santuario y en la ruina de los sales gemelos, encontró el rosario dorado tirado, las cuentas que ya habían sido ocupadas, se hallaban teñidas de morado, la muchacha se acercó y se quitó el protector de la muñeca, miró la cuenta dorada, donde se dibujó de un suave dorado, el símbolo de su sapuri.

-se supone que no debería hacer esto, pero si salgo viva, no se podrá hacer todo lo que se debe hacer, Eris nos dejó por fuera y lo planeó demasiado bien, la muy perra. Dijo la muchacha, una de sus uñas, creció con un morado fosforescente, se pasó la uña por la vena, dejando caer uun abundante chorro de sangre en la cuenta, esta se puso de color morado intenso, la muchacha sonrió amargamente, se curó con su cosmos y regresó donde su hermana se había lanzado, ella lo hizo aigual, al tocar el agua del río, se le puso su cola de sirena como a Luna

.-te tardaste demasiado. Dijo la sirena de la aleta fuxia Kim lanzó su corto cabello por el aire.

Lo lamento, tuve algo que hacer. Dijo la mayor, Luna asintió y señaló a la orilla, Seya y Shun estaban en esta y habían encontrado a Karonte de akeronte, Kim miró.

-supongo que podrás hacerlo sin mi. Luna asintió, la mayor sonrió.

-cuidado con los espectros del agua. Dijo mientras se hundía.

Margareth llegó a los campos elícios, donde encontró a los 6 ex espectros en la orilla del río, Shion se puso de pie.

¿Kim?. Preguntó el peli verde, la rubia de armadura morada se acercó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Kim fue a buscar a los demás santos dorados, me pidió de favor que los ayudara a llegar a ustedes al muro de los lamentos, ella iría por los otros, mientras Kanon, se encargaba de los chicos de bronce…o por lo menos, de los que cayeron junto a el. Saga asintió.

-no sabía que se hubieran separado los chicos, que Kanon estubiera dispuesto a todo. Margareth asintió.-

Ya sabes que esto es mas grande que todos dijo la rubia, Camus asintió.

¿Qué estamos esperando? Debemos llegar al muro de los lamentos, es momento de abrir caminos en el infierno. Shura, Afrrodita y Máscara asintieron, Margareth repitió el gesto de los demás, comenzaron todos a correr y a desacerse de los espectros y de las criaturas que poblaban el inframundo.

Titis regresó a verificar como Sorrento convencía a Julián de ir al peñasco donde se encontraba cabos unión, la rubia sonrió y regresó al inframundo a ayudar, se encontró con Kim, que había estado buscando a los santos dorados.

-no hace falta que te preocupes por Shaka, el conoce bien estos lugares. La rubia asintió.

-en realidad, iba a buscar al maestro Dohko, a Hyoga y a Shiryu. Explicó la rubia.

-entonces hazlo, hay que colocarlos a todos en el muro de los lamentos y ellos, no conocen el lugar. Dijo la espectro.

\- ¿Cómo nos enteraremos de lo que pase con Shaka, Ikki y los demás?. Preguntó Titis.

-no te preocupes, Violate está al pendiente de ellos, para guiarlos de manera discreta. Dijo Kim con seriedad.

-no podemos dejar nada al azar, anda a hacer lo que debas hacer. La rubia asintió y se fue, encontró a Shiryu y Dohko junto a Hyoga.

-parece que están tomando el camino incorrecto. Hioga y Shiryu la miraron mal.

\- ¿Qué quieres acá sirena?. Preguntó el cisne.

-procurar que no pierdan tiempo. Dijo la rubia mirando al pelirrojo de ojos verdes, el cual, la miró con cariño.

-esa actitud es la de tu maestra, detecto bondad en ti, vamos contigo. Dijo el santo de libra.

-pero maestro. Comenzó el dragón.

-escucha Shiryu, no voy a asumir que tengo todas las respuestas, tu tampoco debes hacerlo, no podemos perder tiempo y energía, jugando a la carrera de la rata, iremos con ella, porque nos va a llevar justo a donde tenemos que ir. El pelinegro de la armadura verde, no dijo nada, asintió en silencio y los 4 se fueron codo a codo, acabando con espectros y criaturas por igual.

Luna se encargó de las almas, que estaban en el río, esas almas miserables y asustadas, que acabarían con todo aquel que cayera en el río, la sirena se encargó de alejarlos de el, mientras Seya volvía a la barca en el medio del río, no solo los siguió allí, si no, con Pharao, Lune y los demás, vio el encuentro de Ikki con Kanon, el uso de la ilusión fantasma, el encuentro de Morfeo, como llegaban a Jiudeka, el inisdente con Pandora y los otros jueces, la pelea de Morfeo y Radamantis, la de Minos con Ikki y luego con Kanon y la de Ayacos, la de Radamantis con Sreya y luego, la posesión de Hades en el cuerpo de Shun, los chicos se quedaron anonadados y cuando intentaron ir por Shun a los elicios, fue imposible, Kanon les ordenó ir hacia el muro de los lamentos, mientras el se encargaba de los jueces.


	42. Chapter 42

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden bien y no se hayan desmayado por mi ausencia, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Ya solo quedando 2 con este para el epílogo, si no tiene demasiado diálogos, es para no hacerlo demasiado repetitivo con respecto a la serie.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un supercalifragilístico expialidoso REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero que vivamos aventuras desde diferentes perspectivas.

Detrás del muro de los lamentos.

Kim encontró a Milo, Mu y a Aioria junto a Luna, en la orilla opuesta del río donde ella se encontraba, le sorprendió ver el arayashiki que habían adquirido, les sonrió a su hermana en respuesta, viendo a los 3 chicos que había ido a buscar.

-vamos chicos, no tenemos toda la noche ni el día. Jdijo con calma acercándose al caballero de libra, Shiryu e Hyoga, abrieron los ojos ante la figura femenina.

-ni una palabra. Dijo Dohko, los chicos cerraron la boca y se fueron detrás de ella, acabando espectros por doquier, junto a mas y mas almas de mas santos.

\- ¿ese no es mi maestro?. Preguntó el rubio cisne confunddo ante el santo idéntico a Camus que peleaba con un traje de entrenamiento marr´ón.

-ese es el padre de tu maestro. Dijo el ex anciano maestro, Shiryu abrió mucho los ojos, al ver a 2 chicos, uno, de cabellos rubios y ojos grisesy el otro, sin duda era Camus.

-maestro. Dijo Hyoga rompiendo la formación y acercándose al hombre con ropas de entrenamiento azul zafiro.

-no tenemos tiempo para eso. Dijo la Copia de Camus de acuario empujando a Hyoga, deteniendo el abrazo del chico y dejándolo muy confundido.

-podrías ser mas amable con el chico, no, no va a matarte Derek. El aludido entrecerró los ojos de la misma manera en la que lo habría hecho Camus de acuario.

-no tenemos tiempo para eso Kim, estamos demasiado ocupados para prestarle atención a esas menudencias. Dimitri negó.

-vamos Kim, hay demasiado que hacer, andando. La muchacha asintió junto a los demás y siguieron el camino, Hyoga menó la cabeza confundido y no dijo mas nada.

Seya y Orfeo, llegaron junto a Ikki a donde Shun se encontraba peleando en ese momento con Shaka y Saory, los 3, estaban peleando duramente, el caballero de pegaso intentó aproximarse, pero Orfeo lo detuvo.

-no hace falta que hagas eso pegaso, tenemos que hacer lo que tenemos que hacer, déjalo pelear. Dijo el santo de plata, con estupefacción, Seya vio como Hades le ordenaba a Shaka acabar con la vida de Saory, el aludido se negó y la pelea continuó, en un momento dado, Saory se cortó, las gotas de sangre cayeron en la mejilla de Shun purificando su cuerpo y liberándolo de la posesión de Hades, el cual, antes de irse, se llevó a la diosa y la encerró en una vasija, que drenaría su sangre.

-no perdamos tiempo. Les dijo Shaka a Seya y Shun.

-debemos ir hacia el muro de los lamentos, enseguida. Añadió, los santos de bronce no dijeron mas y se fueron seguidos de cerca por los otros que se hallaban muy lejos de ellos, pero en el paralelo.

Luna había encontrado a Mu, Milo y Camus, los cuales, se hallaban en el suelo, la muchacha los miró despertar.

-me alegro que hayan despertado por fin. Dijo la muchacha con calma.-

Diosa, como dolió la caída. Dijo el escorpión dorado.

-al menos, pudimos caer con cuerpo y todo. Dijo Mu.

-y no con alma solamente, eso habría sido trágico. Dijo Aioria, la muchacha asintió.

-por lo menos, lo logramos chicos, vamos, hay muchas cosas que hacer. Los 3 asintieron y se pusieron de pie, sacudieron las armaduras y se fueron detrás de Luna, acabando con cuanto espectro y criatura estuviera en su camino.

Margareth y Kim, se reunieron con todos, en el muro de los lamentos.

-hasta acá los traigo. Dijo la espectro, Camus asintió.

-gracias por traernos. Le dijo a la rubia, Margareth asintió y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-hagan lo que deben hacer. Dijo sin mas, los chicos asintieron, viendo llegar a Shaka con los de bronce desde el otro lado, Kim guiñó el ojo, al ver a Dohko con Shiryu e Hyoga posicionarse, Luna, hizo lo propio con Mu, Milo y Camus, los chicos se reunieron y las muchachas se miraron.

-Maggie, ve con Toin. Dijo la espectro de amu nam, la nigromante asintió.

-Luna, ve de regreso al santuario y protege a Seyka. Dijo la mayor, la menor negó.

-tu, no me das órdenes. Dijo con desafío, Kim se acercó a ella y le cruzó la cara de una bbofetada haciéndole caer la máscara.

-escúchame, no tenemos tiempo para esto, debes quedarte con Seyka, porque si todos mueren a su alrededor, deberás defenderla con la vida, ya lo sabes, no tengo que explicarte nada, debes llevar a Ikki a los elícios, quien llegó tarde, por andar ocupándose de otros espectro y no tenemos tiempo para sentimentalsmos tontos. La lince, dejaba ver sus lágrimas sin disimulo.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer tu?. Preguntó Luna, con la voz temblando de miedo, Kim bufó.

-yo, voy a esperar a que ellos destuyan el muro y los guiaré, eso es lo que voy a hacer. Dijo, Luna la abrazó, Kim le correspondió.

-ve y ponte manos a la obra, todo debe salir bien. Luna asintió.

-te quiero hermana. Dijo, Kim le sonrió.

-y yo…y yo a ti, Luna, Lunita, Lunera. Dijo, Luna se dio la vuelta y desapareció, Kim se quitó la sapuri, quedando en un vestido griego morado, se colocó del otro lado del muro de los lamentos, con miedo en su corazón, pero sabiendo, que su proceder era correcto.

Titis, había regresado al mundo de los vivos, para hacer su cometido, desde el fondo del abismo, miraba a Julián con Sorrento, caminar por el filo del abismo, la muchacha se introdujo en cabos unión, encontró la roca que abría el pasadizo y la acccionó, la hermosa ánfora, se hallaba allí, de hermoso metal, azul y dorado ocre, la muchacha vio el sello y preparó el shuriken, sintió poco a poco, la elevación del cosmos de los 12 caballeros dorados, cuando todos estuvieron al mismo nivel, Titis pasó el shuriken por el sello sagrado haciéndolo a ñicos, la energía de Poseidón escapó como un chorro de luz azul, la sirena se sintió abrazada por su señor.

-muchas hgracias mi sirena, te estaré eternamente agradecido, por permitirme una vez mas, reunir el total de mi alma conmigo. Dijo el, la rubia sonrió y asintió.

-lo que necesite mi señor. Dijo con calma, la energía, se difuminó y Titis, sintió la explosión de luz, poder y calor, proveniente del inframundo.

Kim se hallaba del otro lado del muro, apoyada esperando lo inevitable, sintió las llamadas de los santos a sus armaduras y como estas respondieron, através de su cosmos, miró el desarrollo de todo aquello, las palabras de los caballeros dorados, cuando detuvieron a Shaka para que no siguiera malgastando fuerzas, la presencia de todos, la despedida de cada uno, la concentración de sus comos en la flecha de Aioros, que brilló con la luz de una súper nova y la explosión de poder, la flecha la atravesó, de palmo a palmo, Kim escupió sangre, dejando escapar un grito, que no pudi ser oído debido a la puerte explosión, su último pensamiento, antes de disolverse en la nada, fue que gracias a eso, todo volvería a ser como siempre había sido.


	43. Chapter 43

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Esoeri todas anden de lo mejor y se hayan preparado, acá hay ¡otro capi!¡el último capi de esta historia!.

Agradezco infinitamente a todos los que llegaron hasta acá, se que los oc no son demasiado populares, pero a estos, les agarré mucho cariño, muchísimas gracias por leer.

Lo que reconozcan, pertenece a sus autores.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un épico REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, quiero intentar que todos se luzcan.

¡hermana no!.

Luna había llegado al coliseo, se había quedado al lado de Seyka sin decir mas, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin la máscara, Ricardo la abrazó.

-me quedé sola. Dijo la peli plateada de ojos vino tinto eNtrecortadamente aferrada al pilar de escorpión.

-me quedé sola. Sollozó ella, Beauty la avrazó de manera maternal, Ricardo palideció de repente, la mujer lo miró, las amazonas lo miraron y las aprendizas temblaron de miedo y supremo horror.

-Milo…Milo…¡Miiiiiiiloooooooooooooooooooo!. Exclamó el ex santo de escorpión, la rubia mujer, tembló y del tiro se desmayó, el pilar de aries la sujetó, con los ojos rebozantes de lágrimas.

-Mu, mi muchacho, mi Mu. Dijo el pilar de aries llorando amargamente, Policarpo se arrodilló en el suelo y golpeó la arena del suelo con fuerza y desesperación, Danilo lloraba una vez mas, Simón no frenaba su llanto ni sus sollozos, todas las amazonas estaban conmocionadas.

-se fueron, se fueron todos. Dijo Lucas, las esposas de los pilares asintieron con los ojos rebozantes de lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué es eso?.

Preguntó Shunrey señalando un movimiento en las sombras, los potentes focos dejaron ver la anomalía, Luna al igual que Shaina, Marin y June alzaron la cabeza

¡al suelo!. Exclamaron las 4 amazonas, aprendices, esposas y guardias se lanzaron al suelo, Luna miró al pequeño niño lemuriano que se hallaba perdido en ese pandemoniun.

¡Kiki!. Lo llamó con un potente grito, el pequeño pelirrojo la miró.

¡necesito que vayas al inframundo y lleves a Ikki de fénix con los demás!. Exclamó la muchacha peleando con 6 sombras a la vez.

-pe, pero no podré pasar. Dijo el pequeño lemuriano, Policarpo que estaba peleando al lado de Luna, intervino.

-Poseidón nos ha bendecido a todos, eso te incluye pequeño Kiki, ve, ve. Dijo el negro ex guardián de virgo, el niño asintió y se fue en un veloz movimiento.

-eso lo mantendrá mas tranquilo. Dijo Luna por fin, continuando con la batalla.

\- ¡sube a starhill!. Exclamaron a coro Ricardo, Lucas, Danilo y Valentín, la mensajera asintió y le tomó la mano a la pelirroja.

-Jabu, Ichi, Nachi, vayan con ellas. Ordenó Mu, el pilar de aries, los santos de bronce asintieron y siguieron junto a Luna hacia starhill, en el camino, se le unieron los caballeros de acero y todos juntos, llegaron a la montaña sagrada, donde las estrellas brillaban de morado intenso.

Julián, ya por fin con su ser completo, se hallaba al lado de Sorrento, el cual, lo miraba con alegría y alivio.

-les agradezco mucho el que hayan estado pendientes de mi otra mitad. Dijo el dios Poseidón con una sonrisa.

-no podríamos hacer menos por la otra mitad de su alma mi señor, somos sus guardianes. Dijo el general marino.

-y se los agradezco, pero aún tenemos que hacer algo mas. Dijo el hermoso joven de cabellos y ojos azules encendiendo su cosmos, la armadura color ocre se le puso a Poseidón, Sorrento imitó a su señor, llamando a su propia escama, Julián alzó la mano derecha,en un resplandor azul, apareció el tridente.

-caballeros de Athena, espectros de Hades, todos aquellos que tienen un alma noble y están peleando por el bien del mundo, del universo y de todos, los bendigo para que puedan acceder a los elícios. Dijo el dios, de su cuerpo, salió su cosmos disparado hacia el inframundo, Titis se acercó a ellos.

-mi señor. Dijo la rubia, Julián la miró sonriendo.

-tenemos que ir los 3 al inframundo. Dijo el dios, las marinas no dijeron mas y los 3 fueron hacia la entrada del inframundo.

Kiki llegó ante Ikki, el cual, había estado deteniendo a los últimos espectros que quedaban, aceleró el paso y se acercó al fénix.

-Ikki. Dijo el pequeño, el mayor lo miró.

-Kanon está muerto, todos los santos dorados están muertos. Dijo, el niño asintió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-lo lamento Kiki, me disculpo, tu maestro acaba de morir, eso es mucho para ti. Dijo el peli azul, el pelirrojo asintió.

-dices que podemos pasar. Comenzó a decir el fénix.

-así es, Poseidón nos bendijo a todos ¿no lo sientes?. Preguntó el niño, el mayor cerró los ojos y cuando se concentró en su alrededor, solo pudo ver la imagen de un hermoso y profundo mar azul.

-tienes razón Kiki, pero ¿a que se debe lo ocurrido?. Preguntó el fénix, el aprendiz de altar lo miró fijamente.

-escuché un rumor, pero no se… comenzó el pequeño.

\- ¿no sabes que Kiki? Dime ¿Qué es lo que sabes?. Preguntó el fénix, el pequeño lemuriano suspiró.

-escuché decir a algunos pilares decir que a los dioses les habían eliminado sus sentimientos, sus emociones, que fue Eris, pero nada mas se sabe y por eso, ellos quieren destruír el mundo para volver a la utopía. Dijo el niño, el mayor asintió.

-ya veo, que interesante información ¿Cómo lo descubrieron?. Preguntó el fénix, el niño desvió la mirada.

-no te lo se decir, oh, oh ¡mira Ikki!¡es la armadura de leo!. Exclamó Kiki, Ikki se quedó anonadado, al ver la hermosa armadura que en forma totémica lo esperaba.

-le, leo. Dijo el peli azul extendiendo la mano, su armadura lo dejó, para dar paso a la de leo, Kiki asintió y comenzó a correr hacia los campos elícios por el camino dorado, seguido por el caballero de bronce investido como un caballero dorado.

Luna miraba a los caballeros de acero, los cuales, le regresaban la mirada preocupados, la muchacha suspiró.

-yo…necesito hacer algo en privado. Cho la abrazó.

-ve con bien. Dijo el caballero de acero, la mensajera asintió y salió del templo, a mitad de las escaleras, se sentó y se puso las manos en el rostro, el silencio de la noche, fue roto por el lamento, por el grito desolador.

\- ¡heeeeermaaaanaaaaa!¡nooooooo heeeeermaaaaanaaaaa!. Exclamó la mensajera mientras sus ojos pasaban de vino tinto a negro y viceversa, el grito comenzó a hacerse, en el fondo de su garganta y salió mas estremecido, haciendo temblar los cristales circundantes.

\- ¡Kiiiiiimm!¡Kiiiiiiiiiim!. exclamaba la muchacha, su piel, comenzaba a brotarse, en formas circulares mientras la pena, consumía a la sirena, las ampollas se presentaron en todas las partes de su cuerpo, la sirena se brotaba mas y mas, llorando desgarradora y desconsoladamente, se sentía sola, absolutamente sola, desamparada y desvalida, cuando comenzó a escuchar una canción y no cualquiera, era aquella canción que hablaba de tiempos felices y aquella, era la voz de su hermana fallecida.

"impulsada por el viento del amanecer, iba yo, hacia el cabo del arco iris, oí una melodía antes del atardecer y esa es, la canción, que nunca podré olvidar, las aves ya, volando van, hacia el cielo se alejarán, yo de un atajo se, para ir, a la isla del tesoro, en el paraíso de los 7 mares, tras una tormenta de oscuro fulgor, nueva vida renacerá y así podrás encontrar el amor, de los 7 mares la melodía, cuando llegue ya la hora de partir, desde que yo la pude oír, nunca jamás, la voy a olvidar".

Luna miró el pie de la escalera, difuminada en colores suaves, se hallaba Kim, con un vestido morado de escamas, sus cabellos plateados largos, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-no llores, Luna, Lunita, Lunera, no llores, ya pronto todo acabará, lo hiciste muy bien, debes vivir, lo sabes ya.

Luna comenzó a llorar una vez mas y fue abrazada por el espíritu de su hermana, Kim le besó la frente.

-eres demasiado valiosa para mi, para hacerte burbujas. Dijo la espectro con calma, la santa no decía nada, solo lloraba, una pequeña sombra venía por el camino de bajada, la espectro sonrió.

-allí tienes a tu ancla, ella te necesita tanto como tu a ella. Dijo la espectro desapareciendo, Luna bajó y vio a Shunrey con lágrimas en sus mejillas, lalince se sintió mal, simplemente se acercó a la otra chica y ambas, se fundieron en un abrazo.

Julián, Sorrento y Titis, siguieron a los santos de bronce, en post de Saory, Ikki se había encontrado con los demás con ayuda de Kiki, los 5 chicos y el pequeño, siguieron hacia el palacio de Hades, tras haber derrotado no sin esfuerzo a los dioses Hipnos y Tanatos, cuyo acto final, fue desintegrar las armaduras doradas, pero estas y las de bronce, se fusionaron para hacer unas nuevas armaduras, al llegar delante de la prisión de Athena, los 5 comenzaron a intentar liberarla, Titis miró a Julián, el cual, apuntaba con su tridente a la inmensa vasija rosado rojizo.

-es hora de ayudar un poquito mas. Dijo el dios haciendo un pequeño hueco en la vasija, algunas gotas de la sangre de la diosa saltaron y bañaron las armaduras, haciéndolas divinas de pleno derecho, con asombrosas formas, la sirena y el general sonrieron, la nereida miró a la marina.

-creo que ya hicimos todo lo que podíamos, regresemos a Atlantía. Dijo Sorrento, Julián negó.

-aún nos falta una cosa mas, prepárense. Dijo el dios, la nereida y el general asintieron, la pelea entre Athena y Hades, fue intensa, una vez, la hubieron liberado los caballeros de la esperanza, finalmente, Seya de pegaso, se encaró delante del dios y comenzó a pelear contra el, como una vez, había hecho con el mismo Poseidón, en un momento dado, el pegaso derrotó al dios, no sin antes, recivir una estocada de la espada del dios del inframundo y este comenzar a colapsar, Julián tomó a la diosa caída, entre Sorrento y Titis, tomaron a los 5 caballeros y al pequeño sacándolos del inframundo agonizante, al tiempo que el eclipse se terminaba por fin, dejando ver, el hermoso cielo azul de mediodía.

Luna no pudo volver a los 5 picos con Shunrey, por lo cual, decieron quedarse ambas en isla Milo con la familia Valente, Saory y los demás, se habían quedado a cuidar a Seya de pegaso, quien estaba paralizado, la lince se hallaba alicaída, casi no comía y ni hablar de cantar, se sentía completamente sola, aunque el dolor de ella, no era comparable al que teníN Ricardo y Beauty, una vez mas, perdiendo un hijo, el resto de los pilares estaba destrozado, habían sido demasiadas malas noticias, una sombra se movía sigilosa por el santuario, su andar era un poco asustado pero firme, finalmente, llegó a aquel sitio roto, a la sexta casa, mas específicamente, hacia la sala donde se hallaban 2 árboles despedazados, en un lado de esta, un rosario, con las 108 cuentas de un color morado intenso, con el símbolo de cada espectro en un dorado suave, la figura de larga cabellera, se arrodilló y tomó el rosario.

-las guerras han terminado, Athena una vez mas se proclama como la protectora de la tierra, los libero, regresen conmigo, aún hay cosas que hacer. Dijo la figura femenina, el rayo de luz de sol, le dio de lleno, los ojos morados de Pandora, brillaban con fervor, una vez mas, los 108 destellos se hicieron presentes.

Luna estaba sentada en el atardecer, a la orilla de la playa, pensando en todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que la había llevado a esa situación.

-si pudiera, cambiaría tantas cosas, fui una tonta, de verdad, fui una tonta, una suave luz azul, la bañó, la peli plateada no se dio cuenta de nada, persibió mas sin embargo, una sombra en el agua, la muchacha se acercó, la persona, por fin, salió del mar.

\- ¿me extrañaste?. Preguntó aquella voz tan familiar para la lince, dejándola muda de asombro.

Fin.


	44. Chapter 44

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial y de racha ganadora, acá hay ¡otro capi de la historia! mEjor dicho, el epílogo.

Ahora si, decimos adiós a este proyecto, espero que les haya gustado, se que como es de un oc no llama demasiado, pero al menos, yo gocé redactándolo, me alegro a las que le dieron una oportunidad, muchas gracias.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un genial REVIEW!.

Saint seya, es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solo, hago lo posible por no hacer fics yahoi ni donde se vean tontos así los ponga a hacer el ridículo.

Epílogo.

Luna, Kim y Titis, se hallaban en el inframundo, mirando la discusión de Saory, Pandora y Julián, las mensajeras miraban aquel pandemoniun, mientras los 2 dioses y la gmtriarca del santuario de Hades se agarraban por los moños, pero la diosa de la sabiduría junto al dios del mar, se impusieron y cada uno, logró traer de regress a sus guerreros, Pandora estaba enojada.-esto es lo q

Ue estábamos esperando. Dijo Kim, Luna y Titis asintieron.

¿Cuál es el paso a seguir?. Preguntó la mensajera de Poseidón.

-dame reportes de tu santuario, lo mismo del tuyo Luna, nos reuniremos en 3 días. Dijo la hoy peli azul zafiro, parecía con ese color, hermana de Saga y Kanon, las otras 2 asintieron y se desidieron una vez, Pandora enojada se retiró de la sala del trono.

3 días después, se reunieron las mensajeras, se sentaron en un café concurrido de Rodorio, Kim iba peli fuxia, Luna con los ojos verdes y Titis, estaba con un provocativo vestido negro, las 3 se sentaron, Luna pidió un café mocassino, con una Charlotte, Kim pidió un capussino, con una frezier, Titis, por su parte, pidió una torta de frambuesas con un café con crema chantoigie, cada una dio un sorbo a su respectivo café, Kim cortó un pedazo de su torta.

-bien ¿Cómo está eso?. Preguntó la espectro de amu nam, Titis y Luna negaron.

-mal, de verdad mal, no solo es que tienen la culpa, si no, el resentimiento, es muy duro. Dijo la sirena protegida por la nereida, la santa asintió.-

Así es, está de lo peor, Eris se está aprovechando de todo, los está rompiendo y serán islas, que terminarán siendo muertos o por sus compañeros, o por sus enemigos, esto está mal. Kim asintió.

-así es, lo mismo digo. Dijo Titis, la espectro tomó otro sorbo de su café

\- ¿sabemos por fin donde están los sentimientos?. Preguntó, las 2 asintieron, Luna sonrió.

-en los pilares, hay que derribarlos. Dijo la santa, la nereida asintió, la espectro repitió el gesto de las 2.

-sigamos mirando, tomaremos mas acciones ¿Cómo está pegaso?. Preguntó Kim.

-cuando todos volvieron, Seya se recuperó como por un milagro,ellos no han sido afectados por esta ola. Dijo la santa, las 2 asintieron.

-entonces miremos y sigamos buscando como ayudarlos a ser unidos una vez mas. Dijo la espectro, la mensajera y la santa asintieron, continuaron comiendo y acordando los movimientos para monitorizar la situación.

Otra noche, llegaron las 3 con hermosos vestidos al mejor restaurante de la cidad, Kim llevaba uno rosado, Luna uno verde y Titis uno morado, la santa y la nereida, se quedaron anonadadas al ver a la espectro.

-perdí una apuesta. Explicó Kim entregando su abrigo al maitre que la miraba como idiotizado.

-Maggie va a hacer que durante un mes, sea una chica Barbie al completo, eso quiere decir: todo rosa, etc la nereida y la santa sonrieron, Kim abrió la marcha hacia la mesa, seguida de Luna y Titis, las 3 tomaron asiento y miraron la carta.

\- ¿y bien?. Preguntó la mensajera de Hades, la de Athena y la de Poseidón negaron al tiempo.

-mas que mal, Saga se ofrece de cordero, Ricardo casi mata a Afrodita, Mu lo defendió y está casi muerto, además de que los guardias y otros, han reportado ver a sujetos idénticos a los chicos dorados por allí y hoy, a todos les llegaron unos pyes de manzana. Dijo Lunta, Titis asintió.

-algo parecido, me parece que tendremos que ser mas sutiles, darles un empujoncito a todos. Dijo la nereida leyendo la carta, el mesonero llegó y las chicas se apresuraron a pedir, lo hicieron y siguieron con su charla.

-debe haber alguien que esté unido a los 2 santuarios. Dijo Titis, Luna gruñó y Kim sonrió.

-es la única persona a la que le harán caso. Dijo la del vestido rosado, Luna bufó.

-por mucho que lo desprecies Luna, Kim tiene razón. Dijo Titis, la lince meneó la cabeza.

-sea por Athena, tu lo sacas y nosotras lo llevamos. Dijo, la espectro asintió, la nereida sonrió y siguieron con su cena.

Kim se hallaba en los campos elícios, justamente en frente de la puerta de la villa de Poseidón, tocó y Giselle le abrió, la ex marina se sorprendió al veela con un pantalón rosa obscuro y una camisa rosa claro, abrió la boca para preguntar pero Kim alzó la mano.

-no digas nada, esto fue culpa de Margareth Robins. Dijo, Giselle sonrió.

-te queda bonito el rosa, es un color femenino y agresivo. Dijo, Kim alzó una Kceja.

-acá la Barbie femenina eres tu. Dijo, Giselle se rió.

-ahora tu lo eres ¿vienes a ver a Dinka?. Preguntó la rubia, la hoy pelinegra con mechas fuxia negó.

-vengo a ver a Toin ¿puedo pasar?. Giselle asintió y le dio paso, Kim entró al patio interno de la casa, donde había un jacussi y dentro de el, deleitando la mirada de la fémina que pudiera estar observando, estaba Antoin con un hermoso traje de baño tipo bóxer que se le pegaba como una segunda piel, estaba moreno por el sol y con los ojos cerrados, tarareaba, Kim estaba con la boca abierta, Giselle rió.

-cierra la boca, te vas a tragar una mosca. Kim lo hizo, se acercó al agua y se metió dentro, su aleta se le colocó y se sentó al lado de Toin.

-hola Kim, que bueno verte ¿Cómo estás?. Preguntó el menor de los gemelos abriendo los ojos.

-fascinada viéndote tan contento, pero necesito que me hagas un favor Toin. El sonrió.

-tu di para que soy bueno Kim. Dijo el con calma, ella sonrió, le puso la mano en el hombro.

-necesito que me hagas un favor, los chicos la están pasando mal, creo que lo sabes, debemos intentar romper el efecto de la discordia, pero solo hay una persona que tiene lazos en los 2 santuarios. Antoin sonrió.

-moi. Dijo, la sirena asintió.

\- ¿Cuándo me necesitas?. Preguntó la marina.

-esta noche ¿te es posible?. Preguntó la chica, el asintió.

-cuenta con eso. Dijo el, Kim sonrió y se dedicó a disfrutar el jacussi junto a Antoin.

La mensajera de Athena, no había pasado el día muy contenta, parecía un gato rabioso y las chicas lo notaban, pero cuando le preguntaban, Luna de lince no comentaba nada, en la noche, la lince se acercó al generador de luz de todo el santuario, en este, se hallaban las conecciones, no solo de las lámparas que iluminaban todo, si no, de las casas y otros artefactos, era una noche tormentosa, mejor escenario para no levantar sospechas imposible.

-adiós luz,al menos por unas 5 horas, lástima que de todo el mundo, tenga que ver a este sujeto. Dijo bajando la palanca principal y dejando todo a obscuras, Kim apareció detrás de su hermana con Antoin a su lado.

-hey tu, que ganas de fastidiar. Le dijo el fantasma a la mensajera de Athena.

-cierra tu boca, cuerpo hectoplásmico, vete a hacer lo que debes, yo ya tengo todo listo. Dijo, el fantasma rió, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

\- ¿es imposible que se la lleven bien?. Preguntó Kim, Luna asintió.

-con eso no cuentes, prefiero ver a un elefante volador. Dijo la muchacha con suma calma.

Los caballeros de bronce, se hallaban en la fiesta de celebración, junto a todos los demás.

-no hay duda de que esta vez, los dioses mas difíciles fueron Hades y Abel. Dijo Seya.

-pero a los demás nos pareció que Poseidón fue muy difícil. Dijo Misty.

-oh no, de no ser por Kanon no habrían logrado nada. Dijo Hyoga, Shiryu sonrió.

-son los mas inútiles de todos, en vez de generales marinos, deberían ser conserjes marinos. Todos hicieron silencio ante lo dicho por el dragón.

-los generales nunca han ganado nada. Dijo por fin el cisne, los dorados que habían llegado se enojaron al escuchar las impertinentes palabrasde los santos de bronce .

\- ¡Hyoga!¡callado!. ladró Camus, el cisne miró a su maestro atónito.

-pe, pero maestro, no entiendo porqué los defiende si fue… Camus lanzó un rayo helado y le hizo una mordaza a los 5, los santos de plata se pusieron de pie, Saga los mataba con la mirada al igual que los demás.

-impertinentes, no hablen de lo que no entienden. Dijo en tono frío pero enfadado, los santos de bronce derritieron las mordazas.

-no podría hacernos daño con nada, Poseidón es un pobre dios, que resultó ser el mas inútil de todos, que pena que sea el hermano mayor y miembro de la trinidad. Dijo Ikki.

-creo que hasta la señora Hera lo habría hecho mejor. Dijo Shun, los dorados los mataron aún mas.

-largo. Dijeron los 12, los 5 se colocaron de pie y se fueron.

-esto no me gusta. Dijo Milo.

-a mi tampoco. Dijo Camus.

-Poseidón es un ser vengativo, nocejará en su sed y afán de venganza. Dijo Shaka, Saga asintió y los 12 se fueron hacia la casa de Aldebarán, así se orquestaron los inicios de la venganza de Poseidón que lo cambiaría todo.

Tiempo después…

Los dorados estaban reunidos en el coliseo, esperando a que salieran los de bronce para entrenar, cuando sin querer escucharon parte de la conversación que mantenían los chicos entre combate y combate.

-muchachos creen que la encontremos?. dijo Seiya antes de lanzar un golpe hacya Shiryu.

-eso espero. dijo Shiryu deteniendo a Seiya con una patada, Ikki se le lanzó por detrás, ellos peleaban juntos mientras Shun e Hyoga, mantenían su combate por el otro lado.

-yo la quiero encontrar. dijo Hyoga lanzando una patada hacia Shun.

-y yo. dijo Shun deteniendo a Hyoga.

-yo creo que ya la encontramos. dijo Shun sonriente tras un largo silencio.

\- ¿de quien hablarán?. preguntó Milo curioso.

-de la "madre" no, es eso seguro. dijo máscara.

-mucho menos de las esposas. dijo Shura mirando el auge del combate entre Seya, Shiryu e Hyoga.

-eso quiere decir que: existió alguien mas con ellos antes de ser enviados a entrenar. Dijo Camus sospechando la identidad de la desconocida.

\- ¿a que te refieres Shun?. Pregunt´ó Shiryu levant´ándose del suelo.

-a que creo que ya la encontramos. dijo sonriente el peliverde agachándose y luego, dándole una patada voladora a Hyoga.

-momento acaso te refieres a…? empezó a preguntar Seiya emocionado.

-si, creo que ella es Espectra, nuestra tía. dijo bastante feliz Shun dejando a los dorados shockeados. - ¿en serio? vaya nombre para pasar de incógnito. Era el pensamiento de los dorados, que a todas estas, pararon las orejas para escuchar y captar todo con mas claridad, encendiendo su séptimo sentido y todo, para no perder pizca alguna de información.

-por favor, que no sea ella. dijo Hyoga apesadumbrado dándole una serie de patadas aéreas a Shun.

-estoy de acuerdo con Hyoga. dijo Ikki con mala cara recibiendo los golpes conjuntos de Shiryu y Seya.

-y ¿eso por?. Preguntó Seiya agachándose para esquivar a Shiryu pero siendo alcanzado por Ikki que lo dejó en el suelo.

-Seiya: yo no puedo bajar al Santuario Submarino, sin que me miren mal los Oceánidas. dijo Hyoga colorado.

-si al caso vamos: nosotros estamos en la misma situación. Dijo Shiryu yéndose a tomar agua, dejando a Ikki y a Seya por un momento.

-y yo prácticamente estoy betado de allá. dijo añadió Ikki molesto al tiempo que sonaba la campana, los otros 4 se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde descansaban los potes de agua, puestos día a día por el servicio.

-jajajaja eso les pasa por bocones y maleducados jajajajaja. dijo Seiya mientras se desternillaba de la risa al igual que Shiryu y Shun, mientras Hyoga e Ikki, los miraban mal y los dorados estaban bien perdidos, o casi todos, escorpio y acuario, debían aguantarse las inaguantables ganas de reír.

\- ¿sabes Seiya?que seas tu quien diga eso, no es precisamente consuelo. dijo Ikki cruzándose de brazos a lo que Hyoga asintió abochornado.

-en eso tiene razón. comentó Afrodita a sus compañeros los cuales, asintieron en concordancia.

-pero, no pueden negar que es verdad hermano. dijo Shun a lo que Ikki y Hyoga suspiraron derrotados, a lo lejos, los niños correteaban a Taxumi mientras las chicas, sentadas bajo un árbol, conversaban.

-por eso precisamente es, que no quiero que sea ella, no sabría como mirarla a la cara. dijo Hyoga frustrado pasándose un paño por el rostro.

\- ¿tu te quejas?. le preguntó Ikki con ironía al cisne.

-aunque yo tampoco estoy ansioso de que sea ella. terminó de decir Ikki dejando el paño en el carrito.

-pues claro, porque obviamente dejaron de ser los favoritos. dijo Seiya con malisia pura disfrutando del momento.

\- ¡el favorito era Shun!. dijeron a coro Ikki e Hyoga.

-y después le seguián ustedes en especial Hyoga, y vaya como la trataron. dijo Shiryu burlón.

\- ¡ey!. se quejó el peliverde dejando la toalla tras su hermano.

-oh porfavor Shun, ella te veía y enseguida te cargaba. le espetó Ikki yendo hacia una cesta de frutas que estaba al otro lado, junto a barritas energéticas y otras cosas.

-y no fueron pocas las veces que tu, Hyoga y yo nos íbamos a la habitación de mamá cuando la tía se quedaba y la usábamos como peluche. contraatacó Shun a lo que Ikki y Hyoga, estos, se sonrojaron haciendo reír a TODOS los presentes, los dorados se preguntaban de quien hablaban, lo de bronce, aunque 2 mas, tenían una ligera idea, pero si era quien creían, entonces tenía una paciencia digna de admirar con los niños, porque con los demás, mejor ni hablar.

-mejor busquemos a mamá y le preguntamos. dijo Shiryu recibiendo un asentimiento de los otros 4, antes de salir del coliseo, en opinión de los bronceados ya se habían reído bastante de ellos y querían encontrar a su tía, aunque todavía no habían sumado bien o mejor dicho no estaban seguros de hacerlo, los dorados se apresuraron a hacer entrenamiento express, como lo habían llamado Milo, Camus, Máscara y Afrodita, una vez hecho esto, se apertrecharon de bocadillos y bebidas y siguieron a los de bronce hacia el punto en el que se hallaban.

luego del entrenamiento, los dorados vieron a Luna de Lince pasar, la llamaron para hablar un rato, sobre unas bromas que querían hacerle a los Oceanidas, aparte de tener a la mensajera cerca para no perderse el desenlace, a lo que ella accedió encantada, no era ningún secreto que apenas pasaba al Oceánida de Sirena, así que algo así no lo iba a desaprovechar, después de un rato programando las bromas, se encontraron con un pequeño detalle: les faltaba cristal de sirena para que la broma fuera perfecta.

-en eso no los puedo ayudar yo, la experta en cristal de sirena es Kim, yo soy experta en metales de sirena. dijo apenada.

-entonces habrá que llamarla. dijo Milo sonriente.

\- ¿en donde está?. preguntó Aioria, la verdad sea dicha, últimamente la habían llamado con el medallón de Shaina Mu y no había sido bonito.

-sinó me equivoco, en Moscú, se quería despejar un poco. dijo Luna calmada.

-pues entonces, está hecho. dijo Máscara antes de marcar pero le salió ocupado.

\- ¿que rayos?. dijo molesto.

-déjame tratar a mi. dijo Afrodita con igual resultado, mientras los dorados trataban de llamar a Kim, los broceados se acercaron a Luna.

-mamá ¿podemos preguntarte algo?. preguntó Seiya.

-adelante

Niños. les dijo la amazona con una sonrisa que no se podía apresiar por su máscara, pero si, por su voz y la postura de su cuerpo.

-esto...¿sabesdondeestalatíaEspectra?-dijo Hyoga a la carrera pero como

ya Luna tenía cierta experiencia con eso, solo pudo reírse.

-si niños, se donde está. les dijo cuando dejó de reír.

\- ¿podemos saber?. preguntó Ikki tan bajo que apenas se escuchó.

-me parece-.. empezó la peliplata, pero, fue interrumpida por Milo.

-oye Luna, llámala tu mejor, ella no contesta, si eres tu, de repente, le de mas urgencia, ya saves, cosas de ser hermanos, el mismo truco me lo hace Honey. Le dijo algo molesto.

-de acuerdo. dijo antes de marcar su celular, Afrodita sacó el medallón de Shaina Mu, el cual, se le había quedado a la niña en Piscis hace unas horas, con una sonrisita, lo activó ¿resultado? un portal oscuro se abrió frente a ellos y una Kim vestida con un conjunto marrón

claro, patines de hielo y el cabello azul violaceo (igual al de Milo) recogido en una trenza de pescado cruzó, hablando por teléfono, cayó de sentón frente a ellos.

¡auch! fue la expresión general solidaria por el golpazo.

-escucha Bakeia: TU estás SANCIONADO y ELLA TAMBIÉN, DEJA DE MOLESTAR y agradece ¡que no lo tomé personal!. rugió al teléfono

mientras sacaba una perla marrón de su bolsillo y la pasaba por los patines haciendo que estos, cambiaran a unos botines marrón-rojizo muy a su pesar, ya se había acostumbrado a que los dorados de vez en cuando, la llamaran así y aunque no podía prevenirlo del todo, si que podía cargar encima perlas maleta para no pasar pena por estar en pijama o con ropas rotas por una pelea.

¿que ocurre?. Preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-Kim, ese color de cabello si que te luce, deberías usarlo mas seguido. dijo Milo. -no creo alacrán, parezco una versión femenina tuya. dijo Kim sonriendo de lado, dejando a los de bronce pasmados, ante ellos: estaba su tía Espectra, el destino si que era cruel, era lo que pensaban Hyoga e Ikki.

-por lo mismo princesa, es el mejor color que pudiste elegir. le dijo Milo emocionado.

-no sueñes verme así a menudo, bueno ¿para que me llamaron?. le preguntó a Milo.

-¡eso! Queríamos saber ¿si tienes cristal de sirena ?. preguntó Aioria un tanto perturbado, sin duda, Kim parecía una versión femenina de Milo con ese color de cabello.

\- ¿cristal de sirena?¿para que?. preguntó la espectro.

-una broma para. empezó Shaka, a lo que ella levantó la mano para silenciarlo.

-aquí tienen. dijo sacando una perla algo traslúcida de su bolsillo.

-debe ser una broma grande lo que planean y mientras no me metan en líos, estoy bien. dijo mientras entregaba la perla a Camus.

-solo concentro mi cosmos en la perla y sale el cristal ¿cierto?. le preguntó el peliazul a lo que la ojimorado, asintió para luego ser tirada al piso por un muy emocionado Shun, que la abrazaba como si se fuera a desaparecer (cosa que podía hacer fácilmente con las sombras).

\- ¿pero que?. empezaron a preguntar, no solo Kim sinó los dorados mientras que los demás bronceados se acercaban lentamente y Luna ahogaba como podía una carcajada, junto a Milo y Camus, (agradecida por la ley de la máscara que en esas ocasiones, la salvaba.

-tía Espectra. fue todo lo que dijo Shun haciendo que Kim se pusiera mas pálida que vampiro con anemia, los dorados se confundieran todavía mas (o por lo menos los 8 restantes que seguían en la inófia) Luna junta a Milo y Camus, soltaran la carcajada que tenían en la garganta por lo cual, recibió una mirada asesina de la espectro.

\- ¿Marina?. fue lo único que dijo.

-en mi defensa: ya estaba cansada que no supieran de mi. fue la respuesta dada por la amazona.

-y ¿te costaba mucho avisar no?. respondió sarcástica con Shun aún abrazándola, causando cierta molestia en Mu y Camus (novio y hermano respectivamente).

-ya, cálmate Shun. le dijo tratando de calmarlo.

-Seiya tu tocas la guitarra ¿cierto. el castaño asintió por lo que, Kim sacó una perla azul violáceo y con un poco de su cosmos, esta dejó paso a una guitarra acústica del color de la perla con un decorado de estrellas y pétalos de cerezo, se la tendó al caballero que la tomó y la afinó deleitado, las cuerdas eran de plata y a nadie le costó imaginar demasiado de donde habían salido.

\- ¿vas a venir o que?. preguntó a la amazona, la cual, solo se acercó.

-tendrás que ayudarme un poco. le dijo la peliplata a la ojimorado.

-no me digas, mejor nos sentamos, hay una cadena que armar. las mellizas se sentaron y al lado de Luna, se sentó Seiya, empezando a razgar la guitarra mientras los demás, se sentaban, cuando todos se sentaron para impacto de los dorados, Shun recostó su cabeza de las piernas de Kim, mientras esta le acariciaba el cabello, al mismo tiempo que emitía una nota que hacía que todos pensaran que estaban en un parque japonés, rodeados de árboles de cerezo en flor, en ese momento Luna empezó a cantar:

"El recuerdo de un adiós

días lejanos que se van

pinturas viejas en el desván

que el tiempo encontrará

Acuarelas de amistad en rojo y gris

y haí estaré cada vez

que al sonreír resista el amor

de ese cuadro que pintamos tu y yo

corazón de un lienzo que no ha perdido su color

si tus manos y el calor

se funden con mis sueños hoy

¿Porque morir?

no hay una razón no hay ningún porqué

si morir y amar se enredan

hilos del amor

cadena de flores"

"lloraré tu adiós y reirá el dolor

pero amarte en esta vida es resistir,

luchar vencer la eternidad

quedar en pie solo yo...

El recuerdo de un adiós

los días que pasan sin querer

si nos falta algo por contar

palabras que decir

tu mirada que se pierde

tan dispersa como el mar

y a pesar de todo contigo seguiré

La armonía entrelazada de este amor

tu y yo canciones que brotarán del corazón

y el sonido de tu voz

cantará junto a la mía al fin

y por una vez...

Si hay una razón si hay algún porqué

que morir y amar sean uno

al unir la cadena de flores"

"Rios de pasión llenarán mi mar

y por cada piel mil lágrimas de amor

y yo cantando junto a ti

la melodía sin fin...

si hay una razón si hay algún porqué

que morir y amar sean uno

hilos del amor

cadena de flores"

"Lloraré tu adiós y reirá el dolor

y seremos como pátalos en flor

que van flotando sobre el mar

y enredará este amor

Al fin tu y yo y yo en ti

no romperá dios cadenas de una flor...!".

Durante toda la canción, Kim mantuvo la ilusión del parque de cerezos, lo cual, junto a la voz de Luna, quien se había quitado la máscara y tenía los

ojos cerrados, la melodía tocada por Seiya en la guitarra daba un efecto muy relajante, aunque para los de bronce era mas, ya que: ese momento ellos lo

habían vivido antes, la primavera antes de ser enviados a los campos Marina y Espectra los habían llevado a un parque con cerezos en flor, mientras Marina

cantaba esa misma canción, Espectra tocaba la guitarra, ahí fue cuando Seiya decidió aprender a tocar guitarra, además de que con esto, Kim demostró que era

Espectra, aunque en opinión de los dorados, esa combinación era bastante relajante.

-linda canción. dijo Dohko a Luna mientras esta se ponía la máscara.

-si, bueno tenía tiempo que no la cantaba. dijo algo apenada.

-y ¿esa ilusión?. preguntó Shaka interesado.

-culpa mía. dijo Kim mientras se estiraba.

-¿tuya?. Preguntaron varios asombrados.

-si mía, tengo una técnica que me permite crear ilusiones para que los demás vean lo que yo quiero. explico de lo mas tranquila.

-y ¿ustedes esperan una invitación?. le preguntó Luna a Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki que estaban de pie sin saber que hacer, pero mirando con cierta envidia a Shun, quien se quedó dormido en las piernas de Kim, esta en un gesto maternal, le acariciaba el cabello.

-no importa Luna, parece que no fui tan importante para algunos como para otros. Dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta que cargaba y la doblaba para luego, ponerla bajo la cabeza de Shun, a modo de almohada y luego, pararse.

-fue lindo y divertido niños, nos vemos. dijo con una sonrisa antes de empezar a fundirse con las sombras, pero, Hyoga e Ikki, la tomaron cada uno de una muñeca sorprendiéndola tanto, que canceló la técnica, los dorados estaban pasmados de nuevo, era demasiada información para un solo día, Luna se quitó la máscara una vez mas y les sonrió de manera misteriosa, la maniobra de los chicos había servido para llamar su atención y luego, abrazarla con amor, arrepentimiento por las acciones pasadas y alegría por el reencuentro.

-lo siento. dijo Hyoga con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Ikki al menos, intentó que no se le notara.

-no sabía como mirarte a la cara. confesó Ikki tras tragar saliva.

-bueno, eso les pasa por bocones y maleducados, y sinó me equivoco, no les enseñamos eso, pero ya que: Déjenlo así, de todas formas, ya pasó y no se puede cambiar, además no recordaban todo. dijo tranquila la ojimorado calmando a los de bronce. –gracias. fue lo único que pudieron decir.

\- mientras no se repita, estamos bien, no lo pienso tolerar. les dijo seria.

\- a veces, creo que te pasas de buena gente. le dijo Milo burlón mientras le ponía un brazo en los hombros, pero ciertamente le iba a decir que era tierna, como valoraba su vida, lo dejó así.

-aunque no entiendo ¿que pasó?. dijo Afrodita pero antes de que las mellizas o los bromceados contestaran lo hizo Camus:

-supongo que ayudaste hasta cierto punto a Luna con ellos ¿verdad Kim?. le preguntó a lo que la espectro contestó con un asentimiento.

-asó es, aunque por ese entonces me conocían como Espectra. eso logró que los dorados se desternillaran de risa.

\- ¿Espectra? ¿en serio?. preguntó Afrodita.

-muy en serio, aunque ese nombre no se me ocurrió a mi, me lo puso el primer niño que vi en la Mansión Kido. dijo con ligereza.

\- ¿me equivoco al pensar que fue Shun?. preguntó Aioros.

\- ¿Cómo lo?. preguntó Kim.

-es el mas apegado a ti. le contestó sonriente.

-tía esto es tuyo. le dijo Seiya mientras le devolvía la guitarra.

-has mejorado mucho Seiya. Le dijo al castaño mientras transformaba la guitarra en una perla y la guardaba.

\- ¿podemos escuchar tu historia?. dijo Shiryu.

-no es como que sea muy distinta a la de Luna, pero si la quieren oír, no veo problema. dijo encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que despertaba a Shun, aunque terminó por cargarlo en su espalda,

antes de irse con los de bronce causando que la Lince se partiera de la risa junto a los dorados.

-tan grandote, con pelos en el pecho y carhgado por la tía. Dijo Aldebarán en una carcajada.

-ya estrenado, con mujer e hija y aún lo tratan como a un infante. Dijo Máscara con lágrimas de risa, Afrodita y los demás sonrieron, era la manera de burlarse de todos los bronceados por siempre y siempre, Máscara sonrió e invocó sus sombras, había que aprovechar el momento.

-hay cosas que no cambian. dijo entre risas asombrando a los dorados, que ya estaban de piedra al ver como Kim cargaba como si nada en su espalda al peliverde.

-cállate Lunita o ¿quieres que cumpla mi amenaza? no creas que me olvidé. le

dijo Kim a la peliplata que solo atinó a dejar de reirse mientras veía a su hermana irse con sus hijos mientras los dorados, al fin conseguían material con que humillar a los bronceados y ella, ayudaba a preparar las bromas para Antoin y compañía.

Fin.


End file.
